The Warring Earth—Book Two: Air
by Twins of the Pen
Summary: The Avatar has defeated an imminent threat to his team-in an explosive fashion-only to be faced with another crisis. Now, Team Avatar must rush to the rescue of everything held dear, or watch one of their teammates' world shatter. Syaoran must keep it all together, or get swept up into the whirlwind of struggles that threatens to destroy him. Second of five books. OC pairings.
1. The Information

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Shun stretched up to his full height, his back popping satisfyingly. Now that the noxious gas from the Neo-Equalist attack had finally dispersed, he could see the clear blue waters from his window once more, the sun low on the morning horizon. He could also see the hardened lava on the face of the volcano, the only evidence left over from Syaoran's epic Avatar attack. Shun gazed out at the water, stroking his chin and being unable to regret the fact that he was too tired to shave last night.

It had been an even longer night than the one before, with the metaphorical bomb that was dropped on them just the day before. Shun was not sure if Tiki got any more sleep than he did; he heard her crying on and off all night.

ZanYi had only appeared again the day before for dinner, and she ate very little before she disappeared again, Shun only assume, to question their murderous Neo-Equalist. Tiki could not manage to eat anything, even after urgings from Shun, and she left for bed soon after that.

They were all on tetherhooks, waiting for the information ZanYi would provide, once she broke the shooter. Tiki was the most impatient of all of them, moving around restlessly the rest of the day as they went through the island, checking up on the rest of the Order of the White Lotus and searching for other Neo-Equalists. Shun had to repeatedly ask Tiki to calm down, afraid that she would run off herself if he did not keep a close eye on her.

The giant waterbender sighed. It was amazing that the sun could still rise and be so beautiful when everything was so chaotic at the moment. That was the great thing about life—it went on, regardless of the trials and tribulations of a few people. So fragile and yet so resilient… it was almost poetic.

Despite the early morning hour, a soft knock came at his door. Shun turned at the knock, quirking a brow. He didn't know who would want to see him so early in the morning… but if his hunch was correct…

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Shun greeted once he pulled his door open, smiling when he saw ZanYi. "I thought it might be you."

The lieutenant stood on the other side, ragged and tired, but aware that most people would be sleeping. Most. But if she knew anything of her team, it was that Shun was the only one who would manage to wake up even before herself.

The night had been incredibly long after a battle just as long the previous day. ZanYi had not managed to get any rest yet—she hoped to later. But at that moment, the lieutenant had to see Shun, albeit reluctantly on her part. And since she had not seen anything out on the water, ZanYi had only assumed he was still in his room.

Which, clearly, he was, and when Shun got a good look at ZanYi's face, he frowned. She looked exhausted, like she was ready to drop at any minute. "Come in," he invited, starting to move out of the way to let ZanYi pass. He paused, though, and then stuck his head out of the door frame, looking back and forth. "Master Fei isn't around, is he?" he asked, sounding just a tad paranoid. The last thing the giant waterbender needed was the elder firebender insinuating something indecent between himself and the master's pupil once again.

ZanYi managed a small scoff. "No, he's not," she informed him, slipping past the large man to enter the room. She stiffly walked over to his bed, plopping down on it. It took her willpower not to fall back and succumb to the soft sheets. Looking to Shun, ZanYi continued, "I need you to take a look at something."

With great hesitance, she slipped off her cargos to sit in her shorts on the bed. Aside from revealing the whirling, dragon-like scar high on her leg, there was also a large gash, a heap of dried blood clotting. "I must have gotten hit yesterday at some point. I didn't realize it until my leg started bothering me."

And bother her, it did. Once the adrenaline had worn off, it had starting eating away at her leg, which certainly drew out the interrogation with their shooter since she had to concentrate her efforts on ignoring it as well.

Shaking her head, ZanYi turned back to Shun. "I think there's some shrapnel left in there as well, and instead of trying to pull it out myself, I thought it would be better to let you have at it."

Shun sucked in a breath at the wound. He had a moment of panic when the lieutenant began to undress herself, but he understood once he saw the dried blood. "Jeez," he mumbled, kneeling down next to ZanYi to get a better look. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long to see me."

Reaching blindly for the canteen on his bedside table, Shun frowned as he inspected the wound. There were indeed a few pieces of shrapnel stuck inside the gash, and Shun cringed at the thought of having to pull it out. He was also having qualms about actually touching ZanYi, considering his newly found feelings for her and all…

As Shun was resignedly unscrewing the top on his canteen, he glanced again at the gash and was promptly distracted by the old scar farther up on her thigh.

"What's this?" he asked, tracing the scar with a finger before he remembered he should not be touching ZanYi unnecessarily. He withdrew her finger hastily to re-focus on the open gash in her leg. Dimly, something about a training-related injury came to his mind, though Shun was too distracted to remember where and when he had heard such a thing. "This is going to be unpleasant…" he mumbled, fingertips at the gash, eyeing the shrapnel with distaste. He had to tell himself not to be a coward, because this was bound to be worse for the lieutenant than it would be for him.

"Of course it's unpleasant. It's shrapnel. In a day-old gash," ZanYi sardonically remarked. That was why she had come to Shun, despite knowing the question it had already raised. But Shun was their healer, and a fantastic one at that. The lieutenant knew what would be possible complications and consequences to leaving a wound like this to heal on its own. So, regrettably, she had to rely on him. "Just do what you've got to do, Shun. I can take it."

The woman gripped the top blanket tight, bracing herself for the shooting pain she was about to endure. She sat there, mulling over his question, having known it would come up when he saw her leg. It was a sizable wound, red that marred her skin around and around. It wasn't that the scar itself bothered her; it was the accompanying tale.

"The scar…. is from an accident when I was a child," she slowly answered, still debating how much she was willing to tell. Even if a touchy subject she tended to hide away, technically speaking it was not a big enough deal to tell Shun to back off.

Shun met her eyes briefly before returning to the wound. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," he reminded her, grasping a piece of shrapnel in between his thumb and forefinger. With a grimace, the giant waterbender pulled out the piece, discarding it in the nearby trash bin. "But then again, it might distract you from the pain," Shun suggested quietly, continuing his task.

The first piece of shrapnel was the hardest. After that, it was just a matter of getting them all out, because the faster he got out all the shrapnel, the faster he could heal the gash in ZanYi's leg. It was sort of like ripping off a band-aid… a really long one. The faster he got it over with, the better.

ZanYi almost bit her lip trying to keep from muttering a stream of lively words. It was not as bad as previous times, and certainly not even to the level of the bomb in Omashu. It was bearable. That did not, however, mean she enjoyed it in any way.

"Point taken," she muttered through her tight teeth. ZanYi took a deep breath to release some of the pain in her leg and to settle her mind before speaking.

"It was Zaron."

Her voice was quiet, still, sure. There was no hesitation in her voice, just reluctance. And considering the nature of the wound, she had every reason to be apprehensive about telling the story. "He… got upset one night. Fire whip. I was seven."

Shun froze for a moment, in the middle of yanking one of the last pieces of shrapnel. He hastily finished the job and went in for another.

"That's terrible," he muttered, frowning in concentration. He considered her explanation in silence, finally ridding her leg of the last piece of shrapnel as he thought. Such an incident would certainly explain why the sergeant major was so overprotective of his grown-up sister, and would perhaps be why Master Fei could not stand Zaron. What the giant waterbender wanted to know was what could have upset Zaron so much to harm his own sister? And yet, that was a question he could not bring himself to ask.

"This is going to sting," Shun warned the lieutenant, bending the water from his canteen and applying it to the gash on ZanYi's leg, "I just remembered that I never emptied it from yesterday. It's full of salt water." And ZanYi could most definitely tell that. The wound began to sting violently and the lieutenant let out a hiss, fists clenching the blankets tightly as she cursed under her breath. But it had to be healed, one way or another. So she was just going to have to bear through it.

Getting her bearings about her, the lieutenant took deep even breaths, keeping her control. Appreciative of Shun's noninvasive questions, ZanYi decided to explain. "It… was a rough time, probably even harder for Zaron," she said tensely, fixing her stare at the wall. "He had been practicing late one night and control was not really one of his strong suits…"

Which carried on still, but to a certainly lesser extent as when he was a teenager. ZanYi was thankful he grew out of a lot of it. "I was," a hiss of pain, "trying to talk to him about something and," another swear, "Zaron got mad." ZanYi looked down to Shun to give him a grave stare, stomaching everything to get down this full statement. "He didn't mean to hurt me. Understand that. He was _never_ abusive."

Zaron had just had no control and quite the temper. It made for a dangerous combination back then.

"I believe you," Shun assured ZanYi, looking up to meet her eyes. "The way he almost took my head off when he thought I was disrespecting you was evidence enough that he loves you." Perhaps that sibling love was a little too enthusiastic at times, but there was no denying that the Tsong siblings cared about one another. Shun was not judging the sergeant major for mistakes made in the rashness of his youth; he had no business—or right—to do so.

ZanYi nodded her appreciation of Shun's consideration in the matter of her scar. It was not a great time for Zaron, before he became the man he currently was. And ZanYi would never want anyone to think that her brother was anything less than the leader, the sergeant major, that he was. But Shun was also a man with tight lips and an understanding mentality. It served him—and her—well.

Finally healing the gash, Shun discarded the soiled water into his trash bin as well. "Thank-you for telling me," Shun felt he had to say, carefully getting to his feet—though Zaron was not around at the moment, he was not too enthused about having a relapse in clumsiness. But he was grateful that ZanYi was willing to share with him. He felt a little closer to her, and it made him happy. "You should get some sleep… but before you do, I have to ask…" Shun's gaze intensified as he looked down at ZanYi, almost fearing the answer. "Did you get him to talk?" he wanted to know, trusting that he needed not explain who he meant. Tiki was in a fragile state, and Shun wanted to know just how delicately he had to treat her today, once they found out just what the shooter knew.

Looking up to Shun's straight gaze, she met it with the same intensity. "No, I didn't," ZanYi told him, slowly rising to her feet. But when she did, the lieutenant gave him a very confident smirk. "I made him sing."

Shun grinned at this.

"Props to you, then. I'm glad you were able to get some useful information out of him," the giant waterbender said, lifting his hand for a high-five—he had almost clasped her shoulder, but had to sternly remind himself that he was not allowed to touch her, other than healing her. A high-five, however, was friendly and completely harmless. It was even up to ZanYi to reciprocate the contact. Completely safe.

ZanYi looked him over, almost amused. It reminded her of children on a playground, high-fives did. "Let's just say he'll be happy if he never has to see me again in his lifetime." Or vice-versa. The man had been a creep the entire time. It had only fueled her fire though. Lieutenant ZanYi Tsong did not respond well to creeps.

She glanced back to the waterbender's gaze and she pursed her lips. "It's all positive right now for Tiki. Her parents are alive and they're staying that way at the moment. You can tell her that."

Hands on her hips, ZanYi looked down to inspect her leg, the scar tissue already healing up nicely. It was done just as well as the lieutenant knew Shun would do it. "Thanks for the patch job," she said to him with a grateful nod. And then she bypassed his lifted hand, going to pat Shun on the shoulder. "And thanks for your help out there in the water," ZanYi also added, giving the muscular arm she'd patted a gentle squeeze. "I told you: I know you wouldn't abandon me." Her gold eyes met his oceanic ones to convey the sincerity of those words.

Then, after that one, brief moment, the lieutenant turned away, grabbed her pants, and headed towards the door. "I'm going to get a couple hours' rest. When Tiki wakes up and wants to know what's going on, I can get up." ZanYi opened the door with those last orders and slipped out just as she had slipped in, the door coming to a soft click behind her.

Once she was gone, Shun felt like he could breathe again. He lowered his still raised hand to touch the shoulder ZanYi had patted. He almost felt as if he could still feel the warmth lingering there…

Shun blushed and shook his head fiercely. These kinds of thoughts were taboo; he was not allowed to have them! He dropped his hand, feeling foolish. Why was he now so hyper-aware that a simple touch from ZanYi could incite such feelings within him? It was ridiculous. ZanYi had such unfair influence over him and she wasn't even aware of it.

…Actually, that may be a good thing, considering the circumstances.

Shun sighed and rubbed his temple. He needed a distraction, and he needed it now. Eyes going to the window again, the giant waterbender watched as the sun glinted off the waves in the ocean in a friendly, beckoning manner. A swim would help cool him down, certainly, but as for taking his mind off things… well, it would help him cool down at least.

He was leaving his room as quietly as he could, conscious of the others still trying to sleep, when a small voice called him back unexpectedly.

"Shun."

Turning, Shun laid eyes on Tiki, who looked as if she got about as much sleep as the lieutenant did. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her nose looked rubbed raw. Her obvious sorrow tore at the gentle waterbender; he placed a hand on her head, as was his habit.

"Hey Teeks," he greeted softly, kneeling down to get a better look at Tiki's face, "how are you?"

Tiki sniffed and did not reply; she just looked at him, her expression miserable. Quickly, Shun cast about in his mind for a way to cheer the poor airbender up. The only thing he could think of, however, was, "Do you want to go sit on the beach with me for a while? Until it's time for breakfast?" She nodded silently. With an encouraging smile, Shun stood up and offered the tiny airbender his hand. She took it and they set off down the hall together, Tiki walking closely by Shun's side. She looked like the little girl everyone expected her to be, so lost and helpless. The absence of her mischievous giggles was sorely missed, and Shun found that he could think of nothing to say to her, even after they had been sitting on the beach for ten minutes. Usually Tiki chattered so much that he never needed to fish around for a topic.

"…I saw ZanYi this morning," Shun told Tiki, just now remembering the lieutenant's words, "and she told me to tell you that she found out that your parents are alive, and that there are no plans to harm them right now." It pained Shun to qualify Tiki's parents' well-being, but that he could not help. "That's good news, right? It means we have time to save them."

"…Yeah," Tiki finally answered after a moment, "but… isn't that a summary of what we already know?"

Shun had to think about this for a moment. Technically it wasn't, since he was sure that not even Tiki knew for sure whether her parents were all right or not… but the giant waterbender wisely chose to keep that observation to herself.

"ZanYi said she'd tell you everything later," Shun continued, as if Tiki's objection had not been uttered, "she's sleeping right now, but she'll probably be up around breakfast time." He was not sure if this was true either; the lieutenant had looked pretty exhausted, and he did not really want to go and wake her up now that she was finally in bed. Hopefully Tiki would be willing to wait until then.

And to his immense relief, Tiki nodded in agreement. The tiny airbender was willing to wait, so when ZanYi got the chance to talk to her, Shun hoped she would be a little more rested.

* * *

When Syaoran had awoken, it was already well into the morning, and yet he was feeling tired still. He made a note that doing so much in the Avatar state had lasting consequences. It was as if his body was still heavy, the very innards of him weighing down.

Having already missed breakfast, he was sure, Syaoran cleaned off in the washroom, taking his time. By the time he wrapped up, it was on the earlier end of the lunch time. Syaoran noted that the lieutenant's door was closed, but he had no inclination as to what that meant. So when he walked into the grand dining hall, he was not surprised to find ZanYi still not in attendance. That could mean several things, considering she was either always late, or barely there. The only difference was that he was alone in the room for once.

Syaoran wasn't sure. But he sat down, ready to eat some food. Somehow he had a feeling that this could possibly and probably be the quietest day of the ones to come. That is, if the lieutenant managed to get any information about Tiki's parents. Still, the quiet was almost disturbing, since it meant the absence of his other two teammates. He thought he'd seen Tiki and Shun by the beach, so perhaps they were still there?

Oh, how Shun wished they were still by the beach.

"Let go, Shun! It's already the afternoon, and ZanYi _still_ isn't awake! I want answers and I want them NOW!"

As they had whiled away the morning hours, Tiki's patience had grown thinner and thinner, only to snap when the sun was directly overhead. She had sped away while Shun wasn't looking, and it was all he could do the chase after her and keep her from doing anything rash. But the violent Tiki was back again, and she struggled with all her might once Shun had caught her in the hallway near the dining room.

"Tiki, _please_ calm down. I understand you're upset, but ZanYi had very little sleep last night."

"I didn't sleep either! I was too worried about the fate of my parents, which is STILL hanging in the balance while ZanYi sleeps!"

Shun did not appreciate at all what Tiki was implying. He stepped into the dining room, thinking it empty, and set Tiki down on her feet, fixing her with a serious and stern gaze.

"Tiki," he began, the severity of his voice causing the tiny airbender to tense up, "believe me when I say that I am sorry for your predicament. But what you are failing to understand is that we—ZanYi, Syaoran and I—are doing our best to help you. ZanYi was tired, so I let her sleep. If you want your answers so badly, I will go and get her. But I will not let you insinuate that the rest of us are not taking this seriously. ZanYi stayed up all night questioning that man to get you answers, and I will _not_ let you suggest that she is not trying her hardest to assist you."

Tiki shut her mouth, startled. Shun had been irritated with her a couple times before, but this instance took the cake. Clearly, it was a no-no in Shun's book to insult the lieutenant. When she nodded stiffly, showing that she understood, Shun relaxed a little. It was then that he realized Syaoran was seated at the dining table.

"Ah, Syaoran, good afternoon," Shun greeted, trying to sound pleasant, since his ire was all aimed at Tiki. He gripped the tiny airbender by her upper arm and steered her into the chair next to Syaoran's. "Do me a favor and watch Tiki for a minute. I'm gonna go see if ZanYi is awake yet."

"I don't need baby-sitting!" Tiki spat at Shun's retreating figure. He paused, and then turned to give her his serious face.

"You're in a delicate situation with an even more delicate state of mind, Teeks," he reminded her, quirking a brow. "You need watching." With that declaration, the giant waterbender jogged up the steps and out of the dining hall.

Tiki glared after him even after he was gone, frustrated and humbled. He was right, of course, and that annoyed her. How did they expect her to sit still when she had just been informed that her parents had a two-week deadline on their lives? If it was ZanYi, Shun would surely be all for taking off immediately to perform a rescue mission, but _no_, Tiki had to sit down, shut up, and let the 'adults' take care of everything. It was way beyond unfair.

"I hate this," Tiki mumbled bitterly, nearly forgetting Syaoran was there as she crossed her arms and glared moodily at the empty plate in front of her. It was a nightmare that the tiny airbender felt like she would never awaken from—and would not, if their two-week deadline was spent unwisely.

Syaoran, at Tiki's muttered words of anger, finally looked away from where Shun had run off. His forested eyes found their way to look at Tiki, disbelieving for multiple reasons. "You managed to make even Shun irritated," he breathed, as if that was some sort of feat she had accomplished. And it was. Just it was a feat that one should not be proud of.

The Avatar wanted to go warn Shun that waking the lieutenant was a dangerous task, but since he was stuck with Tiki, Syaoran could only hope that he remembered that. After all, Syaoran had gotten himself burned last time.

Eating his food, he looked over at Tiki from the corner of his eye, seeing her empty plate and huffy attitude. Taking her plate, Syaoran piled some food on it—just a little bit of everything—and put it back in front of her. "Eat," he told her, focusing on his own food. "Can't do anything if you starve yourself."

Tiki sighed gustily, causing her bangs to go aloft for a few seconds. Obediently, she picked up her fork, but then just began to pick at the food Syaoran had given her, not particularly hungry. "How do you eat when it feels like your stomach is turned inside out?" she asked moodily. She had barely eaten anything the night before either. Physically, she should have been ravenous, but there were no hunger pains or churning stomach at all. It just felt like there was a big, gaping hole where most of her organs used to be. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Syaoran looked at her stirring up her food and was reminded of his younger sister—before the camps, anyway. He sighed, a bit of a grunt, really. "You force yourself to eat, knowing it's something you've got to do," he told her, answering the rhetoric.

He knew what she felt like. It was how his and his sister's stomach had been when they were first taken. The last thing they'd wanted to do was eat, away from their home and everything they had ever known. But Syaoran couldn't watch his sister waste away like that, so he'd forced himself to eat, just so that she would.

"Even if eating becomes a chore, you've got to do it. Otherwise you'll only be in the way when we actually get to moving and doing something about all this crap."

Tiki frowned. She did not like Syaoran's answer, because it made too much sense and possessed too much truth. That meant she had to eat, no matter what. Bitterly, the tiny airbender took a reluctant bite, after which her face soured even more. "It's really good," she commented, taking another bite. Her stomach felt like it was rioting against the meal, but her taste buds were pleased, so she was able to keep eating. It was a waste to let such a delicious meal go uneaten anyway.

But Tiki's eyes remained on the entrance to the dining hall, where she awaited the appearance of ZanYi, and the reappearance of Shun. A small part of her—a part that was not in as bad a mood as the rest of her—prayed that the lieutenant had not injured Shun too badly in his endeavors to awaken her.

Syaoran gave a little snort. "Of course it's good. It has been for our entire stay here, you know," he told her, continuing to eat his own food eagerly. The consistent, and delicious meals have certainly been a favorite of his, despite all of the chaos of the past week. It was great to finally get some real food back in him. He'd even noticed he was starting to gain back some weight—which was a good thing, for the most part. Syaoran was thankful for ZanYi's strict regimen; it made it easier to turn that weight into muscle mass.

Finding Tiki quiet, the Avatar turned to her, only to find her gaze elsewhere. He followed it to the stairs and groaned a little. She was anxious, which was understandable for the circumstances. "Tiki," he called her back again, giving her a raised eyebrow, "they'll be here soon. So just eat already. Give yourself a break."

Tiki sighed again, this time much heavier. "I really can't eat anymore," she objected, setting her fork down next to her half-eaten meal. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." Tiki's tiny body was not accustomed to such strong levels of anxiety—which was partially why she was such a goofball most of the time. It was easier to be flippant about the serious stuff than it was to cry or worry about it. But this time, the tiny airbender could not find it in herself to be her usual dopey self. Too much was at stake, and she could not afford to 'give herself a break', as Syaoran put it. Something huge would have to happen for her to be distracted from such a terrifying time in her life.

"What's taking so long?" Tiki wondered out loud after silently pondering the question for some time. She turned to Syaoran with a frustrated look. "It didn't take much for you to wake ZanYi up, did it? Why does Shun seem to be having issues?"

At the mere memory, Syaoran's cheeks grew a bit pink. To avoid thinking about the lieutenant's graceful face when she slept, he shoved more food into his mouth, as if making up for the food that Tiki didn't seem to eat. "Maybe he got burned and he's taking care of it before coming back," the Avatar suggested mildly.

But Tiki had raised a good point. It had been barely a touch that had woken up the lieutenant when Syaoran had done it on accident. And while he half expected them to walk in any minute, he was still a bit unsettled. ZanYi was pretty easy to wake up, so why was it taking so long?

He found himself gazing towards the stairs himself as he wondered. Upon that realization, he turned back to his food before frowning. "Hey, Tiki?" he ventured hesitantly, looking at the airbender. "There's nothing going on between ZanYi and Shun, is there?"

Tiki froze, her agitation forgotten in the shock of Syaoran's question. Oh yeah—she had almost forgotten all about the love triangle that had recently formed within Team Avatar's ranks. Had Syaoran figured out Shun's feelings for the lieutenant? Granted, the giant waterbender had been behaving a tad suspiciously—the other night with him leaving ZanYi's room shirtless certainly didn't do him any favors—but Tiki wondered if Syaoran _knew_, or if he was just fishing.

"I don't think so," she replied after a pause, in which she pretended to consider the question while her mind was scrambling for a solution to this awkward moment. And she had discovered that she did not even need to lie—nothing _was_ going on between ZanYi and Shun. That would imply that ZanYi was interested in Shun the way he was interested in her… which she was not, according to Shun, at least. But that didn't mean that things would always stay that way…

"Why, what makes you think so?" Tiki asked casually while she eyed the Avatar. She definitely wanted things to work out for Syaoran, but at the same time, it was not her place to tell him how Shun felt about ZanYi. She also felt that she owed it to Shun to warn him that Syaoran was getting wise to him, and that coming clean might be the best thing for him to do. All these secrets were bound to come out some time, and once they did, Tiki was certain that crap was going to hit the fan.

Syaoran nodded for a moment, trying to cement the answer in his mind. If there was something going on between the lieutenant and their resident healer, Tiki would know. So if she didn't think there was anything happening, then Syaoran felt it safe enough to assume it was the truth.

"I'm not sure," he finally answered the airbender, shoveling food between sentences, "Just feels like the two are even closer lately, the way Shun talks about her…"

And it was making him a bit suspicious. Everything that made him suspect Shun—the compliments, him coming out of the lieutenant's room, even just the way he spoke of the woman—were all circumstantial. "I'm just being paranoid. That's got to be it," Syaoran mumbled to himself, trying to shake off the unreasonable feeling of suspicion of his friend. "They already get along so well, anyway. I'm lucky if she even treats me like I'm on her level."

The Avatar dropped his fork and stared at his plate with a mix of irritation and dismay. "If Shun got in the picture, I wouldn't even have a chance…"

Guilt flooded Tiki, along with a weird sorrow she was not familiar with… like pity, but stronger. So even Syaoran realized that he did not exactly measure up to Shun in more ways than one… in Tiki's mind, it was an unfair comparison. "You're selling yourself short," she insisted, determined to cheer the Avatar up, even if she had to lie through her teeth. "You're a great guy too, Syaoran! Any woman, ZanYi included, would be lucky to have you!"

When exactly did their conversation take such a weird turn? Originally it had been Tiki in a funk, and now Syaoran was getting down on himself. Tiki did not care for these depressing feelings at all.

"What you need to do," she continued to counsel Syaoran, turning towards him and sitting on her knees in her chair, "is show ZanYi that you're not just some kid who got shoved into the Avatar role by accident. You need to show her that being the Avatar is your birthright and your destiny, as well as part of what makes you a man. I don't mind her calling me a kid, because let's face it, I am. But you, Syaoran… you're way more responsible than I am, almost to the point where you're boring. But that, too, is what makes you a man. A great man."

Focusing on someone else's problem seemed to be just what the doctor ordered: as she talked and encouraged Syaoran, Tiki found that she was able to find her way back to herself, as if she was lost in the dark until just now. As if by a miracle, she was able to smile sincerely at the Avatar. "You're awesome, Syaoran," she persisted, "I know it, and so do you. You just need to make ZanYi realize it."

Syaoran listened to Tiki, and weighed her words in his mind, wondering if they were even true. It was all very flattering, but it was difficult to believe. It may be his birthright and his destiny, but Syaoran knew he was also some kid that had gotten thrust into this role.

"What are you, my cheerleader?" he mocked her, not for the first time. Syaoran knew she already practically considered herself as such; that's all the airbender did during his training sessions. But she also did it out of practice too, in moments like this when he felt like things were hopeless. Looking back to the tiny airbender, he smiled a little. "But thanks, Tiki," he confided in gratitude. It was good to see Tiki closer to her normal self as well. The brooding was not settling well with him—not that he would ever tell her that. Syaoran was not going to encourage the wild tendencies that nearly drove him crazy.

Tiki blinked, caught a little off-guard by Syaoran's smile. Usually he was frowning at her for something she had said or done, but a smile every once in a while was a nice change. But sometimes he asked such ridiculous questions—of course she was Syaoran's cheerleader! Hadn't she made that obvious already?

Tiki was about to say so when Syaoran's mood plummeted again with more scrutiny over ZanYi and Shun's relationship. He leaned back in his chair, resigned and frustrated. "But c'mon, let's face it: even with all of that, if Shun was a player in this, he'd already have an edge. ZanYi already gets along with him better. She trusts him." And it sucked.

The airbender sort of wanted to change the topic, considering that they were headed for dangerous waters if they kept talking about it. But such a serious issue was helping her avoid her own problems, so the tiny airbender could not say that she was not grateful for that, at least.

"This is weird," she commented out loud, tilting her head to the side as she surveyed Syaoran, "I never thought I'd see the day where you became jealous of Shun."

Granted, Syaoran did have a good reason to worry… but it was not Tiki's place to say so, so she wouldn't.

Syaoran let out an exasperated groan. Jealous? Of Shun? He wanted to deny it out of principle, but it was the straight-up truth. It didn't matter to him that women seemed to give Shun the eye everywhere they went. What did bother Syaoran was that Shun, even when on her black list, somehow managed to stay on ZanYi's good side.

"So it has come to this…" he muttered, disgruntled with himself. The Avatar let out a frustrated sound, furiously scratching at his head. Shun was his friend, of all things. The man had a big heart and cared about all of them. "I just need to get over it," Syaoran tried to tell himself resolutely, resuming to eat. "The two of them get along, but Shun doesn't feel like that about ZanYi. They're just friends, like you and me, Tiki." Shun wouldn't try to put moves on the lieutenant, not that Syaoran could imagine him putting the moves on anyone. The Avatar just had to pound it into his own head so that he would believe it. Despite the advantage he held, Shun would never do something like that.

"Yeah," Tiki agreed, albeit slowly, "friends." The tiny airbender avoided her reflex reaction of snorting in disbelief, but only just. If she was responsible for compromising Shun, she was certain that she would never hear the end of it.

Turning forward in her seat, Tiki picked up her fork, but only to chew on the prongs as she contemplated her half-empty plate, among other things. She was glad beyond expressible words that Syaoran had not asked her flat-out if Shun had feelings for ZanYi, for then the airbender would be forced to lie. Tiki had no problem with lying, but only when it was to bad guys. Lying to Syaoran, even if it was to spare his feelings, seemed very, very wrong. It was just a sticky situation all around.

'_I really hope Shun is keeping his word and not putting the moves on ZanYi,_' the tiny airbender thought, their continued absence suddenly taking on a whole new meaning. Maybe Syaoran's paranoia was catching, but as far as Tiki was concerned, the lieutenant and the giant waterbender had been absent for far too long.

* * *

Shun stood outside ZanYi's door, frowning. He did not particularly want to wake her up; if anyone needed sleep, it was ZanYi. But the giant waterbender was already aware that Tiki had run out of patience, and if they did not come up with a plan of action soon, there would be more chaos on the tiny airbender's part.

So, with a heavy sigh, Shun raised a hand, knocked three times on the lieutenant's door, and waited… Nothing. Shun knocked a couple more times, but upon receiving no answer, his frown deepened. Was ZanYi sleeping that deeply? Or had she just gone somewhere else?

"ZanYi? I'm coming in," the giant waterbender called uncertainly, feeling foolish once again. He twisted the doorknob, only a little surprised that the door was not locked, and stepped inside ZanYi's room for the second time in three days.

ZanYi was still in bed, proving Shun's former theory true. The sound of knocks at her door had not even registered to the lieutenant. In fact, she had been so tired earlier that morning, ZanYi hadn't even bothered to change her clothes. As soon as she'd hit the top of the bed, she must have been out like a light. So the problem at hand was that she was still out like a light, unable to be recalled from her slumber by such mere means.

He shut the door behind him and crept over to the lieutenant's bed, staring down at her. How Syaoran had allowed himself to awaken ZanYi, Shun would never know, for the raven-haired beauty looked too peaceful in her sleep, almost like a different person entirely. Even now, it ached having to rouse her; this was probably the only kind of peace she was afforded in such horrible times.

Still, it had to be done. For Tiki's sake. Suddenly wishing he had his canteen, the giant waterbender sighed and leaned over the lieutenant, grasping her shoulder and shaking it firmly. His canteen was sounding more and more like a good idea as Shun endeavored to wake ZanYi up. Why didn't he grab it on the way out of his room? Or even before he approached ZanYi's door? Now it seemed like a rookie mistake, foolish. ZanYi, it seemed, just had that effect on him.

"ZanYi, it's me," Shun announced, in the hopes that this would prevent the firebender from lashing out at him as she did with Syaoran. "Can you get up? Tiki wants to speak to you."

While she hadn't heard anything earlier, the lieutenant felt the hand weigh heavily on her shoulder. It was enough to jolt her awake. It was also enough to kick her right into gear.

Her eyes snapped open and her hand went up to grab the wrist on her shoulder. With speed and quick force, ZanYi whirled the unsuspecting Shun onto the bed with a small cry. The lieutenant leaped on top to straddle her assailant, one hand clasping his shirt tight, the other pulled back in flames. Her eyes danced dangerously with the reflection of blue fire. And then, once her mind caught up to the rest of her body and training, ZanYi realized who it was beneath her. "Shun?" she panted, her voice a bit gravelly with sleep. Her hand was extinguished and she looked at him with confusion and irritation. "What do you think you were doing?"

Shun was frozen underneath ZanYi, his position all kinds of awkward.

For one thing, he realized that ZanYi moved really fast for someone who had been deeply asleep just a few seconds ago. For another thing, he had expected a burn or two for surprising her in her sleep—he _definitely_ was not expecting to be straddled and put in such a compromising position that would make Master Fei blast him to kingdom come, if the elder firebender could see him and ZanYi now. And the last thing was that Shun really needed to learn to enforce his own 'No Touching' rule, because every time he allowed himself to touch ZanYi, it felt like bad things happened. Like right now, for example.

"…ZanYi, I'm sorry," Shun mumbled, a large hand covering the top part of his reddening face, "…but, could you please move?"

There was no way the giant waterbender was going to be able to have a conversation with the lieutenant like this. His mind was already spinning dangerous fantasies, some of which would get him electrocuted by ZanYi herself if she could see what was going on in his head right now. She needed to get off of him before things got any more out of control than they already were.

With a mild shrug, the lieutenant rolled off of Shun back onto the bed. ZanYi sat up, tossing her legs over the edge as she leaned over. Her hands went to her eyes, wiping away the sleep roughly. "Just what do you think you were—?"

Her growl cut off, her thoughts and wits starting to return to her. ZanYi hung her head a bit, holding it in her hand. "Crap. I told you to wake me, didn't I?" she muttered mostly to herself. Glancing at Shun, the lieutenant continued, "Sorry for attacking you. Usually, if I've just gotten to sleep, I'm pretty easy to get up, and I figured Tiki wouldn't want to wait until breakfast…"

ZanYi then saw the amount of light streaming into the room and she lifted her head in surprise, almost startled. She whirled back to Shun, her expression one of stern confusion. "Shun, what time is it?"

Shun sat up slowly, as if moving quickly would cause ZanYi to attack him again. He was breathing slowly in an effort to calm himself; he felt a lot better once ZanYi had quit straddling him. His face was still burning hot, though.

"Um, early afternoon," the giant waterbender replied, just a tad uneasy. ZanYi did not look happy, though he could only venture guesses as to why. "I asked Tiki to wait for a while so you could sleep. She really wants to see you now, though," he explained to the lieutenant, feeling a little bad. He was only just now beginning to realize how hard it must have been for Tiki to wait for the lieutenant to wake up so she could give the tiny airbender the news she so desperately needed to hear.

ZanYi's golden eyes flared a bit. "Early afternoon?" she repeated, astonished. "Are you kidding me?"

She looked to the windows and sunlight, it pooling far into the room—something that wouldn't happen in the morning. Rising quickly to her feet, the lieutenant crossed over to it, gazing outside. The sun was high in the sky, causing the sea to glimmer and shine under its rays.

Moving as quickly as she could while waking her mind, ZanYi grabbed her pants and pulled them on over her spandex quickly. "Why did you let me sleep this late?" she demanded of Shun as she did so. "I told you that you could wake me up when Tiki did." The lieutenant started to scrounge around for a shirt, only able to find traditional clothing in the wardrobe. She muttered a string of curses towards Master Fei as she continued to look around. "By the way, can you pass me that hair band on the dresser?" she asked Shun as she searched, frowning at the clothes.

"You had just gone to bed when Tiki came out of her room," Shun explained, moving to the dresser to do what ZanYi had asked. "I wanted to give you a chance to sleep before…"

Shun trailed off, his eyes drawn to the solitary photo in the frame of her mirror. A face had caught his attention, and he bent to get a closer look. Once he did so, he was able to see that the woman in the picture was not ZanYi, but an older version of her, her features softer than the lieutenant's. She was smiling, holding a bundle of an adorable baby in her arms. They possessed the same eyes.

"…She's beautiful," Shun found himself saying, finally locating ZanYi's hair tie and handing it to her, "the woman in the photo, I mean."

ZanYi's mother, Shun assumed. Come to think of it, the giant waterbender had no idea what happened to ZanYi's parents, though he could guess it was a tragedy, considering ZanYi had grown up under the care of Master Fei and sometimes her older brother. ZanYi never talked about it, and Shun, though he was curious enough, was not rude enough to ask her.

The lieutenant reached out to take the tie from him and her gaze found the picture as well. From afar, it almost looked like her; no wonder Shun had taken a closer look at it. But it made her frown a little. "Yeah… maybe she was," she allowed. Flipping her hair over, the lieutenant quickly pulled it back into a ponytail, still unable to gather all of the strays up. Finally finding a shirt, ZanYi pulled it over her head and sports bra, moving back over to the bed. She grabbed her boots and put them next to her, starting to unlace them. "It's hard to tell from one picture," ZanYi admitted, focusing on her task at hand.

It's not like she even remembered to be able to say herself. Maybe a glimpse, a flash every once in a while in her memory. But even that wasn't full, complete. ZanYi couldn't actually remember what her mother looked like.

Shun turned to watch ZanYi, saddened by her words. Was she not old enough when she lost her mother to remember what she looked like? Did she really only have one picture of the woman who had given birth to her? It was worse than Shun thought, and he felt the familiar stirrings inside of him at ZanYi's pain.

"…I'm sorry," he said, meaning it. It was all he could say, though he apologized both for ZanYi losing her parents so early as well as bringing it up again. There was a reason he cringed whenever Tiki asked an insensitive question; moments like this killed him.

He turned once more to stare at the picture, committing ZanYi's mother's face to memory. ZanYi would look like that one day, though her eyes had seen much more hardship and sadness than the eyes of the woman in the picture. Still, the elder Tsong's beauty was stunning, and if Shun never saw the lieutenant again, he would comfort himself with the image of her older form. Maybe ZanYi would even look as happy as her mother appeared in the picture, holding her baby girl. Shun hoped so, at least.

ZanYi paused a moment, giving Shun a dirty look. Next to him, she gave the waterbender a small shove with one of her hands. "Hey," she said, "don't look like that." She hated that look: that sad, pitying look. It was one that Master Fei had given her half of her life. Thankfully he had stopped—and so had the members of the White Lotus—but it did not mean it didn't rattle her cage a bit.

Shaking her head, the lieutenant put on her boots, starting to lace them up tight after tucking in her pants-legs. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm fine with it." And that was the honest truth. She couldn't remember her mother—her father even less, which was not at all. It was a fact that she'd learned to accept.

"You can't miss something you don't know, Shun."

Shun scrutinized ZanYi, wondering if what she said was true.

"Fair point," he admitted after a moment's consideration, but in his head, he continued to consider the issue. Was ignorance truly bliss in this situation? ZanYi had not been wanting for a parental figure—Master Fei attested to that—but was she really fine with not knowing what kind of people her parents had been? Shun supposed it was just one of those things he would never fully understand about ZanYi, no matter how much he tried.

"Are you ready to go?" the giant waterbender asked, though the question was nearly rhetorical as he watched ZanYi lace up her boots, "I left Tiki with Syaoran, and we both know why that's not a good idea for a long period of time for several reasons." Though, with the way the tiny airbender had been sulking, perhaps it was not as much of an issue as it was when she was bursting with energy.

Either way, ZanYi grimaced a bit at the thought. "That really is a terrible idea, Shun," she agreed, knowing how Tiki could grate on the Avatar's nerves. The airbender had the same effect on ZanYi's nerves. And she was bound to be even worse because of this whole mess. Finishing her laces, the lieutenant stood, finally ready. "Let's go save the Avatar and get down to business," ZanYi said, looking once at the mirror. It was not for vanity; she couldn't care less about how she looked. But it was to pick up the photo that was in the frame, to peer at it. With one last frown, she put it face-down on the dresser.

A corner of Shun's mouth turned down at the lieutenant. He did not understand why she would put the only photo she had of her mother face-down like that on the dresser, as if she were ashamed to see it. He was tempted to put it back up, but did not see how he could do so without ZanYi seeing.

Walking over to the door, the lieutenant leaned against it and stared at Shun, refusing to open the door at first. "Shun," she beckoned to the waterbender, eyes on him, "What I told you about Zaron this morning and about my parents: don't go telling the others about it. I don't need my business out there unless I tell them." ZanYi allowed herself to smirk a bit. "Do that for me and I won't tell them about how you got your rear end handed to you when you tried to wake me up just now."

"Would I do that to you?" the giant waterbender asked as he approached, his speech again rhetorical because he felt ZanYi should know better. At the mention of her attack on him, however, his cheeks blazed crimson. "And please keep that to yourself," he pleaded with the lieutenant, peering down at her earnestly, "If Master Fei finds out I was in your room again, there is a strong possibility that he'll neuter me."

Shun wished he was kidding. The smile on Master Fei's face the last time he warned Shun to stay out of ZanYi's room was more frightening than any glare the elder firebender could have given him.

ZanYi scoffed. "Sifu is an old man with an overprotective complex," she told Shun, rolling her eyes. But then she looked at Shun and saw the red that streaked across his face. Then the lieutenant snickered a bit. "Now, what do we have here?"

She pushed away from the door and stepped closer to Shun, practically touching. Grabbing the front of his shirt to bring his head a bit lower, she looked more closely at his reddened face. ZanYi looked up at Shun with fiery golden eyes. "I do believe someone looks quite embarrassed right now," she observed, her lip curling up in the corner. "Now, what would be the reason for that?"

Too close! That was his reason. More blood pooled into Shun's face and he hastily looked away, a hand raising reflexively to cover his mouth, as if he wished to hide his blush from the scrutinizing lieutenant's view.

"I don't know what you're talking about," came Shun's muffled voice through his hand. A second later, he cringed; the lie was so obvious that it was pathetic. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the giant waterbender forced himself to meet ZanYi's gaze. "ZanYi, we should go. Tiki's waiting for us," he reminded her, dropping the hand from his face to loosen the grip she had on his shirt. His fingertips brushed the back of her hand before he remembered he was not supposed to be touching her. Gulping a bit—this was more difficult than he thought—Shun let the hand drop to his side. "Let go, please," he requested, meeting ZanYi's gold gaze unflinchingly. This moment reminded him of the other night, where he had finally realized his feelings for the lieutenant. Was it because she had been too close to him then as well?

Accidentally, Shun's gaze dropped to ZanYi's lips, and he gulped again. This was bad. He kind of wanted to kiss her now. But he was not allowed, he reminded himself: not only would ZanYi kick his butt—again—for such an impertinent act, but it would break Syaoran's heart if he ever caught wind of it.

What Shun would not have given for the obliviousness he suffered before coming to Roku's Island. It would have made things so much easier. After all, ignorance is bliss.

ZanYi observed his reactions closely, taking note of each. It was certainly curious, and although the lieutenant did not normally care about such shy tendencies, in a way, it amused her with Shun. He was not easily perturbed—his friendship with Tiki exemplified that. So to find him so very much out of sorts was a change.

"What's the matter, Shun? Can't take a bit of confrontation? Or do you have a problem with your pride now?" she asked him, eyes piercing through his. Her eyebrow briefly quirked like her lip. However, ZanYi, as per his request, then let go of his shirt to allow him to straighten back up. "When you figure out why you're getting so embarrassed, let me know. Because if you don't figure it out, I will."

The lieutenant stepped back away from the waterbender, opening the door wide. ZanYi walked out into the hall and looked back Shun. "Hurry up, Big Guy. We've got to go save Syaoran from Tiki." Without waiting for an answer, as usual, ZanYi started down the hallway towards the dining hall.

Shun stared after her, his heart beating faster than was appropriate. It was so unfair—why did she have so much influence with a single look or gesture over him? It was bad for his health. And, contrary to what the lieutenant thought, Shun knew perfectly well why he was embarrassed. But he refused to tell her, and hoped fervently that she would not find out, as she had threatened.

Taking more deep breaths to calm himself, the giant waterbender made to follow the woman who kept unknowingly tormenting him, when he remembered the photo frame on her dresser. Checking quickly to make sure ZanYi was not waiting for him—which she wasn't, figures—Shun darted back to the dresser and very carefully set the photo back up. Smiling slightly, Shun left ZanYi's room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Tiki's relief was immense once ZanYi finally appeared, followed by Shun. If she had been paying more attention to the healer, Tiki would have noticed how red Shun's face was, and how he seemed to be keeping a careful distance from ZanYi. But since Tiki did not care about either of those details at the moment, she only had eyes for the lieutenant.

"…So?" she asked ZanYi with a bit of hesitation, almost afraid of the answers. "What did you find out?"

Please, _please_ let ZanYi have come up with a feasible plan of action, Tiki prayed desperately. If the lieutenant told her that rescuing her parents would be impossible, the tiny airbender's already fragile psyche would surely shatter.

Syaoran looked to the lieutenant as well when she finally entered. And unlike Tiki, he did notice the flush to Shun's face. His worries and envy came flooding back, and the Avatar wanted to ask what had taken them so long, but Tiki had already jumped to the matter at hand, and the severity of it took precedence over his pettiness.

Walking across the room, ZanYi took an empty seat, piling food onto her plate. She wished there was coffee out, but she knew there would be none on the table at the late hour. So she started to eat a bit, getting some food in her.

It was after several long, silent moments that the lieutenant finally looked to Tiki, sobered from her exchange with Shun as she looked at the airbender. "Tiki," she said with a serious gaze as she put down her cutlery and leaned her elbows onto the table, "I will only tell you what I found out if you keep your wits about you. If you are going to fly off the handle like yesterday, I will not tell you a word. Your parents are fine at the moment, but I need to know you are going to keep your head and act your age. I can't have you going and doing something stupid."

Syaoran winced a little at the lieutenant's tone. It was sharp and it was serious. ZanYi was never really great with Tiki, but this did not resemble the scolding tone she would normally use. No. Syaoran had only seen this tone when speaking with fellow soldiers, when planning.

"She'll do it," Syaoran tried to help her out, keeping a steady gaze on ZanYi. When the lieutenant looked over at him with that razor gaze, he kept Tiki's encouragements in mind and did not look away for once. Syaoran kept his eyes set on ZanYi, as if willing her to believe his confidence.

"Syaoran, I need her to answer," she told him before looking back to the airbender across the table. "What do you say, Tiki?"

Tiki kept her gaze locked with ZanYi, weighing each word the other woman spoke. ZanYi was trying to make sure she, Tiki, would not run off and attempt a rescue mission by herself. The tiny airbender would be lying if she said she had not considered taking such a route, only to shoot it down every time when she thought of what the others would say if she actually went through with it. ZanYi now needed confirmation from Tiki that she would not do whatever everyone expected she would do. Did that mean that her parents' situation was not that great, even though they were alive?

As if she needed the moral support, Tiki pulled out the amulet she always wore tucked away under her shirts, given to her by her mother, who was directly descended from Avatar Aang. Squeezing it tightly, Tiki searched for the strength she needed right now. Glancing up, Tiki's gray eyes found the ice blue irises that belonged to Shun, who was seated next to ZanYi as always, were trained on her. He gave her a nod, encouraging her. That, coupled with the comfort her amulet provided, was all Tiki needed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly so as not to upset the dishes on the table.

The calming breath was effective: Tiki sat up a little straighter, and her eyes, once she opened them again, were calm. The airbender was in her serious mode.

"I understand," she replied with a slight nod, folding her hands on the table in front of her. "So, please tell me what you know."

Tiki could handle this. She just had to remain calm… which probably meant she would have to do a lot more meditation nowadays. But if it meant being able to help her parents, Tiki would do whatever it took.

Syaoran believed Tiki, knowing the look in her eye. It may be a rare sight to see, but he knew she was ready to be serious and ready to do whatever it takes. He looked to ZanYi, hoping she would continue. And she did not. Not immediately. Instead, the lieutenant just watched Tiki, as if gauging the validity of the airbender's words.

However, it seemed the change in attitude was enough to convince her, and ZanYi took a deep breath herself before delving into her find. "Good," she encouraged Tiki with a nod. Then her gaze never left the airbender's.

"Your parents are alive and being held in Republic City," ZanYi divulged, taking care with her words. "They're being used to promote anti-bender propaganda, encouraging the Resistance to stand down and give up. I'm not sure for how long this has been going on, but I gathered the impression that it's been long enough to turn the bender community against them. As of late, they are branded traitors."

Syaoran stiffened. If they were as prominent airbenders as they seemed to be, that could cause a huge problem for their cause. And it didn't make sense. They were airbenders, descended from Avatar Aang. It didn't sound right at all for them to turn treasonous.

"That doesn't make any sense," he did voice aloud, looking at ZanYi perplexed, "Why would they do that?"

"To prevent their only child from being killed."

ZanYi's gaze met Syaoran's briefly to see the dawning realization come to him as to what that meant. Syaoran averted his eyes, just like ZanYi, to look at Tiki, a dreadful feeling building up inside him. Tiki was being used as blackmail against her parents.

And to make matters worse…

"The Neo-Equalists have a bounty out for your capture, Tiki."

* * *

**A/N from Eva: WHOO-HOO! Book 2, baby! I'm excited now, because the story shifts to our resident airbender and her life. :) Don't worry, we'll still be focusing on Syaoran, Shun, and ZanYi, but Tiki's going to have her own spotlight throughout this book. As always, DJ and I appreciate your support, and we hope that you all will continue to read and love this story!  
**

**Froppo: Thank you so much for your kind words! We appreciate your support, and hope you will continue to give it!  
**

**Wiechcheu1925: Thanks for the review and the author alert! DJ and I always enjoy reading your reviews because they're always so detailed. We appreciate your support! :) Hope you will keep reading!  
**

**xIceArcher: Aww, thank you! This makes me and DJ happy. We hope you continue to keep reading!  
**

**J Philip: Syaoran is 19 years old. He's fairly young, though not as young as Aang was. :P  
**


	2. The Defiance

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

******Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Tiki's eyes widened at the revelation. Anti-bending propaganda? Her parents, traitors? Bounty?

"Breathe, Teeks," Shun reminded the airbender, peering at her worriedly. Tiki did as he requested, finding the dizziness in her head lessening. How long had she been holding her breath? She did not even remember making the conscious decision to do so. Her hands went to her amulet again, staring down at the faded, familiar airbending symbol.

"…That explains some things…" Tiki acknowledged, speaking quietly to her amulet, "I always wondered… I mean, they took my parents when I was nine. And then they chased me for ten years. I didn't get it. They had the Chouko couple, the most influential airbenders of Republic City. What did they want _me_ for…?"

And now Tiki knew the answer to a ten-year-long question. She thought she would be relieved, once she figured it out. She was not.

Dropping the amulet and meeting ZanYi's eyes once more, Tiki asked the next question to spring to her lips, "Okay, so they want to capture me to force my parents to keep doing their bidding. If we go to Republic City and I see my parents, that keeps them from serving the NEs anymore, right? Then they can escape with our help, right?"

"I'm not sure it'll be that simple, Tiki," Shun spoke up, concern causing him to frown. "It'd be very dangerous for you to be in Republic City—"

"I was talking to the tactician of the group, Shun," Tiki cut across the giant waterbender, her eyes never leaving ZanYi's. Other than his eyebrows rising, Shun gave no indication that he was offended and smartly silenced himself to let the women talk it out.

Syaoran looked shocked as well, astonished even, as she silenced Shun. The airbender was full of surprises. And despite the bombs ZanYi was dropping, she was faring pretty well. Still, he couldn't help but notice the tension Tiki still had; it showed every time she fingered the amulet she wore. This whole thing was a mess. He looked to ZanYi and from the look on her face, he knew it was about to get worse. "It's not going to be that simple, is it?" Syaoran asked the lieutenant as well. And to his dismay, she nodded.

"It is possible to get your parents out, if we play our cards right and play them smart," ZanYi told them, grim, "but our time-table doesn't work well for us. In two-weeks time, they are planning on executing your parents, to make an example out of them. They've done their damage, and now the Neo-Equalists are finishing them off as a warning to all other benders." Syaoran had trouble breathing then. This was terrible news. And ZanYi wore no kiddie gloves, putting it as bluntly as she could. The lieutenant continued, despite the pleading look Syaoran was giving her at the moment to dial it back. "With the amount of time we have to get to Republic City and get your parents out, there is no time for me to call in for back-up that would actually be helpful."

"So," Syaoran cut in dangerously, staring at the lieutenant, "we're on our own for this?"

"Exactly," ZanYi told him. "I will stay with you all until we can get Tiki's parents and get you all secure somewhere. But there will be no other military help."

Tiki's answer to this was immediate: "When can we leave?"

"Tiki," Shun ventured again, looking stern, "think about this: if we choose to take this on, you're not only risking your life, but you're risking the Avatar's life as well. It is way too dangerous for either of you to be in Republic City. There must be another way."

"_You don't understand, Shun!_ There's a whole lot more at stake here than you realize!" Tiki hissed, turning fierce eyes onto the giant waterbender. Standing and wrenching the amulet over her head, she slammed it down on the table in-between her and Shun. Keeping his eyes the entire time, Tiki explained, "This amulet belonged once to Avatar Aang. It's a symbol of leadership in the airbending community, passed only through the main branch of Avatar Aang's descendents. The main branch acts as the leaders and spokespeople of the airbending nation, and only they can wield any kind of power, though there are fewer than a hundred airbenders in the world now. If my parents die, then the responsibilities and duties of an entire community fall on _my_ shoudlers."

Shun's eyes widened, suddenly seeing Tiki in a whole new light. He could have guessed that Tiki was a descendant of Avatar Aang—there was not an airbender alive who was not—but he had no idea she was the daughter of the leaders of the airbending community. And, as he looked into her eyes, Shun could tell that Tiki was none too happy about this fact.

"…I'm not ready," Tiki stated bluntly, fear and desperation breaking her voice as she kept Shun's gaze, "so if my parents die, the airbending nation will fall into chaos, and eventually, ruin. We're too small a community to have any real sway in the bender nation without anyone related to a former person of power, but if my parents are killed, it'll no longer matter. No one's going to take a nineteen-year-old kid seriously, especially the child of executed traitors." Tiki was breathing hard, and tears pricked her eyes. But she refused to cry. She had to be strong now, or she would prove every criticism ever spouted about her right. Taking another deep breath, Tiki turned to ZanYi. "When can we leave?" the airbender repeated her question, slowly and deliberately. This was their only option, as far as Tiki was concerned. There was no plan B.

ZanYi stood from the table, resolute. "I will do my best to get us off the island at nightfall. It will be safer to travel under darkness than in broad daylight," she told the airbender. It was going to take just the rest of the afternoon to convince Master Fei to allow her to take one of the boats. And he couldn't know what they were up to; they'd never be allowed to leave then.

"How long will it take to get us to Republic City from here?" Syaoran ventured to ask, though his gaze barely left Tiki at all. He'd known about her family being important—the Avatar had learned that the first day in General Chen's office. But to have an entire community of benders resting on her? That was a terrifying idea. At least Tiki knew she wasn't ready for that, because Syaoran sure as heck knew that.

When he did look away from the airbender to the lieutenant, there was something that he had never seen before on ZanYi's face: understanding. It was quiet, and it was in her eyes alone. But it was there, and directed at Tiki. Syaoran thought to ZanYi's lineage, and realized perhaps the woman already had a taste of the responsibility that Tiki would be given should they fail. "A couple days," ZanYi answered Syaoran. "Once we get into the city, we'll have more time to canvas and plan. But the first obstacle we need to eliminate is getting there." And that's when ZanYi turned to Syaoran finally, looking at him solemnly. "Syaoran," the lieutenant said, "are you willing to go through with this? This is going to be fairly dangerous. It's your call."

Syaoran didn't want that responsibility, but he was going to take it this time. He manned up when ZanYi and the island needed help; now he would give it to Tiki. There was no way they could turn this down. This was a friend's parents and an entire race of benders at risk. So he answered, "Gotcha. Let's do this."

ZanYi nodded and looked at the three of them then as a group. "This will not be like previous bouts. We will be going in without a single ounce of back-up. If we fail, or if one of us falls through, we're all done for. I'm going to need all of you to do exactly as I say and when I say it. There is hardly any room for mistakes, and I plan on getting you all back out alive."

Syaoran nodded, heeding her words a second time and relief flooded Tiki once again, keeping company with the knot of anxiety that seemed permanent in her stomach. ZanYi had agreed to the rescue mission, as well as Syaoran. They were going to Republic City to save her parents.

Tiki picked up her amulet and fastened it around her neck once more, the weight of it feeling more and more like an anvil with every passing moment. If they failed to rescue her parents, they failed the one hope that the Choukos had of clearing their names, and they failed to secure the future for airbenders everywhere. There was too much at risk to disobey ZanYi's orders, so Tiki gave her own nod, consenting to the condition. "ZanYi… thank you," the tiny airbender said breathlessly; to show her gratitude, Tiki bowed to the lieutenant, something she had never done before. Once she straightened up, she noticed the look Shun was giving her, and her stomach churned.

"Tiki," Shun began as he stood up, but before he could finish his thought, Tiki again turned to ZanYi.

"If that's all, I'm going to go to my room and meditate," she told the lieutenant, striding away and up the stairs of the dining room. "I need peace of mind right now, and meditation's the only way I'm going to get it."

"Tiki!" Shun called a second time, but the tiny airbender kept going until she was out of sight. The giant waterbender sighed heavily, rubbing his scruffy chin and looking troubled. "Huh. I managed to make even Tiki mad at me. Imagine that," he said. The words would have been humorous, if Shun did not have the expression of a kicked puppy at the moment. Sure, there were times where Tiki claimed to be irritated with him, but she had never actually flat out refused to talk to him before. Was he being that callous when he suggested they try an alternative to rescuing the poor girl's parents?

"She's not mad at you, Shun," ZanYi disagreed, finally looking to the large man standing at her side.

"She's not?" Syaoran echoed in confusion, his brow scrunched up.

ZanYi shook her head. "No. What she doesn't want is Shun here trying to get her to back out of this," the lieutenant explained, almost looking at the waterbender accusingly. "Right now that girl needs support and you sat there the entire time trying to discourage her from trying to save her family. Haven't you learned that hasn't worked well for you by now?"

Syaoran had to admit that the firebender had a point there. After all, Shun had tried that route before—and it almost turned the Avatar into a crispy critter because of how irritable the lieutenant got. And, he realized, Tiki was going to be his new teacher probably after all this was over. "Dang, Shun. You really are trying to get me killed…" he muttered, but he kept his voice low after the look ZanYi gave him. Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Shun, crossing her arms.

"The point is, right now Tiki does not need you trying to discourage her. If I can treat her like an adult for five minutes, so can you."

Shun shook his head. He could not help but feel as if he was being misunderstood. "It's not about treating her like an adult," he asserted, falling back into his chair with a heavy sigh, "I'd be worried if she was fifteen or forty-five. We're underprepared and I don't like it." But then, Shun realized, it was not about whether he liked it or not. Tiki needed them now more than ever. ZanYi and Syaoran were right: Shun had to have Tiki's back like he usually did, no matter what happened.

"…Did she say she was being chased for ten years…?" the giant waterbender asked quietly, his eyes on the entrance of the dining hall. "They've been hunting her ever since she was a child?"

How did Tiki manage to smile after such trauma? She was, perhaps, the strongest out of all of them. And Shun's heart went out to her all the more for it.

"Yeah, she did…" Syaoran frowned at the thought. When he was nine, he was still happily living on the farm with his family; they were barely even aware of the war outside their lands. Yet, Tiki was already running for her life. Some things were starting to click with that tidbit—like how she still acted like a child. It got her by, and no one ever made her grow up. "Maybe this isn't a great idea," Syaoran pondered, mulling it over a bit more now that Tiki was gone. "I mean, if they've been after her that long, we'll basically be delivering her to them." That was when a small fireball zipped by his face, scorching the high back of his chair. With alarm, he looked to ZanYi, who's hand was being put out. "What was that for?" he demanded, looking at the lieutenant as if she was going to fire again.

ZanYi fixed both of the men a stern look, frowning. "You guys are missing the important parts about all of this. Tiki wants to do this. And she's willing to do it by the book. Family makes you go to any lengths you have to. Even Tiki gets that." The lieutenant put her hands on her waist, shifting her weight to one hip as her golden eyes pierced the two of them. "And if you don't think we can do this, then you're doubting yourselves, you're doubting Tiki, and you're doubting me." First to Syaoran, she said, "You're the Avatar. Buck up. You just made a volcano erupt. I'm pretty sure you can handle a hostage rescue."

And then she looked to Shun, perhaps the glint in her eye a bit harsher, a bit more betrayed. "I plan on getting us all out of this alive. Do you trust me, Shun, or not?"

Shun bristled at this accusation. He was insulted that she would even ask, because she was not asking for verification: she was asking to test him. And he didn't like it.

The giant waterbender got to his feet and loomed over ZanYi, preparing to argue against her with all he had on why this was not a good idea. He had his mouth open before he remembered that it was ZanYi he was about to have a bout with, and bouts with ZanYi never ended well. Shun let out a short huff and rubbed his forehead, giving ZanYi and exasperated look. She had him whipped without even realizing it. So unfair.

"I trust you with my life, ZanYi," he affirmed, frowning down at the infuriating woman, "but that doesn't mean I won't worry. Tiki's been through enough, and I'm afraid to put her through any more. What if we fail? Can you honestly say you'd be able to look Tiki in the eye after that?" It was certainly a possibility: no military back up? Four individuals, with one a half-baked Avatar and a sizable bounty on another? It sounded like a recipe for disaster to him. And yet, even so, what choice did they have?

ZanYi was not intimidated by Shun. His height meant nothing to the woman, so having his large frame loom over her had no effect, and neither did his words. "I know how risky this is; I know how low our chances are. The success rate for this is basically nonexistent," she told him, glaring up at the waterbender.

She was essentially a strategist for a living in addition to being a fighter. It was those things that made a soldier. As soon as ZanYi had retrieved the information from their captive, her mind had run through all of the possible scenarios. And very few of them ended well. "If we do nothing, they die. If we do something, they have a chance. If Tiki is going to end up having her world shattered, do you think it's better that she did nothing and let it happen or that she did everything within her power to save them? Which one do you think will help her sleep at night a couple years down the road? Hm?"

Syaoran watched in mild horror at the sight before him. Tiki had described it well when saying it was like a mother and father fighting. The two of them were so intent on their words, ready to duke it out almost. But at the same time, it was like he wasn't even there. They may have been fighting, but it was like everything around them didn't exist.

He didn't like that.

"I agree with ZanYi," Syaoran spoke up, trying to bring them back to a full conversation. "Tiki needs this, Shun."

But to his dismay, ZanYi's eyes never even acknowledged Syaoran, locked on the massive waterbender before her. "Shun," she started again, a little less bite to her words, "if you trust me with your life, then trust me with Tiki's. I'm not going to let anything happen to her, to Syaoran, or to you. And I'll take the blows before I don't keep my word. But at the end of all this, it's better for her to try than to sit here and do nothing."

Shun barely heard Syaoran as well; his eyes were too intent on ZanYi's, reading the emotions there. The lieutenant was not going to back down, as usual. And the frustrating part was that she had a legitimate point: if Tiki did not fight for this, she would live to regret it… if she lived through this, that is.

Which brought Shun's scrutiny to the next part of ZanYi's words: her promise to protect them. He was satisfied with her vow to keep Tiki and Syaoran out of harm's way—it's what he would have done as well—but the part about her taking hits for him just served to further rub him the wrong way. "Don't put yourself in harm's way for me, ZanYi," Shun told her, his eyes growing serious. "I know you're a capable fighter, but I can defend myself."

The thought of her jumping in front of an attack meant for him… Shun did not like that mental image. He would rather take the blow than to have ZanYi wounded from an attack that was meant for him.

ZanYi looked away from Shun for a moment, only to roll her eyes and let out her own huff of irritation. "That's not even the point of all this, Shun!" she reminded him, her fists starting to clench and unclench. Syaoran could faintly see a flame spark up every once in a while.

And he saw no end to this either. The Avatar knew ZanYi was going to win this. Despite Shun's efforts, he didn't stand a chance. But it was continuing to bother him that, even when he spoke up, neither of them even were bothering to look at him. This was no longer a discussion. This was an all out argument between only the two of them. They only had eyes for each other.

Each and every concern and ounce of jealousy Syaoran had in his body reared up in that moment at the realization. But this was not the time or place to say anything that would make this whole situation worse. So, instead, he wisely got up and left the table, leaving the dining room to return to his quarters. Syaoran doubted they would even noticed, they were so wrapped up in their debate.

In fact, ZanYi did not even realize it, she was just looking at Shun with an irritable disbelief. "The point here is that we've got to do this, one way or another, for Tiki. It's going to be hard and it's going to be dangerous. But it's my _job_, Shun. I fight, and I protect. It's what I do. What does it matter if I take a few hits? You have my back. Why are so adamant that I don't have yours?"

Shun actually growled. Again, she was making it out to be that he did not trust her, when that could not be farther from the truth. She wanted an answer? Fine. He would give her an answer.

"I _hate_ it when you get hurt, ZanYi!" he burst out, glaring at the lieutenant. "Do you know how much it _kills_ me to see you purposefully let yourself get hurt? You're so reckless! Do you ever stop to think what would happen if you sustained an injury so critical that I would not be able to save you? My healing can't bring back the dead, ZanYi! If something were to happen to you—!"

Shun stopped himself before he could say something he would not be able to take back. Startled, the giant waterbender realized that his hands were on ZanYi's face, cupping her cheeks. He removed them at once, turning his back and walking a few paces away from ZanYi, breathing hard. This was the first time he had ever actually lost his patience with her, and it scared him. She was making him crazy.

Shaking his head firmly, Shun turned to give ZanYi a weary eye. "But you're right… this isn't the point," he conceded, taking another deep breath before continuing. "Fine. You win. We'll do this your way." Shun got the heck out of there before anything else could be said or done, heading toward the beach. He desperately needed to cool off, and that was the best place to do so. Hopefully ZanYi would be appeased with his agreement and forget the way he had lost his temper. He had revealed a little too much in the heat of the moment, but not enough to change much. She would probably just shrug it off as him being a worry-wart, as usual.

But ZanYi just stared after him, for once her face a completely open slate of bewilderment. "What just happened…?" she asked, as if she herself knew the answers that she was seeking. But she didn't. And it bothered her a little. Never had the lieutenant seen Shun act like that. That wasn't irritation. That wasn't him losing patience. That had been Shun completely angry.

She lifted a hand to scratch her head, only for her fingers drop down to touch her cheek. ZanYi pulled away the hand and looked at it, as if it would reveal to her why Shun had just done that. Her cheeks still had some of the warmth from his heated hands. And that felt odd. "Just the heck is wrong with him?" ZanYi mumbled to herself again.

She didn't expect the reply.

"He cares about you, Princess."

Her golden eyes went skyward, irritated all over again. The last thing she needed at that moment was her master's input. She turned to watch Master Fei walk into the room, aggravation all over her face. "Shun cares about everyone, Sifu," she reminded him.

"Maybe," the elder agreed with a small nod. But then he smiled a bit more. "However, he also cares very much for you. Princess ZanYi, you just singlehandedly made the most patient member of your little group completely outraged. Perhaps you two aren't quite as platonic as you'd like to believe."

ZanYi frowned. "Sifu, I'm not getting into this with you right now," she growled, warning clear, "and I need a boat. The fastest one you have here on the island. And I need it by nightfall."

Master Fei frowned, but otherwise nodded. "I will make sure it is ready for your group's departure," he agreed. Taking slow steps, the firebender made his way over to his student. "Princess," he started again, lifting a hand to rest on her head, "I know what you are doing, and you must be careful. The airbenders are not the only ones at stake should you fail."

ZanYi knew exactly what he meant. "Don't worry about me, Sifu."

"Someone needs to," Master Fei insisted huffily, and the elder was starting to think he knew just the waterbender that was up for the job. But he kept that to himself. Instead, he pulled out a small gift from his robes, holding it out to the lieutenant. "Take this with you," he told her. ZanYi peered at him with a bit less aggravation and more curiosity as she took it from his hand. Unfolding the cloth, ZanYi found a thin sheet of gold, cut and shaped like a flame—a hairpiece. ZanYi gaze up at her teacher, only for him to hold up a hand to halt her words. "I know you won't wear it, but it is your birthright. And it's about time you had it."

Master Fei wrapped the woman's fingers around the hairpiece, looking only at her. "Be proud of your lineage. You're proud of your parents, and you don't even know them. They were proud of their heritage. Why can't you be?"

Looking at the golden flame in her hand, ZanYi did not answer. She did manage to wrap it back up and slip it into her pocket though, knowing her teacher would not take it back from her. ZanYi gave him a curt nod and then walked away going back to the steps. "Have the boat ready on the beach tonight. We'll be leaving then."

When ZanYi left the room, she did not go towards the bedrooms. Instead, she went the opposite direction. She was irritable, and she had to come up with a plan. It was time to pay a certain shooter another visit for more information.

* * *

Shun drummed his fingers on the railing of yet another boat. This one was a lot smaller than the one they had used to get to Roku's Island, but that's because it was a freighter. This was just a normal boat—well, sort of normal. It was quite extravagant in its furnishings, and had a royal look about it when one surveyed the vessel from the outside. As expected of Master Fei; he liked old-fashioned things.

Shun's exchange with ZanYi was still weighing heavily on his mind, worrying him. At first, the giant waterbender had been concerned that Syaoran had seen him slip in his control, but realized later that the Avatar must have left the room before then. Shun did not see him as he walked away from ZanYi to calm down. But now there was the concern over whether ZanYi had made anything out of it or not. He had not seen the lieutenant for the rest of the day, so he guessed not… but then, he had spent the rest of the day swimming, so he could not be sure. Either way, this was a very sucky situation to be in.

"What's the matter, Shun?"

Said waterbender turned at the sound of Tiki's voice to find her peering curiously at him, her head cocked to the side. A hand fiddled with the amulet that hung around her neck; it seemed to be a habit with Tiki now. Shun looked over the rail to check the waves below them.

"I'm not rocking the boat, am I?" he asked with a frown. Tiki giggled a little as she approached his side, resting with her back to the rail.

"Nah. But your face says a lot. Were you the one I heard yelling earlier?" she queried curiously. Alarmed, Shun snapped his head over to look at Tiki.

"You heard what I said?"

Tiki frowned, thrown off by Shun's urgent tone. "No," she admitted, "just an angry voice that sounded like yours. I couldn't exactly make out what you were saying… why, what did you say?"

Shun huffed in relief. "Nothing," he waved it off, ready to put the issue behind him. If Tiki was unable to hear what he had shouted, that meant Syaoran must be oblivious as well. That, at least, was comforting.

"Aww. Looks like I missed something interesting," Tiki complained with a slight pout. Shun eyed her out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Pretend to act normal."

Tiki turned a telltale shade of red. "Was it that obvious…?" she asked, fiddling more with the amulet as she dropped her false cheery look. Shun smiled slightly.

"Only to those who know you. And you have the same tell as ZanYi," Shun noted, nodding to Tiki's amulet.

The tiny airbender dropped the amulet and frowned up at Shun. "Seriously: were you fighting with ZanYi again?"

"Don't worry about it, Teeks," Shun insisted, his gaze returning to the dark water, "Focus instead on what we have to do."

"Are you kidding? It's all I can think about," she grumbled, looking dejected. "I was hoping you would distract me with your problems so I wouldn't have to focus on mine."

Shun smiled again. Tiki's logic was interesting, as always. "Try and get some sleep, Teeks. It's late," the giant waterbender noted. Tiki opened her mouth to tell him that she really could not fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried, but the guy seemed preoccupied already. With a slight shrug, Tiki went below deck, leaving Shun alone to his water-watching.

Passing Tiki as she went below the deck, Syaoran came up onto the deck. He looked out onto the water for a moment before Shun took all of his attention. Then he just stared and looked at the waterbender, frowning. Perhaps he was just paranoid before, now Syaoran knew he did not like the turn that ZanYi and Shun's 'friendship' was taking.

There was something more than friendship there, even he could tell. It was in the way the two locked their gazes on each other. And it was in the way that Shun had been fighting back so heatedly. The Shun he knew did not do that; the Shun he knew would politely disagree with the lieutenant. But he would not all out fight with her. And while the Avatar couldn't hear everything said earlier, he'd heard Shun's voice shouting all the way down the hall.

If normal people argued with the lieutenant, it was not of great significance to Syaoran. ZanYi had a way of ruffling just the right feathers. But it was because Shun was arguing with her over her safety—that was when it had become too much for Syaoran to just sit there. They were all going to be in danger. And yet…

"Shun," the earthbender called out, walking towards the waterbender. Syaoran stopped a few paces behind Shun, frowning as he spoke. "ZanYi says that our quarters are large enough for you this time, so go to bed." He'd only delivered the message because it was not out of avoidance on ZanYi's part. The woman seemed clearly preoccupied in one of the planning rooms, scouring over maps of Republic City. Syaoran had a feeling she was not going to be sleeping much again. "She'll be up in a bit to take watch for anything suspicious."

Shun turned to glance at Syaoran. He had heard the Avatar arrive on deck, but did not bother turning around in case it was actually ZanYi. The giant waterbender was still unsure of whether or not he wanted to see her. And apparently, she was having the same qualms, if she had sent Syaoran to deliver a message to him. Shun frowned at this, but ended up shrugging it off. He could take a hint.

"Are you going to be up here until ZanYi comes up?" Shun wanted to check, turning to fully face Syaoran. He wanted to be sure that someone would be up here, just so they weren't blind-sided by anything. The thought of leaving them vulnerable, even for just a few seconds, made him uncomfortable.

Syaoran wasn't sure how to answer that. "I suppose I could," he pondered slowly, "ZanYi ordered me to go to my own quarters after I talked to you. She wants us to rest while we can." Which meant she was not resting all night. Again. Syaoran wasn't thrilled over this fact, but he knew there was no talking the lieutenant out of it. And the last thing he wanted was to be on her bad side; Shun was example enough of what that was like. "We have another day of travel after this one," the Avatar continued. "So we can take shifts. Her plan is for us to sleep at night and be awake during the day, and then she'll take the night shifts."

"By herself?"

Shun didn't like that. ZanYi was already running on minimal sleep now, and yet she planned to stay up all night? She would be lucky if she did not pass out from exhaustion. Regretfully, he sighed. She was making him worry again, of course. So reckless. Looking up at Syaoran, he said, "That's okay. If ZanYi told you to get to bed, you should. I'll stick around until she can take over the watch, and then I'll head in too."

The giant waterbender turned to watch the waves again, though his eyes looked far away as he did so. "There's something I need to apologize for," he admitted, mostly to himself. The way he lost his temper with ZanYi was inexcusable. Granted, she had made him angry, but he still needed to apologize for yelling at her. He couldn't fault ZanYi for the way she thought; it was just the way she was wired, and Shun had no right to condemn her for it. He had to squash their beef before they went through with this dangerous rescue mission, because now was the time for them to work as a tight-knit team, more than ever.

Syaoran looked at Shun warily and cautiously. The Avatar wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the two of them together again if he could help it. The way the two had gone at it before, and how caught up they'd been… Syaoran didn't like it at all. So while he was torn between listening to ZanYi and being indignant to Shun, he knew which one he would do.

And it wasn't the one he should do.

"No," he said to Shun, walking over to the railing, "Go to bed, Shun." Syaoran surprised himself with his answer, but he couldn't shy away from it now that he'd said it. He didn't want it to look like he couldn't make decisions… even though generally, he couldn't or didn't like to. So he stuck with this one, looking at Shun a bit coldly. "I'll stay up until ZanYi can take over."

Shun blinked, surprised beyond words. First Tiki, and now Syaoran? What did he do to deserve this kind of treatment? Personally, Shun had no problem with Syaoran wanting to stay up until ZanYi arrived: as long as someone was keeping watch, the giant waterbender was happy. And he could apologize to ZanYi later, if he wanted. No, Shun's problem was with the way the Avatar was eyeing him, as if he were an enemy. Not to be trusted.

"Syaoran," Shun addressed the Avatar, frowning in concern, "what's the matter?"

Was Syaoran upset over the way he was ignored when Shun and ZanYi were arguing? That had to be it… unless…

Shun searched the Avatar's face, trying to root out the source of such a cold gaze. There was no look of betrayal there—none that Shun could see, in any case. So Syaoran didn't know. Shun was still safe, for the time being. But the Avatar was still upset about something. "If something's bothering you, you should say it," Shun encouraged, unsettled by Syaoran's demeanor. The giant waterbender would rather Syaoran get whatever problem he had with Shun out in the open so they could work through it. Things were already tense between Shun and ZanYi; he did not need the same awkwardness between him and Syaoran.

And the earthbender had several answers that ran through his mind at the question. The first answer to come to him was Shun, but that was an exaggeration. It was just the way Shun was treating ZanYi as of late. And it was enough to start making him paranoid. But Tiki had said there was nothing going on between them, and he knew they wouldn't lie to him…

At the same time, something still wasn't quite right. Things just weren't adding up perfectly when it came to the time the two spent alone. And it was enough to give Syaoran reasonable doubt.

The Avatar looked at Shun again, eyes piercing with a bit of scrutiny. At the moment, Syaoran didn't know what to believe, or how much to believe. And he didn't like it. But even he knew this was not the time to be voicing such concerns. Whatever matters he had could wait until they saved Tiki's parents. "Nothing's wrong," Syaoran ended up lying, turning away from Shun so the man wouldn't see the suspicion on his face. "You're already in trouble; I'm not. So I can wait for ZanYi."

"Well, then you don't have to wait any longer. So go to bed."

Syaoran looked to the lieutenant as she strode up on deck. He wanted to gulp, anxious that she had overhead and thought there was a problem with him and Shun, but she did not mention it at all. "You're relieved," she continued, "Now go."

But Syaoran didn't move, torn again. Last thing he wanted to do was leave the two alone together—it would only serve to feed his anxiety. But now, looking ZanYi in the face, Syaoran knew he couldn't disobey. Giving Shun one last watchful glance, he nodded to ZanYi, bade her goodnight, and walked back below the deck.

With a frown more pronounced, Shun watched him go. "That was weird…" the giant waterbender mumbled to himself, stroking his chin as he thought. The only thing he could get out of the brief conversation with Syaoran was that: one, he was lying when he said that there was nothing wrong; and two, he did not want Shun to be alone with ZanYi. Was the Avatar concerned that another argument would break out between them? Shun's gaze shifted to rest on ZanYi, and he sighed. He felt awkward being alone with her now; maybe he should have gone to bed when Syaoran suggested it. But, he _had_ wanted to speak to her…

"ZanYi," Shun addressed her, staying where he was—he was afraid to get any closer to her—as he spoke, "I'm sorry about…earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and for that, I apologize." Shun, however, was only apologizing for yelling. He had meant every word he said to her, and he was not about to take them back. He would not apologize for caring about ZanYi.

ZanYi didn't move either, appraising Shun. She was choosing to ignore that whatever him and Syaoran had been talking about had not seemed friendly, as per the way the Avatar had eyed Shun as he left. The task at hand needed some solving, and the lieutenant knew that.

"I'm still trying to figure out what was wrong with you," she put bluntly, raising an eyebrow. The whole turn of their conversation just did not make sense to the lieutenant, and she refused to even consider Master Fei's answer. Walking over to the railing of the boat, she popped herself up on it, on closer eye level to Shun then. ZanYi looked right at him, perplexed and serious. "Just what was that, Shun? What was it that made you fly off the handle like that?" she questioned him, wanting to know the answer.

_"You."_

The word almost left Shun's lips, but he was being extra-cautious about what he said to ZanYi from now on, so he did not say it. But she was too close again.

Shun looked away from her and reminded himself to breathe. His cheeks were beginning to warm again, which was unfortunate. Now was not the time for him to be embarrassed.

"…It was the stress of the situation… I think," he tacked on, because even he was still confused on why he had lost control like that. His speech came out muffled, because a hand was over his mouth again, in his embarrassment. "I was thinking about all the things that could go wrong, and I just… snapped." Shun let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. The truth was that he was frustrated with ZanYi because she kept insisting that he did not trust her just because he did not want to go along with her plan. At the time, he believed it to be a low blow to use his faith in her in such a manner. Now, he was concerned that ZanYi really thought that way.

His own eyes pleading and earnest, Shun turned to meet ZanYi's gaze. "I _do_ trust you," he asserted, his expression anxious, "You know that, don't you?"

"Maybe," ZanYi answered, almost exasperated all over again. She looked away from Shun from a moment, shaking her head a bit as she stared out onto the boat and beyond. "I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure," she told him honestly.

To say she wasn't bitter would be a lie. After all of Shun's coaxing and offense if she didn't trust him to have her back, it was almost a moot point if it was not returned. And it bothered the lieutenant. It bothered her quite a bit.

"You prattle on about how I should trust you, and I've kept my word, every time," ZanYi continued, a bit frustrated, "and I do trust you." But then the lieutenant looked at Shun, a bit stern. "This is not going to end well. This mission? It's almost a lost cause. I'm doing this because I know it's what Tiki needs right now. So in order for us to even get out of this, I need all of you on board. I need to know that if something goes wrong, you will have my back, and by that, I mean listening to me."

Her lips pursed and she let out a deep breath. ZanYi leaned forward more, a little bit closer to Shun. "I needed to know that if we got into a bad spot in this, that you would be able to listen to me, even if it meant taking Tiki and Syaoran and running. They are my priority, Shun. This is what I do. And after today, I don't know if I can trust you to do this."

So he had made her doubt him. Shun was not surprised. He had openly disagreed with this plan from the start, though it pained him to do so. Despite everything that was at risk—Tiki's parents, the future of airbenders everywhere—Shun was still mainly concerned with the well-being of his comrades, ZanYi especially, since it was almost a guarantee that she would be the one in most danger.

"…Maybe you can't," the giant waterbender admitted quietly, his eyes saddening. He turned away from ZanYi again to watch the waves, looking dejected. "Syaoran and Tiki are a priority. But so are you, ZanYi. If you ever ordered me to take them somewhere safe and to leave you behind…"

Shun locked gazes with ZanYi, his eyes suddenly intense. "I'm not sure I wouldn't fight with all I had to take you, too. You're one of _my_ priorities, ZanYi."

He felt as if they were at an impasse, and it upset him. He did not like fighting with ZanYi, though they seemed to do it quite often. But he could not help how he felt, and he meant what he said: if their backs were to the wall, and ZanYi demanded that he get out of there with Syaoran and Tiki… if things were desperate enough, Shun would definitely make sure that Tiki and Syaoran were safe. But then he would double-back for ZanYi. There was no way the giant waterbender could bring himself to leave her in a situation that looked desperate. It went against both his gentle nature and his heart.

ZanYi's furrowed eyes never left Shun's, never left the intensity. But she did find herself a bit surprised again, and it showed with the eyebrow that lifted gently. And while she supposed she should have found the words touching or comforting, it only served to agitate the lieutenant.

"If you were one of my men, I would deck you for those actions and have you taken out of the op entirely," she told him with a huff.

Taking a deep breath, ZanYi trained her gaze ahead of her again, continuing to breathe with great focus. This sort of impasse truly bothered her. It meant that she couldn't be sure about Shun, that she couldn't rely on him to follow the plan to the letter. Any added variables to this rescue was also an added burden.

She looked at Shun again, remaining silent. Her dislike of this situation was clear on her face. And it was also clear that she did not like this sort of insubordination. "Look, Shun," she tried again, reaching for any other tactic she could think of, "I don't care what you promised Zaron, and I don't care if you feel like you're abandoning me by doing that, but if things go sour, you have to get the other two out of there. I will fight my way out of there.

"Syaoran is the Avatar, and Tiki will be one of the biggest hopes to the airbender community. All three of you are civilians. As a soldier, I cannot allow you all to remain in harm's way. I chose this war. You all didn't."

ZanYi's eyes bore into his, willing him to understand the very fabric of this situation. "Shun," she persisted, "if something goes wrong in there, I want to trust you to keep them safe. Because if I can't, I know you can."

Shun's brow furrowed. He saw what she was doing, and he didn't like it.

"I would never sacrifice Syaoran and Tiki's well-being," he assured her, wanting her trust, but at the same time, feeling as if he did not deserve it. "If need be, I'd get them out of whatever sticky situation we got caught in. But as soon as I was sure they were safe, I would come back immediately to make sure you were all right."

A piece of ZanYi's hair had escaped her ponytail, and kept blowing across her face. It was distracting, so Shun reached out and gently tucked the lock behind ZanYi's ear. His fingers lingered there for a moment before he remembered he was not allowed to be touching ZanYi. He let his hand drop to his side, surveying ZanYi's face.

"This has nothing to do with Zaron," he felt he had to say, though it would have been much safer for him to allow ZanYi to keep thinking that way, "I won't let you get hurt because _I_ don't like seeing you hurt. I can compromise with you on a lot of things, ZanYi, but this is something I cannot."

Shun, unable to help himself, placed a hand on ZanYi's neck, his thumb on her cheek, to make sure she would not look away from him. He wanted her full attention, his eyes boring into hers as he said his next words, "I am not one of your men, which allows me to say this: if you tell me to leave you behind at any point, I _will_ disobey you. And that's a promise."

Shun let go of her and gave her his back, mostly so she would not see him blushing. "I'm going to bed," he announced, "I'll probably be up early, so I can take the next watch. Good night, ZanYi."

The giant waterbender moved below deck, allowing himself to breathe only when he was safely in his quarters. He flopped down on the bed, cursing himself. He had touched her again, and probably made her angry with his insubordination. ZanYi probably was not used to people telling her straight up that they would not listen to her, and Shun felt a little guilty for probably being the first.

But he had meant every word, and hoped she would heed them. In a way, he was challenging her to make sure that he never had to make such a decision. If she was as good a strategist as she claimed to be, it shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

The day had been fairly boring and fairly tense. There was nowhere to go, confined to the ship amongst salty waves and early summer sun. There was nothing for Syaoran to wake up early for. While he was thankful that Tiki wasn't using the opportunity to annoy the mess out of him, Syaoran also found himself wishing that she would do something stupid just so that something would happen.

"And I thought the concentration camps were bad," he muttered to himself, watching the waves roll by, bored. He did not mean those words, he knew. The earthbender camps were something he would not wish upon anyone. The treatment there was horrible. And his family was still in there…

Syaoran shook the thought away. He couldn't afford to be distracted and worried about them, as much as he wanted to be. They had big things coming up: they would arrive in Republic City the next day, which would commence an operation to save all airbender-kind. No pressure.

Looking away from the water, he turned to the deck. And he finally found something interesting, at least. "Dang, Shun…" Syaoran mumbled, his voice trailing as he walked over to where the man had stood the night before. There was a sizable dent in the railing, and he wasn't sure, but Syaoran thought he could faintly see traces of it having melted as well. "I can't tell if this was you, Shun, or ZanYi's doing."

"Who did what now?"

Tiki had made her way up to the deck, after spending half the day in meditation. She had a quick meal before coming topside, simply because she was becoming too anxious all alone in her quarters. She approached closer to the spot Syaoran was observing, examining the spot with mild interest. "…Shun's strong enough to do something like that," she speculated out loud, tracing the edges of the damage to the rail, "but he can't make things melt with his hands. I think it's a safer bet to assume ZanYi did it."

Tiki's eyes moved to the water, becoming even more anxious when that was all that she could see. She had to remind herself to be strong and patient, and gripped her amulet as she wished for such virtues.

"Something must have made ZanYi mad last night," the tiny airbender concluded, only a tad curious as to what it could be. Knowing ZanYi, it could have been a bunch of things, though Tiki kind of suspected Shun may have had something to do with it…

And despite his growing infatuation for the firebender, the mere thought did make Syaoran a bit anxious. "Something… probably some_one_," Syaoran noted, thinking also to Shun himself. Despite his misgivings about the two of them, Syaoran had left them alone last night, since Shun seemed to want to talk things out with the lieutenant about their fight.

If this was any indication, things did not go well with said talk.

"I hope she doesn't take it out on all of us now," he grumbled, scratching the back of his messy, brown hair. The last time ZanYi had a falling out with Shun this bad, it resulted in lots of tension, injuries, and Shun being blacklisted. Syaoran looked at Tiki, anxious himself. "Do you think this fight is as bad as last time? Or do you think its worse?" he asked, trying to gauge with a second opinion. Then another thought hit him, a bit more morbid, which caused his emerald eyes to widen. "Have we even _seen_ Shun today?"

Tiki glanced up at Syaoran's tone, and his expression amused her. She showed as much with a tiny smile. "Calm down. ZanYi wouldn't kill him," she assured the Avatar, "We're already at a disadvantage with our numbers. The lieutenant would have to be crazy to take out our only healer." Tiki pulled herself up to sit on the rail, her eyes scanning the water. Still no sign of land. "…I saw Shun a half hour ago," she eventually revealed to Syaoran, turning to look at him. "He must have just finished keeping watch, because he was heading back to his room. He looked tired."

This got Tiki wondering again about what happened between Shun and ZanYi. He had refused to tell her last night what he had been shouting about the day before, and now it seemed that he had angered ZanYi again. What was happening between those two?

"Any idea what's bugging them?" Tiki inquired, fiddling with her amulet again, "I really hope it isn't as bad as last time. Too much is at stake already." The tiny airbender's eyes tightened at this acknowledgement, her hand clutching her amulet. Was this really a good idea? Could they really save her parents?

Tiki had to hope so, or she would fall into despair before they even tried.

Syaoran almost doubted it would happen, but it was hope he could give to the airbender. "I don't know what they fought about now," he shrugged, "but Shun was supposed to be apologizing for the other day after lunch. They had fought about the plan, how to keep the two of us safe, and then about ZanYi's safety. That's when I left, and Shun blew up apparently after that."

Glancing at Tiki, he noted the way she kept fiddling with the amulet around her neck, kept looking out to the ocean. She was still anxious, still worried—and with every reason to be. But she was at least keeping herself in check, and that was a start.

"Hey, you know we're going to do our best, right, Tiki?" he checked, verifying that fact. Syaoran couldn't come out and lie to her, saying that they would definitely rescue her parents. If what ZanYi had said after Tiki left was any indication the other day, the chances were slim. But Tiki had to try. For herself.

The Avatar slumped down onto the deck, using the railing as his back support. All around him, the wind billowed against him, carrying the wafting scent of sea salt. "And we're not supposed to dock until tomorrow. But at least that gives the lieutenant and Shun another day to make-up, at least?"

Tiki's head bobbed at Syaoran's assurances.

"I know," she replied, her gray eyes not leaving the ocean. The fact that ZanYi had made sure they left immediately the night before was proof enough of that. Tiki was just worried that their best would not be good enough. Her mind must have been sensitive to the high possibility their plan could fail, for it kept considering—without her express permission—what would happen afterwards… what Tiki's role would be, and what it would mean to her people, the airbenders.

Tiki looked down to stare at the insignia on her amulet. If only she was a little more responsible… if only she had not been taken away from her parents at such an early age… if only she had not been born in the main branch of the airbender society…

After that thought, Tiki shook her head to clear it. What was done was done. She could only move forward from here… and how she would move forward would be decided once their two-week deadline was up.

"I heard him yelling," Tiki noted, turning her concerned eyes onto Syaoran. "He wouldn't tell me what they were fighting about, though. I guess Shun's upset that this plan isn't a sure-fire thing."

They all knew it, Tiki suspected: there was no guarantee that they would even make it out of Republic City alive, let alone rescue her parents from their execution. That was why it meant so much to Tiki to have Syaoran and ZanYi on her side.

"…Thank you again, for doing this," the tiny airbender said to Syaoran, her cheeks coloring. This had to be the nicest thing her comrades had ever done for her, and she was sincerely grateful beyond words.

"Don't worry about it, Tiki," Syaoran told her nonchalantly. The Avatar went to rest his head back further, his gaze floating up and seeing the flush to Tiki's cheeks. She was incredibly grateful, and it showed in her actions, like she hadn't expected it of them. And it made Syaoran sigh of exasperation. "We all know what we're getting into here. We helped ZanYi, now it's time to help you out. We're a team now. It's what we do."

Turning his stare from her cheeks to her eyes, he finished, "So stop looking like that and get used to it." Syaoran would have given her a shove of sorts, but the airbender was perched on the railing, and after her encounters with water, he thought better of it.

But Tiki's tiny smile reappeared, and her eyes warmed. "I guess so," she agreed, giggling at Syaoran's gruff tone. He was not too good with feelings other than anger, she surmised.

"It's good to hear you laugh again, Teeks."

Tiki turned to find Shun approaching them, offering her a smile. She returned it, feeling a rush of affection for the people on the boat with her. Shun may have been against the plan, and Syaoran wasn't always enthused to have her around, but what mattered to Tiki the most was the fact that they were both standing here with her now. And they would not even be on this boat if ZanYi had not immediately agreed to an attempted rescue of Tiki's parents. The tiny airbender could not ask for better teammates.

While Shun was pleased to find that Tiki's spirits were a little higher for the moment, he paused upon catching sight of Syaoran. "Hello, Avatar," Shun greeted cautiously, eyeing Syaoran as if he would explode at any minute. This did not escape Tiki's attention; as soon as the men's gazes met, the air had turned tense and awkward. It made her nervous, and she looked between Syaoran and Shun, curious and concerned.

"Um," she began, swinging her legs over the rail in preparation to jump back onto the deck, "do you two… need a minute?"

What happened to being a team? What was going on between Shun, Syaoran and ZanYi while Tiki had been wrapped up in her own problems? Had everything—_everything_—come out in the open while she had been mentally unavailable? What was going on?

Syaoran's jade eyes stared intently at Shun, as if trying to unravel everything he wanted to know in that one look. Sadly, he got no answers. He was no closer to figuring out the developments with ZanYi and Shun than he had been the night before. And even Shun seemed aware that he was not keen about the waterbender. However, trying at least to keep peace around Tiki, Syaoran nodded to Shun. "Hey," he responded back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tiki's confusion and tightened his lips. The airbender had enough problems at the moment for there to be more. "No, we're fine, Tiki," he told the airbender, albeit without even looking at the girl.

Rising to his feet, Syaoran dusted himself off. "I'm going to go see if ZanYi's awake yet," he told the other two, looking only at Tiki then. He moved to walk past Shun before he stopped and looked up at the massive man. He didn't know what was going on entirely, but Syaoran did know one thing.

"In case you haven't realized it, I think the lieutenant is probably mad at you," Syaoran warned him, jabbing a thumb back at the melted handrail. And with that last contribution, he made his way back below the deck, presumably to either the planning room or ZanYi's quarters.

Tiki's eyes followed Syaoran until he disappeared below deck, and then they moved to focus on Shun. "What's going on?" she asked immediately, beginning to frown. This could not happen. Her team could not fall apart on the most dangerous mission they had yet to face. "Why are Syaoran and ZanYi mad at you?"

Shun did not answer at first; he had moved closer to get a better look at the melted handrail Syaoran had gestured to. The giant waterbender sighed when he saw the damage that had been done. He already knew ZanYi would not be thrilled about his insubordination; he supposed he should be happy that she did not aim that fiery blast at him. "ZanYi and I had another disagreement that left us at an impasse," Shun explained, and then left it at that, concerning the lieutenant. "As for Syaoran… your guess is as good as mine."

Tiki took a deep breath, eyeing Shun with a pitying look. "I'm still confused on how you manage to rub everyone the wrong way when you're so nice," she remarked.

Shun grimaced. "I seem to have a penchant for it," he agreed solemnly.

"So… Syaoran doesn't know yet, then?"

Then Shun sighed heavily. "I don't think so… but he might be beginning to suspect, if his new attitude towards me is any indication."

He leaned on the railing next to Tiki, frowning at the sea. How had everything gone so downhill? Now was not the time for them to be fighting amongst themselves. It was bad enough that he and ZanYi failed to see eye-to-eye nowadays.

"…Syaoran asked me yesterday if there was anything going on between you and ZanYi," Tiki informed the giant waterbender. At his sharp look, she continued, "I told him there wasn't… but only because I believed I was telling him the truth. Now, I'm not so sure."

Shun sighed, the sound resonating deep from within him. It seemed as if he was giving everyone plenty of reasons to doubt him nowadays. "There is nothing going on between ZanYi and I," he assured the tiny airbender, almost laughing at the fact that he had uttered these words once before, but under different circumstances. Tiki remained serious as she surveyed him.

"I think you're going to have to tell Syaoran. He's already suspicious."

"He'll hate me," Shun denied, looking pained. Tiki deadpanned him an expression, the expression looking so out of place on her usually cheerful face.

"He'll hate you even more if he finds out you've been hiding your feelings from him," she pointed out, "and I can only cover for you for so long, Shun."

A corner of Shun's mouth turned down. Tiki had a point: Syaoran would be even angrier if he found out that Shun had been secretly pining after ZanYi as well, and it was not fair of him to ask Tiki to lie for him. Grumbling a little, Shun's gaze returned to Tiki.

"I'll tell him if I need to," he promised the tiny airbender, "but ZanYi will be leaving us soon, so it's a moot point right now."

Now it was Tiki's turn to sigh. Hopping down from the railing, Tiki gave him one last look and she paused to toss over her shoulder before disappearing downstairs, "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

**A/N from DJ: Phew! Okay, so I think we may have to change update day to Saturdays; work is making it harder for me to get my editing done by Fridays xP Now, hooray! We're onto Book Two: Air~ Now, this book is going to have a bit of a darker theme to it, hence the dark colors used for the cover despite Air being such a light element. I hope you all enjoy it, and it's time for our shout-outs from last week!**

**Batmanbane77: Wow! Just wow! It's almost like a full package! Thank-you for the Author Fave, Alert, Story Fave, and Story Alert. I assume you know this is the second book in the series, right? We didn't get to hear from you before, but I hope you enjoyed Book One: Fire! Let us know what you think of the chapters sometime, since by your standards we must be doing something right... right? xD**

**Hippycows: Thanks for the Favorite and Alert for Book One: Fire! That's awesome that you enjoyed it! If you made it here to read this, that means you know that Fire is completed, so I hope you keep on the lookout for Book Two: Air now!**

**That's all for this week! Also, I don't know if you regulars saw, but the first War vignette has been posted by us as a one-shot! I really hope you give it some love and support, because I just find these personal stories we'll be writing to be so important to these characters. If you have anything you want us to write for the next one-shot, give it a holler!**

**Until next weekend, see ya!**


	3. The City

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

******Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Syaoran walked through the halls below the deck. Clearly designed to Master Fei's tastes, they were just as ornate as the rest of the ship, rich in crimson and gold. Another plus: there were plenty of quarters for them to have chosen, unlike their ride across to Roku's Island on the freighter. It allowed for the continued privacy they had finally been given on the island.

He paused in his walk to look at the door to ZanYi's room, wondering. However, if she was asleep still, Syaoran knew he was not going to be the one to wake her. He'd accidentally made that mistake before—never again. So he left the door alone, continuing down the hall.

Upon coming to the lieutenant's planning room, he found the door ajar, pools of light slipping from the crack. Cautiously he crept towards it, only for a slam to reach his ears. Moving a bit quicker, Syaoran peeked his head into the room. It was there he found the lieutenant, quite awake and quite frustrated. His gaze found a heavy book discarded on the floor, haphazardly lying near the wall. The safe conclusion was that ZanYi had thrown it. "Everything okay in here?" he ventured to ask, slowly, daringly, stepping into her war room. ZanYi looked up at him from the maps on her desk with heat in her gaze. Controlling her aggravation, the lieutenant closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Just fine," she answered, opening her eyes to look at him more calmly. Agitated hands on her sides, ZanYi raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Syaoran?"

Said earthbender shifted uncomfortably. "I was just coming to see if you were awake or not—which, clearly you are," he answered. Internally, he wanted to smack himself for how ridiculous he sounded. So the Avatar cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm surprised you're not asleep. You're taking the night shift again, right?"

ZanYi just waved him off, turning back to her series of maps splayed all over her table. "I'm fine, Syaoran," she dismissed, focusing her hands along the lines that trailed on the pages. There was a silence, but Syaoran took a breath and did not leave. He was determined to stick this moment out. Walking over beside the lieutenant, he glanced at her work.

"Is this Republic City?" he asked over her shoulder.

ZanYi nodded. "Yes," she answered, turning to glance over at Syaoran. He was surprised when this brought them almost nose-to-nose—it was made worse by the fact that she seemed unperturbed by it. "Have you been there?"

Syaoran couldn't answer for a moment, and he was certain he felt his cheeks flush a bit. But the question in her curious golden gaze was too much to ignore. "Um, no," he replied belatedly, which was only rewarded with a dejected huff.

"That doesn't help me," ZanYi refuted, looking back to her maps. Syaoran felt a bit disappointed, but also a bit relieved as she turned away. This sort of proximity could not be good for his cardiovascular health. But then again, he'd gotten a pretty good look at her lips…

He knocked that thought away. The lieutenant would have killed Syaoran if he'd voiced such thoughts. He may like her, but that did not mean he was going to sacrifice his health. Nope. It was not worth that.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired instead, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't like relying solely on maps. Not current enough to fully keep up with industrial progress."

That made sense to Syaoran. She wanted them to be as current as they could be, since it would help them with their rescue plans. First he nodded, agreeing with it, then, boldly, he rested a hand on her shoulder; Syaoran was elated and thankful when she didn't attack him. "Anything I can do to help, ZanYi?"

"Yes," she said immediately and Syaoran's hopes rose. When ZanYi looked to him again, it was serious. "Go practice your firebending forms, and get to bed at a decent hour tonight. You need to be well-rested, and this might be one of your better chances."

There it was: the moment the Avatar's hopes were dashed. But when ZanYi expressed her direct requests, Syaoran was not about to go against them. No way. He'd seen Shun in the doghouse enough times to know better. "All right," Syaoran submitted. He let go of her shoulder, and when his hand fell, it trailed down the lieutenant's back a bit. It was enough to make him cough uncomfortably, and ZanYi gave him an inquiring look in turn.

Syaoran made his way quickly out of the room, only to pause in the frame and look back at the lieutenant, her eyes trained on him. "If it's any consolation," Syaoran started, maintaining their stare as much as he could, "if there's one person I think can get us all out of this alive, it's you, ZanYi."

And that's when he was rewarded with a small curl to the corner of her lips, a smirk. "Get out of here, Syaoran," she told him. A small smile on his own lips, he did just that.

* * *

The night was a long, quiet one. Of the two, ZanYi was thankful for the latter. It seemed the island skirmish had discouraged the enemy forces from floating in those waters—good. With a mission where anything and everything could go wrong, each moment of peace was a gratuitous blessing. But the former was a problem. Generally the lieutenant was a woman who did not find qualm in being alone for extended periods of time. Usually, that was a blessing as well in its own right. Yet on this cloudless night, it was giving her far too much idle time to think. And the only words that she found herself reflecting on were Shun's. That bothered her.

By the time the first glint of pink began to show over the horizon line, ZanYi had been practicing her own forms for a good while. Sweat dripped from her brow, every movement one of concentration and focus. The familiar movements were almost calming to her, and the complexity of them helped her keep her mind off of the waterbender's words. Her forms were much more intricate than the ones she had taught Syaoran. But even that did not cease all thought.

Shun's concern was not necessarily unwarranted. ZanYi knew that. If it came down to any dangerous situation, the lieutenant would be the first to volunteer to stay behind and hold back forces if it meant keeping the others safe. It was her duty, her choice. But the way Shun openly disagreed with that—even to the point of purposefully defying her wishes for them—was not only frustrating from a planning standpoint: it was also something very new to her entirely.

Which made her think back to everything Master Fei had tried to tell her in concerns to Shun. And that rubbed her entirely the wrong way.

ZanYi messed up on the movement she was making and it caused her to hiss as the flames came back to scorch her arm. The lieutenant gripped her arm, irritated and disappointed with herself. It stung, but she ignored that message of pain and redid the movement, continuing her forms to perfection.

It was around this time that Shun exited his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was about time for him to take the next shift, though today he was a bit disgruntled about it. He had slept horribly during the night, and felt that it was too soon when his internal alarm woke him up. But Shun had a responsibility to keep watch as much as everyone else, and he could not afford to sleep in just because he was exhausted.

Still half-asleep, the giant waterbender bumped his head on the ceiling as he climbed the stairs to the deck, and he was still rubbing his head and wincing in pain by the time he caught sight of ZanYi. "Mornin'," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. When he opened his eyes again, he took note of the fact that ZanYi seemed to be practicing her forms, though something wasn't quite right with her expression…

As soon as he saw the burn on ZanYi's arm, all drowsiness was cleared from the giant waterbender's mind.

"What happened?" he demanded to know, pointing at the burn. His eyes scanned the waters around them, searching for anything out of the ordinary… but all was still. Which made no sense… unless… "Did you… burn yourself?" Shun asked, frowning at the thought. Now that was a ridiculous notion. Why would ZanYi burn herself? This explanation didn't make any sense either. Shun would have believed more easily that there were invisible Neo-Equalists on board that had injured ZanYi rather than her making a mistake and injuring herself.

ZanYi finished her form with an irritable huff, the flames sparking blue with the excess force. She panted, her shoulders rising and falling with every breath. The workout had served its purpose, despite the injury. She needed her own practice to maintain herself, and it had been a better way to spend her time than just thinking.

The lieutenant turned to the waterbender, a look in those amber eyes as if it was his fault that she had managed to make such a careless mistake. But while her thoughts had been on him, ZanYi blamed no one but herself. And there were few things more humiliating to her than being burned by her own fire. "I made a mistake," she answered simply, not without having to mat down her pride. The admission cost her a bit of that. ZanYi walked over to the rail of the boat and grabbed a small towel, wiping her brow. Taking a swig of water, the lieutenant eyed Shun, agitated with him still.

However, despite her inner protests, ZanYi held out her arm. "Go ahead," she irritably permitted, "We both know you're going to hound me about it until I let you heal it anyway."

Shun frowned. She was definitely still upset with him. Great.

"Well, I should hope you wouldn't want to walk around with a huge scorch mark on your arm. Then you'd have to explain to Syaoran and Tiki why it's there as well," he pointed out as he approached, unscrewing the cap of his canteen. They were surrounded by water, yes, but Shun preferred to heal with water that did not have any salt in it.

Ignoring her blatant irritation with him, Shun took ZanYi's wrist and stretched out her arm, using the other hand to bend water from his canteen. He was silent as he weaved the water around her burn mark, running his hand over her arm to smooth and heal the blistered skin. The silence was loaded, and he was a little afraid to speak, lest that be enough to pull the trigger. Shun was tired of arguing with ZanYi, so if she wanted to be mad at him, he wasn't going to push the issue. Either way, she would need him to get through this mission.

ZanYi, too, let the silence be. She watched him set to work on her burn, just as he always did. However, normally, when Shun was healing her, it was not a self-inflicted wound. Bitter again, the lieutenant drank some more of her water. Even if she was irritated with him, he had a point. And she did not want to be explaining to everyone else the idiocy of her mistake. "Thanks," she said gruffly, not even looking at the man. Her gaze rested only on her burn, sore that she had allowed herself to slip in such a fashion. ZanYi had high expectations, and even higher ones of herself. It was a rookie move to be distracted like that while working with fire.

Which then brought her back to what—or who—had distracted her: Shun.

The firebender then looked at him, as if weighing the pros and cons of what she was about to do. But if she could get distracted from her own training, then it had the potential to mess her up on this rescue mission. With stakes already soaring, that was something the lieutenant was not willing to risk.

"Shun," she started, reluctant, "I've been thinking about what you said." And ZanYi didn't like that at all. But it had happened, and it was messing with her. Air had to be cleared between them, for the sake of Tiki, her parents, and this entire mess. "And I've gone over what I know about our task a million times. It's not going to be easy no matter what way we cut it." ZanYi turned away from Shun then, choosing to focus her gaze elsewhere. "But if there's nothing I can do to change your mind, then I will do my best not to put you in a situation like that."

Shun nearly dropped her arm; he was so startled by ZanYi's words. He searched her profile, but it gave nothing away. Bending his water back into his canteen so he could have his hands free—he was done healing her arm anyway—Shun reached over, using a finger to tilt ZanYi's face back towards him. She was definitely still irritated with him; he could see it in her eyes. But besides the agitation, he could see determination—ZanYi meant what she said. This assurance was enough to make Shun smile warmly at her.

"Thank you, ZanYi," he thanked her, dropping his hand. Just then, the sun broke over the horizon, bathing them in golden light. Shun squinted against the rays, turning to watch the ocean waves sparkle. Today's sunrise was especially beautiful to him, for some reason. Maybe it was because he realized he was finally getting somewhere with ZanYi. Perhaps he should learn to stand his ground more often.

But that relief was not bound to last long. "Don't thank me yet," ZanYi warned him, looking at the large waterbender. He wasn't going to keep smiling in a minute, if she knew him like she thought she was starting to. The lieutenant put her hands on her sides. "I said I will do my best, which means I will do everything in my power to leave with the team if things go wrong. You have my word on that," she reiterated first and foremost, trying to make that clear. After all, he wasn't going to like the conditions she put on it. "But, if the absolute worst scenario happens and someone has to stay behind to fend them off, it's going to be me."

This is where she thought, briefly, another argument would spark back up. But ZanYi wanted this established, wanted them to clear this out. So even if they had to fight it out one last time, she was going to do it.

"Shun, I need you to promise me that if I tell you to take them and run, that you can make the decision to do it. There won't be time to argue this out when it's happening. I'm not going to make you do it unless I see absolutely no other way out. I promise that. But can you at least be able to make that decision?" ZanYi's eyes stared at Shun, unyielding and determined. "Please, Shun."

True to form, Shun's smile dropped at the next words ZanYi uttered. Really, were they about to have the same fight again? How many times did they have to go through it before ZanYi realized he was not about to leave her behind?

He turned to her and was about to put his foot down—yet again—when he registered the fact that she had just said 'please'. She was actually _asking_ him to heed her wishes instead of trying to order him around. That must have cost a lot of pride for ZanYi, but the fact that she was asking for his support hit home. And the way she was looking at him…

Shun looked away, covering his mouth as his cheeks grew hot—he hoped the brightness of the sun would mask the rosiness of his face. This was so unsettling and unfair. But what else could he do?

With a long, drawn out sigh, Shun turned back to ZanYi, moving his hand so he could speak. "Fine. I promise." He wasn't happy about it, but if ZanYi could compromise, then so could he. It rebelled against everything he was, but the issue was done. There was no sense in beating a dead ostrich horse.

"Then we have an accord," the lieutenant finalized. ZanYi sighed as well, but hers was out of relief that this was finally settled. This was the best the two were going to get out of this—she knew that. And if ZanYi could at least trust Shun to get the other two to safety if the worst happened, then that would have to be enough for her. If Shun promised her this, he would keep it. That was assurance enough.

The lieutenant plopped down on the deck, leaning back against the railings as she breathed. Her knees propped up, arms draped over them, ZanYi saw the dawning light start to filter over the boat. If her timing was right, they would reach Republic City by midday—meaning there was no use in her going back to her quarters. That seemed like a dangerous idea for her comrades to have to wake her again when she was bone-tired like she was in that moment.

"You can keep watch until Syaoran and Tiki get up, right, Shun?" she asked him, closing her eyes and resting her head back as she did so. Even a small nap seemed so welcoming at the moment. ZanYi had to force her eyes back open, to stare up at Shun, who seemed even larger from her vantage point on the deck.

Shun glanced down at ZanYi, finding her question unnecessary. He was about to say so when he saw just how tired she was. Quirking a brow, but deciding not to question it, Shun slid down so that he was sitting next to the exhausted lieutenant. He was sitting quite close, silently offering his support, should she slip sideways in her slumber. Propping up an arm on one knee, Shun turned his head slightly to peer down at ZanYi.

"Go to sleep, ZanYi. I've got this," he assured her, a corner of his mouth lifting. He may have been tired as well, but he was not about to fall asleep and leave them all vulnerable to the slightest possibility of attack. Especially not with ZanYi sitting there, defenseless in her sleep. He was tall enough to still have a vantage point around the boat, even sitting down. He could handle things, and he silently found it ridiculous that the lieutenant even felt the need to ask.

ZanYi glanced over at Shun when he slid down beside her. Why he would choose to keep her company on the deck, she had no idea. But the lieutenant kept her curiosity to herself and leaned her head back again, settled.

"I'll be able to wake myself up here," she told him. Between the rising sun and the voices that would accompany when Tiki and Syaoran came up, ZanYi knew she would be able to wake up on her own. This reduced the risks of her completely clocking out in her quarters and someone having to come in again. Such actions were not safe for anyone when she was this exhausted.

As she closed her eyes, ZanYi could already feel the promise of sweet sleep beckoning to her. Before she slipped off, she added, "Thanks, Shun." And as her breathing evened out, she fell quickly into much needed rest.

Shun smiled, content with the thanks. They truly were making progress, and it pleased him.

…Not that he could get too excited. Pretty soon, ZanYi would be gone from his life, and he would probably never cross paths with her again… not to mention that his feelings were forbidden, since Syaoran had fallen for the lieutenant first, and was already suspicious of his relationship with ZanYi. Shun sighed. This situation was far too complicated, and he didn't like it. He would have to learn to exercise more control over his emotions if he didn't want the bottom falling out of everything Team Avatar had worked for thus far.

A soft thump on Shun's shoulder pulled him out of his depressing musings, and the giant waterbender looked over to find ZanYi's head resting on his broad shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply; sleep had claimed her tired body. Shun's smile returned. He could allow himself to enjoy this brief peace with ZanYi, couldn't he? And then it was back to treating her like a comrade, a friend. Just as it should be.

* * *

Tiki stared all around her, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She had been to Republic City once or twice when she was a kid, her parents having to bring her to work with them when a babysitter was not available. But much had changed since she was a kid. Skyscrapers surrounded the entire city, many with humongous flat screens mounted on all four surfaces. They were broadcasting a lot of the same thing: her parents, urging the bender community to lay down their arms and surrender to the Neo-Equalists. Every time their message aired was another wound in Tiki's heart; she clutched her amulet to keep herself from smashing every single one of those flat screens.

Sneaking into the city had not been easy; security had increased ten-fold, and the Neo-Equalists walked freely through the streets, intimidating any unfortunate, weary benders who happened to cross their paths. Tiki's blood boiled, but she could do nothing: Shun had a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her in check.

"Your face is everywhere, Teeks," the giant waterbender commented, glancing around uneasily from the alleyway Team Avatar had taken shelter in. Sure enough, dozens and dozens of wanted posters were plastered all over the city, half of them displaying Tiki's face from a decade ago. There was a hefty sum for her capture, just as ZanYi said. It was these posters that prompted them to hide, and it was these posters that prevented Tiki from doing what she came here to do. It was unbelievably frustrating.

The tiny airbender reached over to the wall next to them and ripped down one of her posters from the dark brick, intending to destroy it. But as she was debating whether to rip it up or simply scrunch it into a ball and ask Syaoran or ZanYi to set it on fire, another wanted poster caught her attention. It had been hidden behind her own infamous poster, but now Tiki tore this one down too, her gray eyes widening, hardly daring to believe it.

"Um, ZanYi…" Tiki spoke up, holding up the poster for the rest of Team Avatar to see, "I think we have a problem."

Syaoran turned from overlooking the street to see what Tiki held in her hand. "Yes, Tiki, we know you're wanted," he attempted to placate her, with a small roll of his eyes. But then the earthbender looked closer at the poster. Those jade eyes widened. "Oh crap."

ZanYi looked over to see what the big fuss was. And then she saw the wanted poster. "You've got to be kidding me…" the lieutenant mumbled, snatching the paper from Tiki. It was to her horror that ZanYi saw her own face mirrored back at her. Wanted. "This cannot be happening."

Syaoran looked over her shoulder, trying to get a better look at the poster. "Wanted: ZanYi Tsong, lieutenant of the Resistance Agni Kai Special Forces," he read aloud, as if trying to verify that what he was seeing was real. "Bounty set at…" Syaoran trailed, eyes widening at the amount on the page. "That's a lot of money. You're rivaling Tiki there."

ZanYi sent a glare his direction before looking back at the poster. "Charming. How did they even get this information?" she questioned, though no one would have the answer. "This photo is my military ID. No one should have access to that outside of the Resistance…" And yet, her identity was now out for the consumption of the Republic City. If any of the soldiers caught a good look at her, that would be extremely bad news.

Shun moved closer to ZanYi to see the poster. His brows furrowed.

"This complicates things," he mumbled unhappily.

"As if it wasn't already complicated," Tiki pointed out, frowning. She frowned at the back of the poster, thinking hard. "The question is: how did they find out about you, ZanYi?"

Shun was wondering the exact same thing. He turned his head, almost nose to nose with ZanYi. Under normal circumstances, the giant waterbender would have blushed and backed away. But the situation demanded that they all remain close, so as not to be overheard.

"Is it possible that the NEs have infiltrated the Resistance?" he asked, his expression darkening. This was war, after all: treachery was almost to be expected.

ZanYi shook her head. "Absolutely not. Anyone who would be able to get a hold of this information is a high-level bender," she refuted, scanning over the poster. None of this made sense to her, and it was only going to complicate matters even further if she couldn't even be out on the street. "How they got this, I just don't—"

She cut herself and Syaoran looked up from the poster to see the gears working in her mind, churning in her eyes. "What?" he asked, searching her face for the answer to her silence. To his surprise, it was there. ZanYi's face grew dark with bemusement, outrage, and betrayal.

"These posters are fakes," she muttered, her voice betraying the same emotions. Syaoran gave her a quizzical look.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure they aren't, since we're looking at it."

"No, Syaoran," ZanYi said with exasperation, "I mean these aren't made by the Neo-Equalists. The tip number is different…"

Syaoran stared at the lieutenant as she stiffened and grew grim. ZanYi's answer was tight and clipped, as if she did not even want to believe it. "The tip-line is one of ours. These were made by the Resistance."

Tiki's eyes widened at the proverbial bomb that was just dropped.

"What? But… that's impossible!" she denied, not wanting to believe that ZanYi's only allies—other than the members of Team Avatar—would turn on her. "You're one of their most valued soldiers! And your brother is part of the Resistance! Why would they turn on you?"

Shun was still trying to process the fact that the poster was made by the Resistance. He, like Tiki, had trouble believing that the Resistance would put a bounty on one of their own. And yet, what explanation was there for such a phenomenon?

"…Zhao," Shun muttered, eventually pinpointing the other firebending lieutenant as the only one who could have done such a thing. Tiki gave him a questioning look, but Shun's attention was on ZanYi once again. "Is it possible that Zhao had enough clearance to be able to access your photo and make this poster? Because he's the only culprit I can think of who's definitely malicious enough to do something like this."

And it made Shun angry. He was tempted to snatch the poster from ZanYi' hands and rip it to shreds… but no, he had to stay calm. Now was not a good time for him to lose his cool—right now, he needed a level head to think up a strategy that allowed ZanYi and Tiki to move about freely without being recognized as fugitives.

ZanYi clenched her teeth tight, holding the poster even tighter. "Zhao… would certainly have high enough clearance," she admitted, but then she shook her head. "But as much as he hates my guts, it doesn't make sense that he would pull a stunt like this, just to out me. He would get in serious trouble for doing that. None of this makes any sense…"

She'd certainly made enemies in her time in the military. But they were all fighting for the same cause. Despite their personal issues, this crossed lines. ZanYi wanted to say that even Zhao was above something this low, but the lieutenant found herself unable to.

Dropping the poster and pacing away a few steps, she put her hand to her head, trying to make sense of this. When the paper fluttered from her grasp, Syaoran took a hold of it and turned away from the street. Covertly, the Avatar burned the paper to ashes. He then looked to the firebender again, watching her as she turned away from them. "ZanYi?" he called to her, walking over and venturing to touch her shoulder again.

The lieutenant looked at him, and for a brief moment, Syaoran could see just how confused and betrayed the woman looked. But she masked it over quickly, doing her best to swallow it down. "Don't worry about it, Syaoran," ZanYi told him, turning back around to face all of them. "After all of this over, I'll get back in touch with the military, find out if we can get an investigation started on this. But right now, we need to focus our attention on what to do next."

"First things first," Shun began, folding his arms as he looked down at Tiki and ZanYi, "you ladies need disguises."

"Normally I'm all for dress-up, but your timing sucks, Shun," Tiki deadpanned at him. Shun gave her a look before continuing.

"With Neo-Equalists hounding the streets, it'll be risky for you two to walk around as yourselves. We need to figure out how you can disguise yourselves so we don't have to worry about—Tiki, are you listening to me?"

Tiki was not listening to Shun. She had frozen in place because, right next door, someone was exiting the building. Thankfully, the woman seemed not to have heard Shun's voice. After flipping what looked like a sign on the front door, the woman went about her business, heading down the street and away from them. Cautiously, Tiki poked her head out to get a good look at the building next to them. There were mannequins in the display window, modeling all kinds of fashions, and writing on the glass labeled the place 'Duds', a brand she recognized as a famous clothing store. Underneath that, there was a sign that hung on the door, which read, "Lunch Break! Back in 30 minutes!"

"I have an idea," Tiki announced, sidestepping Shun and Syaoran to creep further down the alleyway. As she hoped, there was a side door to the clothing store. Tiki tried the handle—it was locked. This did not deter the airbender, however. Pulling a bobby pin from her hair, Tiki set to work on the lock, her tongue clenched between her teeth. Three minutes later, she heard a click and tried the handle again. The door swung open with a squeak.

"How about ZanYi and I just get a new wardrobe?" Tiki suggested, smirking at the open-mouthed look Shun was giving her.

"…Should I be worried that you know how to pick locks?" the giant waterbender inquired after he had regained his composure. Tiki's smirk evolved into her kitty grin.

"How do you think I survived for a decade?" she pointed out.

Syaoran smacked his forehead. There was the Tiki that he was more accustomed to—which meant headaches were going to abound. But for Tiki's sake, he hoped it would continue. If it helped the airbender's nerves, then that was worth the headaches. "She's got a point," Syaoran reluctantly agreed, looking to ZanYi and Shun. "There's no way that we can walk around with an obvious airbender and soldier." He gave the lieutenant a grimace of apology. "We have to disguise you two."

ZanYi frowned. Her stare went from the door Tiki had picked to the two men around her. She wasn't thrilled with the idea, but it was the only thing they could do to keep them under the radar.

"Fine," the lieutenant agreed with a small huff, "but we can't get caught in there. Otherwise it will all be for nothing."

"I saw who I think is the owner leave," Tiki said, her anxiousness returning with the threat of capture. "Assuming nothing goes wrong, we have about a half-hour."

"Be quick, then," Shun urged the women, edging his way back to the mouth of the alleyway. "Syaoran and I will keep watch out here while you two go get changed. If anything happens, I'll whistle."

"Got it," Tiki agreed, disappearing within the store. She snuck looks around every corner, making sure that the store was indeed empty before she proceeded. "Come on, ZanYi! Coast is clear!"

"Get sunglasses, if you can," the giant waterbender suggested to ZanYi, his eyes on the roads and sidewalks surrounding Duds. "Your eyes are pretty distinctive. It wouldn't hurt to hide them."

Syaoran nodded, moving over towards Shun. "He's right. Even if people don't recognize you, your eyes are a dead giveaway," he told ZanYi. The lieutenant sighed a little in irritation, but knew the two men were right. It wasn't like this was her first time during covert operations. It was just the first time she'd had a bounty on her head while doing it and little to no back-up.

"I'll try," she told the two of them, moving to go inside the store. Syaoran watched her follow Tiki in before turning to watch the street. He felt a bit uncomfortable with Shun still, but it was easier when they had a task at hand. It was up to them to make sure that the ladies of their group weren't compromised any more than their group already was.

How long this was going to take, however, was based on two things: Tiki's urge to literally play dress-up and ZanYi's irritation of Tiki wanting to play dress-up. And what was sad was that Syaoran was not quite sure which side was going to win.

Twenty minutes were already up, and Shun was getting anxious. What was taking them so long? If he had to venture a guess, it would be that Tiki actually was playing dress-up, and ZanYi was having a hard time getting the tiny airbender to calm down. Despite Tiki's solemn mood as of late, Shun wouldn't put it past her to make the most of this opportunity.

"Ahem!"

At the self-announcing cough, Shun turned.

Tiki was standing before him and Syaoran in an outfit the giant waterbender never expected: purple platform shoes, bell-bottom jeans, a tie-dye t-shirt accented with a jean vest, and an over-sized denim hat fitted over her long hair. Rose-colored glasses were perched on Tiki's tiny nose, and her amulet was hidden away, only to be replaced with a peace symbol that hung over her chest. Shun had to slap a hand over his mouth to smother the laughter that was threatening to spill over.

"You're very… psychedelic, Teeks," he complimented once the urge to laugh subsides, though his grin was broad. Tiki winked at him.

"It's retro… and the only thing I could find that fit me perfectly. But I figured we were gonna get stared at anyway, with you being so tall, so why not?"

Shun shook his head, amused at her logic. His smile faded soon after, however. "Where's ZanYi?" he asked, not seeing the lieutenant anywhere.

Tiki nodded to the building. "She's putting on the final touches, but she should be done, I think." The tiny airbender clopped back over to the side door—the platform shoes were heavier than she thought—and whispered, "ZanYi, are you ready?"

Shun wondered how the lieutenant had allowed Tiki to leave the clothing shop dressed the way she was. Perhaps ZanYi had just ended up not caring what Tiki wore. The giant waterbender took comfort in the fact that ZanYi would dress to blend in, at least.

Syaoran looked at Tiki in disbelief. It was almost like watching a child dress herself for the first time, in his opinion. Why he had wanted this part of Tiki back, the Avatar almost couldn't fathom. They were going to stand out enough with Shun's height, like she had mentioned; certainly they didn't need Tiki to make them stand out further. However, all of those thoughts went away when he heard ZanYi's voice. "I'm coming," she said, and a moment later, the lieutenant came back out into the alleyway. And Syaoran was in for a pleasant surprise. A surprise that left his face on fire like one of her kicks.

ZanYi came out with her hair down, hanging at her shoulder blades. Instead of her military jacket, she wore a tightly fitted black leather jacket, the zipper off-center. As if it wasn't snug enough, it also left a bit of midriff to show her bare navel.

And if that wasn't enough to send the Avatar into a bit of a tizzy, she was showing quite a bit of leg, her shorts very high up on her thigh. There was a streak of red scarring that wrapped around one thigh, but Syaoran paid it no attention as he took in all of her. Her combat boots were gone, replaced with slender boots that hugged her calves, all the way up to her knees. When Syaoran finally looked back to the lieutenant's face, he noticed that her eyes were no longer the amber he had become accustomed to, but a warm brown. The woman must have found some colored contacts in there. Syaoran couldn't say a word, just gape. ZanYi almost looked like an entirely different woman. A very sexy one, at that.

ZanYi's new attire had a heavy effect on Shun. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Did she dress like that on purpose, just to torment him? It was almost like she was saying, "Look at how hot I am! Too bad you can't have me! Can't touch this!"

Tiki giggled at the looks on both Syaoran's and Shun's faces. "Feel free to pick your jaws up off the ground at any time, guys," she teased, finding their drooling hilarious. ZanYi was definitely a pretty woman, and it was rare that she put such a fact on display. If Tiki had any regrets, it was that she lacked the womanly curves that ZanYi possessed.

After a moment, Shun seemed to snap out of his stupor. He hastily looked away from ZanYi's enticing wardrobe change, a hand moving over his mouth and burning cheeks once more.

"Uh… we should… um," the giant waterbender struggled, his mind in a fog. Tiki raised her eyebrows at him before deciding to help him out.

"Get going?" she suggested mildly. Shun nodded, sending her a grateful look.

"Yes. We need to get going." With a slight cough, Shun turned to survey the street again, waiting for a moment where the four of them could exit the alleyway without looking suspicious… well, more than usual. "Where are we headed, ZanYi?" Shun asked, keeping his back to her because he was afraid that if he looked at the sexy lieutenant, he would lose his train of thought again.

Syaoran eventually snapped out of it himself, looking away from the woman as well. The Avatar was sure ZanYi had some rational thought process behind her clothing choices, he knew it. It just wasn't apparent to him at the moment. "Yeah, where do we go from here?" he echoed Shun, just trying to get his mind back on track.

ZanYi rolled her eyes at the two men, but nonetheless answered them. "We need to do some reconnaissance. Right now, I'm operating only on our shooter's information. We need to know what's going on in the crowds, what the people are saying right now," she told them, putting a hand on her hip.

That didn't help Syaoran at all, and he forced himself to look at the lieutenant's newly brown eyes. That was also disconcerting, but more so because it was not the gaze he was used to seeing. "So where does that take us?" he asked her.

"We need places where people talk a lot, and about everything going on. Social hubs, public places."

"Like the park?" Tiki suggested, remembering the park in the center of Republic City that was overlooked by the statue of Avatar Aang. "I'm not sure how many people would be willing to talk to us there, though."

"How about a bar?" Shun offered, still gazing out at the street. Tiki followed his gaze to a building down the block with tinted windows and a sign displaying all the specialty drinks the bar had to offer. "Alcohol loosens lips… it might get some people to talk to us more easily than normal."

"Cool!" Tiki enthused, ready to head over… when once again, the collar of her shirt was gripped, and she was dragged backwards. Tiki looked up to shoot Shun a confused look. Why was he holding her up? They needed to gather information, didn't they?

"Remind me, Teeks," Shun began, a slight smile on his rugged features, "how old are you?"

"Nineteen," Tiki replied obediently, though evidently confused on where this conversation was going.

"And what is the legal drinking age?"

Ah. So that's where he was going with this. "…Twenty," Tiki grumbled, looking unhappy.

"No entry, then. For you or Syaoran," Shun asserted with a smirk.

"Oh come on!" Tiki protested, glaring up at the giant waterbender. "Syaoran and I can help! We can't just sit outside while you and ZanYi do all the work!"

"They wouldn't let you in, Teeks," Shun told the tiny airbender, his smirk fading, "they require ID as soon as you get in the door. You and Syaoran aren't old enough, so they'd kick you out."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Tiki demanded, finding this situation to be very unfair. It was _her_ parents they were trying to rescue! If Shun insisted that she sit still and be a good girl while the adults did all the work, she would pitch a fit.

"Tiki, calm down," ZanYi told her with a warning look. Syaoran hoped the airbender would take the not-so-subtle hint. They all needed to work together on this, and lately that seemed to be harder than normal to begin with. "Shun's right; there's no way either of you are getting in there. You're underage and we don't need you busting out an ID in there anyway."

Syaoran agreed and found this curious as he looked at ZanYi. "Then how are you planning on getting in?" he asked of the lieutenant. She gave him a brief look before turning back to Tiki.

"I have my ways," ZanYi answered dismissively, end of discussion. To Tiki, she said, "But you and Syaoran can be of use out here on the street. Listen to what people are saying, eavesdrop. And, if you can: newsstands. Find out what's current, what's going on."

Syaoran nodded, thinking this to be a fair trade-off. "We can still help out from outside, Tiki. There's plenty out on the street that we can do," he tried to assure her. ZanYi gave him a stern look.

"Syaoran, you and Tiki need to stay close to each other. If anything suspicious happens, hide. Do not take matters into your own hands other than escape."

He nodded and then looked to Tiki again, just as ZanYi did: with expectation. "Sound like a plan, Tiki?" he queried.

Tiki took a deep, calming breath. It was something she could do, and therefore, she was happy.

"Yeah, sounds good," the tiny airbender agreed, looking determined. There was no guarantee that they would find what they were looking for, but it was a start, at least.

"Then let's meet back in this alleyway in an hour," Shun suggested, glancing at a nearby clock for confirmation. "We should meet back up before it gets dark to figure out where we're going to be staying for the next few days. After we get somewhere secure, we can discuss what we've found."

"Let's go, then!" Tiki asserted, grabbing a hold of Syaoran's hand and darting out from the alleyway, making an effort to blend… though people stared at her odd attire as she passed nonetheless. Tiki glanced up at Syaoran, and was pleasantly surprised that she was almost on eye-level with him, thanks to the platform shoes she had 'borrowed'. "Where should we start?" she asked him, keeping an eye out for newsstands. She had to make an effort to ignore the huge screens high above them, unwilling to see her parents' faces in such a manner.

Syaoran wasn't thrilled with holding Tiki's hand, and especially dressed the way she was. It was like walking around with someone cut loose from the circus. But he was just going to have to bear with it; he certainly wasn't going to grin about it. Rather, the earthbender was completely content to keep his disgruntled expression. "First off, until we find some newsstands, slow down," he told her. And Syaoran forced her to do so. He dug his heels in a little, which yanked the eager airbender back a bit, but then he kept a slow, steady walk. Reluctantly he held Tiki's hand still in his, walking close to her. "If we're going to eavesdrop, we need to actually, oh, I don't know… listen?" Syaoran reminded her sarcastically, leaning in close to her ear.

People were chatting all around them. Someone had to know something.

Despite a shiver that ran down her spine from nowhere, Tiki nodded, accepting that the Avatar had a point. She was walking much too fast to be able to eavesdrop effectively. She matched her pace with Syaoran's as they reached a crosswalk. People were chatting in front of them as they waited for the light to turn, gesturing to one of the giant screens on the skyscrapers, and Tiki strained her ears to listen through the rumbling streets.

"Wish they'd stop playing the stupid airbender couple's 'message' over and over," a man was grumbling to his female companion, "Everyone knows the benders are finished anyway."

"I'm surprised they let the airbenders have screen-time," the man's female companion agreed, "but I guess it's all right since they're fueling the anti-bender agenda."

"They're probably gonna get rid of them as soon as they crush what's left of the Resistance," the man noted, sneering at the image of Tiki's parents, "No loose ends, you know? Just because they're helping us doesn't mean we should keep'em around forever. Bloody benders…"

Tiki was clutching Syaoran's hand very hard, fighting with everything she had not to pounce on the hateful man in front of her. But how could he be so cruel, so… so _heartless_? Did all nonbenders think this way? Was the only hope of the benders to destroy every single nonbender that was anti-bender? Could one truly not exist as long as the other existed? It was a very grim future for all of them, if that was the case.

Syaoran knew it was taking every bit of Tiki's self-restraint not to attack the man in front of them. It was hard enough for him not to lunge at him; he couldn't imagine what it was like for Tiki since it was her parents they were talking about. "Easy there, Tiki," he warned her under his breath, giving her hand a squeeze back. Knowing she couldn't stand listening to the couple another minute, Syaoran led her to the front of the pack when the crosswalk light allowed them to move. "We've just got to play it cool for right now."

Thankfully, up ahead, he found a newsstand. He hoped that would be better than listening to the everyday passerby, but Syaoran found that he was mistaken. Halting them, he dropped Tiki's hand to take a look at the headlines. "Resistance Driven From City: Freedom From Benders At Last?" he read aloud, frowning. That didn't sound good for them. If the Resistance was gone from the city, then that meant that not only could ZanYi not find last minute back-up, but it meant there was no one left for Tiki's parents to discourage.

Tiki grabbed a newspaper and tore it open to read the full story.

" 'This past week, our saviors, the Neo-Equalists, were successful in their endeavors of driving out the bender menace from the streets of Republic City…' I don't believe this," she grumbled, her anger beginning to boil to the surface, "It was because of my great-great-grandfather—a _bender_—that this city was even formed!"

The injustice infuriated Tiki, but she could not make a scene, lest she attract even more stares. So instead, she continued to read on. " 'In regards to LingShi and YinXiang Chouko, the only remaining benders in the city, officials had this to say: 'The Choukos have seemed to turn over a new leaf, and are cooperating with us to end the war between benders and non-benders everywhere. If they keep up this attitude, we predict they will be a long-time asset to our esteemed leader, WeiTai.' When asked about the wanted status of the Choukos' only child, Tiki, officials refused to comment, though it is rumored that Tiki Chouko is one of the leaders of the Resistance, and is considered dangerous'."

Tiki looked up at Syaoran, a forbidden hope beginning to blossom in her heart. "They said… if my parents continued to cooperate, that they would be spared. There's nothing in here about executing them…"

Had the shooter fed them false information? Had they come to the city on a wild goose chase? True, Tiki desperately wanted her parents to be freed from such tyranny, but was the two-week deadline made up? Had they rushed to Republic City, ill-prepared and under-informed… for nothing?

Syaoran was reading it over her shoulder and frowned even further. Republic City was founded by benders. It was his predecessors, Avatar Aang, that created the city, and Avatar Korra that had fought to bring balance back to the city. And yet, here it was in turmoil again. He considered himself lucky for not having come to this city before; it did not seem to be a safe place for any bender. But the hope in Tiki's voice was also a problem. He understood why she would want such a thing, but Syaoran didn't think she had a reason to. "They didn't put in the newspaper that your parents are being blackmailed into everything they've said. I don't think they'd put their execution in there either," he muttered to Tiki, trying to keep things in perspective for her.

The Avatar allowed himself to snicker for a brief moment, albeit sardonic. "They're already feeding lies. This paper says you're dangerous and a Resistance leader. The latter, at least, is not true." Dangerous, however, Syaoran kept to himself. Tiki certainly killed his patience enough for him to consider her dangerous.

Tiki, however, did not miss the distinction Syaoran made. She gave him a brief look before sighing and tucking the newspaper under her arm.

"Shun and ZanYi will want a look at this," she mumbled, nudging the rose-colored glasses she wore further up the bridge of her nose. "For now, let's keep going."

As they continued on their way, Tiki continued to listen to the snatches of conversation she and Syaoran got close enough to hear, but not much was as revealing as the newspaper they picked up. Tiki was about to give up in her frustration when she noticed something very odd.

They were by the harbor now, and Tiki could see the water from where they stood. However, something was wrong, out of place. An important statue that was supposed to be there was not, and Tiki stared. There were ruins at the bottom of the islet where Avatar Aang's likeness once stood. The tiny airbender could make out the stone head of her great-great-grandfather, staring blithely up at the sky, where the statue once stood proud and tall. Tiki gripped the fence she and Syaoran were standing next to, horror causing her body to shake.

"They… tore it down…" she whispered, heartbreak in every word. The symbol of peace in Republic City, of harmony… and the nonbenders tore it down like it was nothing. Tiki wanted to throw up, she felt so sick. How could they? First her parents, and now the memory of her ancestor… how _could_ they?!

Tiki was gripping the fence for support now, feeling as if her knees would give way. To her further horror and frustration, tears were swimming in her eyes. This was the last straw, in her book. The people of Republic City would _pay_. She did not know how, and she did not know when, but when the time came, she would make sure each and every individual who was responsible for such disgrace would suffer ten-fold the pain Tiki had to endure.

Syaoran saw Tiki's overwhelmed reaction and knew she was near her breaking point. Which was not a good thing. In fact, that was the last thing the team needed. And Shun was elsewhere with ZanYi, which meant there was no one else to help calm her down. Syaoran cursed his luck.

He moved to stand behind Tiki, putting his hands on either side of hers on the fence. If she was going to collapse, he was going to be there to make sure it didn't turn into a scene. Tiki as herself was bad enough; a Tiki past breaking point sounded so much worse. "It's okay, Tiki," Syaoran said in hushed tones in her ear. "It's going to be okay." Eventually, it would be. Or at least, the Avatar hoped. This war was striking hard everywhere, and it just seemed that for every success they had, there was a failure with it. But that was the last opinion Tiki needed to hear, so he wracked his brain for something more comforting. "We're going to save your parents. ZanYi's going to come up with a plan, we're going to rescue them, I'm going to learn the other elements, and with the Resistance, we're going to win this war," he coaxed her, trying to give her some semblance of hope. "When the war is over, the statue will be put back up. So just calm down, okay?"

The comforting voice in her ear, saying all the things she wanted to hear at that moment, only made Tiki want to cry more. She whirled around and clutched at Syaoran's shirt, burying her face into his chest. Her tiny frame trembled, but though a few tears managed to escape her eyes, she was fighting for control. Tiki worked to make herself inhale slowly, breathing in Syaoran's earthy scent, like healthy soil after a refreshing rainfall. For some reason, it soothed her, and she found herself calming down a lot faster than usual. With a sniffle, Tiki loosened her hold on Syaoran's shirt, just resting her palms on his chest.

"Can… can we stay like this for a minute? Please?" she asked, her voice quivering with unshed tears. The tiny airbender felt as if she did not have the strength to stand on her own, and if Syaoran moved away, her knees would certainly give way.

Syaoran twisted his lip in a disgruntled fashion. Unlike their big waterbender, the earthbender was not used to being a comforting, reassuring rock. So all of this was so very out of his territory. But it was clear he had at least done something right, since Tiki seemed to find some sort of solace—albeit it was in his chest. The Avatar wondered how wet his shirt was going to get from this.

Despite his concerns being elsewhere but involving Tiki, Syaoran was not going to push her away. "Sure, we can stay like this," he agreed, feeling as if Tiki needed any and all support. But then he looked down at the small airbender with a semi-stern look. "But just for a minute." And as he let Tiki cling onto him, he tried to wrack his brain for something else that would work to speed up the process. Syaoran thought of what Shun would do, and what he himself had done when she'd broken down after the surprise attack at Omashu.

So Syaoran, finding a solution, started to pat her back, although a bit awkwardly. He made soothing circles on the airbender's back, muttering over and over, "It's going to be okay." He could only hope that would work.

Tiki took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She could kind of tell that Syaoran was a bit out of his element, but it was okay. The fact that he was trying was enough for Tiki. Steadily, she felt the sick feeling in her stomach disappearing, and strength returned to her legs. Raising a hand to wipe away the rest of her tears, Tiki looked up to meet Syaoran's eyes.

"Thank you, Syaoran," she expressed with a grateful smile. "I'm fine, now." Tiki dropped her hands and stepped away from Syaoran, turning to glance at the empty islet, eyes burning. She took Syaoran's promises to rebuild the statue to heart, and it was only remembering his words that she was able to turn away again, steeling herself.

"Let's go. Our time is almost up," Tiki said, glancing at a nearby clock. She picked up the newspaper she had dropped and looked around her. "Um… where were we again?" she asked, suddenly realizing that she had no idea where they were because they had wandered so far from the alleyway they had started in.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and smacked his head. This girl could bounce back from a whole range of feelings—like an emotional rubberband. And she was an airhead as well as an airbender, that was for sure. He looked at the same clock as Tiki and nodded. "We need to get back." But before he did, Syaoran eyed the little airbender again and how she seemed to have to force herself to turn away from the islet. As much of an airhead as she was, at least she could pull herself together for this. "And don't thank me, Tiki. I didn't do anything. It was all you."

Turning, he grabbed Tiki's hand this time and started off the way they came. "We need to go this way," the earthbender instructed Tiki. He held tight to the girl's hand, fearing that if he let go, Tiki would find some way to get lost. "Let's just hope Shun and ZanYi found something out too."

Tiki remained silent, allowing herself to be led by the hand. She certainly did hope Shun and ZanYi were able to get more information; all they had was a newspaper that was full of lies.

Silently contemplating, Tiki peered at the back of Syaoran's head. Even when he was putout with her, he still managed to be able to take care of her when she couldn't figure out which way was up. How funny it was that he had become such an important part of her life. Yet, it also felt strange. As she followed Syaoran through the crowds, her hand clasped firmly within his, she tried to pinpoint the weird feeling. The anxiety was still there, yes, as it constantly was these days. Her heartbreak was still present, though it was muted. And she was no closer to rescuing her parents than they were when they started gathering information.

But even under such oppressive facts… why did Tiki feel a little happy? The emotion was out of place, and though she tried to ferret out the source, the tiny airbender was at a loss. Maybe the rollercoaster of emotions she had been riding lately was just messing with her head. After all, what other explanation was there?

* * *

**A/N from Eva: D'awww, Tiki and Syaoran are just precious~ X3 Could this be the start of something special? You'll have to keep reading to find out! :D  
**

**Batmanbane77: First and foremost, DJ and I would like to express how awesome we think your username is. XD Second of all, thank you very much for your support! We love these characters like they were our children (except we keep putting them through torturous situations, which makes us the worst parents ever. XD) so it thrills us when others love them too. We hope you continue to read and enjoy!  
**

**DJ would like you all to know that Master Fei is up on her deviantArt account! Go take a look! The link is on our profile! 'Till next week!  
**


	4. The Bar

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**********Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

As soon as Tiki and Syaoran were out of sight, Shun had a brief moment of panic. What was he thinking, letting the two of them loose in a city that had become extremely hostile towards benders? Knowing Tiki, that was just asking for trouble. But even so, he reminded himself that this was necessary, that if they wanted to gather as much information as possible, they would have to split up. The giant waterbender feared for Syaoran and Tiki, but he had to trust that they would remain discreet enough to return to him and ZanYi unharmed. In the meantime, he and ZanYi had their own reconnaissance to do.

Shun stepped onto the sidewalk and, making sure that no one was watching, gestured for ZanYi to follow. "How _do_ you plan on getting in without ID?" he asked her curiously, keeping his eyes focused firmly on her face. It was the safest place he could look, though he did find her new eyes a bit disconcerting. The change was necessary, however, if they wanted to avoid having her recognized.

ZanYi looked at Shun with a brief smirk. "Don't worry about that. I'm going to go in first and you come in a minute after me," she told him confidently. Without another word, ZanYi stepped out onto the sidewalk, looked both ways across the street, before crossing it with a smooth stride and her head held high.

With ease, she walked into the bar, and several pairs of eyes went to her. ZanYi knew that would happen, but she focused on the guy near the door, presumed to be the one checking IDs. Sure enough, he then asked her, "ID, please," in a gruff voice.

ZanYi pretended to peruse the bar with her eyes before looking at the man. "Sure," she answered in an easy tone. The lieutenant patted down her pockets before feigning shock. "Crap. I'm so sorry, I seem to have left it behind at my hotel," she lied, looking up at the bouncer. Her lips curled into a smirk as she sauntered a little closer, leaning on the counter next to him. "But I assure you, I'm over the drinking age."

The man eyed her for a moment, and ZanYi thought she might have seen him gulp a little. "Hotel? New around here?" he asked, looking at her in a way that she normally would have burnt a man for. Instead, she merely nodded. "Which one?"

ZanYi let out a small growl. "Ugh. The name is escaping me, but it's been a long day of travel and I just need a drink. Anyway, can you just let this slide?" ZanYi looked up at him, the fire that normally lit her gaze showing through to warm the brown, a coy half-grin on her lips as her expression implored him.

It took a bit more thought than she would have preferred, but then the man nodded, a bit of a smirk on his face. "Sure, and tell the bartender the first one's on me."

"Thanks. You're a doll."

With a satisfied look on her face, the lieutenant sauntered over to the bar and seated herself up on one of the high-chairs, crossing her legs as she leaned over the bar and waited for Shun to come in after her.

Shun waited a full sixty seconds, just as ZanYi wished, before entering the alcoholic establishment. He showed his ID to a disinterested door man, who was too busy staring at something across the room, and turned to the room at large.

It was very much the recreation of the bar room scenes in movies—beat-up pool tables, acrid smoke filling the air, rough-looking thugs in one part of the room, skeevy playboys and desperate-looking women in the other. A few of said women eyed him interestedly as he walked in, but he hardly noticed, searching for ZanYi. He found her soon enough, and was making a beeline for her when something he did not expect began to occur.

"Hey, baby. What's your poison? It's on me," a man drawled as he leaned against the bar next to the lieutenant, eyeing ZanYi up and down in a way Shun did not appreciate. He was about to move over there and—do something… he wasn't exactly sure yet—when inspiration struck him. He did not want to get into a fight before they had an opportunity to gather information, so the only avenue of attack left to him was his intimidation factor.

Glad that he already had on his leather jacket and that he had not yet shaved, Shun pulled the rubber band from his hair, letting it fall long and messy over his face and shoulders. He then circled the bar, coming up behind the man who was hitting on ZanYi. Shun grabbed him by the shoulder, working to make his expression tough and intimidating.

"Hey, buddy," he growled to the back of the man's head, "you mackin' on my girl?"

The man turned, looking irritable. "What, you wanna—" he began, before cutting himself off with a choke when he took in just how much bigger Shun was than him. His face paled considerably, and he backed away, being extra careful not to make any sudden movements. "S-sorry," he stuttered in a very different tone of voice, "I-I didn't know she was with someone—"

"Keep walking," the giant waterbender advised with a sneer. The man did as he was told, retreating to the farthest corner of the bar, out of Shun's sight. Once the man was gone, Shun took a seat next to ZanYi, openly grinning at her. "Are you having fun? Because I am," he said, his grin containing hints of mischief. Shun would be lying if he claimed to not enjoy that, just a little.

ZanYi scoffed at the waterbender with a small snicker. "'Mackin'? Really?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. ZanYi looked to the bartender with a snaking smirk back on her lips, confident. "Hey, you," she called out, and the man turned to give her the same look.

"What can I get you, lady?" he asked her, leaning on the bar counter towards ZanYi.

"Just get me an ice-cold beer," the lieutenant answered confidently, jutting a thumb back towards the door. "Big Guy up front says it's on him."

The bartender looked at the bouncer and shook his head before looking at Shun, drying his hands on a towel. "You with this guy here?" the man inquired, lifting a brow.

ZanYi turned to look at Shun, an appraising glint in her eyes as she swept over him with her gaze. It was like he was prey. Turning back to the bartender, she replied easily, "No, but he wishes." Finding that satisfactory apparently, the bartender gave Shun a sneer, as if it was a victory for him.

"I'll be right back with that for you," the man said before walking to the back to get ZanYi her drink. Then the lieutenant turned to Shun with a chuckle.

"I might be having fun now," she answered, cocky.

"Very funny," Shun deadpanned, giving ZanYi a look. He was a little irked that she had referred to the bouncer as 'Big Guy', when that was usually his nick-name… and then he realized that he was getting territorial over a nick-name.

The bartender passed ZanYi her beer with a smile, but before he could say or do anything else, another woman down at the other end of the bar called him over. As he left to serve her, Shun turned, pretending to scope out the room while muttering to ZanYi.

"So what's our plan? Split up and work the room separately?" he asked, finally noticing that he was attracting the stares of a few women, some who weren't bad-looking. ZanYi seemed to want to play this by using her feminine wiles, and since she had gotten into the bar without being carded, Shun was confident that she could handle herself. Which left him to try and chat up some of the lonelier-looking women in the place. He could do it… he thought. He would just make sure that he stayed where he could see ZanYi, should she happen to get in over her head with someone.

ZanYi looked around her, noting the stares she was getting as well. If the lieutenant was not accustomed to having fought battles and trained in the rain, mud, and natural elements, it would have been enough to make her feel dirty. But she knew this would happen, and for the sake of intel, she had to keep it up.

"It's the best chance we've got," she muttered, feinting a sip of her beer before she sat it down. She was on duty, and that meant no alcohol for her, regrettably. Her gaze caught onto the bartender again, watching him take orders down the side of the bar. "We won't get anything out these people if we stay together." Putting her drink down on the bar, she leaned close to Shun, lips almost against his ear. "I'll take care of the bartender. He's bound to know a lot. Just watch out for the chicks in the back corner. They look about ready to tear your clothes off."

As if she had said something flirtatious, ZanYi pulled back from Shun with a side of her lip pulled up. The lieutenant leaned back in her chair, toying with the beer bottle in one hand and she watched the screen up ahead for the Choukos' repeating announcement, feigning interest.

Shun forced down the sudden shudder that went down his back, a little unnerved. Well, he hadn't expected that… ZanYi had just whispered in his ear. What was wrong with him? To distract himself, Shun switched his gaze to the corner ZanYi indicated, seeing that indeed the women there were eyeing him like he was a defenseless piece of meat, out in the open. He almost wished that ZanYi had pretended to be his girlfriend now.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled under his breath, leaving the stool next to ZanYi. He already felt naked with the way the women were watching him, but he figured, if they were that eager to talk to him, why shouldn't he oblige? Maybe, just maybe, if Shun played his cards right, they would be willing to tell him whatever he wanted to know… though he felt a little terrible about the way he would have to potentially use them.

"Hey, you! Tall Guy!"

Distracted, Shun turned to the voice calling him. A tall blonde woman was there, leaning against a pool table with a stick in her hands. She smiled at him when their eyes met. "Yeah, you," she confirmed when he gave her a questioning look. "Come over here. Keep me company for a while."

Unable to do anything else, Shun obeyed. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the blonde was about two inches taller than ZanYi, who was already on the taller side. Her eyes were a deep shade of green, suggesting she might be a non-bending descendant of earthbenders, and her lips were painted a bright red. She certainly dressed to flaunt her best assets as well, her brown tank top hugging her curves as well as the faded blue jeans she wore. The ranch-hand boots were a nice touch, Shun thought, and he brought his eyes back up to meet hers again: she seemed flattered by the once-over he had given her.

"I'm Hua," she introduced herself, offering a hand. Shun shook it, and her smile grew. "You're not from around here, are you? I've never seen you before."

Shun quirked an eyebrow. "What if you have seen me before and just forgot?" he posed, playing along. Hua's smile turned flirtatious.

"Trust me: I would've remembered someone like you," she drawled. "You got a name, Tall Guy?"

"Maybe," Shun replied, deciding that remaining mysterious would keep Hua interested, "What's it worth to you?"

Hua arched an eyebrow. "How about a drink?" she offered.

"I can buy my own drinks."

Hua's red lips smirked. "Then what do you want, Tall Guy?" she asked, leaning back on her hands to provide him an enticing view. Or it would have been, if Shun wasn't already smitten by a certain firebending lieutenant. However, he had a role to play, so he leaned in close, trying not to feel incredibly awkward with his lips at Hua's ear.

"Information," he replied. Hua turned to look at him, seeming more interested than ever.

"Information about what? Me?"

"As interesting as I think you are, Hua, I want to know more about the city."

Hua chewed on this, her dark green eyes surveying Shun. There was a look in her eyes that made Shun want to blush, but he told himself to man up and keep his poker face. "How about I play you for it?" she challenged unexpectedly, gesturing to the pool table behind her. "If you beat me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Now it was Shun's turn to consider her; Hua's poker face was well-crafted, she gave nothing away. "What if you win?" he asked, wanting to know just what he was getting into. Hua's eyes sparkled—she was clearly enjoying this.

"If I win…" she began, trailing a finger down his chest, "then you give me what I want."

"And what would that be, Miss Hua?"

Hua gave Shun a slow once-over, and the giant waterbender could not help the slight flush that tinged his cheeks, despite his best efforts. This woman named Hua was dangerous, he could tell. She looked back up to meet his eyes, a sensuous grin on her lips.

"You."

Shun raised his eyebrows. "Playing for high stakes, huh? You're not a hustler, are you?"

Hua laughed. "Does it matter? Either way, you'll be getting lucky," she teased with a wink. Shun swallowed slightly, but his smile was confident.

"All right then," he agreed, shrugging out of his leather jacket to drape it over a nearby chair, "but I warn you, I'm no pushover."

Hua smirked. "I wouldn't be talking to you if you were, Tall Guy," she assured him, throwing him a pool stick. "Let's do this."

Even as ZanYi toyed with her beer, she was listening all around her. And she could tell immediately that Shun was about to get himself in over his head. Out of the corner of her eye, the lieutenant saw the way the blonde carried herself and it did not appease her at all. She was a hustler. No question about it. Shun was going to need help. But for now, ZanYi was going to have to leave it be, just keeping an ear out for the large waterbender.

When the bartender made his way back over to ZanYi's end of the bar, he noted Shun's absence with a smile as he looked over her. "Lose something?" the man said, gesturing to the behemoth at the pool table with a jutted thumb. ZanYi returned the expression.

"Just keeping my options open," she replied, using that moment to look around the bar. "After all, there are a lot of choices here."

The bartender raised his eyebrows, as if amused and pleased by ZanYi's daring. "I suppose there are," he agreed. Leaning onto the counter, he grinned up at ZanYi confidently, "Though I can tell you they aren't worth your time."

ZanYi put down her drink, draping one elbow on the back of her chair as she eyed him. "Oh yeah?" she played along with mischief in her gaze, "And tell me how you know that."

"Because you are a woman who can get any guy in this room, but you chose to sit at the bar alone and survey the room," he observed, smirking, "which means you're not desperate and looking for just anyone. You know what you want and not going to settle for less." The bartender's gaze moved to look her straight in the eye, cocky. "Did I nail it?"

ZanYi appraised him with satisfaction. "And if I was that sort of woman, who should I be looking at?" she asked him, but using her eyes to roam over him as she did. The man was no Shun, but he was certainly bigger than Syaoran. His dark hair was ruffled like he had just rolled out of bed, and his eyes were even darker, the kind most women would probably fall for. However, ZanYi wasn't normal and therefore did not actually care.

The man's sneer was devilish as he answered, "I do think you would already be looking at him."

"And what would be the name of the man I'm looking at?"

"Kai. And you, Sexy?"

ZanYi pretended to be flattered by the title, so that showed on her face. "Call me Yi," she told him. However, she did continue, "I'm not sure if you're quite my type. I prefer a man in uniform and," ZanYi looked at his t-shirt and tattered jeans, "I don't quite call that a uniform."

Chuckling, Kai shook his head. "Well," he began to correct, "I may not have one of those, but I'm sure I could borrow my brother's. Soldier for the Neo-Equalists."

This time, ZanYi did not have to fake anything. Her smirk deepened and so did the interest in her eyes. Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

Halfway through their pool game, and Shun had already long since learned that Hua was a force to be reckoned with. She made each and every shot she called, sometimes while smirking self-assuredly at Shun. The giant waterbender was getting warm around the collar. He was managing to hold his own, but Hua was good. Really good.

"I take it you do this for a living?" Shun asked, watching yet another striped ball being sunk into a corner pocket. Hua flashed him another one of her seductive grins.

"A girl's gotta make a living somehow, doesn't she? No one else is going to look out for me, so I do what I have to."

Shun quirked an eyebrow, picking up on the dark undertone of Hua's words. "No one? Not even family? Parents? Siblings?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Shun shrugged a shoulder, remaining silent. Hua appeared to observe him for a moment, leaning on her pool stick, before she bent over to take another shot.

"…My parents and my older sister were benders," Hua admitted quietly, aiming the cue ball at the eight ball. Shun gulped; if Hua made this shot, it would be game over, and he would end up having to go home with her. But it appeared her concentration was wavering, as she delved into what seemed like a painful part of her past.

"I never had the talent, but they were something else. Admirable. Powerful… everything I wanted to be. I was proud to be part of their family… but I was also jealous. So when the Neo-Equalists kicked our door down, I did nothing to stop them. I stood by and watched my parents, my older sister… I watched my family get dragged away. And I did nothing."

Hua hit the cue ball. It flew towards the eight ball, knocking it towards one of the center pockets… but the eight ball glanced off the edge and rolled away across the table. Hua sighed and straightened up, looking Shun in the eye. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret what happened to them," she continued, her poker-face slipping to reveal the pain and shame in her dark green eyes. "But there's nothing that can be done now: the Neo-Equalists have taken the city. No bender is safe here anymore. This war is as good as finished."

"Hua," Shun breathed, but she shook her head.

"Your turn," she urged him. Shun gave her a pitying look, but nonetheless bent to take his last shot. The eight ball was teetering on the edge of a corner pocket near Hua. If Shun could align his shot properly, he would win the game. And though he felt sorry for Hua, Shun could not afford to miss this shot.

The giant waterbender took the shot and held his breath. He hit the cue ball wrong, and it spun sideways, away from the eight ball. Just when Shun thought he was going to miss, the cue ball bumped the eight ball before spinning away in another direction. And that bump was all that was needed for the eight ball to fall into the corner pocket. Hua sighed, a resigned smile on her face.

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to seeing you naked," she shamelessly admitted, making Shun blush. After a moment, she shrugged and laid her pool stick down on the table. "But, a deal's a deal. You want information? I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Shun approached Hua, leaning over so he would not be overheard. His eyes were intense as he met Hua's curious gaze. "The airbending couple on T.V.: do you know where the Neo-Equalists are keeping them?"

Hua's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Why do you need to know that?" she wanted to know, a glint of suspicion entering her eyes for the first time that evening.

"Hua," Shun addressed her, "if you know something, please tell me."

Hua surveyed Shun, all flirty pretenses gone. It was like she was really seeing him for the first time, and was not sure whether she liked what she saw. Shun kept his gaze locked with hers, refusing to look away. He had already revealed how important this information was to him, and could not back down now. There was a lot at stake.

"…This is just a rumor," Hua muttered, finally coming to a decision, "but… they say that the airbenders are being held prisoner in their own summer home on Air Temple Island."

"Air Temple Island," Shun repeated, committing it to memory. He turned a grateful smile onto Hua. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Hua replied, her sensuous smirk returning. "Thanks for a fun evening. …Oh, and one more thing…"

Hua beckoned with a finger, silently asking for him to bend over further. Thinking she meant to tell him something else, Shun obeyed. What he did not expect was for Hua to stretch up, sling an arm around his neck, and kiss him full on the lips. Shun froze, stunned, but Hua didn't seem to mind. After a moment, she released him, her lipstick smudged as she smirked at him.

"See you around, Tall Guy," she whispered, letting her hand trail down his neck before she walked away, towards the bar. His face burning, Shun decided he needed some air, so he left the bar as quickly as possible. Once outside, the giant waterbender took deep breaths, covering his mouth. Did that really just happen? Had he really gotten his first kiss from some woman in a bar? Shun had no idea whether to be embarrassed or pleased. He just hoped that ZanYi hadn't seen anything.

However… as she talked and flirted with Bartender Kai, ZanYi did see it. If she hadn't actually been faking a sip at her beer, the sight in the corner of her would have made her spit out the alcohol anyway. It was not as if she put it past the blonde to do such a thing; it was Shun's reaction. The man was clearly flustered as he brushed swiftly out of the bar.

ZanYi scoffed at such a rookie move. Looking back at the bartender, she shot him a sensuous look, continuing her discussion. After all, she was making even more progress than she had even imagined. Finding a soldier's brother was like a gold mine. Especially one so eager to impress. Cocky, even.

"So, you're saying you could get me a tour of Air Temple Island?" ZanYi asked him, picking up on his latest offer to try and score. Kai gave her what he must have thought was a smoldering grin.

"If that gets me a night with a woman such as yourself."

ZanYi pretended to ponder on that, as if not sure whether she wanted to. "Perhaps," the lieutenant supposed, looking around the bar, as if checking over her options one more time. Then she turned back to Kai and smirked. "All right. You've got yourself a deal." The lieutenant slipped off the bar stool and gave him a full once-over. "I'll be in touch," she said, slipping him a wink. And then she strode out of the bar, a bit of an extra swish to her hips and step. Once outside, she found Shun, completely flustered. ZanYi snorted.

"Rookie," she remarked. Then she looked over at him and smirked. "And by the way, you've got something right there," ZanYi told him, tapping gently on her lips.

Shun flushed further at ZanYi's arrival. So she had seen. He swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, pulling it back to reveal some of Hua's bright red lipstick. This did not help his embarrassed state. "I… she…" he stuttered, unable to look ZanYi in the eyes. Hua's scent still lingered on him, and he felt really guilty, even though he and ZanYi were not together. Hua was a beautiful woman… but Shun was already too taken with ZanYi to even think about anyone else.

The giant waterbender cleared his throat, and he turned to ZanYi. "I found something out," he told her, "it's not solid, but it's a lead, at least. What about you? Any luck with the bartender?"

ZanYi watched him flounder about like a fish out of water in amusement. He was like a little kid with how he was reacting. It was kind of cute, and it certainly was starting to give ZanYi some horrible ideas. And it might possibly give her an explanation for why he'd been so flustered in her room back on the island. "Well, I may have a way to verify your leads," ZanYi told him, looking both ways to watch the street. "I got a date." Without waiting for a response, she started to walk back over to the alleyway, avoiding the cars. "C'mon, Big Guy. Let's go."

Her walk still held her swagger, a confident strut. There were a few catcalls as she crossed the street, but she paid no one any heed. It reminded her why she normally didn't dress like this. Thank goodness she never had this problem in the service. Half of the military would have had their family jewels singed.

Shun was pulled up short—figuratively speaking—at the announcement of ZanYi's date. He hastened after her across the street, scowling at anyone who dared to whistle at her.

"I'm sorry," he began, once they reached the shelter of the alleyway next to the clothing store once again, "but did you say you had a… _date_?"

The giant waterbender didn't like the sound of that at all, and it was not only because he was crushing on ZanYi… okay, maybe that was mostly why. But he was concerned as a friend too. The bartender had been eyeing ZanYi the same way Hua had been eyeing him… and that sort of look was trouble. This was supposed to be an in-and-out job. How could ZanYi agree to a date with a total stranger? "So… guys like the bartender are your type?" Shun asked in a would-be nonchalant voice, frowning at the mental image of the bartender. He was unkempt, cocky, and predatory. Shun didn't like him at all.

ZanYi leaned against the brick wall of the alley, hidden in the shadows. Crossing her arms, she sneered at him. "Are blondes your type?" she countered, mischief in her tone. But alas, she shook her head and looked at the waterbender again. "No, guys like him are not my type," she answered realistically. "His brother is a NE, and a date with him would get me access to high-security areas, such as, say, Air Temple Island?"

It was all about the plan. And she wanted eyes into the enemy operation. The best way to do that was from the inside. She had no team to take a look, she had to find her own way in to take a look, see what kind of forces they were dealing with within the city.

Her eyebrow quirked, a skeptic look on her face. "Did you really think I would stoop that low? I'm insulted, Shun Jiang."

"No, I didn't—I mean, what I meant was—" Shun was spluttering when Tiki approached. He appeared embarrassed about something, but Tiki had no patience to let him finish whatever conversation he was having with ZanYi.

"Any luck?" the tiny airbender butted in, glancing between Shun and ZanYi hopefully. Shun breathed a sigh and looked down at Tiki.

"Yeah, we may have something," he conceded with a sideways glance to ZanYi before his gaze returned to Tiki. "What about you two?"

"The only thing we got that could be considered useful was this newspaper," Tiki replied, looking regretful as she handed over the paper. She watched as Shun shook open the paper to read it, a frown creasing his brows. "It reads more like a gossip column than a newspaper… Shun, is that lipstick?"

The giant waterbender slapped a hand over his mouth, his face flaring up once again. As he turned his back to rub off the rest of the offending make-up, Tiki quirked an eyebrow at ZanYi. The lieutenant wasn't wearing any make-up… so who was it that Shun was kissing?

"What exactly happened in that bar?" Tiki interrogated, almost disappointed. It appeared as if she missed something interesting.

Syaoran looked from Shun's embarrassment to ZanYi's amusement. There was definitely something that Tiki and him had missed. "I'm with Tiki. Just what happened in there?" he asked, looking furtively between the two. Shun had this guilty look on his face that Syaoran wasn't quite sure he trusted. So he looked to the lieutenant, knowing she'd tell it straight up.

"Well, Shun almost got hustled by a blonde while trying to get information out of her and was rewarded with a kiss from her whereas I managed to get myself a date," ZanYi reported, rolling her eyes in Shun's direction.

To Syaoran, that certainly explained the waterbender's embarrassment, but he was much more focused on ZanYi's part of the escapade. "I'm sorry, but you got a _what_?" he tried to double-check.

It seemed to rub the lieutenant the wrong way. "A date," she repeated, as if it was not a bizarre phenomenon. Syaoran could feel his jealousy and disbelief start to rise up. Did she just walk into the bar and pick up the first guy she could? Reading the Avatar's disbelief, at least, she continued, "The bartender that was hitting on me is related to a Neo-Equalist. I can use this to get us inside access."

Syaoran saw the positives of a situation like that, but he still did not like it all. "And what does this date entail?" he asked slowly, eyes narrowing at the lieutenant.

She ignored the look. "A tour of a high-security area," she repeated to him as she had with Shun. But Syaoran thought a bit further, glancing at the woman's outfit again.

"So… uh, for a favor that big, what does he think he's getting?" he slowly ventured to ask, almost fearing the answer. And with good reason.

ZanYi leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. "Something he's never going to get."

Shun hoped not. He was still wondering how ZanYi was going to pull this 'date' off without getting into trouble. The giant waterbender was sorely tempted to secretly accompany her, as 'back-up'. Tiki, however, was more concerned with the point of the date. "What high-security area?" she asked, her eyes darting between ZanYi and Shun. "Did you find out where they're keeping my parents?"

"Maybe," Shun qualified, but then he cast a look around. "But we can discuss it later; I want to get somewhere safe so we can't be overheard."

"There are a few hotels in the city, if I remember correctly," Tiki suggested, but then she frowned, "…but we don't have any money." And no money meant no hotel room. It looked as if they were going to have to get comfy in this alleyway.

"No worries. I have cash," Shun offered unexpectedly. When Tiki gave him a doubting look, the giant waterbender obliged her by pulling out a thick envelope, which he fished out from the bottom of his satchel. Tiki took a peek inside and felt her jaw drop.

"Where did you get this much money?!" she exclaimed, almost fearing the answer. Shun did not reply; a dark look crossed his features, and his right hand moved reflexively to cover the crook of his left arm. Tiki peered worriedly up at Shun, fearing his expression. However he had obtained the money in the envelope, he did not care to share.

A second later, Shun snapped out of it, his easy-going smile returning. "Nevermind. The point is, I've got cash." The giant waterbender reached down and took the envelope full of money back from Tiki. "So, let's go find us a hotel room."

Syaoran and ZanYi both looked at the large man a little funny. After all, it was not often they knew someone who carried around a large sum of cash. Syaoran was a little suspicious, but took the hint to leave it alone. The lieutenant didn't need the hint; she knew better than to ask questions where sores were.

The lieutenant pushed off of the wall and started for the street. "All right. A hotel it is."

* * *

"Not bad, Shun. Not bad at all," ZanYi mused, walking into the hotel room the waterbender had just paid for. Thankfully it was a step above a cheap motel, and it at least was a bit spacious, considering it had four of them to fit.

Syaoran followed in after her, browsing about. One window, overlooking the street and beyond; two beds; one television; a table with a couple chairs. Finding a door, the Avatar peered inside to find a bathroom, complete with shower and toilet. "At least we have a shower here," he remarked.

ZanYi rolled her eyes. "Just be thankful the island had running water," she sassed him.

"As long as the shower head isn't shaped like a dragon, I'm happy," Tiki piped up, tossing her platform shoes to the side to stretch her toes. Shun sat opposite of her, pulling his long hair back into its traditional ponytail. Though Tiki was still quite curious as to why the giant waterbender had so much money, she knew now not to push it. She wanted to know more about the other information he had obtained.

"So?" Tiki prodded, looking at Shun meaningfully. Understanding that she wanted to cut right to the chase, Shun nodded.

"Hua told me about a rumor—"

"Hua? The blonde who left the lipstick on you?" Tiki could not help but tease. Other than the reddening of his cheeks, Shun ignored this jibe and continued.

"Apparently, this rumor says that your parents are being held at a place called 'Air Temple Island'…" Shun paused at the widening of Tiki's eyes, his brows raised. "That mean anything to you?"

Tiki did not answer right away. She got up and headed to the window, moving the curtain to peer outside. The sky was darkening, but she knew what she was looking for, and easily pinpointed the small, far away island out on the harbor of Republic City, near where Avatar Aang's statue once stood. The tiny airbender was not sure, but she thought maybe that she saw lights in the windows of the building she remembered from her childhood. Of course, it was too far away to know for sure.

"…We used to go there all the time during the summer," Tiki remembered, letting the curtain fall closed over the window again as she turned to the rest of Team Avatar. Her expression was miserable. "And now they're being kept prisoner there. Figures," she spat bitterly.

Sparing a moment to send Tiki a pitying glance, Shun turned to ZanYi. "So, considering you have a date to tour Air Temple Island, I'm assuming the rumor is true?"

How did ZanYi swing that, anyway? That unfortunate bartender had no idea he was being used. Shun would have felt sorry for the man, if he wasn't so jealous already.

"That would be a logical guess, yes," ZanYi answered Shun, taking the opportunity to finally strip of her leather jacket, revealing her usual strapless top. Laying it across one of the chairs, the lieutenant started to walk about the room, checking the vents, windows, and crevices. "I mentioned something about liking a man in uniform, he was trying to impress me, and he offered to take me on a tour of a NE facility. I overhead your conversation with the blonde, so I suggested the island. We'll find out whether it's true or not soon enough."

Syaoran was still stuck on one part of that: men in uniforms. That made sense to the Avatar, assuming that the lieutenant wasn't lying when she had been apparently flirting with the bartender. Trying to stop the envy from boiling up, Syaoran sat on the bed, watching the woman strut about the room. Despite the conversation, it was very distracting. "What are you doing, ZanYi?" he asked.

"Checking for any kinds of taps, cameras, or bugs," she answered simply. Syaoran found that a valid action and left her be. Turning back to their comrades, he nodded. "So, Tiki," Syaoran started, trying to work this out in his mind, "if your parents are actually being held on that island, where do you think they would be? That way ZanYi can try and narrow down her search when she goes on her… date." The last word came out like a curse word, but ZanYi paid him no heed, checking the bathroom at that point.

Tiki shook her head, looking helpless.

"I couldn't say," she admitted sadly. "Air Temple Island isn't that big, so there aren't many places to hide. And with just my parents being held prisoner, they could be anywhere in the temple."

Shun frowned. That did not help them much. He rubbed his stubbly chin, considering Tiki. "Did your parents have a favorite room in the temple?" he asked next, "Or were there perhaps secret passages hidden somewhere?"

Again, Tiki shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sorry," she apologized, hanging her head.

"It's all right. I was just asking," Shun assured the airbender, although he was not liking where this was going. If ZanYi was going in blind, she was bound to run into problems. The odds were already stacked high enough against them. "ZanYi," the waterbender called to her, his eyes still on Tiki, "are you going to be okay by yourself? This is only a reconnaissance mission, right?"

How Shun wished it was not a date. Then he could tag along and search with ZanYi, and have her back if anything went wrong. But no, it was a 'date'… Shun was liking this mission even less every time the word 'date' was brought up.

ZanYi came back in from the bathroom, and to Syaoran's surprise and relief, her golden gaze was back. The Avatar had found the brown eyes so disorienting, and he had no doubt now that the lieutenant's eyes were best natural. Which made it even harder to look her in the eye, so Syaoran looked away.

"Yes, this is just recon," ZanYi reiterated what felt like the umpteenth time to her. "I go for the tour, get a better idea of what we're working against, and then we create a final plan to get this thing off the ground."

She sat down on the bed next to Syaoran, and the Avatar had to resist the urge to scoot away a little. So much more skin was showing than he was used to. Eventually his gaze rested on the burn on her thigh and ZanYi noticed. "Fire-whip. Would you like one to match?" she asked him. Syaoran vehemently shook his head and ZanYi looked back to Shun. "This will be easy enough. Don't worry about it."

Syaoran wanted to believe her, but if the men in that bar—or this alleged bartender—saw everything he saw when the lieutenant had walked out of the clothing store earlier, he found it difficult. Even if she was a superior soldier, she wasn't necessarily going to be able to firebend her way out of any jams. But his worries could wait. "And when is this going down?" Syaoran asked the lieutenant, hoping it would fit into their timeline. ZanYi shrugged.

"I told him I'll be in touch," the lieutenant confessed. She grabbed her jacket and fished out a small card, holding it between two fingers. "But I just happened to swipe the number for that _fine_ establishment. I'll call tonight and arrange it."

Syaoran nodded and looked to Tiki again, serious. "We've got leads and at least a starting point. This all sound good to you, Tiki?" he asked her, knowing she had to be anxious, especially since things were finally being set in motion. Trying to reassure her and cut off any more tears before they could happen, Syaoran recapped, "ZanYi will get a layout, come back to where we can plan a rescue, and then we'll save your parents."

Tiki's tiny heart was beating fast with the reality of it all. Finally, they were getting somewhere. She nodded in acknowledgement of Syaoran's recap, though her anxiousness was displayed by way of her clutching her amulet. A lot was at stake here, and not just her parents' lives or the future of her people. More than anything, Tiki was painfully aware of the fact that, should something go wrong, the lives of her friends would be in danger as well.

"ZanYi," Tiki addressed the lieutenant, her gray eyes turning stormy with concern, "above all, please just be safe."

A corner of Shun's mouth lifted. Tiki was stealing his lines again. Getting up, Shun strode over to where Tiki stood, ruffling her hair with an enormous hand. "Everything's going to be all right, Teeks," he assured the tiny airbender with a warm smile. "Come what may, we're going to do everything in our power to help your parents."

Tiki nodded, shutting her eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill once again. How lucky she was to have friends who were willing to sacrifice their own safety to help her… Tiki was truly blessed.

* * *

**A/N from DJ: Hey guys! Remember how I said I might have to change the update day? Well, it might be a bit erratic. My work schedule is going to be shifting around, so we'll just have to see when we update each week now. I'm sorry! If you haven't subscribed to us yet, you might want to, because we're going to try and stick to weekends, but we'll see. Sorry! On another note, I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter. All we've got is drama, full-speed ahead! Now, for shout-outs!**

**Sonosublime: Hey, you're still with us! We never got to hear from you really, so it's cool to know you're still reading! Thanks for the favorite and I hope you enjoy Air as well!**

**Natura15: A new reader! Woo hoo! Thanks for joining us thus far and thanks for the Story Alert! I hope you continue to enjoy Air and let us know what you think sometime! We love to hear back from our readers, their thoughts and commentary. **

**The-new-avatar: Hello there! Another new reader! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm so glad you enjoyed Fire! I'm sorry you were disappointed to find we didn't update Friday-blame me! I've got lots of things going on and couldn't get to the editing in time. I hope this chapter appeases you and please continue to give us your thoughts!**

**So, that's all for now, folks! We'll be back at some point within a week... or so. Let's hope I can make the time and edit! Until next chapter, see ya!**


	5. The Date

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

******Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Time seemed to fly by for Team Avatar: a couple days passed, most of them being spent in the hotel room Shun had purchased. Tiki, Syaoran, Shun, and ZanYi holed up in the only safe haven they had in Republic City, the other three taking turns to comfort Tiki when she threatened to sink into depression. They had a lot of idle time on their hands, since a plan could not be formulated without all the information they needed. But tonight was the night when all that changed: ZanYi was about to go out on her 'date'.

"Shun, stop it. I can hear the pipes groaning in the bathroom; you're gonna make them explode and ZanYi is gonna kill you for getting her all wet," Tiki scolded the large waterbender, who sat by the window with his hands moving idly. Shun cringed and balled his hands into fists.

"Sorry," he apologized, though he then mumbled under his breath, "if I made the bathroom flood, ZanYi wouldn't be able to go on her date..."

Tiki heard him, and she turned from the T.V. program she was watching with Syaoran to give him an exasperated look. "Will you stop? It's a recon mission. That's it," the tiny airbender asserted. Shun sighed, a hand rubbing his temple.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," he apologized once again, looking guilty. "I shouldn't be so negative about it: ZanYi is doing this for you, after all."

"And she knows what she's doing, so quit freaking out! Whoever this guy is, ZanYi can handle him," Tiki finished, her voice full of confidence, though on the inside, she was praying with all her might that ZanYi would not be put into any tight spots.

Shun scowled out the window. He knew ZanYi could handle herself, but that did not make him feel any better: the fact that she _might_ have to defend herself from her 'date' put him on edge enough. As the giant waterbender looked down on the street, he saw a familiar face, and it made him frown all the more. "He's here," Shun grumbled. Tiki appeared at the window next to him, pressing her forehead against the glass.

"Wow, he's hot," the tiny airbender remarked, smiling in approval… that is, until she saw the look on Shun's face. "Oh come on, it was a joke… ZanYi! Your date is here!"

Despite not wanting to take his eyes off the bartender, Shun's curiosity over what ZanYi would be wearing was greater than his desire to make sure Bartender Boy wasn't doing anything suspicious. ZanYi had locked herself in the bathroom for a better part of the evening, and the giant waterbender was anxious to see what the fuss was all about.

When he heard the bathroom door finally click open, Syaoran sat up from on top of the bed, eager as well. He knew he shouldn't be so excited—this was going to be a blind, dangerous evening for the lieutenant—but on the other hand, it was a rare occasion that ZanYi actually dressed up. And by rare, he meant never. So when she walked out, Syaoran knew his jaw was going to drop again.

Which, for the record, it did.

Another sneaky trip to Duds had certainly paid off. ZanYi walked out in a short little number, the black dress hugging every curve the lieutenant had. What sleeves the dress did have were a midnight lace, hardly disguising her arms and shoulders. Syaoran looked away from her stunning legs and figure to search her face, finding the odd brown eyes again, but this time with a tasteful eyeliner and mascara there as well. Quite similar to the color on Shun's face the other day, her lips were plump with a deep maroon.

For a woman who normally dressed comfortably as a soldier and didn't care about her appearance, ZanYi was turning out to be quite something. "Wow," Syaoran couldn't help but mutter, earning an eye-roll from the firebender.

Her low-cut boot pumps clacked across the floor as she strode across to grab her jacket. "Not a word, Syaoran," she warned him. The last thing she needed was her own teammates to act like the men at the bar. She turned to Shun, an eyebrow quirked at the waterbender. "Is there a problem, Shun?"

Shun stood frozen by the window, completely unable to move. He didn't even dare to breathe. To him, ZanYi looked like a dream, and the giant waterbender never wanted to wake up. His thoughts spun out of control, down roads that were rather inappropriate, and it took some prodding from Tiki to snap him back to reality. "Shun," she hissed, elbowing him in the side. Shun blinked, feeling dazed. As quick as he could manage, Shun turned away from ZanYi, a hand guarding his burning cheeks once again.

"…Bartender Boy is waiting for you," he finally managed to say, sounding more disgruntled than he meant to. Tiki had to resist rolling her eyes at him. Boys. Syaoran was still staring at ZanYi too, which bothered Tiki a little. Why couldn't she be beautiful as well?

"Good luck, ZanYi," the tiny airbender wished as she approached, dispelling herself of such bitter thoughts. She had no right to think that way, considering ZanYi was risking herself tonight on Tiki's behalf. "Be careful, please."

Thankful that there was someone in the room that didn't seem bothered, ZanYi tilted her lip and nodded to Tiki. "I will, so don't worry about it, Tiki," she assured the airbender. She passed by her to look out the window as well, finding Kai standing outside the hotel. She smirked. "Right on time," she muttered.

Turning to Tiki and Syaoran, ZanYi said, "I don't know how long this tour will take, but both of you can get the recap in the morning. So go to bed at a decent hour."

The orders were enough to jar Syaoran from his trance and he frowned at the woman. "What? No way," he told her, training his eyes on her, "we need to be up to make sure you get back tonight." Besides, he hated when she treated him like a child, like she was his mother. It was obnoxious and really wasn't helping his personal cause.

ZanYi looked at him sternly. "No, I will be perfectly capable of letting myself back in, so you will get some sleep tonight. If I find out what I need to, we'll need to be rested to start planning tomorrow," she admonished. Syaoran opened his mouth again, but the lieutenant gave him a piercing stare. Brown or gold eyes, her looks were deadly.

Fishing through her jacket, she felt the pockets, making sure they were empty. When they were not, ZanYi retrieved the contents: her dogtags and the royal hairpiece Master Fei had wrapped up for her. She sat them on the table, knowing they would be very telling if they were found on her person. ZanYi draped the leather jacket over her arm and checked the mirror once more. She was good to go.

"Shun?" she called out. "Can I have a word outside?" As per her M.O., the lieutenant did not wait for an affirmation, walking to the door and stepping out into the hall.

Shun groaned under his breath. "That woman's going to be the death of me," he mumbled to himself, as he followed her out into the hall. Tiki watched him go, her head tilted curiously to the side.

"Wonder what ZanYi needs to talk to him about that we can't hear," she speculated aloud after the door closed with a click. A thought seemed to come to her, and she turned to Syaoran with a wry look. "How much do you want to bet she's asking him to make sure we get to bed on time?" she jested, though her insides had twisted themselves into a knot.

Personally, Tiki was with Syaoran: there was no way that she could sleep until ZanYi got back. The only thing that kept her from protesting was the fact that Syaoran had already been reprimanded. But really, how did the lieutenant expect her to be able to sleep?

"I hope everything goes all right…" the tiny airbender prayed, clutching her amulet in between her hands. In a way, she felt like the spirits would hear her prayers whenever she held her amulet. It was a comforting feeling.

Syaoran fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling grumpily. "You and I both know that's exactly what's she telling Shun," he told Tiki. And he didn't like that one bit. It was constantly like this: mom and dad hiding the problems from the kids. There was barely an age difference with them and the lieutenant, and yet, ZanYi constantly made him feel like this. It just wasn't fair, especially when Shun got a free pass and she seemed run things by him—if she ran them by anyone at all, that is.

But when he looked over at Tiki, he saw her just as worried as he felt underneath the irritation and jealousy. Syaoran sighed. "Everything will be fine, Tiki," he insisted, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "ZanYi can pull this off, and then we'll be able to do the rest of this together."

Or at least, Syaoran hoped so. He wanted to be able to hope that ZanYi would include them in rescue plans, but nothing was ever certain with the lieutenant. And her word was basically law in this group.

Tiki grabbed one of the pillows from the bed she and ZanYi shared, hugging it to her as she lay on her side at the foot of the bed.

"I hope you're right," she told the Avatar, closing her eyes, trying to relax. More than anything, she hoped that ZanYi's reconnaissance mission would not be in vain. If the rumors were not true, and her parents were not being held at Air Temple Island, they would have to start from square one, at the very least. Tiki did not want to even consider the worst that could happen.

From the other bed in the room, as he lied back, Syaoran hoped he was right too. Because if he wasn't, the Avatar didn't even want to imagine what kind of fallout they would have to face. Tiki may have had bad feelings back on the island, but everything about this screamed bad news to him. And that wasn't his inner Avatar talking. That was his common sense. And if even that could sense the danger ahead, Syaoran felt every right to be worried.

* * *

Out in the hall, Shun leaned against the door and avoiding ZanYi's gaze as he asked, "What's up?" He was wondering what she wanted of him, and hoped that it would not lead to another argument. ZanYi needed to be focused, on her game. Whatever she told or asked of him, Shun hoped it was something he could accept with good grace.

Certain that Syaoran and Tiki wouldn't overhear, ZanYi looked at Shun. "Well, first of all, make sure those two actually get some sleep tonight. Syaoran doesn't need to be crankier than he naturally is, and Tiki doesn't need to be sleep-deprived on top of being anxious," she told him first and foremost, that being the simplest of her business.

"I'll do my best," Shun promised, a corner of his mouth tilting up; he could only imagine the look on Syaoran's face, being told to go to bed by the giant waterbender. Tiki might be a problem as well, considering how erratic she was behaving lately.

Before her next request though, the lieutenant paused for a moment. She crossed her arms, and the toe of her pumps tapped the back of her other shoe. ZanYi hated anything with heels. Made it so much harder to fight in. Which brought her to her next reluctant words.

"You and I both know you won't go to sleep until I get back," she called him out on it, looking at the waterbender pointedly, "so you may as well be of some help."

ZanYi almost bit her tongue, hating these words coming out of her mouth. But if this were any other mission, she'd have an entire crew of firebenders at her disposal. Here? She had Shun. "If I'm not back by midnight, assume the worst and start looking. Keep a watch at the window and…"

This part really ate at her, but her pride had to can it for the sake of this ending as well as it could. "…And at the end of the evening, I am coming back up here alone. He's not going to get out of me what he wants. However, I don't know how persistent he will be…" ZanYi's voice trailed, not liking the thought of that when she was dressed in a way that was conducive to getting men to talk, but not allowing her to fight. The lieutenant wasn't looking at him then, her irritated gaze elsewhere but on him. "So just… keep an eye out, okay, Shun? I might need back-up."

His smirk had turned into a grin when ZanYi assumed he would be staying up until she returned. Was he really that predictable? At least she wasn't fighting for him to go to bed as well. But at her final request, Shun finally turned to look at her. She didn't look happy—was she actually worried herself that something might happen? Shun leaned over, intruding upon her line of vision so he could meet her eyes.

"…Don't worry, ZanYi. I've got your back," he reminded her, smiling softly. "I won't let him do anything to you."

He would like to see Bartender Boy try something… then he would have an excuse for punching him in the face.

ZanYi took a deep breath and looked Shun in the eye, serious and unyielding. She didn't want to accept it, but situations like this were always tricky, and with the stakes this personal, she was not above ensuring she had a back-up plan.

The lieutenant nodded to him, accepting his promise. It seemed to relieve her concerns enough for her to brush them aside again, the task at hand back at the forefront of her mind. Taking one breath, she started down the hall, slipping on her jacket as she went. "I'll see you later, Shun," she called back to him. But for the moment, she had a mission.

They had to get this information about Air Temple Island. Their entire rescue was riding on it.

* * *

Dark had long fallen and the stars had long since risen, the hour unsure to ZanYi. Clearly this whole ruse had taken awhile, but the night was a success, as far as she was concerned. She'd made it to the island and she'd made it off the island all the more enriched.

That only left one problem: her date.

"So, still prefer a man in uniform, or will I suffice?" Kai purred, his arm slung around her shoulders. While the touch had felt grimy the entire evening, it was made even worse by the proximity of his voice, close to her ear.

Instead of flinching away, ZanYi shrugged out of his grasp and gave him a sly smirk. "I don't know. That tour may have hurt your cause. All of those soldiers were quite manly," she teased, strutting ahead of the bartender. The hotel was within close sight. She just had to shake him.

But Kai walked up behind her, wrapping hands around her hips, coming close. "I can assure you that I'm more than enough man for you, Yi," he told her, lips stroking her ear. "I hope you're ready for a demonstration."

The lieutenant wanted to gag, disgusted. But she couldn't do that so openly. ZanYi was almost in the clear. She just had to rough past a few more minutes. "Then how about we save that for another night? I'm exhausted," she suggested, taking his hands and removing them from her person. Turning to face him, ZanYi used one hand to give him a playful shove backwards. "I won't be of any good tonight."

"I'm sure I can change that."

"And I'm sure you can't."

The flirtation seemed to dim in Kai's gaze and he frowned a little. ZanYi started to feel a bit more on edge, especially as she watched the bartender try and concoct a new plan. It was no assurance when the sneer snaked back to his mouth. "Well, if you're not going to invite me up…"

The man snatched ZanYi's wrist and roughly tugged her into the alleyway, her heels causing her to stumble along—again, she hated the shoes. ZanYi was pushed up against the brick wall, Kai leaning in real close to her. "How about a small exhibition?" he asked her, "That may change your mind."

Kai went in for her lips and the lieutenant shoved him back angrily. "No. What's so difficult to understand about that?" ZanYi spat. She started to walk back onto the sidewalk, only to be grabbed and thrown back against the wall of the alley.

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm getting mixed signals," the bartender told her in a musky voice. "See, you keep saying no, but…" His dark eyes trailed down her, his hand traveling down her side as his gaze rose back to her glare, "everything else is saying yes. And we already know your game is to play Hard-To-Get."

ZanYi wanted nothing more than to electrocute him and burn him to ashes. But they did not need anyone knowing there were benders in the city, let alone anyone able to even possibly identify her from the posters. Which left her with her back against a wall—literally—and a sleaze with a hand wandering up her leg. The lieutenant tried to shove him back, but like she had initially noted, the bartender was a sizable guy. So when he actually started to legitimately hold her back, it was working.

Without remorse, she lifted leg to knee him in his prized area, followed by a kick in the gut. While he was doubled over, ZanYi took the opportunity to start for the street. However she had only served to make Kai angry. Recovering quicker than she could fly in her heels, the bartender yanked ZanYi back. Pinning her to the brick with his entire body, he growled, "Fiesty. I like that."

ZanYi glowered at the man, wracking her brain for a plan that didn't require blowing her cover. And in the recesses of that brain, the lieutenant hoped that her back-up was going to come through for her. Because she was running out of options. Fast.

Thankfully that was when the cavalry did indeed arrive, in the form of a very angry waterbender.

Without hesitation, Shun grabbed the back of the bartender's shirt, throwing him against the opposite wall in the alley. There Shun held Kai, pinned by the grip Shun had on his neck. His feet could not reach the ground, but that was the least of his problems—Shun Jiang's face was inches from his, and he was livid.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Shun growled through his teeth, slamming the bartender's head into the brick wall. Kai opened his mouth to say something, but was not given the chance to speak; Shun punched him across the face and threw him out into the street. The bartender could only stare, wide-eyed, as Shun towered over him, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "Now get out of here before I _really_ mess you up," the giant waterbender hissed with a glare. Not needing to be told twice, Kai scrambled to his feet and took off.

Shun watched him flee, breathing hard. He was shaking, not from anger—although there was a substantial amount of that in his system—but from fear. That had been way too close: Shun had just come back from using the bathroom when he caught a glimpse of black disappearing into the neighboring alleyway. At first, he thought nothing of it, but when he saw it again, it made him worry. So the giant waterbender had made his way down to the lobby and outside when he heard sounds of struggling and the bartender's voice. And then he saw what Kai was doing to ZanYi…

ZanYi.

Shun whipped around, his gaze roaming over ZanYi. She looked ruffled, but uninjured… It had been way too close. Abandoning his 'No Touching' rule for the dozenth time, Shun closed the distance between him and ZanYi in two strides and embraced her, his fear and anger still making him quiver.

"That was too close…" he repeated out loud, resting his head against hers for a fleeting moment. He pulled back and took ZanYi's face in his hands, anxiously searching her face. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry overshadowing his anger. If he had been just a second too late… Shun did not want to think what would have happened.

Despite her surprise over Shun's fit of rage, the lieutenant nodded, panting a little from her own struggle. "I'm fine," she told him steadily, no mistake in her voice. It was like Shun had said: that was too close, even for her comfort. Not being able to firebend out of things certainly had upped the difficulty of the whole affair, as well as being limited in her abilities to fight back. "Though I don't think I've ever been this relieved to see you."

ZanYi looked up at the worried aquamarine eyes that peered down at her, not knowing what to think about the man. Shun certainly was proving to be one heck of a back-up plan, there was no doubt about that. And, again, he'd followed through on his promises to her. But the way he seemed so concerned about her was a bit uncomfortable—maybe? It just wasn't something ZanYi was used to. Then again, it's not like she was normally attacked in alleyways and had a larger than life waterbender as a bodyguard.

Tearing away from his gaze and grasp, the lieutenant leaned back against the brick of her own accord. The realization of what just happened and could have happened was starting to become sharper, and the lieutenant did not appreciate that. As many times as she's had to play bait, that was probably the closest encounter and the one where she was the most defenseless.

And she hated that. ZanYi hated feeling like that, like there was nothing she could do. It was a feeling she was more than unaccustomed to and it ate at her, like a parasite, telling her she was weak. But the lieutenant was not going to give in and she was not going to break down in that moment, no matter how much she just wanted to yell at herself.

ZanYi closed her eyes and her brow scrunched as she just breathed. "I'm okay," she said evenly and determinedly under her breath, "I'm okay…"

The repeated words gave Shun more cause to worry. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than reassure him. And ZanYi _never_ lost confidence in herself.

Shun wanted to hold her again, to soothe her and tell her everything was all right. But then, he was not sure she would appreciate such coddling. ZanYi was a very strong woman, after all… and very proud. However, Shun could not help the hand that went to her shoulder, and the other that tilted her chin up so he could look at her face.

"Let's go inside," he suggested, his concern still strong. Maybe if he got ZanYi away from the alleyway, she would calm down a little more. Plus, he wanted her to be in a place that was a little more secure.

And (Shun was loathe to admit this to anyone, for he prized his patience and gentle demeanor above all else) if they stayed out here any longer, Shun would be sorely tempted to go after Bartender Boy and break his fingers. No self-respecting man would ever force himself on a lady, so the angrier side of Shun was attempting to reason with the rest of him that he would be doing a public service by making sure that scummy bartender was without the use of his hands for a few weeks.

ZanYi opened her eyes to look at Shun and, taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Yes," she agreed, keeping her voice steady, her gaze as well. The lieutenant had to get a grip on herself. She could not afford to fall apart, not afford to be affected by this. The mission was a success and this was the same as a casualty. She would have to push past it. Clearly it had just been a while since ZanYi had done any covert work.

Moving away from Shun and the wall, the lieutenant took a few steps forward, only to stumble a little. Those heels. Those blasted high heels. Bending over, she ripped one off and wanted to burn it away to nothing. But, ZanYi knew she couldn't, not while she didn't want to risk exposure. So instead, she took the shoe and chucked it against the far wall with every bit of agitation and feeling she had. ZanYi then proceeded to do that to the other one.

Realizing how she had just lashed out, she had to take a couple moments to cool herself down. Her shoulders rose and fell with every deep breath she took, trying to regain the self-control she disciplined herself into having. "Let's go, Big Guy," she encouraged Shun, not even glancing back to him. Rid of the heels, ZanYi continued forward, uncaring that she was then barefoot. It was better than withstanding another moment in those enslaving shoes.

Although the situation was not funny, Shun felt himself wanting to laugh at the abuse ZanYi had just put her high heels through. In fact, they were probably the reason why ZanYi could not easily get away from Bartender Boy. Once realizing this, the giant waterbender then felt that such treatment of the wretched shoes was appropriate.

Shun followed ZanYi back into the hotel, scanning around them to make sure Bartender Boy was long gone. Once in the lobby, Shun gave a nod to the hotel clerk behind the desk as he and ZanYi passed him, heading towards the elevators. It was only when they were heading up to the fifth floor that Shun allowed himself to speak.

"So, other than just now, was your night… profitable?" Shun phrased carefully. He was not sure whether there were cameras and mics in the elevators or not, but he figured it was best to play it safe. He wanted to help move ZanYi's focus back towards the reason she had ventured out with the smarmy bartender in the first place, and was anxious to know what she found out. It had been difficult persuading Syaoran and Tiki to go to sleep, so Shun wanted to know if both their efforts had paid off.

ZanYi exhaled a little, but was thankful for the distraction. Getting her focus back was a priority to her, considering how she had been to unraveling a few minutes ago. She also appreciated Shun's choice of words, especially since most elevators had cameras, and some with mics.

"I scored tonight," she answered back. The ghost of her confidence appear in her tilted lips. When they reached the fifth floor, ZanYi was eager to exit the small confines, walking down the hall. When she reached the door, she waited for Shun, leaning her side against the frame. "Are the other two asleep?" ZanYi asked. The last thing she wanted to do was either wake them up or have to deal with the eager questioning that would ensue upon her arrival.

Shun nodded, palming his key card as he approached the door. "They were when I left. I tried not to slam the door on my way out, but I was kind of in a hurry." Shun paused before he slid the key card into the electronic lock, and pressed an ear to the door. He didn't hear anything, so he figured it was safe to assume that the two youngest members of Team Avatar were still in Dreamland.

The giant waterbender slipped the key card back into his pocket and mimicked ZanYi's pose, a broad shoulder leaning against the door as he crossed his arms. "Do you want to wait until tomorrow to tell us what you found out?" he offered.

He was curious to know what she found out, but knowing that she had found something was good enough for him right now. Besides, he was not sure how smart it was to carry on a conversation about sensitive topics out in a hotel hallway, and they could not discuss things in the hotel room without waking Syaoran and Tiki. Also, ZanYi had to be tired, after the night she had. So unless they decided to hole up in the bathroom or something, Shun was willing to wait for the information until tomorrow morning.

ZanYi nodded, appreciating again the man's courtesy. Indeed, she really didn't want to deal with Tiki's anxiety and Syaoran's concerned glances. It did not sound like an appealing idea at all. "I'd rather go in, take a shower, and be done with this night," she told Shun in all honesty. "Besides, we should let them sleep. We're going to have a lot to do now." They were going to be doing a lot of planning, working out every single kink and best possible timing so that this mission could go off with less hitches. They could only do so much with what she gathered, but it was enough to get the ball rolling. "But trust me: we might have a shot now."

The lieutenant was about to gesture for him to open the door before another thought struck her. Reluctantly, ZanYi stepped forward, closing the gap between her and Shun. She reached out and patted his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "Thanks for earlier, Shun," ZanYi told him earnestly. It wasn't the first time he'd taken her out of risky situations, but it was certainly one of the more important times.

In part with her cover from the evning, and part out of teasing, ZanYi smirked a little. Reaching up, she grabbed the back of Shun's neck to bend him over. Closer, that was when ZanYi placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, she looked at him, eyes full of mischief. "You might want to make sure you get that all off this time, Big Guy."

Slipping the key card out of his pocket, ZanYi opened the door and quickly slipped into the bathroom, headed for that hot shower she was craving.

Shun was glad that ZanYi had entered the room ahead of him: this gave him the opportunity he needed to freak out. His face on fire, the giant waterbender braced a hand against the doorframe, partially to keep the door from closing and locking him out, but mostly to keep himself upright. Hesitantly, a raised a hand to brush against the cheek ZanYi had kissed, as if he could not believe that had just happened.

…Well, in a way, he couldn't. Sure, ZanYi had teased him on multiple occasions—mostly about his height—but this… this was a whole other side to ZanYi's teasing. And Shun was not sure whether he liked it or not. But considering such actions could be considered leading him on, Shun was banking on 'not'.

As he entered the room, he swiped a finger across his cheek. Shun groaned when he saw the red splotch that covered his fingertip. Here was another brand mark to cause him embarrassment—he was beginning to think lipstick was invented for the sole purpose of teasing him. Reluctantly removing the rest of the kiss mark from his cheek, Shun paused to give the bathroom door a frown. ZanYi had smooched his cheek, and then walked away like it was nothing. Women were so unfair. Grumbling to himself, Shun collapsed onto the bed he shared with the Avatar, hoping to get some rest now that ZanYi had returned—but now he found himself more restless than ever.

If ZanYi kept this new teasing approach up with Shun, she really was going to be the death of him.

* * *

When the sun cracked through the window shades the next morning, Syaoran felt it hit his face, warm and affectionate. He opened his eyes slowly, then grumbled as he was blinded. Knowing there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep, the Avatar rolled off and sat up, his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

Sharing a bed with Shun was no picnic—the man took up quite the amount of bed space—but he understood that it's not like they could put ZanYi with either of the two guys… or Tiki. He guessed they couldn't put Tiki with one of men either. So that meant he had to bunk with Shun.

Surprisingly, the man was not awake yet, which seemed quite unusual. He wondered if he had a late night. That thought process brought him to what would have made him stay up late. Looking frantically to the other bed, he sought ZanYi, only to find her not there. Syaoran's heartbeat quickened a bit before spotting her over at the table, using the few rays of sunlight to glance over her maps. The lieutenant looked very much like herself. The make-up was gone, so was the dress. ZanYi was just seated in her camos, obsidian hair pulled back away from her face. The Cinderella version of her was gone, and the Lieutenant was back. Syaoran wasn't sure whether to be sad or happy about this; then again, he liked her either way.

Softly toeing out of bed, he crossed the sleeping room to sit across from ZanYi. "You came back all right," he observed quietly, acknowledging the slumber of the others. ZanYi briefly looked up at him and gave him a nod with a quiet smirk before turning back to her series of maps. Syaoran noticed they were all revolving around Air Temple Island. "So, I'm guessing the, uh, date went well?"

ZanYi then shot him a dirty look, but nodded nonetheless. "Our best bet is that Tiki's parents are on the island," she answered softly, pouring over the maps. "I got a much better idea of what we're dealing with now."

Syaoran knew that was a good thing, so he breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in agreement. Having something to show for her previous night's adventure was a good thing. It made it slightly more worth it. He munched on his thoughts for a moment, unsure of whether he wanted to ask his next question. ZanYi must have noticed the hesitation on his face, because, without looking up, she asked, "What is it, Syaoran?"

He gulped, but then continued since he was being called out. "ZanYi… did he try anything on you?"

That made the lieutenant look up with an annoyed stare right at him. "Syaoran," she said lowly, "I'm fine. Now go take your shower."

"But—!"

"Syaoran."

The Avatar met her stare, and it clearly said that the topic of discussion was over. He didn't know what to make of that, but he certainly didn't like it. However, he was going to start heeding her words and let it be. Syaoran stood and looked at the lieutenant one more time before going over and patting her shoulder and soothing it with his hand. "If he did, I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

Flushed by his own bold words, Syaoran made quick steps to the bathroom, going to take his shower and hope that the blush would disappear from his face. The slam of the bathroom door was enough to rouse Tiki. She sat bolt upright, looking around in sleepy confusion.

"Wha? Whaz goin' on?" the tiny airbender mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked around. Once her gray eyes settled upon ZanYi, however, Tiki found herself abruptly awake. "ZanYi! You're back!" Tiki exclaimed, a relieved smile dawning on her features. She turned to the bed the men shared—Syaoran wasn't there, but she could hear the water running in the bathroom, and therefore assumed that's where he was—to find a very surprising sight: Shun was still asleep.

Concerned now for the giant waterbender, Tiki tip-toed over to Shun's side of the bed, gingerly poking his cheek. "Shun? Are you okay?"

Shun's long, dark brown hair was splayed all over his face and his pillow; a groan sounded near where Tiki assumed his mouth was. "Tiki, know that I am not angry with you in the slightest when I say this: _go away_."

Tiki blinked down at him, startled. "But ZanYi's back," she pointed out, as if that was enough reason for Shun to get out of bed. Another groan, and the giant waterbender finally consented to sit up.

"I know," he told Tiki, pushing his hair out of his face. Tiki watched, more confused than ever, when Shun shot a tired frown at ZanYi before sliding out of bed. As he stood up and began to pad away, Tiki called after him.

"Shun, where are you going?"

"Coffee," came the grumbled reply.

"Bring me back some too, please! Oh, and try not to hit your—"

_Thunk!_

"…Nevermind," Tiki mumbled quietly, biting her lip to keep from smiling as a string of mumbled curses trailed out the door behind Shun. ZanYi had only been listening to the exchange, but it was enough to make her smirk and chuckle a little under her breath. Shun was always a bit irritable when he woke up—probably a good thing that he woke up before most of them on a normal basis. But he sounded quite grumpy this time around. It was a bit amusing.

After he left, the lieutenant looked up from her maps and schematics, looking at Tiki. It was rare the two of them were left alone together, and while there was normally good reason for that too, this time around, it was okay. "Yes, I'm back, Tiki," ZanYi said, delayed by Shun's irritable mutterings.

ZanYi leaned back in the chair, pushing away a bit to look at the airbender. The sleep seemed to have done the girl some good; it was possibly the hope of what news the lieutenant would bear that put a little more of her normal cheer back.

"I'm going to assume you're eager to know what I found out last night?" the lieutenant guessed, quirking a brow and the corner of her lip quirking up. "Your parents are being held on the island. And until this point, the conditions have been okay for them."

Tiki let out a breath, her hands going to her amulet. 'Until this point'… what did that mean, exactly?

"What I don't get," Tiki began, her nose crinkling as she frowned, "is why now? They've been holding my parents for years under the threat of having me killed… and then, all of a sudden, the Neo-Equalists decide to execute them? I don't understand. It seems like they were cooperating…"

So what changed? Tiki wracked her brain, trying to find an answer, but none came to her. She was just as lost now as she was the day she found all of this out. What kind of logic were the Neo-Equalists following, anyhow? Why put their greatest weapon in discouraging the Resistance to death?

"Most of the benders are out of the city now, Tiki," ZanYi reminded the airbender, frustrated with this. "The NEs now have control of the city. Your parents aren't needed to discourage anyone to stand down anymore when the city has already been taken." She stood at that moment, rising to her full height. "But we have enough to probably get your parents and us out of there alive now. I got a good look at their security and a fair look at the place. If you and I work together through what I know and what you remember, we can pull this off."

In an uncharacteristic move, ZanYi's golden eyes softened. "I know this isn't easy for you. But if you can help verify these maps for me, then we can put together a plan, and quick. The sooner we get your family out of here, the better for all of us."

Whereas ZanYi's eyes softened, Tiki's eyes grew serious, determined.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," she promised, moving across from ZanYi to give the maps a cursory glance. "I know you all have gone through a lot for this mission already. And I'll never forget that."

Indeed, Tiki would not. No matter what happened, she would still have a debt to repay to these people she called her comrades. And she would repay all of it, even if it took the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N from DJ: I'm back again! It's me this week, breaking habit just for a week. Still, this week we found out that Shun can, indeed, get angry. Eva always refers to him like this as a Mama Grizzly. As for things with him and ZanYi from here? Well, who knows! This chapter sets a lot of things in motion, and big things are going to happen from here, in more ways than one. So, now on to the shoutouts!**

**The-new-avatar: Yay! You reviewed again! And that's awesome that you got your friend to read as well. New readers that are enjoying make us feel like we're doing good! Both of you guys let us know more on your thoughts some time! We love to hear about fave characters among the fans, dislikes, etc. We had a couple of shippers for a while as we wrote Fire xD **

**The outsider19: Thanks for the Author Alert and favoriting Fire! We really hope you catch up to Air and we get to hear from you soon! Either way, your support is appreciated!**

**That's all for now, and sit tight for next week. Expect some turbulence because it's going to be a bumpy ride!**


	6. The Choukos

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

******Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Days later, after hours of planning and strategizing, the night had finally come. Tiki was wound very tight, attempting to keep herself in check, but feeling as if she would explode from the range of emotions she was smothering. Her knuckles were white on her amulet, and she kept having to remind herself to breathe.

The first part of the plan had gone smoothly: they arrived on the island without too much trouble. There had almost been a close shave with two guards, but ZanYi had taken care of them swiftly, and they now slumbered peacefully in the bushes next to where Team Avatar was concealed. Tiki looked up at the building that had once been her beloved summer home, now feeling as if it were a fortress she was ill-equipped to penetrate.

'_No,_' Tiki scolded herself with a slight shake of her head, '_stop thinking like that. You've been planning this moment for days. Everyone knows what they're supposed to do. Everything is going to be all right._' With another self-reminder to breathe, Tiki turned to ZanYi.

"Which room is the most heavily-guarded right now?" she asked again, wanting to verify everything before a move was made. One mistake could blow the whole operation, and that was the last thing she wanted happening. The tiny airbender sent a nervous glance up at the camera above her. ZanYi had assured her they would be safe, that this was a blind spot, but Tiki could not help but feel as if the camera would flicker down at any moment and zoom in on them, alerting all the wrong people inside. Tiki did not want to be captured before she even had a chance to see her parents again.

"The private quarters," ZanYi answered immediately, her careful gaze watching outside of the brush. She'd taken note of the rotations of guards and zones when she'd managed to get on the island before. They were gathered near the soldiers' quarters for the moment. Then they would start patrolling the main yard, then the practice grounds. Lastly, they'd go back to guard the tower. Team Avatar needed the tower.

The lieutenant dropped her dogtags from her grasp, realizing she had been fingering them again. It was time to focus. ZanYi looked to her team, grim. "When the camera scrolls back away, we have the next fifteen seconds to move over to the tower before it'll catch us. You all know the order?"

Syaoran nodded, paying attention to every word. "First Shun, then me, followed by Tiki and lastly you," he recited, knowing this part by heart. They would bolt for the tower, where they would break in the main door, and be led up in the reverse order they had scampered.

This left ZanYi to lead and Shun to protect the rear. They would have to get all the way to the top, take out the stationary guards before they sounded the alarm, get Tiki's parents, and manage to get back down the tower and off the island. It was slim that any of this would go right, but they had to at least try.

ZanYi turned back to watch the camera as it started to shift away. She muttered under her breath, holding a hand up to prevent anyone from moving too early. "Three... Two... One... Shun!"

Shun took off as soon as ZanYi had called for him, doing his best to keep to the shadows as he led Team Avatar to the base of the tower. He was counting seconds in his head as he hid around the base, and noted what a close call it was-ZanYi barely made it in time because she was slowed up by Tiki's short legs. The giant waterbender stilled, but there was no sound of alarm, so he took it to mean that they were okay.

"Here, Tiki," Shun whispered, digging around in his satchel and passing a thin black case to Tiki. The giant waterbender had splurged on a new "toy" for Tiki—a set of professional lock picking tools. He let Tiki have them on one condition—that she took every moment to practice until she could crack the hardest of locks in under a minute. Tiki's personal best so far was eleven and a half seconds on a standard padlock. Tiki took the case, searching out the tools she would need for the intimidating-looking padlock on the doors of the tower. Once she found them, she waited for the camera to pan away before setting to work, her tongue in between her teeth. This one was a lot tougher to crack; Tiki could feel sweat pouring down the side of her face as she jiggled and poked her tools in the stubborn lock.

"Five seconds!" Shun hissed as a warning. The pressure was on now. In her desperation, Tiki slammed one of the delicate silver instruments harder than she meant to. It broke in half, but by some miracle, the padlock came undone with a snap. Tiki did not even have time to celebrate; before she knew it, Shun was yanking her back around the corner. There was another unbearably tense moment, in which Tiki waited for the alarm to sound and for them to be busted. But again, seconds passed, and all was still. Once Shun released her, Tiki felt that it was safe to breathe again.

Sneaking around the corner once more, the tiny airbender removed the broken bit of one of her tools and carefully undid the padlock so that it would appear locked once they closed the doors, so long as no one got a good look.

"Come on," she hissed in the dark to Shun, who nodded and rushed in after her after beckoning for the other two to follow swiftly.

Once ZanYi was in, she took no time in taking off up the stairs, and Syaoran kept at her heels. When they met the first set of guards, they were ready. Before they could even cry out, ZanYi had moved behind one to give him a quick knockout. Syaoran took the other and did the same; it didn't work nearly as well so he just grabbed the guy's head and hit it against the wall. The second guard fell in a crumple quietly and, fearing a scolding, he shrugged innocently over at ZanYi.

However, she just rolled her eyes. "Whatever works," she encouraged him before taking off higher. Most of the goons were easy take-downs, between the lieutenant and the Avatar. Albeit, one was a proficient soldier and the other just trying to be useful, but it worked out well enough.

When they burst through the doors at the very top of the tower, they found a series of guards waiting there. "Syaoran," ZanYi said, moving low. Syaoran knew exactly what she wanted and followed suit. With quick, synchronized movements, the two swirled up a blast of fire, striking the guards closest to either of them. A few head-shots with knife-hands and kicks of fury, all of them were down for the count.

Just as ZanYi stopped to survey the guards, to make sure they were done for, one behind her started to reach up from the floor. However, Syaoran kicked him in the head and the soldier fell back down with a thud. The lieutenant looked back to see the soldier and Syaoran and she looked at him pointedly.

"That one was one of yours, Syaoran."

"I know. Sorry."

ZanYi rolled her eyes, but then turned to the stairwell. "All clear!" she called out to their comrades.

Shun and Tiki emerged from the darkness of the stairwell, picking their way over unconscious bodies to join Syaoran and ZanYi. Shun let out a low whistle.

"They must have been expecting something to happen if they brought in all this muscle," he speculated, nudging a felled guard with his shoe. "I wonder if we've already been compromised?"

Tiki did not hear anything that suggested that they were about to be overtaken, so she wagered not. Then again, her attention was greatly diverted by the large, ornate door at the end of the room. Tiki glanced back at Shun, who was closest to her, and he gave her an encouraging nod.

"Right behind you," he reminded her. With a gulp and a nod, Tiki continued forward, stepping over the fallen bodies as she made her way over to the doors. The airbending symbol was carved in the thick doors, and as Tiki ran her hand across it, she knew. Her parents were right on the other side of this door. Her tiny heart pounding hard against her chest, as if it were battling for freedom, Tiki pulled open the heavy doors.

Two figures looked up at the sound of the doors opening, one turning from a window, the other at a table, lowering a book. The figure at the table, closest to the door, was a woman of small stature. She was clothed in a white summer dress, her long dark hair kept in a ponytail that was slung over her shoulder. Her skin was pale, as if she had not seen light for a long time, and her face possessed the weary, battered look of a woman who had been put through her paces. Her eyes were the exact shade of gray as Tiki's.

The man at the window was of average height, and he too wore clothes of white. His head was bare, save for a blue arrow that adorned his forehead, the following stripe disappearing under the collar of his shirt. What little hair he had on his head was on his chin, liberally streaked with gray. He, too, wore the look of a run-down warrior. Almost simultaneously, their looks of resigned expectancy turned into complete shock upon setting sight on the tiny airbender in the doorway.

"Great spirits," the man whispered, sounding breathless, "is that..."

"...Tiki?" the woman called, standing up. It was her face that Tiki sought most, and she did not bother to fight the tears as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Tiki sobbed, her head buried in her mother's shoulder, "I missed you so much!" Tiki hardly dared to believe it: they were alive, they were safe. Tiki managed to get to them before they were executed. Everything was going to be all right.

"LingShi, it's Tiki!" the woman beckoned her husband, pulling away so she could get a good look at Tiki's face. Tears were streaming down her face as well. "Oh my goodness, you've grown so much!"

"She has most of your genes, YinXiang," LingShi noted, moving to embrace his family. A tear or two slipped from his eyes as he beamed down at his family. "Oh, Tiki...how happy we are that you are alive."

The Chouko couple looked at each other, joy reflected in their gazes. Tiki watched as, with alarming speed, that joy turned to horror; her parents' gazes returned to her.

"But Tiki..." YinXiang began slowly, gripping her daughter's shoulders with an abrupt urgency, "Child, what are you doing here?"

Tiki was a little unnerved by this sudden change in demeanor, but she figured she knew what the reason was. "Don't worry, I'm not captured," the tiny airbender assured them, "I came to rescue you with my friends! Look, the big guy is Shun, and over there-"

"No," LingShi cut her off, "Tiki, you cannot be here. You cannot stay."

The introductions died in Tiki's throat, and she stared at her parents as if they were total strangers. "We're not staying," she explained, though she herself sounded confused, "that's why we came. We're here to rescue you."

Her parents were shaking their heads at her, which further confused Tiki. What was going on?

"Child," YinXiang addressed Tiki, a hand under her chin to keep her daughter's gaze as she used the tone of voice Tiki associated immediately with all the other times her mother had to break bad news to her. "we cannot be saved."

That was when Syaoran's face contorted with a mixture of confusion and deadpan. "Um, actually, I think so, since we're kind of already here," he mentioned, gesturing to the group. He glanced over at ZanYi, but found her also a bit perplexed with the words, as well as glancing furtively towards the door.

"Of course you can!" Tiki asserted at the same time, frowning at her mother. She wasn't making any sense. "That's why we're here; it's the whole reason we came!"

"Tiki, listen to us," her father urged, his deep voice usually reassuring. Not this time. "Your mother and I...we are not long for this world. Your mother has sensed it."

Blood was roaring through Tiki's ears. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Her parents were supposed to be overjoyed that she and her comrades had come, and they were supposed to be making their way out of here without being detected. It was not supposed to be like this.

"No," Tiki denied, though she knew it was pointless: her mother's senses were never wrong. "Mom, Dad—_please_. We did so much planning, we came all this way—"

"You must leave, Child," YinXiang urged, her hands on her daughter's face. "We cannot go with you. Wherever we go, Death will follow. And if you are near us, Death will claim you as well."

"Let it!" Tiki cried, clutching onto her mother's hands as tears began to pool in her eyes once more. "I _won't_ run again, I can't! I've finally found you, after all these years! If they kill you, they'll have to kill me too!"

"Tiki, no," LingShi denied, taking Tiki's shoulders and forcing her to face him. "When your mother gave you her amulet, she was securing the future of our people. When we are gone, it will fall to **you** to harbor the hope of the airbenders. _You cannot die._"

The word rang hollow in Tiki's ears. She was no Avatar, the world would still turn without her. Let the airbenders who turned on her family work out their futures for themselves. Let her "people", the ones who dared to label her parents traitors, fend for themselves. If Tiki could not live with her parents, then she did not want to live at all.

Suddenly, a piercing sound shattered the quiet of the night outside the tower. "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT," a mechanical voice sounded along with the alarm. Shun cursed under his breath.

"They know we're here," he said, turning desperate eyes onto ZanYi.

The lieutenant then swore under her breath as well, feeling that their time was up. "We've got to get moving. Now!" she ordered, needing this group to rush along. There would be time for chatting later. Right now, ZanYi was determined to get this group out of here with their lives intact.

"Then there is little time. Come," LingShi beckoned, leading Team Avatar to the back window. There were bars, blocking the exit, but LingShi used very precise airbending to undo the screws. Once they were loose enough, he blasted the bars out of the window and poked his head out.

"It's time to go, Bumi!" LingShi called. Shun peered out the window to see a large, furry animal on the ground. Its massive, horned head was turned upwards, toward them, and it gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Its six legs were shackled and chained to the ground, but they were soaked from the rain shower that passed through that afternoon. LingShi made quick work of those too, freezing the water on the chains with air. With an almighty roar, the sky bison named Bumi rose into the air, breaking the chains where they had quickly rusted. Bumi settled back down on the ground and turned his riding basket towards the window, waiting.

"Go," LingShi urged, ushering Syaoran and ZanYi to the window, prepared to make sure they landed safely. "We will hold them off for as long as possible." Syaoran was shoved out the window first by the lieutenant, given no choice on the matter. The Avatar's life was apparently a priority.

Still, ZanYi turned back, frowning at Tiki's parents and scowling at the situation. "It's not too late. Come with us now. Don't give up here," she urged the airbending couple, reaching out a hand to help them through the window.

LingShi gave the lieutenant a strained smile. "I would rather not push you out the window, miss. Thank you for all that you've done, but the only way you can help us is to get Tiki far, far away from here."

ZanYi merely scowled deeper, clearly not at ease with the situation. But right now, she didn't have time to argue with Tiki's father. Regrettably, the safety and lives of her team were going to come first now. So, the lieutenant then moved out of the window to join Syaoran atop of the flying bison below, calling up, "Shun! Tiki! Get a move on! We've got to go!"

"Tiki," said an anxious Shun, looking at the tiny airbender. She gave him a sideways glance, daring him with her eyes to make her move. The giant waterbender sighed and stepped forward, trusting that Tiki's parents would make her leave, one way or another.

"Take care of our daughter," YinXiang asked of Shun as he perched momentarily on the windowsill. He paused, torn.

"Are you sure—?"

"We are certain. Go."

It broke Shun's heart, but he obeyed the Choukos and leapt out of the window. He understood how Syaoran and ZanYi had had such smooth landings—just before he landed, a gust of air thrusted him upwards, allowing him to touch down lightly in the riding basket.

As her parents shoved her toward the window, Tiki whipped around, her eyes wet and fierce.

"I'm not leaving without either of you!" she asserted; her voice broke from emotion. LingShi and YinXiang looked at each other, and then at their daughter. As one, they embraced Tiki, planting kisses atop her head.

"Tiki," the tiny airbender heard her mother's voice in her ear, "we love you."

A strong gust of air forced Tiki out of the window, and before she knew it, she was free-falling. It was like deja-vu: her falling backwards, her mother's face disappearing from the window, even as Tiki screamed for her. It was so surreal that Tiki was almost convinced that it was a dream, a nightmare. Any second she would wake up, to find that she and her comrades haven't even left yet, that they still had yet to go on the rescue mission that would end happily instead of like this...

Strong arms encircled her, and Tiki became aware of the fact that Shun was holding her. His grip felt like restraints. "Bumi!" she heard her father call to the sky bison, "Yip yip!"

With another grunt, the sky bison rose once more into the air, flapping its tail to gain height and speed. Tiki twisted in Shun's grip, watching in horror as guards dragged her parents out of the tower to kneel in the courtyard, where two armed guards waited, a man in a Neo-Equalist uniform standing between them. The Neo-Equalist seemed to care not for the sky bison flying above them, although the guards openly gaped and pointed. He was saying something, but Tiki was too far away to hear it. His speech was short, however, and he turned to leave. At the same time, the guards flanking him raised their guns.

"NOOOO!" Tiki screamed. She threw a fierce elbow to Shun's gut, making him lose his breath. His grip loosened, and Tiki broke free, falling back to the island.

"Tiki!" Shun gasped, and then turned to ZanYi, who was closest to Bumi's reigns. "Land the sky bison! We have to go after her!"

Tiki shot like a rocket towards the armed guards, determined to stop them. If she could just reach them before they pulled the triggers...

Tiki felt it before she saw it, heard it before it happened. The guards fired, their bullets aimed towards the foreheads of her parents. Tiki's eyes met her mother's in that split-second, and the tiny airbender watched the light leave YinXiang's eyes as the bullet penetrated her skull. Tiki landed in front of her parents in time to watch them crumble, just as surely as the statue of Avatar Aang had crumbled. Even as Tiki rushed over, crying and calling their names, a part of her knew it was no use. Her parents had left her for the final time. They were gone.

"...Murderers..." Tiki found herself saying, her tiny body shaking with horror, grief, and most of all...rage. "MURDERERS!" She screamed at the guards, who seemed dumbstruck, as if they had no idea what to do with the child that had fallen out of the sky. Before they could do anything further, however, Tiki was upon them. More guards came after she felled the ones with the guns, but she did not care. She would take them all down, she would make every single one of them pay for what they did, she would make them bleed as much as she was bleeding on the inside. Her airbending powers grew with her wrath, summoning a tornado that tore through the place, with Tiki at the center.

This place, this sacred air temple, had been defiled, just as her home had been all those years ago. She would destroy it. She would destroy it all. And she would tear down everything and anyone who dared to get in her way.

ZanYi grabbed the reigns of the bison, hoping it would be as easy to direct as it looked. She could drive a tank, sure, but a sky bison was new territory all its own. She managed to keep them out of the path of the large tornado, but she was not going to land the bison. "We'll be dead meat if we land with Tiki like that. That's one unstable airbender." Instead, she whirled to Syaoran, thinking up Plan B as fast as she could. "Syaoran, remember how I told you firebenders could fly?" she asked him. The awestruck Avatar turned to the lieutenant nodded, vaguely recalling the lesson some time on the island.

"Yeah. Something about jet propulsion with your fire?"

ZanYi nodded and gestured her head towards the cyclone. His eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me..." he groaned, looking at the cyclone with a bit of agitation. The lieutenant shook her head.

"I'm trying to fly a giant furry sky-bison. You're going to go down there and get Tiki. I'll bring this thing down and get you guys. We've got to get out of here, and we need to get Tiki out of here."

Syaoran looked down at the tornado again, apprehensive. "But I've never practiced the technique before—!"

"Well, you're about to."

Before Syaoran could utter another word or try to come up with another plan to save Tiki, ZanYi was literally shoving him off of Bumi and right into the eye of the winds. At first, he tried to yell, but all cries were just shoved back into his throat. Quickly thinking through everything ZanYi had taught him about firebending, the Avatar quickly focused his hottest flames at his palms and feet.

Sure enough, it was enough to keep him afloat. And he almost smiled in his success. But he had bigger matters to attend to: Tiki. Taking a deep breath of confidence, Syaoran jetted down the middle of the cyclone, trying to figure out how he was going to stop Tiki. The only solution he came up with was to stop her bending.

"Tiki!" he called out, similar to a warning. Then he barreled into her, wrapping his arms around her tight. His flames had to leave then, and Syaoran struggled to hold onto her despite the fierce winds. But he couldn't give up. "Tiki! Stop! We have to go! Your parents wanted you safe! Not as a psychopath! Calm down! I've got you!"

Syaoran's voice came to Tiki from very far away; she was locked away in a very dark place, and she only heard him because her inner voice had stopped screaming for a moment. Almost curious, Tiki wondered why Syaoran was here. Couldn't he see she was in the middle of destroying a defiled temple? And then his words began to trickle in.

Her parents were dead. How would he know what they wanted? But then, Tiki remembered that her mother had asked Shun to keep her safe...was Syaoran assuming that it was his responsibility as well now? Well, Tiki did not need protecting: she was single-handedly destroying everyone that had ruined her life. Revenge was sweet.

Tiki's thoughts drifted back to her parents, laying there in the courtyard. If she destroyed the island...would that not mean that her parents' bodies would be desecrated as well? Didn't they deserve a proper burial from their only daughter?

It was these very thoughts that made Tiki begin to see sense. Slowly but surely, the tornado surrounding her and Syaoran dissipated, and they plummeted to the ground. Tiki cushioned their fall, but got up immediately and staggered to where her parents' bodies lay. LingShi and YinXiang's faces were peaceful in death. Tiki closed their eyes, making it look as if they were sleeping. Destruction lay all around her, her doing. But the greatest destruction of all lay right in front of her. She grasped the hands of both her mother and father, almost unable to bear the cold of their skin.

"...I'm not leaving without them..." Tiki said again, her eyes dull as she gazed at her parents' corpses. "I won't leave them here. I want to bury them. I want...I want the chance to say...goodbye."

All the strength Tiki had been desperately clinging to left her then. Her head bowed, she wept on the hands of her parents, feeling so raw that she believed there would be no escape from the pain. But pain she could handle, with time. What she could not handle was leaving the bodies of her parents here. If she did that, Tiki would never be able to find peace.

There was a light thud as Bumi landed near them. Soft footsteps followed and soon a pair of arms wrapped around the little airbender, a hand covering Tiki's eyes. "It's okay, Tiki. Don't look any more," ZanYi told her in a hushed tone, though even that had a more soothing tone than the lieutenant ever used normally.

She pulled Tiki away from her parents' bodies, bringing her over to where Syaoran was standing. Only then did ZanYi uncover the girl's eyes and let her go, putting her directly in front of the Avatar. "We have to move quickly, before reinforcements come from the city. Get her up on the bison and give her to Shun. Then bring me down two blankets that are packed up there," she ordered him. Syaoran nodded and put Tiki onto his back, climbing up the bison slowly so she wouldn't fall off.

Once he got up there, he handed the weeping Tiki over to Shun's welcome arms and sought the blankets that the lieutenant demanded of him. Coming back down with them, he looked to her, a bit confused. "What are we doing with these?" he inquired of her.

ZanYi was kneeling over Tiki's parents, straightening their sprawled forms. "We're taking them with us," she told him, as if that was obvious. Syaoran glanced from the blankets in his grasp to the bodies on the ground. The idea of traveling with two corpses did not sound particularly thrilling to the Avatar, but one look back up at the heartbroken Tiki, and he quashed that feeling.

He spread out the blankets and between him and ZanYi, and they rolled up the bodies, covering them sufficiently. Grim, ZanYi picked up one of them in her arms, and Syaoran followed suit with the other, taking them up into Bumi's riding basket. "You'll have them to bury," Syaoran tried to assure Tiki, sitting down next to her and Shun as ZanYi passed wordlessly.

Going back to the reigns, she repeated LingShi's earlier words, "Yip yip." Bumi took off the ground and rose into the air, escalating into the night. Down below, she could see the destruction of Air Temple Island, the boats coming from the city to it. Shun was making soothing noises, stroking Tiki's head. She was still crying, but she sat on Shun's lap and stared at the blankets that were hiding her parents' bodies from view. Shun tried to nudge her gaze away, but she resisted every attempt he tried to get her to look elsewhere. Frowning in concern, Shun turned to address ZanYi.

"Where are we going, ZanYi?" The giant waterbender wanted to know. To his surprise, it was Tiki that answered.

"Home. I wanna go home," the tiny airbender whimpered, sniffling. Shun moved to stroke her back.

"Where is home, Teeks?" Shun asked softly. Tiki turned to look up at him; she stared right through him.

"The Eastern Air Temple," she replied, returning her gaze to the blanketed bodies. Seeing the normally cheerful Tiki so heartbroken killed Shun, but he knew he had to be strong when she could not. So though his sympathy made him want to weep along with Tiki, he sucked it up, staring resolutely ahead to ZanYi.

"Do you know where the Eastern Air Temple is, ZanYi?"

ZanYi frowned for a moment, trying to think it over in her head. "I have an idea, yes," the lieutenant answered, speaking as if she were drawing up the map inside her head already, puzzling over it as she always did. Syaoran looked to her as well, brow furrowed.

"Is it enough to get us there?" he asked her. And while normally she would have given him a dirty look for even remotely doubting her, ZanYi just stared straight ahead into the clouds.

"It will be," ZanYi asserted, taking them a little lower so that she could better see the world beneath them. Never had the lieutenant imagined herself flying a giant sky bison to get anywhere—or for any reason. But she guessed the only one with experience would be Tiki, and that was not an option at the moment. So she was going to do what she could do.

She made note of a couple landmarks below before rising back up into the clouds, shifting their direction a little bit. "It's going to take a bit of time. It's halfway across the world," she reported, trying to work through the logistics in her mind.

Syaoran nodded slowly, but looked at Tiki's crumpled figure. She was always mistaken for a child for her antics, but never had she looked the part as much she did then. Curled up in Shun's lap, shell-shocked, she couldn't tear watery gaze from her parents. "How much time?" the Avatar asked ZanYi, hoping it would not be a terribly long trek. That wouldn't be good for any of them, especially Tiki.

"Depends on the bison," she responded, "but I think probably by midday tomorrow."

That would have to be soon enough. He knew ZanYi was not going to rest until they were safe and sound, until they were landed. Syaoran's gaze went to the lieutenant's back, concerned. But the woman was doing her best to help them, and as the Avatar, he had to do at least something.

Shifting his position a bit, he tried to block Tiki's stare, keeping her eyes as much as he could away from the corpses that lay behind him. He almost ventured to look back at them himself, but he couldn't do it. He had time stomaching the wounds the soldiers had sustained in battle in Omashu; dead bodies, especially those of relation to his team, was too much.

But he was the Avatar. How had he been so helpless but to do nothing? Syaoran had grown up normal in the middle of nowhere. Just him, his family, and their farm. And then they were in the concentration camps, suffering because the Neo-Equalists couldn't find the Avatar. Yet, he'd been under their noses the whole time.

If he had known sooner, Syaoran thought to himself, would he have been able to save Tiki's parents before it was too late? Would he have made a different outcome? He was not one for the 'what-if's', but the questions ate at him.

Staring at Tiki again, he knew she was not the only one who had been personally hurt by this war. But to see her in this state was horrible. The Avatar was what hope she had held on to until this point. And Syaoran knew he could not let her down. Not again.

Tiki stared straight through Syaoran. Some part of her that was not raw with grief was frustrated with him—why was he in the way? It had been so long since she had seen her parents, and now he didn't want her looking at them? Was the world trying to punish her for not being able to save them?

If only she had gotten her act together sooner, had stopped acting like a clown all the time and became serious about searching out her parents. If only, if only, if only...

Tiki closed her eyes, unable to look at Syaoran anymore. He had promised her that they would be able to save her parents, but unforeseen circumstances caused him to break that promise. Tiki supposed she should be furious at him, but all her rage had left her. If she did have any anger left, it was aimed towards herself. She let this happen. It was all her fault.

A shudder went through Tiki, and the tears multiplied. She sat there, shaking in Shun's grasp, the pain and guilt tearing at her. This was one mishap she could not apologize for. She would never be able to take this back. Just another burden she had to learn to bear. And she would, if she wanted to fulfill her parents' last wishes.

* * *

**A/N from Eva****: ….Yeah. So. Tiki has a difficult time ahead of her, poor thing. Knowing this had to happen was a little painful for me; Tiki is already fragile enough as it is. But hopefully, she'll be able to pick herself up off the ground and keep moving. She just needs time to heal first.**

**For the Tiki fans out there, I apologize in advance if this chapter upsets you! I hope you'll continue to support our tiny airbender friend after this. She's going to need it!**

**KingTK414****: Thanks for the Story Alert! We're happy to see that you're enjoying the story!**

**The-new-avatar****: We appreciate every single one of your reviews! Ahahaha, yeah, Shun can be a bit of a derp when he wants to be. And he just has no experience with women, so something like lipstick on his skin is embarrassing to him. XD Thanks for the review, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Wiechcheu1925****: Hey-o! DJ here for this one! I always love your input and I'm quite the expert in the ZanYi department, so here I am briefly, just for you! As soon as I saw your question, all of the reasons ZanYi remains in the dark on her teammates' affections came flooding to me... and it all came down to one thing: she just doesn't care. As mentioned earlier on, she's got two things on her mind: saving lives and ending the war. Anything outside of that is unnecessary, so as for Syaoran's affections, he's already like a kid in her eyes, not worth noticing in that way, so she doesn't. With Shun, he's already a sensitive, affectionate guy who's also her friend-ish now. All it still comes down to is that ZanYi just doesn't care to notice when these things are directed at her unless something changes her mind. xP Now, as for the time changes, we like to keep it current, but also remember its the Avatar world, so there is an aspect of rural and traditional life that would still apply. And the bounty out for ZanYi? Well, things are going to be rough for her too in a different way xP  
**

**That's all for now. Until next time! Think happy thoughts!**


	7. The Airbenders

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

******Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

They arrived at the Eastern Air Temple just as ZanYi predicted: around midday the following day. As Bumi touched down, Tiki was the first person off the sky bison. She had not slept at all the night before, and was feeling out of it. But as she looked around her abandoned home, she could not fight the sense of nostalgia that overtook her.

The Eastern Air Temple had been restored years ago, to make it a place that was habitable again, after all the damage that had been done to it by the Fire Nation centuries upon centuries ago. It was a rather large temple still, spanning three mountains and connected by bridges. Even now, it stood tall and proud, reminding Tiki of the good childhood years she spent here with her family. As the tiny airbender gazed around, a sense of purpose began to fill her, clearing her head.

On the middle mountain, where the temple's main building was, was the courtyard where her mother and father used to watch over her as she played. And there, in the courtyard, was her parents' favorite tree… the one they used to lounge under when they wanted to relax, to escape their duties of Republic City. It was here that Tiki decided they should be buried.

"Shun, over here," Tiki beckoned, her voice rough from her crying and her silence. Shun followed after the tiny airbender, carrying the bodies of her parents. When they reached the tree, he laid them down to the side, making room for their graves. Tiki knelt down next to them, pulling the blankets away from their faces. The bullet holes in their foreheads hurt Tiki to look at. So she undid the ribbons tying her hair up, letting the thick dark hair fall down her back and, carefully, lovingly, she wound the ribbons around their foreheads, making headbands out of them. With a watery smile, Tiki kissed the cold cheeks of her parents before rearranging the blankets back over their faces.

"Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad. May the spirits watch over you," Tiki prayed, getting to her feet. "Syaoran, please make a grave big enough for them both. I want to bury them together," she requested, her back to the Avatar. That's what they would have wanted: to be buried together under their favorite tree in the courtyard of their home. Tiki could do this much for them, at least.

Syaoran nodded, despite knowing she wasn't looking at him. He stepped forward before raising his arms before him. With a rough stomp, Syaoran used every muscle in his body to throw apart his arms. The earth instantaneously caved in and separated, revealing a large, rectangular hole in the ground. And it was perfectly placed under the shade of the tree.

He straightened and turned to ZanYi to help him move the bodies, but the lieutenant was off to the side, in her own thoughts and her gaze averted from the sight. Syaoran found it strange, but considering the happenings of the past twenty-four hours, plus she hadn't slept, he chose not to push the matter.

So instead he went forward and gently moved the bodies himself, doing his best to put them down in the deep grave gently. Once he had done the task, he stepped back and surveyed the work for a moment. Just as Tiki had requested, the two were together, and quite close.

Syaoran looked to Tiki's turned back and sighed a little. Turning back to the grave, he lifted his arms and slammed his hands together, allowing the ground to swallow up the two airbenders. "Done," he said, allowing himself to look at his group of companions.

ZanYi took a deep breath and pulled herself out whatever thoughts had held her. She still said nothing, just gave the earthbender a nod of acknowledgement, a silent praise of his contribution.

Tiki was preoccupied herself, but she did manage a nod as well. There weren't any flowers around, which was strange. Some usually grew on the outskirts of the courtyard...

"Tiki," Shun intruded upon her thoughts; he sounded alarmed. "Who is that?"

Tiki spun around, her arms ready to blast whoever it was that was intruding. No one else was supposed to be on the island, and once she caught sight of the Neo-Equalist uniform, Tiki was ready to blast this sucker back to wherever he came from.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy!" the man pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender; he held a bouquet in one hand, full of flowers Tiki recognized as the native flowers that grew around the courtyard. Just how long had this man been here? "Tiki, it's me!" the soldier continued, removing his hat. "Don't you remember me?"

Tiki's eyes narrowed as she got a good look at the soldier's face. Something about him was familiar, all right...

"...Uncle Kaze," Tiki named him, though she did not drop her fighting stance. The soldier looked relieved to be recognized.

"Yes," he sighed, taking a step forward; Tiki reacted defensively and blasted him back. Kaze stared at her, surprised etched into his features. "Please, I don't want to fight! I'm not your enemy!"

"That's funny, considering you're wearing a Neo-Equalist uniform," Shun noted, stepping in front of Tiki. Kaze frowned at this accusation.

"I know this looks suspicious, but I'm actually a spy," the soldier claimed, "LingShi was my cousin and my best friend. Before he was captured, he ordered me to position myself here, as an enemy guard, just in case Tiki ever came back. I was here when word of their...execution...was passed along. And when I heard their bodies had been taken, I knew you had something to do with it, Tiki."

Tiki peered around Shun, eyeing Kaze with a look that said she did not quite trust him. "You're here by yourself?" she questioned skeptically. Kaze shook his head in the negative.

"No, not exactly—there are two other men guarding the island with me. They are airbender spies as well. We've been protecting this island ever since you left, Chairwoman."

Tiki was about to ask him another question when the use of her mother's title stayed her. "Wait...what did you call me?"

"Chairwoman Tiki," Kaze repeated, looking confused, "the title has now passed on to you, has it not? Look, you're even wearing the amulet that proves it!"

Tiki gripped her amulet, her heartbeat speeding up. In her grief, she had completely forgotten—all the responsibilities and duties of the chairwoman of the airbending nation had been passed on...to her. That realization fell, like deadweight, onto Tiki's shoulders. Kaze's voice sounded very far away as he continued to speak to her.

"My associates and I, we have some contacts," Kaze was offering, "your safety is now our number one priority, so if you wish—"

"No."

The sound was so forceful that it appeared to stun Kaze. He peered worriedly down at his second cousin, unsure how to proceed. "But, Chairwoman Tiki—"

"Stop," Tiki demanded, holding up a hand to halt Kaze's tongue. Her other hand gripped the amulet tighter still, all her old insecurities flooding in, threatening to drown her.

_'My parents died traitors. I'm only nineteen. I'm just a kid. No one will take me seriously. No one will follow me. I can't do this. __**I can't do**_** this.**'

"Tiki."

Tiki was startled out of negativity to find that Kaze was kneeling in front of her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Tiki looked around to find Shun to the side, watching Kaze carefully. Her gaze returned to her second cousin as he continued, "You are our only hope now. I knew your parents well, and I know that they were never traitors: they were doing their best to protect you. Not many know the truth, but all who knew your parents do. And we have faith in you...Chairwoman Tiki."

Like a magic spell, all of Tiki's fears and doubts disappeared, to be replaced with a glimmering sliver of hope. It was small, but it was there, shining brightly enough that Tiki took notice. It told her that everything was going to be all right, and that, if she set her mind to it, she could be everything the airbending community needed her to be...with a little time.

"...I understand," Tiki finally answered, and Kaze grinned in relief. She looked up to meet his eyes, which were a darker shade of gray, like her father's. "But...I can't take over just yet."

Kaze's smile dropped. "But why?"

Shun watched as Tiki's eyes grew determined. "I'm not running away," she assured the soldier, "but...I have a prior commitment I need to fulfill. I'll return as soon as that is finished. Please understand, Kaze."

Kaze appeared to think about it, rising to his feet. After a minute, he finally consented with a nod. "I do sense that you're needed for a greater purpose right now. Very well. I shall contact people I can trust to set up a temporary council until you are prepared to take over your role. But please remember: the hope and pride of airbenders everywhere resides within you always, Chairwoman Tiki."

Kaze bowed to Tiki, showing her the respect reserved for the chairman and chairwoman of the Air Nomads. He smiled when Tiki returned the gesture, understanding it to mean that she accepted both the respect and the title.

"Before I forget..." Kaze handed the bouquet of flowers to Tiki, his expression saddening, "these are for your parents. ...I am so sorry for your loss."

Tiki nodded, accepting the bouquet. "Thank you, Kaze," she dismissed him, turning away to lay the flowers on her parents' grave. She heard Kaze's footsteps retreating as she arranged the bouquet, wondering when she would see him again. He was now the closest family she had left...

...But wait...what about...?

"Avatar Syaoran," Tiki addressed the Avatar, getting to her feet. When she turned around to face them, Shun received a shock: all child-like innocence in Tiki's eyes was gone, to be replaced with wisdom and knowledge. They were the eyes of someone who had seen much more than a ninteen-year-old should ever see, and yet, they still made Tiki appear her own age. She looked a lot like her mother with her eyes like that.

"...If you still wish for me to teach you airbending," Tiki continued after considering Syaoran for a moment, "I will do so to the best of my ability until you master my element. However, if your mind has changed, I may still be able to help you: some family on my mother's side resides on the island where the Southern Air Temple once stood, and there may be some masters there that are willing to teach you. Either way, we should make that island our next stop."

A gust of wind blew past Tiki, and she absentmindedly tucked her long brown hair behind her ears. Her gaze never left Syaoran's. "The decision on your airbending teacher is up to you." she finalized.

Syaoran wasn't sure what to think about that. It was no longer about any doubt of Tiki's ability; she had almost thrown him about in a tornado full of her wrath just on accident the day before. And if what she had said back on the island about being a teacher at one point was true, she would have at least some experience in that department.

Still, it wasn't her qualifications that made Syaoran hesitant. What made him hesitate was Tiki's state at the moment. She had just lost her family; Tiki was now an orphan, and apparently going to be the figurehead of the entire airbender community. Granted, that was a small community compared to the others, but it was still a body of people—which was more than Syaoran had ever led… and vastly less than what he was expected to lead eventually.

Trying to brush away that thought, the earthbender winced and ruffled the back of his head awkwardly. "Tiki," he started, "I don't know if I should be taking you away from this—"

"Shut-up, Syaoran and let the girl teach you."

The Avatar whirled to look at ZanYi as she finally spoke. Although a bit grumpier, she seemed to have gained back her usual demeanor in the past several minutes, because she was rolling her eyes at him. "ZanYi—" he started, only to get cut off again.

"If Tiki thinks she can do it, then let her do it," the lieutenant continued, crossing her arms. "She knows you and how your head works. It would be easier for you to have someone who knows you teach you. Unless you'd like to take the risk of getting someone harsher than myself, take what you know."

Syaoran found her logic solid, and the alternative of not knowing what his next teacher would be like was not a pleasant idea. But Tiki? He could work with Tiki, he supposed. And the airbender couldn't be any worse than ZanYi. For one, Tiki probably wasn't going to push him off of a sky bison to teach him how to fly.

Then he paused, considering that option was actually still on the table. But he ridded himself of the notion. Since they were kind of on the accelerated track to getting him Avatar-ed up, Syaoran had to move on to the next element. Tiki believed in him; so he had to at least try. He could blow up a volcano, apparently; now he had to blow up… air or… something.

Turning back to Tiki, he nodded, "I choose you, Tiki."

Shun expected a triumphant smile or something from Tiki when Syaoran said he chose her. But the tiny airbender just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay. That simplifies things," Tiki said, moving past them to approach Bumi. With some difficulty, Tiki patted the sky bison's head. "What do you think? Can you make it to the Southern Air Island?" she inquired of the sky bison. Bumi grunted and licked her face. Tiki took that to mean yes.

"The Southern Air Island isn't too far away," Tiki called back to the rest of Team Avatar, bending air so that she could reach the top of Bumi's head. She sat down and took hold of his reins. "If we hurry, we can reach it by nightfall. My aunt will take us in, and we can rest there."

"Maybe we should stay here so you can get some sleep, Teeks," Shun suggested, peering at the dark circles under the poor girl's eyes. Tiki, however, shook her head.

"I can sleep later; we need to get off this island now. Kaze may be on our side, but it'll look too suspicious if we stay here for too long. We have to go," the tiny airbender reasoned. Shun was tempted to argue her down, to have at least someone else drive, but Tiki was determined to do this, he could see it in her eyes. With a sigh, Shun agreed.

"All right. We'll do it your way," he consented, climbing back into the riding basket without too much trouble. He looked down at the other two. "You guys coming?"

Syaoran nodded, proceeding to climb his way up onto the bison to join Tiki and Shun. He thought they were ready to go, but then he noticed that ZanYi had not followed him up. Instead she stood on the ground, as if trying to figure out her next move. "ZanYi? Are you coming?" the Avatar asked, peering down at her in confusion.

She didn't answer for a moment, but then she nodded, slowly taking her climb up into the riding basket. Syaoran watched her warily as she sat down a bit further away. Before he could ask what was going through her head, ZanYi actually said it. "I will accompany you all to the Southern Air Temple, and once I know you all have been taken in, I will leave. We have a base on one of the nearby islands I can go to," she told them. And her words even took a few minutes to sink in for Syaoran.

In the chaos of saving Tiki's parents and losing Tiki's parents, he'd forgotten: ZanYi was going to be leaving them. With Tiki taking Syaoran on as her student now, the lieutenant had served her purpose. She no longer had a connection with them. And even with all of the other pain of the night, this hurt almost as much.

Ignoring the look in Syaoran's gaze, ZanYi called up ahead to Tiki. "We're ready to go back here."

Tiki paused to glance back at Syaoran. Just as she suspected, he was distraught by the news. Indeed, Tiki too had almost forgotten that ZanYi was not a permanent part of their team. Which was strange, considering ZanYi was considered the leader in Tiki's eyes. But things couldn't always stay the same forever, could they?

"Bumi: yip yip," Tiki urged on the bison. Bumi obeyed, rising into the air once more and taking off towards their destination. Tiki spared a glance down at the disappearing island, a tear or two rolling down her cheek, before she faced forward again. No time for tears. She had to be strong now.

* * *

The first stars of the night were peeking out just as Tiki spotted the southern island inhabited by airbenders. Like she had said before, the Southern Air Temple had been torn down, the substantial mountain that used to house it reduced to nothing more than a large slab of rock. On top of that rock sat a port town that was mostly inhabited by airbenders, though a few refugee benders from other nations came and went, sometimes staying, and sometimes not. As Tiki brought Bumi down to land, she noticed that every light on the island was being hastily extinguished: she had expected this, but had also kind of been hoping that the giant sky bison they were riding would give the inhabitants of the island pause.

"Stop right there!" called a voice once Bumi touched down on the island, and Tiki sighed. There was a woman standing near the side of Bumi, one of short, plump stature. Her dark brown hair was cut short, and her expression was fierce, though if one got close enough, they would see she possessed the same eyes as her sister...and those eyes were glaring right at Shun, who had been the first to climb out of the riding basket.

"I don't know who you are," the woman continued, brandishing a frying pan, "or how you acquired that sky bison, but you have no business here! No Neo-Equalists are going to bully us out of our homes, I've made that clear already!"

"Auntie, it's okay! They're with me!" Tiki called, hopping down and moving to stand in between Shun and the woman. Her eyes widened upon catching sight of her niece.

"Tiki! Oh my goodness, come here!" Tiki's aunt cried, throwing her arms around Tiki. Back to the town, she called, "False alarm, everyone! It's just my niece!"

All at once, lights flickered on in homes, and people poured out to see the newcomers for themselves. Tiki saw many of the airbending children in the crowd, and her aunt pulled back to get a better look at her.

"You haven't changed in the past four years," Tiki's aunt remarked with a chuckle. Upon peering into her niece's eyes, however, hers saddened in response. "You still look just like your mother, though."

Tiki swallowed. "Aunt Li...Mom and Dad are—"

"I know," her aunt cut her off with a solemn nod, "we heard, it's all over the news. That's why I'm so glad you're safe, sweetheart." The woman hugged Tiki to her again, sniffling a little before pulling back and eyeing the rest of Team Avatar. "Well then, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh...yes," Tiki answered, turning and gesturing to each of her companions as she introduced them, "this is Shun Jiang, Lieutenant ZanYi Tsong, and...Syaoran Wong, the Avatar."

Surprised gasps and mutterings went through the crowds at this, but Tiki was not worried: they were all good people, and no one here would betray them. Her aunt, however, looked quite flustered.

"The-the Avatar?" she squawked, gaping at Syaoran, "oh, oh my! Um, welcome to our island, Avatar! I am YinLi, but please call me Li, everyone does—"

"I have agreed to teach the Avatar airbending," Tiki told Li, sparing her aunt from her rambling, "but we need a place to stay while I teach him."

"Say no more," Li said, nodding, "you are always welcome here, sweetheart. And any friends of yours are friends of ours."

Tiki sighed and allowed a tiny smile to cross her lips. At least something was finally going right.

For Syaoran, it almost felt like being back on his first Resistance base. Everyone stared, marveled. But this time around, he steeled himself, unable to let himself get so easily embarrassed again. So instead he did his best to hold his head high—even as he fumble a little trying to get off of Bumi. "Thanks for having us," Syaoran said to Tiki's aunt, coming up on the little airbender's side. Tiki seemed relieved and already a bit more at ease, which he found to be a good thing. Hopefully being somewhere she felt comfortable would help her with the coping. It wasn't going to be easy for her.

ZanYi slid off of the sky-bison last, scoping the surroundings. There was a cluster of people around them, and none of them appearing particularly threatening. That was good and bad, the lieutenant supposed. Safe from the natives, but against enemy forces would be a whole other story.

She stood a ways behind the group, as if slowly trying to detach herself. If the look on Syaoran's face earlier had been any indication, this wasn't going to be easy when she bowed out. But when a mission is complete, ZanYi had to move on. First thing she learned in the military. But, mission done or not, she was going to make sure that they were cared for first. Making sure that Syaoran, Tiki, and Shun were safe was also part of that mission, as far as she was concerned.

"Oh, so polite," Aunt Li cooed, already fawning over Syaoran. "Whatever you need, just say the word. As long as you remain here, you're family."

"SIFU TIKI!"

Tiki turned just in time to be mobbed by a bunch of airbender children. Looking at all the tiny faces, Tiki's smile was almost genuine.

"Hi everyone. Sorry I've been gone for so long," she apologized.

"Does this mean you're going to be the master of the airbending dojo again?" a little girl asked eagerly. The question gave Tiki pause. Right now, her duty was to the Avatar. But who was to say that she could not teach him while mentoring her former pupils as well? ZanYi had done it. And she could always give Syaoran private lessons as well.

"Why do you ask? Is Ping not up to snuff?" she asked to distract herself from considering taking on too much at once.

"That is not nice, Sifu. You yourself said I was your best student," said a masculine voice, and Tiki turned to find a tall airbender boy headed towards her. Dark hair sprouted from his scalp, but there was still a blue arrow adorning his forehead. He was smiling brightly, glad to see Tiki. "Welcome back, Sifu Tiki," Ping greeted, bowing to her. This gesture caused Tiki to frown.

"Ping, will you stop that and hug me for once? We're cousins, remember?" Tiki pointed out, slipping her arms around her cousin to give him a squeeze. Shun watched as Ping's face turned an interesting shade of red for a brief moment.

"Even so, you are my teacher first, Sifu," Ping rebutted once Tiki let go. She sighed with a slight roll of her eyes.

"You may have gotten taller, but your personality hasn't changed much."

"I would say the same, Sifu, but you told me never to lie to you."

"Are you disrespecting your elders, Ping?"

"No, Sifu. Sorry, Sifu."

Syaoran wasn't sure what to say or do. This was a totally new light to see Tiki in. Aside from her change in moods as of late, either way she seemed completely welcomed and respected in this community. Those were two things that hadn't seemed to come to Tiki, or at least easily, since he'd known her.

And she had a lot of cousins. Considering her ancestors were not that far back, these airbenders seemed to be doing their best to repopulate. Syaoran frowned at one of the older looking ones, Ping. Aren't airbenders supposed to be bald? Maybe that was when they got older? Syaoran realized then that despite being the Avatar, he also knew nothing about airbenders.

But, he supposed that he had learned about firebenders under ZanYi and her Agni-Kais, so Syaoran figured it was safe to assume that there would be significant cultural intake here as well.

"Sifu?" he repeated. Despite being the only one who had known she had taught before, it was still just a bizarre concept to him. Then some reasoning kicked in and his grimaced in dismay. "Don't tell me _I_ have to call you Sifu too."

That would just be embarrassing.

Tiki turned back to Syaoran, looking a little surprised. Why would he think that? If Tiki was still the clown he had met, she might have said yes. But that part of Tiki was gone now, maybe not vanished, but locked away. Not a lot seemed funny to her anymore.

"Everyone on the island calls Tiki 'sifu'," Ping spoke up before Tiki could reply. He was surveying Syaoran with a polite, but distant, interest. "If you want to be taught by her—"

"No, that's okay," Tiki cut him off with a slight shake of her head. "Syaoran doesn't have to call me 'sifu'. That would just be weird." Ping looked down at his older cousin in surprise.

"But Sifu—"

"He doesn't have to," Tiki asserted again, walking away from Ping and towards her aunt, "Syaoran is special." This caused her cousin to give Syaoran quite the look and oblivious to Ping's troubles, Tiki approached her aunt. "Auntie, I need some clothes. Did you save the ones I left here four years ago?"

Chagrin twisted YinLi's face. "No, I'm sorry, Tiki. I assumed you would have outgrown the clothes you left behind...but I do think I still have some of your mother's old clothes in her old room. You look about her size..."

Tiki nodded, though she was frowning. Why was everyone comparing her to her mother now? It was unwelcome. "Then I'm going to go change," she announced, heading in the direction of her aunt's house before a thought struck her. Turning around, Tiki went back to her aunt's side and leaned close to her. "Also...do you remember that offer you made me four years ago?"

YinLi's face twisted in concentration before she seemed to catch on to what Tiki was referring to. "You mean—"

"Is it too late to take you up on the offer?"

"Well, no...but Tiki, it will hurt—"

"I can handle it. And Shun can take care of the scarring, he's a healer."

YinLi gave the giant waterbender a dubious glance before her gaze returned to Tiki. "Why now?" it seemed she could not help but ask. Tiki took a deep breath, meeting her aunt's gaze unflinchingly.

"It's time I stopped running from myself," she explained, "and accepted who I really am."

YinLi looked anxious, but she ended up nodding, heeding her niece's request. "Then we'll get started tomorrow."

Tiki nodded in response and resumed her trek to her aunt's home. Right now, she was in desperate need of a bath and clean clothes. She would trust that her aunt would take care of her comrades until she could rejoin their company again.

Although Shun was amused, he was also a tad out of his element: since when was Tiki a sifu? And if he was understanding correctly, she was older than her cousin Ping...Shun never would have guessed that. But at least Tiki seemed marginally happier, even if she was pretending for her family's sake. Shun could tell; the pain was still very clear in Tiki's eyes, though she tried to mask it as she bullied Ping. The giant waterbender turned to relay to ZanYi how strange this situation was when he registered that she was not beside him, but off to the side, observing from afar. Frowning, Shun approached the lieutenant, searching her face.

She appeared distant, and Shun didn't like it. The woman had barely said a word ever since she announced that she would be leaving their company soon, and Shun could not put into words just how lonely this thought made him feel.

"Do you really have to go?" he could not help but ask, his expression saddening. Surely the military could do without her for a little while longer, couldn't they? And what of the wanted posters they saw in Republic City? Was it smart for ZanYi to go traipsing off to a military force that had exposed her to her enemies?

ZanYi looked up at Shun's question, and she could see the wistfulness in his gaze. Her guesses had been correct in thinking they would not take her departure well. She just did not expect Shun to be the first one to try and keep her there. He should've known better than the other two.

"Yes, Shun, I have to go," the lieutenant said calmly. ZanYi frowned a little at him. "I've gone missing for weeks now. I left behind my brother, my post, and a troop of soldiers that may or may not be alive right now. I've done what I was here to do. Now I have to go."

It was not like it was something personal, or anything they had done wrong. It was not even her failure to rescue Tiki's parents. It was just the fact of life, something ZanYi had to do. This was not her life. The military was. She didn't belong there anymore.

"Don't make this harder on yourself or them," ZanYi requested of him, a bit of the curtness taken from her tone.

Shun sighed from the core of his being, the gesture sounding heavy.

"Far be it from me to tell you what you can and can't do," he joked weakly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He had already learned that lesson, and he had learned it the hard way. But he did not regret it—it had helped him discover a lot of things that made ZanYi who she was. And he was going to miss her spit-fire personality, even if some considered her difficult to get along with.

Hesitantly, Shun raised a hand, touching ZanYi's face. He would not dare to do this under normal circumstances, but Bumi was blocking them from most everyone's view, and this was probably the last time he would see ZanYi, let alone be able to touch her. He was allowed this one last comfort at least, wasn't he?

"...I'm going to miss you," he admitted, attempting a smile. Maybe it was the sad events they had been put through recently, but the giant waterbender felt a little choked up. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and dropped his hand, turning away from ZanYi.

"Make sure you say goodbye to Syaoran and Tiki before you leave, at least," he requested, raising a hand to cover his reddening face once again. He could not be upset over this. It was never meant to be. He and ZanYi were from two different worlds, and now her world was calling her back. The Resistance needed her, and Shun would not be so selfish to ask her to stay, even though he desperately wanted to. She was not his to keep, and therefore, he had to let her go.

ZanYi was quiet for a moment, giving the waterbender a moment. Shun was clearly not well equipped for goodbyes. And it was enough to make her think on it herself, something normally the lieutenant did not allow herself to do.

"I will," she promised him, solemn. "This makes you in charge now, Shun. Don't let anything happen to them." ZanYi was no longer going to be around to protect them, to keep them out of trouble, to map out their every move. Tiki had enough on her plate, and Syaoran was an Avatar-in-training. "You're the best shot those two have now. And if I trust anyone in this group to do it, it would be you, Shun."

The lieutenant started forward, going to move around the bison. Then, despite knowing this would possibly make things worse, ZanYi paused and patted the waterbender's arm, lingering there a little. "I think I'll miss you too," she allowed herself in a soft voice. But then she continued onward, where she found Tiki missing and Syaoran in a staring contest with another airbender.

The favoritism Tiki had showed to a stranger caused Ping to frown. He gave the Avatar another once-over. "I'm assuming she's saying that you're special because you're the Avatar?" Ping wanted to check, as if he were fishing for something that would imply that their relationship was a little more than teacher and student. Though, if that were the case, Ping wasn't exactly sure what he would do about it.

Syaoran looked at Ping like he was on the verge of insanity. "We're also friends," the Avatar said slowly, as if that was an obvious answer. People had friends. It looked like Tiki just had family. And considering the way the airbender was asking the question, Syaoran hoped they had been outsourcing to repopulate. Last thing they needed was the airbenders to die off like mountain people from inbreeding.

Also, why would he be interested in Tiki like that? Syaoran already liked another, more stable woman... He turned then, finding ZanYi finally coming up to join them. Normally he would've been elated and ready to listen to her every word, but the look on her face told him that he was not going to enjoy the words.

"ZanYi, no..." he started, but trailed at the look ZanYi gave him.

"You did well, Syaoran. My job here is done."

Syaoran disliked that fact in the moment. There was no way he was going to convince her that he wasn't ready; she had a volcanic eruption on her side. Still, he wanted to try. "That doesn't mean you can't stay and help me perfect my technique."

But ZanYi just shook her head. "You've learned enough, Syaoran. It's time for me to move on. You all will be safe here," she told him with a steady voice. The lieutenant glanced around, finding one of their party missing. "Where's Tiki?"

"She went to get a change of clothes, I think," Syaoran answered, hoping this would delay the lieutenant's departure. ZanYi frowned a little, but then turned to Tiki's aunt with a blank slate on her face.

"Do you happen to have any sort of boat or jet-ski that I can borrow? I assure you that it will be returned, once I rejoin my company," she asked of the airbender. The sooner she left the island, the better. ZanYi was certain there would be much to catch up on and much to explain.

YinLi peered curiously at the lieutenant. "Leaving already? I thought you all were staying?"

"ZanYi is an important part of the Resistance military. They need her to return as soon as possible," Shun interjected, coming up to ZanYi's side. He had assumed ZanYi would meet resistance (no pun intended) and had decided to back her up for the last time. It was the least he could do.

"Well, all right," YinLi agreed slowly, turning to her son. "Ping, please lend this young lady the keys to one of our boats."

"Yes, Mother," Ping replied obediently, striding away to a dock stationed nearby, where a couple motorboats floated. As he retrieved the key from one of the boats and returned, YinLi turned a sad expression on ZanYi.

"Tiki just went inside to clean up. Can't you stay long enough to say goodbye to her? Or how about until after dinner?" she tried to tempt ZanYi. Shun almost smirked. He wished Tiki's aunt luck in getting ZanYi to stay: usually when ZanYi's mind was made up about something, there was little anyone could do to change it.

Syaoran was ready to jump on that bandwagon, but ZanYi was already shaking her head. "I really should get going," the lieutenant told YinLi, knowing the delays would just make it harder. ZanYi supposed it would seem a bit callous to leave without saying goodbye to Tiki, but the airbender was the one that she'd probably had the least contact with.

Part of her also doubted the girl wanted much to do with her currently. The lieutenant had failed to bring her parents back alive. So ZanYi could only emphasize, "I need to go now."

She took the key from Ping's hands and turned back to the men of their small team. "Don't do anything stupid now. Be smart and be safe," she warned them. Syaoran nodded vigorously, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. ZanYi sighed a little, adding, "And tell Tiki goodbye for me, and that I'm sorry I couldn't do better for her." For one last time, she put on that characteristic smirk. "Take care, guys."

ZanYi gave a small bow and uttered more thanks to the airbenders before striding off for the docks. Syaoran watched her retreating form, immobile. Just as easily as she had walked into his life, the lieutenant was about to walk right back out. Before he even realized what he was doing, Syaoran took off after her. When he did realize what he was doing, he didn't stop, knowing he had to do this.

Reaching the docks, his thudding footsteps alerted ZanYi and she turned back to him, perplexed. "What is it, Syaoran?" she managed to get out before the Avatar's arms wrapped tight around her, hugging her. ZanYi stiffened, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the sudden embrace from the least touchy-feely member of their party. "Syaoran, what are you—?"

"Sorry, ZanYi," he apologized, already wincing and, the more his actions set in, the more awkward he felt. But he did not let go. Instead, he held her tighter. That was when the lieutenant pushed him back a bit, confusion and agitation on her face.

"Syaoran."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, almost expecting either a proverbial whipping or a real fire-whipping. "I just... I... we're all going to miss you," Syaoran told her, unable to say what he really wanted. He looked at her golden gaze, jade eyes steady. "And if you ever can, we'd take you back." Syaoran bowed lowly to the woman, clenching his fists to hold it in. "Thank-you for everything, Lieutenant."

ZanYi looked at the emotional response with puzzled eyes. With a disgruntled sigh and a pursed lip, she walked back over and ruffled his hair a little. He looked up at her to see her smirking. "Take care, Syaoran," she said. And without another word, she walked away. The boat motor turned on and, without a glance back, ZanYi took off in the dark waters, going farther and farther until Syaoran could no longer see her.

He took a deep breath, trying to hammer it in. ZanYi had left. And she probably wasn't going to come back.

"Oh my," YinLi sighed after taking in what had just happened. She turned to address the giant waterbender at her side to find that he, too, stared after ZanYi's retreating form in the boat. His expression was easily readable, and YinLi found herself startled. What was going on with the men of Team Avatar? "She must have meant a great deal to you," YinLi suggested delicately, trying to make it seem as if she was not prying, even thought she technically was.

Shun released another heavy sigh, dropping his tightened gaze to his feet. "She was the most amazing woman I have ever met," he readily admitted before turning his back on the horizon that had swallowed her up. "Excuse me," he excused himself, walking away to...where, he did not know. He just needed space.

"...Mother," Ping called to YinLi, watching Shun walk away, "that man...he looks heartbroken."

"Poor thing," YinLi sympathized, shaking her head. Turning to her son, she continued, "go and tell the Avatar that dinner will be ready soon, will you?"

"Yes, Mother."

As Ping went to do what he was told, YinLi started towards her home, thinking hard. Whatever the four of them had been through, it had been enough to forge great ties with all of them. Now only two of Tiki's comrades remained. YinLi hoped her niece would not be too upset by the departure of her only female companion; frankly, YinLi was not sure how much more loss Tiki could take.

* * *

After her bath, Tiki found herself in her mother's old room. She had stayed in this room once before, back when she opened her dojo. Back then it had been a comforting reminder of her mother. Now, the reminder had turned haunting. Trying to ignore the rising lump in her throat, Tiki searched through the drawers for clothes. Though no one had been using this room for years, the clothes felt as if they had been freshly laundered; Tiki wondered if her aunt made a habit of keeping this room in good condition in the hopes that Tiki would return.

Tiki finally decided on a pair of dark yoga pants and a white peasant top that looked like it would fit her. As she pulled the clothes on, Tiki got a whiff of the perfume her mother once wore. Tiki's eyes teared up, but she brushed them aside. It was just her imagination. These clothes had been washed; her mother's perfume could not still cling to them.

Walking over to the vanity set, Tiki checked her reflection in the mirror. The clothes fit fine, which was a relief—she did not need her pants slipping off of her unexpectedly. On the table below the mirror, Tiki spied a small box that had not been there the last time she visited. Curious, she pulled the top off the box to reveal a pair of glittering crystal butterflies. Tiki sighed at the beauty, carefully picking one up. They were hair pins, she quickly realized: had Aunt Li placed them here for her?

Tiki carefully arranged them on each side of her hair. She liked how they looked—the clips held her hair back, but did not look as childish as her twin tails did. In fact, as she gazed at herself in the mirror, Tiki began to see what her aunt meant when she said Tiki looked like her mother.

The tiny airbender frowned at this. She did not want to be the living ghost of her mother. That was not who she was. She almost took the pins out, deciding to leave her hair free...but when she thought of the headache that would cause if she constantly had to push her hair back from her face, Tiki decided to leave them in. It would be up to her to show everyone that she was not just the reflection of her mother.

As soon as Tiki made her way into the kitchen, Ping's twin siblings Pai and Sho lit up. "Tiki!" they greeted, abandoning their food and tackling Tiki's legs.

"Pai, Sho, get back over here and finish your food," YinLi scolded before turning a smile onto Tiki. "I'm glad the clothes fit. And the hair pins look lovely, just as I thought they would."

"Thank you, Auntie," Tiki replied, taking a seat at the dinner table next to Syaoran. The food smelled good, and even though she did not feel too hungry, Tiki took enough to be acceptable so she would not hurt her aunt's feelings. Glancing around the table, Tiki frowned as soon as she noticed that they were one firebending lieutenant short. "Where's ZanYi?"

"She left, Tiki," Shun answered, playing with what was left of his food and looking dejected.

"Oh..." Tiki said, staring down at her plate. "I didn't get to say goodbye..."

It was looking like Tiki did not have the chance to do a lot of things lately. She wanted to at least thank ZanYi for trying so hard, but now the lieutenant was gone. Despite the unlikelihood of it all, Tiki fervently hoped that they would cross paths again one day.

"Yeah, well she didn't give us much of a chance to either," the Avatar muttered. Syaoran himself was having a hard time eating the food set before him. It was not because of the taste, no. Once again, the Avatar would eat just about anything as long as it didn't remind him of concentration camp slop. But his heart and stomach just wasn't in it.

After eating an amount that wouldn't make him starve later, he stopped toying with his cutlery and pushed the plate away a little, unable to eat any more. Within twenty-four hours, they'd managed to botch a rescue mission, watch the assassination of Tiki's parents, and now lose what felt like one of their own. Even putting aside Syaoran's particular attachment to ZanYi, it was still a miserable outlook.

"Thank-you for the meal," he expressed to YinLi, bowing his head a bit. Syaoran hoped the woman would not be offended if he did not finish. Looking to the other two, he knew they were feeling the same way as he. "Do you think she'll come back? Or even try to contact us?" Syaoran asked, trying not to let the hope rise in his voice.

Shun could not help but smile sadly at Syaoran. He knew exactly how the Avatar felt, after all.

"I don't think so, Syaoran. You know ZanYi—she's a woman who's always moving forward and never looks back." Shun set his fork down in surrender as well. "It was delicious, Li," he added, feeling guilty; it was rare that Shun never finished a meal, big as he was.

Tiki sighed, pushing her plate away from her. "Sorry, Auntie. I'm not hungry after all," she apologized with a helpless look to her aunt. YinLi seemed to understand, for she smiled good-naturedly at all of them as she cleared away the plates.

"Don't fuss about it—I'm not going to force-feed you. However, if you decide you're hungry later, leftovers will be in the fridge, you know I always make too much." To Shun and Syaoran, she added, "Feel free to help yourselves to anything you need here. There are two guest bedrooms upstairs next to Tiki's room and a bathroom across the hall, so you should be quite comfortable. As they say, _mi casa es su casa._"

"I'm going to bed," Tiki decided with a sigh, getting to her feet. At once, the twins kicked up a fuss at this announcement.

"No, Tiki, don't go!"

"Play with us, Tiki!"

"Next time," Tiki promised the twins, though they looked far from appeased. She turned to head up the stairs before she paused, remembering something. "Syaoran," she addressed the Avatar, turning to him. "I'm sorry, but we won't be able to start your training right away. I'm going to need...a day?"

The end of her sentence came out like a question as she peered curiously at her aunt, who had just returned from putting their plates in the kitchen. YinLi gave Tiki an appraising gaze before she answered.

"Try three."

"_Three_?"

"I told you: the sooner the better. Your skin isn't as malleable as it once was."

Tiki sighed, but she nodded. "All right: I'm going to need three days, Syaoran, sorry. In the meantime, I ask Ping to help you begin the basics of meditation."

Ping looked up, appearing startled at being tasked to help with the Avatar's training. "But Sifu—"

"Ping," Tiki began sternly, her arms crossed, "in this house, I am Tiki. Just Tiki, okay?" Ping flushed, dropping his gaze to his plate.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry," he apologized meekly, as if this was not the first time his cousin was forced to correct him.

"And as 'just Tiki'," she continued, her gaze softening, "I'm asking you for this favor, Ping. Will you do it?"

Ping met Tiki's eyes; it only took him a half-second to reply. "Of course."

"Thank you," Tiki said, rewarding Ping with a small smile. His whole face colored and his gaze dropped back down to his plate again. Tiki seemed to pay it no mind; her eyes were on her aunt once again. "When can we start?"

"Whenever you get up," YinLi replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"I rise with the sun, Auntie."

"It's a good thing the twins have me up at 4 a.m. every day, then."

Tiki smiled a little at this. This was exactly where she needed to be: a place where things felt relatively normal. She was a little anxious about her "rite of passage", but the feeling that it was long overdue was triumphant. Bidding her comrades and family a soft goodnight, Tiki padded back up to her mother's room to turn in for the night.

"Mother," Ping addressed YinLi, "is Tiki getting her—"

"Shh, Ping. It's supposed to be a secret," YinLi said, winking conspiratorially at her eldest. She smiled across the table at Syaoran and Shun. "Well now, that leaves you two gentlemen. If you'd like, Ping can show you around our island so you'll know where everything is and what to do when the alarm is raised. Or if you're all tuckered out from your trip—which I'm sure you must be—I can get you set up upstairs. What do you say?"

Shun was torn. On the one hand, sleep sounded really good right about now. But on the other, he was a little curious about the island—he had seen other nationalities in the small crowd of faces that had emerged to greet them, not just airbenders. That intrigued the giant waterbender, permeating through his sadness for ZanYi's departure. He was afraid that if he went to bed, he would not have peace of mind the whole night through.

In the end, the giant waterbender ended up shrugging. "Your call, Avatar," Shun passed the buck, too conflicted to make a decision himself. He would go along with whatever Syaoran decided.

Syaoran turned away from where Tiki had just left, perplexed as to what the girl was up to that she wouldn't be able to teach him for three full days. She didn't seem to be up to mischief, unlike how she used to be. Still, it was curious.

Looking at Shun, the Avatar thought on their options, trying to decide what option to take. Frankly, he did not feeling like doing anything at all, after the series of events they'd gone through in the past few days. And he didn't necessarily enjoy having to decide for him and Shun.

"I think we'll just turn in for the night. It's about time for this day to end," Syaoran decided. It was too dark out for a tour anyway. Better in the day where he could actually see it. Turning to Tiki's aunt, he affirmed his decision. "Please show us where we'll be staying," he requested of the airbender politely.

YinLi beamed at him. "So polite," she cooed again, smiling fondly at Syaoran before turning an appraising eye on her twins. "You two could stand to learn from the Avatar's manners."

Pai was too busy picking his nose to pay attention to his mother, and Sho had just discovered that her food made an awesome splattering noise when thrown onto the floor. YinLi sighed and got to her feet.

"At least I can rely on you, Ping," she praised her eldest with a smile, "watch Pai and Sho for me for a minute, would you? I'll be right back."

"Yes, Mother," Ping replied obediently. As he moved to stop his little sister from throwing her food onto the floor, YinLi beckoned for Syaoran and Shun to follow her upstairs.

"The room on the end is YinXiang's...well, it's Tiki's now, as long as she's here," YinLi corrected herself, her voice and expression tinged with sadness at the memory of her departed sister. "That means you two have the pick of the two rooms here, which were formerly owned by my brother and I. It's a good thing I dusted up here just this morning..."

YinLi opened the doors of the vacant rooms, bustling into the closets of each to fit the mattresses with fresh linens. Shun observed the room that clearly had belonged to YinLi at one point—there were pink flowers plastered all over the walls that suggested so. The house was situated atop a high hill, so the window had a great view of the ocean.

"I'll take this room," Shun decided, believing that he would mind the pink flowers less than Syaoran would. YinLi looked up, surprised.

"Are you sure?" she asked as Shun strolled in and sat down on the bed she had just finished making, "you're a big fellow, and my brother's bed is a little larger than mine—"

"It's fine. I'm used to small beds," Shun assured YinLi, lounging on the bed. His feet and shins stuck out at the end, but he appeared perfectly at ease. This must have assured YinLi, for she gave him a small smile and exited the room. "Night, Syaoran," Shun called just before YinLi shut the door.

"Well then, we'll put you up in my brother's old room," YinLi said as she smiled at Syaoran, leading him to the room in the middle. She had made the bed in here first, so it was all set for the Avatar. "My room is downstairs past the dining room, so if you're ever in need of something, don't hesitate to come down and ask...though I do request that you knock first to avoid awkward situations." YinLi let out a girlish giggle as she began to retreat from the room. "I'll put fresh towels in the bathroom for you to use as well. Good night, Avatar!"

As YinLi excused herself from Syaoran's presence, she paused on the landing to glance at the closed door at the end of the hall. If YinLi knew her niece, she knew that Tiki probably was not asleep at all, but just wanted to escape early so she could cry without an audience. YinLi almost went in, wanting to offer comfort to Tiki, and maybe shed a few tears of her own, but she did not dare in case she was wrong and Tiki actually was asleep. The next three days were going to be even harder for her. She would need all the rest she could get.

* * *

**A/N from DJ: Back to a long chapter! The length varies so much in this book xD But on a serious note, from here on out, the actions of last chapter will reverberate. Tiki has a lot on her plate now, and this book is definitely a tumultuous one. Every action has a consequence and this book deals a lot with those and aftermath-like Tiki now orphaned and dealing with the loss of her parents, or the fact that ZanYi is leaving the team.**

**On a lighter note, let's go to the shout-outs:**

**The-new-avatar: If you almost started crying, that means we did our job right. Tiki losing her parents is big, and the loss of a loved one is difficult. We will not be skating over that. Still glad you managed to enjoy other parts of the chapter, like Syaoran's improvisation! Whatever works sometimes.**

**Writingbrick: Wow! A new reader and I hope we can assume you really like us! Thanks for the Story Fave, Story Alert, Author Fave, and Author Alert! I think that's a pretty good indicator you like us and you like War. Still, we'd love to hear feedback from you next time! If you love this story, we definitely want to hear what you think of the characters and story. And if you don't, then we'd still love to hear from you! Every voice counts! Still, thanks for your love so far!**

**And that's a wrap for this week! See you guys again next week!**


	8. The Cousin

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

******Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Tiki's lip was bleeding. She had bit into it so hard that she had broken the skin. Great, another pain of the flesh she had to deal with. It was hard enough for her to keep perfectly still—if she moved at all, she would just jam the needle farther into her skin, as she learned the hard way. Her aunt had not been kidding when she said that it would hurt.

"Do you need me to stop, Tiki?" YinLi asked, frowning in concern as her niece's small frame began to tremble. Tiki took a deep, slow breath, steadying herself and then she jerkily shook her head in the negative, not trusting her own voice. So YinLi continued, pressing the needle full of blue ink into her niece's forearm. "I'm almost done with this arm, Tiki. If you're still feeling up to it, I can do your other arm as well, and then we'll stop for the day."

Tiki nodded, choosing to non-verbalize her answers. She just wanted this over with as soon as possible. It was bad enough that they had to stretch it out for three days—one day for her arms, one day for her legs, and the last day for her neck and forehead. Tiki was still trying to make up her mind on whether she wanted to shave her head or not to make room for the arrow stripe that was supposed to start from the center of her back, go all the way up her neck and down her head to end at her forehead. It was tradition for the arrows to be connected, after all, but Tiki quailed at the thought of having to shave her head.

Seven thousand two hundred seconds later (Tiki counted in an effort to distract herself from the pain), YinLi laid down the tattoo needle and surveyed her work. "Looks good," she approved; thoughtlessly, she traced her finger against the blue markings in the center of Tiki's back.

"Aaah!" Tiki cried, lurching away from her aunt's touch. The sudden movement only hurt worse, however, and she hunched over, biting her bloody lip again and fighting tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun!" YinLi hastily apologized, reaching out to touch Tiki's shoulder. She remembered just in time that physical contact at this moment was a bad idea, so she withdrew her hand. "Do you need me to get you some painkillers? You really should have taken some before we started, I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier—"

"Shun," Tiki cut her aunt off, speaking the giant waterbender's name through clenched teeth. "I need Shun."

"All right, I'll go get him," YinLi promised, rising to her feet. As she climbed the stairs leading to the living room, she fervently hoped that Tiki's friend Shun was already awake. Passing through the dining room and saying good morning to a drowsy-looking Ping, YinLi made her way up the stairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible. She tapped on Shun's door and then pressed her ear to it, listening for any sounds of rousing.

What she did not expect was for the door to swing open and for the larger-than-life waterbender to be standing there, peering curiously down at her.

"Good morning, Li," he greeted, towel-drying his long hair, "may I help you with something?"

"Did you just finish bathing?" YinLi asked, quite aware of the fact that Shun was bare-chested. Shun seemed to realize the problem too, for he went back over to the bed to retrieve a dry shirt from his satchel.

"Not quite—I just returned from swimming," he explained after he had pulled a shirt over his head. "It's kind of a morning routine for me."

"Oh. I see…" YinLi answered, able to focus on Shun's face now that his impressive abdominal muscles were hidden from view. She gave herself a little shake to remind herself she was a married woman. Finally remembering her purpose for seeking Shun out, YinLi said, "If you have free time right now, my niece would like to see you as soon as possible."

Shun frowned, something about that sentence sitting strange with him. "Is she all right?" he wanted to check, ducking under the door frame to stand with YinLi in the hall, who gave him a helpless look.

"In a manner of speaking. This way," YinLi beckoned, turning to head back down the stairs. Shun followed her, pausing only when she stopped in the dining room. "Ping, be a dear and wake the Avatar, please. He should begin his meditation training as soon as possible." Shun noticed that Ping did not particularly look happy about this, but he nonetheless stood from the table obediently.

"Yes, Mother," he replied. YinLi gave him a smile before continuing on to the living room, where the door to the basement still stood open. Ping watched as his mother led the giant waterbender down the stairs, and he sighed. Why was it that he was always stuck with the grunt work? He loved his family, yes, but sometimes he felt as if he was often taken advantage of.

But, he reminded himself, Tiki had specifically asked him to take charge of the Avatar's meditation training until she was well enough to take over. She had asked him, and so Ping would do it to the best of his ability. And maybe, if he did a good enough job, Tiki would praise him and finally realize that she would be lost if not for his help, and that she wanted him to be at her side, always…

Ping shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He could not feel this way about her; they were cousins! Sure, they had been promised to each other when they were younger, but Tiki, fifteen at the time, had officially put her foot down on that matter, and the engagement had been broken.

_"I can't marry Ping!"_ He remembered Tiki crying out, actually stomping her foot in frustration as she argued with his mother, whom had 'casually' brought up the subject of their betrothal. _"He's only twelve, and I'm fifteen! Not to mention the fact that we're blood-related! That's gross! You can't force me to marry someone I don't even love!"_

That particular argument had gone down in history as one of the fiercest tantrums Tiki had thrown yet. And Ping remembered that his feelings had been deeply hurt for a number of reasons: one, even today, she still treated him like a child. Tiki was known to act like more of a kid than him, and she was only three years older than him. The age difference wasn't _that_ great. Two, Tiki was a hypocrite: her parents were cousins, too. Things got desperate when they had a whole society to repopulate. And three, Tiki had said she didn't love him. This stung worse than any of the others things she had said, though Ping did not have the guts to say so out loud. It was an emotion he kept locked away deep inside his heart, right next to the forbidden love he felt for his older cousin.

* * *

Down in the basement, Shun tended to Tiki, running gentle waters over her arms and back. YinLi had left to go pick up the twins, whom were being watched by a neighbor. She said she would start breakfast as soon as she returned, and Shun could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen through the vents.

"So this is what you were up to," the giant waterbender noted quietly, speaking for the first time since he had arrived in the basement. He had almost panicked when he found Tiki's unconscious form on the floor, but when he saw the blue markings, he figured that Tiki probably passed out from the pain. It was interesting: he had always wondered how the airbenders received their arrows. Turns out it was not as pleasant as other aspects of being an airbender were.

Tiki turned to look over her shoulder at Shun, a towel clutched to her front to hide her bare chest. Her gray eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything until they were done… but I kind of needed your healing expertise."

"I bet you wish we had a female healer right now, huh?" Shun teased, though he was being a perfect gentlemen, keeping his eyes only on his work. A flicker of a smile flashed across Tiki's face.

"Even if we did, I would still want you to heal me, Shun. You're the best," she pointed out. Shun smiled as he bended the water he used back into the pot YinLi had provided; he really needed to stop leaving his canteen back in the rooms he stayed in.

"Your aunt is going to help you with your bandages, right?"

"Yeah. Could you go get her for me?"

"Sure."

Shun started up the steps, but then paused. "What should I tell Syaoran if he asks?" the giant waterbender wanted to know, turning back to Tiki. She looked over her shoulder to look Shun in the eye.

"Tell him I'm undergoing a transformation."

Shun snorted. "You make it sound like you're a caterpillar metamorphosing into a butterfly… Are you sure you want to keep it a secret from him? You're kind of putting me in an awkward position, you know."

Tiki deadpanned a look at Shun. The look was so reminiscent to ZanYi that it made the giant waterbender's heart ache. "You owe me, Shun," Tiki reminded him, as if she knew his thoughts were with ZanYi right now. Shun grimaced at her.

"I suppose I do… all right. It'll be our secret until you're ready to tell Syaoran."

"Thank you, Shun."

Shun nodded and resumed his trek up the stairs. He wasn't exactly sure if Syaoran would ask what Tiki was doing, but he wanted to know what he could and could not tell the Avatar, just in case.

* * *

Ping let out a quiet sigh as he marched himself up the stairs and he knocked on the only door that was still closed upstairs, assuming it to be where the Avatar was staying. "Avatar Syaoran? It's time for you to get up. Your meditation lessons start today," Ping called through the door. If it was his responsibility to make sure the Avatar mastered the basics of meditation, he would also make sure that things were done his way. For the moment, Ping was in charge.

When Ping came to the door, Syaoran almost grumbled aloud. Not because he was asleep—no, training with ZanYi had, for the time being, kicked any habit of sleeping past early morning. No, it was because he was not looking forward to these alleged meditations. It was not something that sounded particularly thrilling. He'd seen Tiki's meditations numerous times. Suddenly, ZanYi's active, learn-on-the-go approach seemed much friendlier.

And it was enough to remind him that those days were gone, that the lieutenant was gone. ZanYi had left, and there was nothing Syaoran could do about that, Avatar or not.

"I'm coming," Syaoran said through the door, reluctantly tumbling out of bed. He ruffled his mussed hair, trying to push away everything that reminded him of his former teacher as he dressed. From now on, he was Tiki's student… or, he supposed, for right now he was Ping's student. That also didn't sound appealing, considering the looks the airbending boy had been shooting him all the previous evening.

The Avatar opened the door and found him standing there; he also noted that he was only a bit taller than Ping. "I'm ready to go," Syaoran said, entering the hall and closing the bedroom door behind him.

Ping appraised the Avatar once again, his eyes critical.

He had imagined Syaoran taller… much taller. He had some muscle to him, though, which meant he could probably take Ping in a fight… not that they would be fighting. It was just a thought.

"This way," Ping finally spoke, turning and leading the Avatar down the stairs and out the door of his home. A few airbending children were out at play today in the bright morning sun, and they waved to Ping as he passed while openly gawking at Syaoran. Some children even began to follow after them until Ping shooed them away. "Not now, guys: this is important training for the Avatar only. You'll have your lessons later," Ping announced, earning many 'awwws' and pouts from the dispersing children. Glad that being the second-oldest gave him a lot of authority, Ping continued on his way through the fair weather, leading Syaoran to a gazebo near the airbending dojo. He sat down in the center of this structure, gesturing for Syaoran to do the same in front of him.

"Now… meditation," Ping began, closing his eyes as he summoned the speech of meditation he recited to his younger students from memory. "Meditation is not a feat to be underestimated; very few people can accomplish it, and even a few airbenders struggle with it from time to time. The trick is to empty your mind of any and all thought, giving way for peace and tranquility to set in. Only when you do that will you be able to focus your mind enough to strengthen your bond with the spirits, or even sense chi flow…" Ping opened one eye to peek at the Avatar. "You got all that?" he wanted to make sure before he continued.

Syaoran sat across from Ping in the gazebo, mimicking his posture and the way he sat. He was listening to the airbender, sure. But the earthbender didn't like what he heard. First was emptying his head. Why on earth should he empty his head? Is that what had made Tiki such an airhead? Constant meditation? Syaoran liked to focus, and all firebending had been was self-control and using every passion inside of him to make his flame.

Now he was being told to let it all go so he could sense peace, tranquility, and chi.

Syaoran decided he disliked airbending already.

"Yeah, I got all of that," Syaoran eventually answered Ping, hoping he didn't sound as disgruntled as he felt. Surely that was not going to help him at all, and he had to master the elements, whether he liked it or not. He couldn't stand by and continue to do nothing. He couldn't let Tiki's hopes down again.

The Avatar sighed deeply and then put on his most focused stare at Ping. "Please continue."

Ping nodded, pleased. The Avatar was making an effort to pay attention, at least.

"The second most important part of meditation is your breathing," he continued, closing his eye once more. He demonstrated a deep, slow breath before he continued with his explanation. "You cannot simply inhale and exhale—you must breathe from the very core of your being. Like so." Ping took another deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly.

"This calms the heart and clears the mind. If you ever find yourself struggling to clear your mind, that means you aren't breathing right." Ping opened his eyes and folded his hands in his lap. "That's pretty much all there is to it. Why don't you try it now? I'll observe you, and correct you when you do something wrong." Ping had meant to say 'if', but the word 'when' slipped out instead. He contemplated taking it back before he realized that technically he was not wrong: it was very difficult to get meditation right on the first try. Unless you were Tiki, that is.

Syaoran noticed the distinction, but he found it a reasonable assumption as well. ZanYi had never wasted a moment to tell him when he was doing something wrong—which had been often enough. But if there was one thing he'd learned from the lieutenant, it was to control his breathing.

"Just got to breathe," he muttered to himself. Giving himself at least the hope that he might get this somewhat right, Syaoran straightened his back a little and closed his eyes. Then he started to breath. The air would go in slowly, and then released even slower.

…And it would only make him think even more about the one who had taught him that. ZanYi's piercing gaze every time he messed up. Her curled lip that she wore when he was onto something. Even the way her stray hairs would constantly fall into her face, and how agitated she would get when they did.

And it made his heart pain a bit.

"Stop," Ping said almost immediately after Syaoran had made his first attempt. "Your shoulders are tense, which means you are not relaxed. You have to _clear your mind_, Avatar. Without a clear mind, you'll get nowhere. So whatever it is you're thinking about, stop it." Ping considered Syaoran. The Avatar's brow was furrowed, suggesting that he was thinking on something unpleasant. Those thoughts certainly were not doing him any favors. "Try again," the airbender commanded.

Syaoran almost gave him a narrowed look, but for the sake of retaining good relations with the airbenders, he decided against it. Somehow he didn't think Tiki would like Syaoran attempting to intimidate her cousin. It couldn't be worse than dealing with Zaron, but the Avatar was not about to find out. So he frowned for a brief moment, then did his best to let it go. Let her go. Syaoran, with every breath, tried to push ZanYi away from his thoughts. And he felt like it was working a little, her face getting farther and farther from his thoughts. But instead, it reminded him of her retreat that night, the way her back had gone farther and farther away…

It made Syaoran only grip onto those thoughts harder, as if they would leave him too. He wasn't even conscious of how his hands were tightening, how there were sparks of fire beginning to rise from them.

"Avatar," Ping spoke up sharply after a moment, "you are not trying hard enough. If anything, you're as tense as ever. What's the problem?"

Ping was starting to feel a bit resentful over this task. Surely it was not _that_ difficult for the Avatar to clear his mind? He appeared more brawny than brainy anyway… Reminding himself that those thoughts were unkind, Ping cleared his throat, beckoning his patience back. Tiki would be unhappy if he abandoned the Avatar after only a couple minutes of attempting to teach him… but if Syaoran did not make a serious effort, Ping was going to be seriously irked.

Syaoran opened his eyes in a flash this time, and the flames in his hands growing as he did so. He realized at that point that he was firebending again and quickly extinguished the flames. As long as it had taken him to stop thinking like an earthbender and be like a firebender, Syaoran knew it was going to be even harder to be like an airbender.

However, what he did not appreciate was Ping's tone. And it only served to irritate the Avatar further. "I am trying," he said evenly, however through grit teeth. This guy was rather agitating for a bender from a community that was supposed to be revered in wisdom. Then again, Syaoran supposed Tiki had already broken the typical mold for an airbender. "Why I'm having trouble is none of your business."

Ping watched the pyrotechnics around Syaoran's hands with a raised eyebrow before the Avatar dismissed them. So he truly was the Avatar and this wasn't some elaborate prank of Tiki's? Well, Ping could dream, couldn't he?

"If it is interfering with you learning how to clear your mind properly, it is my business," Ping contradicted, completely calm. But the fact that the Avatar had become so defensive made Ping believe he knew what the trouble was. "You're thinking about that woman, aren't you? The one who left last night? Just what kind of hold did she have on the two of you? The huge man from the Water Tribe looked like he was dying when she left."

Ping wasn't snooping; it was just an observation. And he had observed the hug the Avatar had forced upon the lieutenant woman and the expression on the giant waterbender's face as she left them behind and never looked back. It would be an understatement to say that there were some unrequited feelings flowing around this group. And Ping knew a lot about unrequited feelings.

Syaoran was on his feet before he even knew it, and he was looking pretty darkly at the other young man. Was it Ping's job to infuriate him? Even when learning firebending, ZanYi had only used that trick on him once, and that was because he needed the kick to get him started. Somehow the Avatar had a feeling that getting him all fired up was not a technique for airbending. Just a thought.

ZanYi was gone. He cared about her and she had left. That hurt enough in its own right, especially when what Ping was asking of him reminded him of his former teacher. But to go and bring in Shun, to bring back the very insecurities that Syaoran had already held about the waterbender's relationship with the lieutenant was too much.

There was increased heat in his hands and Syaoran had to do his best to dim them, knowing self-control was the foremost concern of firebending. "I don't care if you're Tiki's cousin or if you're trying to help her by teaching me. I'm going to try my best because its what I've got to do. But don't you dare bring ZanYi or Shun into this," Syaoran growled, frowning down at Ping.

Ping frowned back. So he wanted to fight after all, did he? Fine with Ping.

"_You_ brought her into this," the airbender asserted, rising to his feet and meeting Syaoran's fiery stare with his own heated gaze, "when you refused to empty her from your mind. I already told you that you can't meditate properly if you don't have a clear mind. It's not my fault she left, so don't go getting snippy with me. You may be the Avatar, but you're only here because of my cousin, so don't you assume—"

"Ping."

Ping froze, his eyes widening. He would know that voice anywhere… but for once, he was regretting that he had to hear it now. Craning his neck to see around the Avatar, Ping's worst fears were confirmed: Tiki stood on the steps of the gazebo, a bandaged hand—barely noticeable because of the long sleeves of her peasant top—resting on the rail. She was gazing at Ping as if she had never seen him before. The airbender swallowed, knowing that he was in trouble now.

"I came to see how you were doing…" Tiki trailed off, letting the silence speak the rest of her thoughts: she had not been expecting this. "What's going on?"

"Ti—Sifu," Ping rushed to correct himself, stepping around Syaoran to face up to Tiki, "We—I…" As Ping struggled for words, words along the lines of the argument being the Avatar's fault because he was not focusing hard enough, Tiki stared at him expectantly, with an emotion in her eyes Ping had never seen directed at him before. It was a look of disappointment.

Ping hung his head, looking guilty. "…I'm sorry, Sifu," he apologized, his voice filled with regret, "I… I cannot teach the Avatar meditation after all."

Tiki took a moment to take this in, her gaze switching between Ping and Syaoran. Finally, she said, "Then please attend to the children in the dojo. It's about time for their lessons, and I am not well enough to teach them today, so you'll have to do… if you're calm enough, that is."

Tiki had not outright rebuked him, but the small, implied suggestions that she expected more from him were worse. "Yes, Sifu," Ping answered heavily as he bowed to her, displaying his sincere regret with the gesture. Tiki watched him hurry off to the dojo without looking at her again, confusion strong in her gaze. Finally, she turned to Syaoran.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, still appearing confused above all else, "I only heard a little of what was going on, but… I don't understand. He's usually a really sweet kid." Shaking her head, Tiki crossed her arms, wincing as she did so. "So, I'm guessing your lesson didn't go that well," she suggested mildly with a straight face. There was nothing funny about the situation to her. Really, what had come over Ping?

"That would be a good guess," Syaoran put bluntly, frowning still. The embers of his hands had ceased, and his temper had stopped flaring. However, it had put him a bad mood that was not going to go away easily. It didn't matter what Tiki thought: her cousin Ping not a really sweet kid. "All I can say is that your cousin, meditation, and I don't have a great relationship." Finally cooling, he looked at Tiki and continued to frown, only now a bit perplexed instead of upset. "Just what happened to you though?" he asked her. Syaoran eyed her bandages, wondering what she possibly could have done to hurt herself already. They had just arrived the night before. There wasn't much time for risky behavior since then. "Whatever you did," the Avatar continued, crossing his arms a bit, "you should get Shun to look at it."

Tiki looked up at him, confused for a second. But when she looked down and saw that her bandages were visible, she mentally kicked herself.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she said evasively, moving her arms behind her back and cringing a little as she did so. To distract Syaoran, she asked, "Do you want to attempt meditation with me, then? Or…" Tiki took a moment to observe Syaoran's expression before she finished, "you look like you're done for the day."

What had Ping said to put Syaoran in such a bad mood? Tiki had only been present when her cousin had been snarling at the Avatar, saying something about bringing 'her' into this and how it was not Ping's fault that she left… Tiki had formed an idea of whom they were discussing, but she did not dare to bring it up. Either way, Ping was wrong to say all those things when he should have been helping Syaoran relax.

"…Well, if you're hungry, my aunt just finished making breakfast," Tiki announced, wondering if the promise of food would bring Syaoran out of his funk. But then, he and Shun seemed to be under the same raincloud as of late. And Tiki was sad because there wasn't anything she could do about it: she had her own storms to fight off.

Syaoran eyed the airbender suspiciously. She was acting shifty and not in the way that would have made her start grinning devilishly. Tiki was hiding something, and she didn't want him to know about it. And if she didn't want him to know, then he was going to leave that alone. Tiki had enough things to worry about right now without him badgering her. "I'm down for breakfast," he relented. Starting forward, he walked by Tiki and knocked her head in the way he sometimes would do when he ruffled her hair. "Come on, let's go eat. We didn't eat well last night," Syaoran elaborated. Maybe if they ate, their moods would improve. Syaoran doubted it, but it would at least keep them healthy.

He passed by the dojo, and shot it a dirty look, thinking about Ping. Hopefully the airbender had meant it when he said he could not teach the Avatar how to meditate. The last thing Syaoran wanted was to deal with him again. And it was certainly going to make their stay on the island rockier the longer they were put in each other's presence.

Tiki did not notice his dirty look; she had a hand to her head, almost smiling. Gestures like that made her thankful that Syaoran seemed a little awkward when it came to expressing emotions of fondness. Being with him was easy because there was no over-attachment. He was the kind of guy that Tiki could probably say goodbye to for a year and then come back to later, feeling like no time had passed between them at all. Tiki was thankful for his presence: somehow, being with Syaoran didn't feel lonely. And right now, that was a blessing in its own right.

* * *

**A/N from Eva: Whew, 'nother chapter down! This one's a little shorter, but still just as important~ :3 Syaoran's not doing well with airbending so far...let's hope he gets better when Tiki finally gets around to teaching him!**

**the-new-avatar****: We had no idea about that day! DJ and I promptly hugged upon reading your review, ha ha. I hope this chapter answered your question! Thanks, as always, for your feedback! :)**

**writingbrick: Wow, thank you! We're so honored that you like our story, and we appreciate your feedback even more! We hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**halfaLeader: Thanks for the alert! We're glad to see that you're still following the story! :)**

**That's all for this week. Enjoy the chapter! Have a good weekend~!**


	9. The Revelation

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Tiki!" YinLi greeted once her niece had reappeared with the Avatar, coming inside the island home. Bright light from the sun's warm rays filtered through the windows, lighting the dining room with a warm glow. "We were wondering where you had gotten to!" Shun was setting the table, and when he noticed Tiki with Syaoran, he quirked an eyebrow, as if to question whether being with him in her… condition, was wise. Tiki gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. "Where's Ping?" YinLi wanted to know as Tiki took a seat on her left, "I thought he'd be with you."

"He's giving a lesson over at the dojo," Tiki replied, keeping her poker face in play. There was no need to rehash what had just happened…

…But YinLi, however, seemed to think otherwise. "So, how was your first meditation practice, Avatar Syaoran?" she inquired quite cheerfully, charging forward without abandon.

"Auntie," Tiki began with a warning voice; YinLi glanced over at her curiously.

"What? I want to hear how it went!"

"Aunt Li," Tiki tried again, "please, drop it."

YinLi frowned now. "What's wrong with you, Tiki? I'm just asking the Avatar how—"

"It went badly," Tiki finally illuminated her busybody aunt, enunciating each word, "Syaoran and Ping had a… disagreement."

YinLi looked as if Tiki had slapped her. "What… but Ping never disagrees with anyone!" she denied, looking at Tiki as if she was surely joking. But Tiki was not joking—she kept her gaze steady as she met YinLi's eyes.

"Today he did. Now please, Aunt Li… let it go."

YinLi still looked mightily confused, but did as her niece requested. When she saw Tiki wince as she moved to bring her fork to her mouth, however, the concerned aunt proceeded to put her foot in her mouth once again. "Are your arms sore, sweetheart? Maybe you should get Shun to—"

"I'm _fine_," Tiki said, the sound distorted because she was gritting her teeth. YinLi seemed to realize she had said too much again, and proceeded to send apologetic glances to her niece in between bites of her omelet.

"…So… nice weather we're having," Shun eventually spoke up, making a lame joke in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Unfortunately, the joke fell flat the moment it left his lips. Perhaps it would have been better if he had stayed silent. From the opposite side of the hardwood table, Syaoran was starting to think that perhaps breakfast was only good for healthy eating. Despite all of the arguments and disputes over meals past, at least they hadn't been this tense before. He looked across the table, feeling it was empty there beside Shun. The Avatar knew why it felt that way but said not a word, just continuing to eat his breakfast.

Between Tiki's new behavior since the death of her parents, and the lieutenant's departure, Team Avatar was not the same any more. It made Syaoran a bit lonely, a bit disgruntled. They still had to work together, but it was the first day and already nothing about their dynamic was right.

A soft knock came to the nearby front door, and quietly, a middle-aged woman slipped inside. She peered into the room, and Syaoran thought he might have seen her somewhere in the crowd last night. Perhaps she was their neighbor. "I hate to intrude so early," the woman said, looking contrite, "but there's a Resistance soldier outside to return your boat key. And…" her gaze trailed to Syaoran and his company, a bit uncertain, "he's asking if the Avatar is here."

To Syaoran, that was a confusing mixed bag of news. The key meant that ZanYi indeed had reached her destination, whichever island it had been. But why would the soldier want to speak with him? Did that mean the lieutenant was sending a message to them? A bit of hope rose in his throat, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to squash it. "Did he say his name?" he ventured to ask, curious now. The woman nodded.

"He said his name was Lee, and that he was an… AK?" The neighbor paused, as if she was bemused by that bit of information. "He said that the Avatar and his friends would know what that meant."

Shun dropped his fork to his plate with a clatter. Lee? The upstart that had burned ZanYi was here? "What's he want with Syaoran?" Shun asked, an uneasy feeling he could not fathom settling in the pit of his stomach. If ZanYi was back amongst the Agni-Kais, what did Lee need to seek out Syaoran for?

Tiki rose from the table, shaking her head at the questions in her aunt's eyes. "We should go see him," she said, though she too sounded uncertain. Her eyes met Shun's, and she knew they were thinking the same thing: if one of the AKs was looking for the Avatar, something must be wrong. As one, the airbender and the waterbender turned to the earthbender in their midst, awaiting his decision.

But Syaoran didn't wait to make a decision, didn't even think about it. He rose too from the table, nodding to the woman in the doorway. "We'll see him," he answered easily. The neighbor, while still uncertain, nodded and went back outside, Syaoran and the others in tow. Stepping out into the front, the Avatar was still a little surprised to find the woman's words true. Right outside, shifting uncomfortably on the stony walkway, was Lee; the same Lee that he'd sparred with during his stay with the Agni Kais. The one that had almost torched him if ZanYi had not been there to take and block the blow.

Lee looked up, and the relief was clear on his face. "So you are here, Avatar Syaoran," he breathed, as if this was excellent news. Seeing Shun coming up behind him, the soldier cowered a little, wincing. "I'm sorry again for that time during training."

"It's whatever, man," Syaoran cut him off, not needing his apology. It was long ago and done with, as far as Syaoran was concerned. Their group had gone through much worse since that mild training accident. But the Avatar did see the anxiety on Lee's face. It made him antsy. "Is something wrong, Lee?"

Lee nodded, looking about carefully as if paranoid, furtive. "There's a lot of things wrong and I need your help," the soldier confessed, "I came because there's a problem, and Lieutenant Tsong is in trouble."

Syaoran's jade eyes widened and his pulse quickened. "What?" he found himself asking, disbelieving. That was not good news. That was terrible news. "What kind of trouble is she in?"

Gulping, Lee looked to each of them, as if hoping that he as the messenger would not be shot. "Lieutenant Tsong has been arrested under the charges of kidnapping the Avatar and treason. And right now, a dishonorable discharge for going AWOL would be the least of her problems."

Shun was in Lee's face before he had finished speaking his peace.

"What do you _mean_ she was arrested?" Shun demanded, the question coming out as a growl.

"Shun, let go!" Tiki cried, sounding terrified; the giant waterbender looked down to find that his hands were on Lee's collar, lifting him up into the air. Shun hastily did as Tiki asked and set the poor soldier back down on his feet.

"Sorry," Shun apologized curtly, though Lee now looked even more terrified of the giant waterbender now.

"I don't understand, Lee," Tiki admitted softly, surreptitiously nudging Shun back as she moved in front of Lee. "Why would ZanYi be arrested for kidnapping Syaoran? He's obviously safe and sound, so why would the Resistance assume she kidnapped him?"

None of this made sense to the tiny airbender at all. What was the basis for the military to arrest one of their own on charges of treason? Surely Zaron would not have allowed that, right? What was going on?

Syaoran couldn't breathe for a minute, couldn't even think. He was in the same boat as Tiki. "Clearly I'm fine," Syaoran reiterated, looking at Lee, now frowning in confusion. "Just what is going on?"

Lee, eyeing Shun, stepped back a little, as if hoping that he was not about to get pummeled. Syaoran took that to mean the news was going to get worse. And it did. "Things have changed since you guys disappeared," he answered, his gaze absorbing all of them. "The morning we left Omashu, a message was received that the base had been compromised, that they had been attacked and everyone either killed or taken as a POW. The message was received before we left. They're saying that Lietuenant Tsong sent her notice of our return to a destroyed base, basically telling the Neo-Equalists that we were coming and purposefully walking everyone into that ambush."

"That's insane!" Syaoran shouted, disagreeing immediately. His anger was beginning to rise inside him in outrage. Lee nodded, completely serious and grim.

"It gets worse. Almost nobody made it out of the ambush. Most of the AKs were taken captive by those NEs we were fighting. And the few of us who did get out can only say that the last time they saw the lieutenant, she was riding away from the battle with you guys. Between the notice she sent a ransacked base saying you were coming and her prolonged desertion, Lieutenant Zhao had enough to paint her a traitor."

Syaoran paced away a little, a hand ruffling through his messy hair in anger. This couldn't be happening. How could all of this had gone down in their absence? How had things gone so wrong? ZanYi had just tried to help them, keep them safe after the attack. "Nobody believes Zhao though, right?" Syaoran said, almost pleading with Lee, imploring. He could not understand that anyone would choose to believe the irate man, especially with the history he had with ZanYi.

"There's a lot of us that don't. We know Lieutenant Tsong wouldn't do that," Lee persisted, shaking his head a little. "But when the base was initially attacked, General Chen was taken prisoner. The interim guy can't vouch for her and with the facts given, she's been out for arrest. And as of last night, she just delivered herself to them."

Shun let out a slow breath, trying to calm himself down. It did not work. As he wrung his hands, Tiki could only stare at Lee, horrified. How could this have happened? It seemed like it was just disaster after disaster after disaster, and they were always on the losing side.

"What are we going to do?" Tiki whispered, turning her terrified gaze onto the men next to her. Something had to be done, absolutely, but what?

Shun gave Tiki a look, as if she had just said the most asinine thing in the world—which was normal, but not the case this time. "You have to ask?" he questioned her before rounding on Lee. "Where are they holding her?" he demanded to know, his face set in rigid lines, all traces of laugh lines gone from his face.

He should have known Zhao would pull such a dirty trick, just to get the upper hand and watch ZanYi fall. The man was a jealous heathen, maliciously contenting himself with others' failures instead of working proactively to be considered worth notice. Shun had a thing or two to say to that man, should they come across him during their mission to liberate ZanYi—and they both involved his fists.

Lee gulped subtly at the waterbender's stern tone. Shun was growing more and more intimidating by the minute and Lee almost feared for his life. But he'd known this might happen when he came to see them, so he just stomached the intimidation. "On our base nearby," the soldier answered boldly, "on Whale Tail Island. At least, she is for now."

"For now?" Syaoran repeated, coming forward next to Shun then, glowering at Lee. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lieutenant Tsong is scheduled to be transferred to a POW camp tomorrow. Lieutenant Zhao should be coming in to oversee the exchange himself. But for now, she's being held on base."

"How is she?" Syaoran could not help but ask, his outrage also colored with concern for the lieutenant's well being. Lee tightened his lips and took a deep breath. Syaoran almost rolled his eyes; this just kept getting worse and worse.

"They've been keeping her chi blocked around the clock," Lee answered, and a smile almost went to his mouth then. "Lieutenant Tsong took out several soldiers when they apprehended her last night." But then he grew serious again, a painful look on his face. "They've been alternating her between the prison cells and the coolers."

"Coolers?" Syaoran asked, confused. "Why would they put her in a cooler?"

Lee looked at him gravely. "It's an old Fire Nation punishment. They would put firebenders in these cell-like freezers them to… cool them off." Syaoran met the soldier's gaze, and the look in Lee's eyes as almost accusatory. "They're torturing her because she won't tell anybody where you are, not even to clear her name. I only found you all because I was the one to find the boat and it had the symbol of the Air Nomads on it."

Syaoran grit his teeth impossibly tight, and he did not stop himself when he felt the flames rise in his fists. ZanYi was arrested for crimes she did not commit, and being tortured because she was trying to keep them safe. The injustice and fury swelled inside of him. It was hard to keep himself together.

Tiki heard a slam behind her and she jumped. Turning, the tiny airbender was alarmed to find that Shun had punched one of the support beams on her aunt's porch. What was even more frightening was that, when Shun pulled his fist back, a crack was now visible in the support beam, running all the way up to the top and winding around the side at the bottom.

They were _torturing_ her? One of their own?! If this was what the Resistance was like, Shun was fervently glad that he had not joined up when he was offered the chance. He would not be able to stomach this kind of treatment of someone he considered to be an ally and had no ironclad reason to doubt.

"We need to go," he growled, turning to Lee. "Take us to this island _now_."

"But—!" Lee stammered, looking surprised at being asked for so much so soon. But unluckily for him, Shun had just run out of patience.

"I said take us to the island! You know where it is, don't you? Then take us there, get us in, and get us out with ZanYi, or I'm gonna—"

_SLAP!_

Shun blinked a couple times in the deafening silence, unsure of what had just happened. All he knew was that his cheek was stinging something fierce, and Tiki was standing on the porch rail in front of him, lowering a raised hand to grasp the giant's shoulders.

"Shun, _calm down_," Tiki demanded, her gray eyes stern; the humor of this reversal of roles was not lost on Shun, though he couldn't quite bring himself to laugh right now. "Nothing will be solved if you just rush out of here without a plan. I know you're worried, but you have to remember that the rest of us are too. Now, we have an advantage: Lee. He's the only one who knows Syaoran's here, and he can help us—but we need to ask him calmly and _nicely_. So I need your well of patience to come back right now, Shun. Can you handle that?"

Shun steadily came back to himself, looking chagrined. His shame at losing his temper like that stung him almost as much as his cheek did. He rubbed the sore spot while shooting Tiki a look. "That slap hurt, Teeks."

"Believe me, it hurt me worse," Tiki countered, shaking her bandaged hand for emphasis and wincing, "but I had to get your attention before you did something stupid."

Shun had to smirk then. Since when had Tiki gotten so wise? She almost sounded like ZanYi just then. And she was right: he would not be of any help to ZanYi whatsoever if he just went kicking down doors all willy-nilly. With a sigh, Shun turned once more to Lee.

"…I'm sorry," he apologized, allowing the regret to show on his face, "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you; I know you're on our side. And we need your help now. It might be dangerous, and you would be putting yourself at risk, but you're the best shot we have." Shun met Lee's gaze, appraising him not as an upstart now, but as an equal. "Will you help us, Lee?"

"If I didn't plan on helping Lieutenant Tsong, I wouldn't be here," Lee answered resolutely. "She's my commanding officer. Most of us who support her have been separated to various bases. But I'm here, and I'm not going to let her down."

Syaoran was fiercely grateful for the soldier's loyalty. It was going to go a long way to helping them get ZanYi back safe. "Then we're glad that you ended up on the base down here," Syaoran thanked him, determined. "So when's the best time to strike?"

"Tonight," Lee immediately answered the Avatar, focusing on him instead of Shun. The waterbender was much harder to look at, despite his demeanor shifting to such apology. "I can get you guys on the island and to where they're holding Lieutenant Tsong. You guys will have to book it out of there after that. Remember: no one down here knows her like we do. This branch is not your friend."

Syaoran nodded, his determination helping him grow more and more focused. "Understood," he concurred. They had a chance to bring ZanYi back to them and get her out of dangerous hands. He was going to take it. Turning then to look at his comrades, he glanced at Tiki's hand. "Tiki, are you going to be able to be part of this?"

Tiki opened her mouth to reply that, of _course_ she was going to be a part of it, why was he even asking?

But then she followed his gaze to her bandaged hands, and suddenly she understood: her 'rite of passage' was not finished yet. Therefore, she could not afford to leave the island. This made her sad.

"No," she replied with a sigh, jumping down from the porch rail. "I'm not well enough to run or fight—I'd only slow you all down." Far from discouraging her, this fact caused Tiki's gaze to grow more determined as she surveyed the three men in front of her. "That means it's up to you three to make sure ZanYi returns safe and sound," she reminded them needlessly, meeting each of their gazes one by one. "ZanYi is counting on you… and so am I." Tiki strode back to the door, opening it for Shun, Syaoran and Lee. "Come inside," she invited them, propping the door open with her back. "You can plan in the living room."

Shun had never been so thankful for Tiki being able to keep her cool. Normally, he would have expected the tiny airbender to insist on coming along despite her 'delicate' condition, and then throw a tantrum when Shun finally asserted that she could not come. The fact that she was being so mature was a relief, but at the same time, it made Shun feel lonely. He was beginning to feel as if he didn't know Tiki anymore.

Syaoran felt the same, looking at Tiki. It was as if the airbender was not even the girl they'd just spent the last month and a half with. But a lot had happened in that time, especially in the past couple days alone. And he didn't have time to dwell on Tiki's well-being. ZanYi needed them and soon.

"Let's go," the Avatar encouraged them, ushering a gesture to Lee. The soldier nodded, following suit behind him. They had a lot to do and only a little bit of time to do it. And they couldn't mess this up. ZanYi needed them to get this right.

* * *

Night had fallen and the moon was still low on the horizon, reflecting moonstreams across the oceanic waters. All was quiet as Lee cut the motor to the boat, allowing them to drift gently up to the shore. The Resistance base was above ground here, a stark upshot of metal from the ground of the island.

When the boat settled onto the sandy shore, Lee hopped out, landing gently. He jogged up to the door, pulling out his ID card. It lit up green, the door sliding open. He ushered Syaoran and Shun in quickly before the metal slid back down. "Okay," Lee said, looking at the two men after scouring the hall for any soldiers. "If they're going by the same schedule they were when I left this morning, Lieutenant Tsong should be in the coolers right now."

"Which are… where?" Syaoran asked, looking around at the cold, metal hallways, dimly lit due to the hour.

"Up two floors and down at the far end," the soldier told him, pressing the key card into Syaoran's hand. "There's a set of service stairs right here. I'll keep watch down here to keep anyone from going up."

Shun nodded, memorizing the directions Lee had given them. It was supposed to be an in and out job, so hopefully they would not come across any complications. As much as Shun felt that he needed to blow off steam, he would prefer a simple mission for a change. "Let's go," Shun urged the Avatar, turning and taking the stairs four at a time; he could get away with it, with how long his legs were. Two flights up, Shun waited for Syaoran to catch up before heading down the end of the long hall Lee had mentioned. A large, formidable-looking door blocked further entry. Shun placed a hand on it and shivered. It was colder than a windy Northern Water Tribe day. "Are you sure you want to come inside?" Shun wanted to check with Syaoran, frowning. "If we stay in there too long, there's a good chance you'd freeze up too."

And that was the last thing they needed—the lieutenant, weak from torture, and the Avatar, frostbitten. Shun would not be thrilled if he had to lug them both out of the freezers; he could handle the cold, having grown up in it all his life. But that sort of resistance to cold took years to build up… Shun wasn't really sure how Syaoran was going to fare, and it worried him.

Syaoran looked at the door as well, leading to the freezers. If that was how cold the section of the hall that lead to the freezers was, he couldn't imagine how cold the actual cells were. And ZanYi was in one of them.

As much as the Avatar wanted to go after her in that moment, to make sure that they got her out of there, Syaoran didn't know if it was the best idea. He looked back down the hall again, then to the door, and then to Shun. And he was about to argue his way into going with the waterbender, but then he realized how pointless that would be. ZanYi would play them to their strengths in a mission; they had to think like her to get her out.

"Fine. You go in there and I'll keep watch out here," Syaoran reluctantly agreed, bitter. But he had to swallow it for her sake. "Get ZanYi and get out fast," he warned the man, his words a bit edgier and stare a bit narrower than he intended.

"Of course," Shun assented, grasping the key card. He took no offense at Syaoran's sharpened tone: he knew better than anyone how the Avatar was feeling at that moment. Shun pulled the freezer door open, the cold an unwelcome blast on his face. It had been years since he'd been in the cold, so normally he would have allowed his body time to readjust. But time was a luxury he could not afford at the moment—ZanYi needed him now.

Shutting the door behind him, Shun drew his leather jacket tighter around him, his breath coming out in puffs of fog. There were a dozen freezer cells in here, all of the glass frosted over from the inside as well as the outside… how was he supposed to know which cell the lieutenant was trapped in?

"ZanYi?" Shun called, not daring to raise his voice higher than a muted call, "ZanYi, where are you? If you can hear me, pound on your cell door or something." As he waited, Shun tried a couple of the cells, but the ones he tried were empty. Would he have to check each and every one, wasting precious time, before he found ZanYi? The seconds passed and Shun was getting desperate. It was cold, and he did not know where ZanYi was. So the giant waterbender resigned himself to checking each and every freezer cell, determined not to leave until he found ZanYi.

And find her he did—in the last possible cell he could have found her in, of course. Within her cell, ZanYi had heard the door to the hall open and close, followed by a series of opening and closing doors. There was a voice, she'd heard, but it was far too muted for her to understand it. Not that it mattered to her very much.

Shaking, frozen, the lieutenant rose to her feet in her cell. The chains that bound her hands loosely to the icy walls jingled and clattered as she did so. Taking a deep breath of the frigid air, she tried to see if she could warm her hands. Just like all of the other times today, she could not. Her chi was still very sufficiently blocked. So instead, she shifted again, putting herself in a fighting stance. If someone came through that freezer door, ZanYi was going to strike them. Defending herself was all she had left. They'd already beat her and struck her—the bruises and cuts trailed all along her body. They'd taken her bending from her temporarily. She didn't care if they were military anymore or whose orders they were under.

ZanYi Tsong was not about to let them take anything else from her. And so she raised her fists and planted her frozen feet, breathing as much of the cold air as she dared to. Whoever was coming, she would be ready.

A wave of relief flowed through Shun as he peeled open the door, seeing those golden eyes again. They were weary and bruised, but they were still the eyes he knew. "ZanYi," Shun sighed in relief; in his elation at seeing her again, he embraced the lieutenant, not caring if he was allowed to touch her or not. He missed her, so he was going to hug her and not care who saw!

…Okay, realistically, he was only allowing himself to hug her because Syaoran was not there to witness it, but Shun did not have to admit that to anyone, so as far as he was concerned, it was all good.

ZanYi didn't even think when that door flew open though. When the large body suddenly moved toward her, the reaction finally kicked in. Using what little strength she had left, the lieutenant lashed out, doing her best to kick away at her aggressor. But it was cold; she was numb. Her attack fell flat, aside from the fact that she could no longer strike with the mountainous grasp she was then under. Still, ZanYi did her best to thrash against it, using every bit of strength she had left.

"I… told you… I won't… tell you… where they… are," she panted and choked, her voice raspy and dry. It hurt to speak, but she was going to nip the questions in the bud.

Shun pulled back, startled. Was ZanYi… trying to attack him? If she was, he barely felt the blows, though there certainly was still some fire left in her. The fact that mighty ZanYi Tsong had been reduced to this… it almost made Shun want to cry. How could they do this to her?

"ZanYi, ZanYi, it's okay, it's me, it's Shun!" he tried to soothe her, moving his hands up to her face so she would look him in the eye. There was determination in that jaded gaze—ZanYi would rather die than give them up. The fact that she would go so far touched Shun further, and his eyes actually became cloudy. "It's me," he insisted once again, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. Didn't she recognize him? Didn't she remember that the last thing Shun would ever do was hurt her? Didn't she realize that hurting her would kill him as well, that he was already feeling every beating she had to endure in the last twenty-four hours? Shun could be considered an empathist, sure, but he felt everything so much stronger when it was ZanYi. She had become an irreversible part of him.

And that's when Shun finally realized that it was too late to convince himself that he and ZanYi were never meant to be: he had already fallen in love with her.

Her teeth were grit impossibly tight, and her gaze glowered at the one ahead of her. But then ZanYi really looked at those eyes, seeing the deep blues that had become quite familiar to her over the past several weeks. And his voice swept over her like a wave of relief on her ears.

It was Shun. Not another soldier. Shun. And right now, he was still the best back-up plan ZanYi had ever had.

The flailing ceased and she did her best not to shiver. Everywhere he touched her was some semblance of warm for the first time in who knows how long. ZanYi almost had to resist the urge to move closer to him, just to feel the warmth. She missed the warmth, the heat at her fingertips.

"Shun," she finally croaked, allowing the realization to come out of her parched throat and her frozen body. "What are you… doing here?" Her brow puckered, more confused than anything else. "You… shouldn't be here…"

Shun almost wanted to laugh; the first thing she said after realizing he was not going to hurt her was not "thank you" or any sentiment of the sort: she wanted to know why he was there, rescuing her. "Syaoran's here too; it's a long story, but Lee came to get us when you were arrested, and now we're breaking you out," Shun filled her in, shrugging out of his fur-lined leather jacket and wrapping it around ZanYi. It was huge on her, of course, but it would do. As for the chains binding her…

Shun took ZanYi's wrists, inspecting the shackles. If ZanYi's hands were a bit smaller, she could slide them right through… or she could dislocate her thumbs for the same result. But no, Shun did not want to cause her any more pain. The chains that held her looked old, and were rusted in some places. One good yank might be all they needed…

To be sure, Shun melted some of the ice on the walls, bending it to surround ZanYi's shackles. He refroze the water, placed his hands on either side of the frozen bits and pulled: with a snap, they broke, falling to the ground. Triumphant, Shun brought ZanYi into the shelter of his arms once again, running his hands up and down her back and arms in an attempt to warm her. "Let's get you out of here," he said, touching her face briefly. "Can you run?" Shun would have picked her up and ran with her—they were pressed for time—but he wanted to make sure she was unable to run by herself first. He had almost learned that lesson the hard way as well.

"Maybe," she rasped. ZanYi appreciated the warmth that was bestowed on her, courtesy of Shun. And while she was not normally one for personal affection of the hugging variety, it was difficult for the firebender to refuse when she was so frigid. All of her being was just so cold; it was difficult to feel anything at that point.

Although she now had Shun's jacket, and even some of his body heat, ZanYi couldn't help but shiver, her teeth chattering a bit. Every breath came out as frost in the cold. And try as she might, ZanYi could not warm herself, despite wrapping her arms around each other.

"I won't… be of any help… to you guys," she warned him. Her golden gaze was frosted, and it was difficult to keep staring at Shun. "My chi is blocked." Even in her difficult state, ZanYi had it in her to have irritation seep into her words. It frustrated her to no end. She could hardly feel own limbs and she couldn't even firebend. Never had she ever felt this vulnerable.

At ZanYi's shuddering, Shun held her closer. "It's fine," he assured her, "hopefully we won't have to fight. We just need to get out of here, and fast."

Shun brought ZanYi over to the end of the hall, keeping his arms around her until he had to pull the heavy door open. He wanted to get ZanYi out of the cold as soon as possible. "I've got her," Shun called to Syaoran, pushing ZanYi through the door first to escape the cold. "Now let's book it."

Syaoran rushed forward to ZanYi, hands awkwardly out, as if to catch the wavering the lieutenant. "ZanYi," he breathed, relieved. It had taken Shun so long, the Avatar had had half a mind to go in after him. "Are you okay?" Syaoran asked her, looking directly into her eyes. The gaze that stared back was a bit foggy, weakened, but as they narrowed at him, it still resembled her flames.

"Let's just go," she told him through grit teeth and chapped lips, trying not to shake. This part of the hall was much warmer, but it was only slowly starting to help her. ZanYi still couldn't feel much. But she was going to try. She was not about to drag them down when they were risking so much to get her out of there.

Syaoran gave her another worried look, but nodded. "We'll go," he assured her. "Can you move on your own?"

"Can you shut-up and get going?"

The response was enough to make Syaoran roll his eyes. ZanYi, as bad as she looked, was not broken. She was still very much herself, the lieutenant that he cared about and admired. Turning, Syaoran started to jog down the hallway, going for the stairwell door. ZanYi did her best to quicken her steps and follow after him, but she could barely move her joints in such a way. So when the firebender attempted to run, instead she began to fall. Luckily, Shun was right behind her, watching to make sure she would be all right. So when ZanYi lost her balance, his arms were around her immediately.

"Okay," Shun sighed, leaning down to swoop her up into his arms, "I'm thinking this counts as 'being unable to walk on your own', Lieutenant." Shun made sure he had a secure hold on her before jogging after Syaoran. "Open the door, please, Syaoran. My hands are full, and we've been here way too long." Shun looked around, feeling a tad paranoid. They had gotten in, rescued ZanYi, and were about to get out… it was almost too easy. The longer they stayed here, the edgier the giant waterbender was going to get. At least until they were back on Southern Air Island safe and sound.

Syaoran looked back just as Shun picked her up and frowned. It was another moment he had a bit of disdain for Shun's large stature, able to accomplish such a feat without batting a lash. The Avatar knew it would have been a bit of a struggle for him; ZanYi was a tall, muscled soldier. She was no Tiki, by any stretch of the imagination.

Giving the waterbender a dirty look, Syaoran did as Shun asked, holding the door so that the waterbender could pass by with ZanYi in his arms. Said woman was giving Shun a similar look. ZanYi wanted to contradict him and tell him that if she could, she would scorch him for belittling her in such a way. But she did remember her own words, the ones that had told him never to do this again unless she could not move on her own. Clearly she couldn't move fast enough on her own.

The stairwell was dim as they hurried back down, and at the bottom, Syaoran held the door again for Shun. But when they entered the hall, something wasn't right. "Where's Lee?" he asked, looking to Shun worriedly, noting immediately the absence of the ally.

"Officer Lee has been detained under the charges of aiding in the escape of a dangerous traitor to the Resistance," answered another voice entirely. And it was one that Syaoran had hoped that they wouldn't encounter.

Flanked by several firebenders, Zhao stepped into the grim light of the hallway, smirking. It made Syaoran's fists clench and ZanYi tense up unwillingly. "Crap. No…" she muttered, bundled in Shun's tight grasp. Lieutenant Zhao eyed her menacingly.

"Aren't you glad I came early to pick you up, Princess?" he asked, haughty.

"Not particularly, Zhao," she bit through her teeth, feeling even more vulnerable. Things were about to get a lot messier and she couldn't even fight him off. This was going to get bad. Real fast.

Shun's grasp on ZanYi tightened. It was only her presence in his arms that kept him from lunging at Zhao. "You're not taking _Lieutenant_ Tsong anywhere," he asserted, emphasizing ZanYi's preferred title, "not when you're holding her under false charges."

"And what makes you so sure that they're false?" Zhao asked, turning his superior smirk onto Shun.

Shun's eyes narrowed. "You mean, besides the fact that it's clear you're a bitter, small man who has always been jealous of ZanYi's success—which, by the way, she earned through her own hard work rather than through lies and slander."

That shot wiped the smirk right off of Zhao's face.

Syaoran inched himself between his two comrades and Zhao. His jade eyes were dark and glowering at the man in their way. "ZanYi isn't going to go anywhere with you, man," Syaoran told him, standing his ground. There was no way they were just going to hand her over to Zhao. That was just about the worst idea possible; if she was already in bad shape after twenty-four hours, Syaoran didn't want to know how much worse it could get for her directly under Zhao.

The other lieutenant, however, merely snickered. "You act as if I'm giving you a choice," Zhao mocked the Avatar. "Hand her over before we take her from you."

ZanYi was growing more and more tense with every passing minute. These guys were going to get into it like she was the last slice of pie. And it made her feel even stiffer. Syaoran and Shun were risking their necks for her; Lee was already going to pay for helping them. Feeling like the damsel in distress did not sit well by ZanYi, especially when it was only going to endanger everyone around her.

"Put me down, Shun," the lieutenant said, done with this. She had to stand on her own and try and fight alongside them.

"Don't do it, Shun," contradicted Syaoran, never looking back at the waterbender and the lieutenant. His gaze was square on Zhao, watching in anticipation. "She can't fight right now."

"Aw, how sweet. You must tell me, Princess, how it feels to have everyone do your every wish and bidding," Zhao cooed, but it came out like a sick drawl that made ZanYi clench her fists. Or at least, she wanted to. She could not be sure she was actually doing it, considering little feeling had returned and she couldn't see her hands.

"Shut-up, Zhao."

"Tsk, tsk," he clicked, shaking his head. "I would have thought some time in the cooler would have helped that attitude of yours. I guess you'll need more time to chill out." Zhao gestured a hand towards the firebenders that surrounded him. The soldiers stepped forward, stooping into a familiar fighting stance. "Release the princess into my custody or they will attack, Avatar or not."

Shun glared fiercely at Zhao. Did he really think that he was going to intimidate them into doing whatever he pleased? Shun was so ready to prove the ego-maniac wrong… but he needed his hands free first.

Turning, Shun set ZanYi down onto her feet, just like she wanted—but behind him. Holding her face in his hands, Shun met her gaze sternly. "Please: stay put." The tone of Shun's voice implied that he had said 'please' only as a formality; ZanYi didn't really have a choice, as far as he was concerned. Turning back around, Shun clapped Syaoran's shoulder and moved him backward, jerking his head back towards ZanYi. His eyes said what his lips would not: _protect ZanYi._

"All right, Zhao," Shun began, stepping up to the group of firebenders in front of him, "you want a fight? You've got one. Though, I have to say, I'm disappointed that you need six other men with you to bring in one chi-blocked woman. What's the matter? Can't fight your own battles?" Shun popped the top off his canteen, taking a defensive stance. He was purposefully baiting Zhao to give Syaoran a chance to escape with ZanYi. If all attention was on him, it would be easier for them to slip away behind Shun's large silhouette.

ZanYi was not pleased to have gotten what she wanted. Not in the way she got it. "Shun," she tried to call him back, a growl to her already dry voice, moving a step forward, but Syaoran was already there, pushing her back.

"ZanYi, we've gotta go," he muttered to the lieutenant. There was no time for hesitation. If Shun was going to stand up and fight, Syaoran was going to get her out of there. It didn't matter if ZanYi wanted to go or not. This fight was not hers this time.

That was the opposite of Zhao's thinking, however. He frowned a little, but his lips remained tightly curled. "I can fight my own battles just fine. However, this is a matter on behalf of the whole military and therefore I brought along extra precautions. And rightly so," he attempted to explain, his voice forcefully assertive. He jerked his head towards Shun, saying then to his men, "Get her."

And that was when his six men jumped forward in a flurry of flames.

Shun reacted instantly: he had water ready to douse the flames closest to him, causing a heap of steam to be expelled into the atmosphere. "Syaoran, get ZanYi out of here!" Shun called; his position given away in the steam, there were several flaming fists and kicks aimed at him. Shun did his best to dodge and douse these attacks, but a few made contact, burning holes in his shirt. One fist made contact with Shun's cheek, and he winced as the fire scorched his skin. Moving with the punch, Shun ducked as another flaming kick was aimed at him. The giant waterbender manipulated the steam as long as he could, always having a fresh batch when one of the firebenders attempted an attack. He made it so that they could not see him, and if they could not see him, they could not attack without running into the problem of striking their own teammates.

"What are you fools doing?" Shun heard Zhao's angry voice from quite nearby, "Stop playing and get her already!"

Shun knew he really should be getting out of there… but why not? He took a chance and lashed out where he believed Zhao—his fist connected with something solid, and a grunt of pain was enough to satisfy the giant waterbender. Feeling his way to the exit, Shun used what was left of his water to create an ice barrier, deciding that it would buy them a little more time while the firebenders found their way out of the steam. Hoping fervently that Syaoran and ZanYi had made it out on time, Shun booked it from the base and out into the night.

Syaoran had half-dragged, half-pushed ZanYi out of the building. The Avatar felt a little guilty, considering there was almost nothing the lieutenant could do to fight back against him. Her skin was as cold as ice… He would have wondered how long they had put her in there, but that was something that had to wait until they were safe.

Reaching the beach, they found the boat, but ZanYi refused to get on. She practically dug her feet into the sand, adamant. "ZanYi, c'mon, we've got to get on the boat!" Syaoran urged her. But the lieutenant would not move.

"We are not leaving him," ZanYi debated, starting for the base with uneasy steps. Syaoran tugged at her arm, giving furtive glances between her and the building.

"ZanYi, let's go," he said again, firmer. But she continued to struggle against him, as if she could do something, despite the fact that she could hardly stand on her own. With a dismayed sigh, Syaoran grabbed her around the waist, hating that he had to manhandle her like that. "Time to go," he reiterated, carrying the woman onto the boat.

Just as he did so, there was a loud explosion behind them, and smoke billowed from the doors of the Resistance base. "Shun!" ZanYi croaked angrily, the strength of her voice lost.

Shun was already running to the boat when he heard the explosion from the firebender's pushing through his wall, the resulting blast throwing him into the sand of the beach. Knowing they only had seconds, he scrambled to his feet and poured on the speed, hopping into the boat as soon as he was near enough. He started the motor engine and they had pulled away from the beach just as Zhao's firebenders stormed out, sending flames after them. "Get down!" Shun ordered, pushing Syaoran and ZanYi down to the floor of the boat. A particularly nasty fire blast scorched through Shun's shirt and burned his back, but that did not stop the giant waterbender from throwing up a wall of water to block the rest of the blasts. He kept a firm hand on the steering handle of the boat, and when they were far enough away, Shun dropped the protective wall and sighed.

"Everyone all right?" he wanted to check, glancing first at Syaoran before his gaze went to ZanYi. His eyes burned, his mouth was dried out by the sand he swallowed, and his burns stung, but as long as Syaoran and ZanYi were okay, Shun would live.

"Fine!" Syaoran called back to Shun, rising to at least sit up before looking at the woman that he'd been pushed down to cover. ZanYi sat up slowly, coughing from the harsh blow to the floor on her sore lungs.

"I'm okay," she rasped, choking a bit. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head back. They were alive, ZanYi was okay, and she was back with them. It felt like things were finally going to be okay. But the lieutenant didn't quite feel the same.

ZanYi struggled to rise up on her feet, trying to stand upright. Her golden gaze fell on Shun, narrow. "You're burnt, Shun," she remarked, eyes drawn to the burns that littered his body and face. The lieutenant attempted a step forward, only to stumble. Syaoran got quickly to his feet and caught her, sitting her down on a cushioned seat on the boat.

"Hey, easy there, ZanYi. Don't push yourself," he told her, concerned eyes roaming over her. But she merely gave him a deadpan.

"Both of you guys cut this out, or when I get my firebending back, I will torch both of you—!" ZanYi's ragged threat was cut off by another series of vicious coughs. The lieutenant tugged Shun's jacket around her tighter, still trying to warm up.

Shun smirked a little at her threats. Typical ZanYi: she was in worse shape than Shun was, and yet she was concerned about him. She was hopeless. "Syaoran's right, ZanYi: if you keep overexerting yourself, you're not going to get better." He reached over, running his hand up and down ZanYi's back. "Let's talk about torching people when you actually get warm enough."

A little voice in Shun's mind reminded him that he was not supposed to be touching ZanYi—especially when Syaoran was watching—but he blocked it out, insisting that his touch was innocent… mostly.

But this brought up an unfortunate problem: now that Shun had realized his feelings for ZanYi were deeper than infatuation, everything had changed. He could no longer pretend that this was just something that would go away, nor did he think he could pretend that there was nothing going on.

Eventually, and Shun was dreading it, but he was going to have to tell Syaoran about his feelings for ZanYi. It would not be pretty or pleasant, but like tossing his beloved Ai into a ravine, it had to be done.

ZanYi rolled her eyes at Shun though. She could care less about overexerting herself. If she could take what the military that trained her dished out, then ZanYi would heal up just fine soon enough. "But you need to take care of those burns," her rough voice said, eyeing the injuries. Her shivering was finally starting to decrease, and the warmth of Shun's hand on her back helped with that.

Syaoran stared on, the adrenaline and relief fading as the envy and speculation set in. It was getting harder and harder to see the two of them as just friends, completely platonic. Even as protective as Shun could get about the group of them, the whole day just seemed so different than normal, they way he was specifically reacting to ZanYi. And he did not like it.

With heavy steps, the Avatar moved over to sit next to ZanYi, inching close to her. "He can take care of them when we get back. Right now, Shun's got to drive the boat," Syaoran said, giving the waterbender a pointed look. Still emboldened by the whole evening, the Avatar risked wrapping an arm around ZanYi, bringing her close to his warmth. "You just focus on warming up, ZanYi."

The lieutenant looked at him skeptically, watching his movements suspiciously. Syaoran was not very physical—until as of late, it seemed. "Since when do you think you know best, Syaoran?" she asked him.

"Since you started ignoring what you know is best?" he quipped in return.

Shun raised an eyebrow, knowing what was causing the look on Syaoran's face. The worst part was, Shun could not even bring himself to blame the Avatar. He moved his hand as Syaoran desired, returning his attention to driving the boat.

"Tiki will be glad to see you again, ZanYi," he said, in an attempt to distract himself. "She was sad when she found out you left without saying goodbye."

In the distance, Shun could see the outline of Southern Air Island, though they still had a ways to go before they reached it. Tiki indeed would be relieved to see them—even if a lot of her personality had changed, her loyalty to her friends had not.

* * *

**A/N from DJ: BAM! There's the drop! I don't know if you guys missed ZanYi last week, but now she's back... Guess we know why those wanted posters were gunning for her xP Still, this chapter was a doozy, and this is a big moment for Shun, which will soon enough start changing the team... But for now: shout-outs!**

**The-new-avatar: Always glad to answer questions! And we're sticking to the philosophy of the original series, which always was that Katara could heal wounds, but the more severe ones took trouble, and old ones impossible without Spirit Water. This is why Shun was unable to erase ZanYi's old scars from her childhood, but can heal the wounds these guys so often get. Also, Shun's healing is above average, just like his bending. However, that will come more into play later. **

**Japaneserockergirl: And so you're catching up at last! It's so great to be hearing from you, you have no idear. So first off, the obvious: thanks for the alert! And yes, clearly so much has happened that the dynamic of the characters is shifted in accordance to the crap and feelings that happen to them. Tiki is going to have a particularly hard road this book, though no one is spared! xP Hope to see you all the way caught up soon!**

**Halfaleader: Hey! Great to hear from you again! And I'm so happy to hear you are pleased with the current progression of things. What ends up happening, well, Eva and I decide! But ship how you will and let us know!**

**On a side note, inquiring minds want to know: who's your ship in this so far? Get a sweet tooth for some ShunKi [ShunxTiki]? The awkward, but adorkable TiRan [TikixSyaoran]? The steamy ShunYi [ShunxZanYi]? Or perhaps the grumptastic ZanRan [ZanYixSyaoran]? Let us know! We love to hear who you guys love... and what pairings you guys are loving!**

**Until next week, see ya!**


	10. The Breakdown

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Day Two came way too early for Tiki. She had wanted to stay up until Shun and Syaoran had returned with ZanYi, but her aunt had come outside to remind Tiki—whom was sitting on the porch—one too many times that she had an early morning the next morning. So it was with resignation that Tiki retired to bed. The next morning, YinLi woke her up, and they went straight to the basement. A large shape in the form of Shun was slumbering on the couch, which both surprised and pleased Tiki. If Shun was sleeping on the couch, the tiny airbender was willing to bet that he had brought ZanYi home and let her crash in his bed. With a tiny smile, Tiki proceeded after her aunt down to the basement.

A few minutes later, Tiki was no longer smiling. How could she remain grinning, when a needle was piercing the flesh of her thighs, one of the tenderest parts of her body? It hurt so much that Tiki felt her teeth grinding together, tears stinging her eyes. It took all she had not to cry out, which was quite a feat. She must have been stronger than she thought.

Tiki lost track of time for a while; she had passed out from the pain again. When she woke up, YinLi was rubbing her back, wiping a cloth across her face. "You okay, sweetheart?" YinLi asked, peering down worriedly at her niece. The overall answer was no—Tiki felt as if her backside was on fire—but she nodded anyway.

"Get me Shun, please."

"All right."

YinLi came back up the stairs, but found that the giant waterbender was no longer slumbering on the couch. She stared around, confused. Where had he disappeared to?

* * *

Shun broke the surface of the waves, relishing the coolness of the water on his skin. Most of his burns had been healed as soon as they had returned to the island, but there were a few on his back that, try as he might, he could not reach. They didn't hurt right now, though, so he was not fussed about them. He was just content to float on his back, allowing the ocean to soothe the scorched skin. He knew that ZanYi was safe, so he did not mind that he had gotten hurt rescuing her. He almost considered them badges of honor.

The only regret the giant waterbender had was that Lee had been caught and detained before they could all escape together. If only they had been fast enough… maybe Lee could be there on the island with them.

Soft, but steadier steps walked across the beach of the early morning. ZanYi found it no surprise that Shun was out there in the waters. It was just like any other day had been out on Roku's Island. The lieutenant walked out to the tip of the water and found it cold. Stepping back, ZanYi found herself content to sit on the sand instead. She was finally warm; last thing she wanted was to be cold again.

ZanYi's gaze followed Shun as he swam about, her thoughts on him and everywhere else. Now that the numbness had left her body, it felt like everything was hurt, bruised and torn. It was going to take time for all of it to heal up. So much damage in so little time. And considering the officers that had done it didn't know her, they spared no expense in their techniques.

It was hard to believe still, as if she were still in a state of denial. It was baffling to her how so much had changed in her absence. Her soldiers were mostly gone. Her reputation was tarnished. And now ZanYi was a wanted fugitive by the very cause she had dedicated her life to supporting.

Her grip tightened on her crossed arms and she had to stop, the pain shooting through her. And yet, despite all of that, ZanYi realized this time as she began to toy with her dogtags, looking at them as if she had seen them for the first time.

Eventually, out in the water, Shun remembered that around this time, Tiki would be needing him to heal the scarring from her tattoos. That meant that he had better cut his swim short. It took him until he was shin-deep in water that he looked up and realized that ZanYi was there. Shun paused, nonplussed. How long had she been there? And why hadn't she said anything?

"Hey," he greeted, moving to sit beside ZanYi. Her surveyed her, watching her fiddle with her dogtags. That never meant anything good. "You okay?" he asked mildly, turning so that his eyes were on the ocean. He could only imagine how ZanYi was feeling, betrayed by the very cause she had given nearly everything to. Tiki could wait—Shun felt that ZanYi needed his support a little more right now.

ZanYi nodded absentmindedly, continuing to stare out at the ocean waves. Across those waves was the Resistance base, and a cooler that had had her name on it. It was a building of people fighting for the same cause, and she was targeted as against that cause. There was nothing she could do. She'd tried to tell them what happened, told them the truth. Nobody was listening any more.

What would happen to Lee? What had happened to her soldiers taken hostage? What about her brother? There was no way she would know any of those answers because she could not even go back long enough to find out without cross-hairs on her.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…" she eventually whispered, shaking her head a little. ZanYi held a hand to her forehead, almost reeling still. Her throat was still dry, cracked. Feeling the cool metal under her fingertips, ZanYi looked down to her dogtags, reading them over and over. Was she even a lieutenant any more? Did she even have a title? ZanYi looked at Shun, the uncertainty and betrayal clear. Nothing was right any more. And it was difficult to comprehend. The life she'd known was gone. If Neo-Equalists found her, she was dead. If the Resistance found her, she was as good as dead. "What do I do now?" ZanYi hadn't mean to ask, hadn't meant for the words to leave her mind.

The question surprised Shun. He turned to meet ZanYi's eyes, to see the hurt and fear and betrayal there. He had never seen ZanYi look so vulnerable—other than that night at Roku's Island, where she had spoke of her wishes for the war to end. Just like that time, Shun felt something stirring within him, only this time it was stronger. The giant waterbender reached over, taking ZanYi's face in his hands.

"You keep fighting." The answer felt and sounded so simple that it came naturally to Shun's lips, without him having to search for words. "It doesn't matter whose side you're on as long as you're fighting for the right cause, does it?"

Shun removed his hands, but could not help but brush a stray strand of ZanYi's dark hair from her face. "Besides, if you need back-up, you know you've always got me." Shun chuckled a little. "I know it's not much, but it's something at least, right?"

ZanYi nodded, resting on that for a minute. And then she shook her head, making a sound that was almost a chuckle. The woman looked to Shun, holding her tilted head in her hand as she peered over at him. "Definitely not much," ZanYi agreed with him, sobering a little. Then her voice grew quiet again, serious as she added, "But the best back-up I've ever had." And that was when the small smile colored the corner of her mouth. "Thank-you, Shun."

Shun, predictably, flushed at this thanks. ZanYi was really pretty when she smiled…

"Uh, um, no problem," he spluttered, getting to his feet with a hand over his mouth. "Uh, I just remembered, I have to go help Tiki with, um, something. But I'll see you later so I can heal some of those bruises."

Shun walked quickly away, cursing himself the whole time. Why couldn't he have a normal conversation with ZanYi anymore? Nowadays, they couldn't even exchange a few sentences without him always getting embarrassed and running away. It was becoming highly annoying.

But, on the bright side, he had gotten ZanYi to smile. That was good, at least. Shun smiled as well as he headed back into YinLi's house. It was good to have the lieutenant back.

* * *

"Syaoran! Get up!"

There was a rough voice outside his door, knocking insistently. Syaoran sat up in bed, groggy. Glancing to the window, he saw that it was still early morning—though, he could say it was still too early for him to be up, after the night they'd had. But when the knocking wouldn't cease, the Avatar got up, walking slowly to the door. When he opened it, Syaoran was surprised to find ZanYi there, gazing back at him with accusation. "ZanYi," he breathed, suddenly waking. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I can rest when I'm dead," she quickly quipped, crossing her arms. "I heard from YinLi downstairs that your airbender training has been delayed because of something Tiki has going on. That does not give you a free pass to sleep in. If you can't learn airbending, then we'll work on your firebending." ZanYi started to walk away, tossing back, "Be ready in five minutes."

Syaoran looked at her in disbelief before going after her. "Uh, ZanYi, you really shouldn't push yourself. I mean, I can work on my forms on my own," he told her, reaching to take her arm and stop her. He didn't miss the wince when his grip encircled her arm and it made him let go quickly, even before she looked back to narrow her golden eyes at him.

"Keep babying me like this, and I will see to it that you're in even worse shape than I am," she vowed. ZanYi had been beaten and tortured, sure. She had been betrayed by the movement that she believed in. But by no means was that any excuse, and she did not appreciate the concern. "Until this mess is sorted out, I will still be here to protect you and teach you. My job is no longer over."

The lieutenant pulled away from him, telling him to be down to eat breakfast quickly so that they could get started. Syaoran could only watch after her in frustration. He helped save her life, and she was back to insisting that the Avatar had to be watched out for, that he was her job again. His fist went out to hit the wall, and when he turned, he saw no trace of it even happening. It didn't splinter and crack the way Shun's fist had when they found out ZanYi had been taken…

With an exasperated growl, Syaoran threw his hands up in the air before retreating to his room to get ready for the day. And yet, despite his infuriation, he still knew that dealing with the lieutenant like this was better than not having her there at all.

Ping was setting the table when ZanYi and Syaoran made their way downstairs. Aside from a stiff nod, he did not acknowledge them, hyper-aware that his mother was in the next room, putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"Ping, go get Pai and Sho from Kairi's, please," YinLi requested, setting steaming plates of pancakes and tofu sausages down on the table. As Ping left the house, Shun entered the room, carrying Tiki into the room, who was wearing modest clothes to hide her bandages again. He was carrying a couch cushion, and he placed the cushion down on a chair before carefully setting Tiki down. Nonetheless, the tiny airbender still winced.

"Thanks, Shun," she said softly, looking up to see Syaoran and ZanYi there. "Morning, Syaoran. Welcome back, ZanYi."

"Good morning, everyone," YinLi trilled with a bright smile. "Sit down and help yourselves, breakfast is ready."

"You're in a good mood, Auntie," Tiki noted, surveying her aunt with mild interest as Shun loaded her plate with food for her.

"It's just good to see you all together again," YinLi replied, sitting at the head of the table and smiling. "It just felt like something was missing when your lieutenant friend wasn't here, not to mention you all were so down in the dumps, though it was only for a day."

Tiki closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. Sure, ZanYi's sudden departure had left the tiny airbender a little lonelier, but she had watched her parents get murdered just a few days ago. That was definitely more depressing than ZanYi's absence. But Tiki did not say this aloud—Shun and Syaoran actually did look marginally happy, and she did not want to shove her problems onto everyone else.

ZanYi looked at the three of them curiously at the proclamation of the mood in her absence, and Syaoran distinctly avoided looking at her. Feeling the way he had was one thing; having ZanYi know about it from a third-party was another entirely. "Well, apparently things will be close to normal now," he remarked, busying himself as he made his breakfast plate. He looked to Tiki, knowing that things would never be normal for her again. "ZanYi is going to work with me on my firebending until you're done with… whatever it is you're doing."

Looking up from her breakfast, ZanYi frowned at the sight of Tiki, sore and bandaged. "Do I even want to know what you're up to this time?" she asked, her brow quirked gently.

"Tiki won't say," Syaoran answered, glancing at the same bandages. Tiki seemed even worse off this morning, if Shun's gentle care of her was any indication. Her winces of pain were also another sign. "But until you're better, Tiki, it might be better for me to just keep polishing my firebending," he added, keeping his words civil. After all, the mother of the offensive airbender he had already grown to dislike was sitting right next to him.

"We'll start after breakfast," ZanYi agreed, taking a sip of something to drink. It helped her parched throat, though it didn't take the bedrock out of it. Her golden eyes rested on Tiki. "Unless you had other plans for him right now."

Tiki frowned a bit. She was beginning to regret starting her 'rite of passage' so soon, when Syaoran needed her to teach him airbending. She had sincerely thought that Ping would be able to get Syaoran started on meditation, at least, but the unforeseen tension between the two men still left her confused. Ping had avoided her after she had overheard the heated argument her cousin was having with the Avatar, so she still had not had a chance to ask him directly what had went wrong.

"No," she replied to ZanYi. "I'll need just one more day before I can start teaching Syaoran the basics, but…" her gaze moved to Syaoran, "if you've learned the fundamentals of meditation, you can try some independent practice, if you're up to it. I'm sorry we couldn't get started right away."

"I apologize as well," YinLi spoke up, looking regretful. "I spoke to my son, but he wouldn't tell me why he had been so disagreeable. I am sorry on his behalf."

Shun had a funny feeling that he knew why Ping did not like Syaoran too much—but that, of course, was none of his business. Just because Tiki had stuck her nose into his personal life once upon a time did not mean the same right was extended to him—even if he was pretty sure he was right, just like Tiki had been so sure.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," Syaoran told YinLi. Despite the difficult young man she had raised, the Avatar had no problem with his mother, Tiki's aunt. In fact, it was almost reassuring to have someone so motherly around, after being with the military for so long. "I can just work on my firebending until Tiki's freed up."

But ZanYi then was shaking her head. "We can get to that later today. Right now you should work on that independent practice," she refuted, eating her food calmly. Syaoran whirled to look at her, confused and dreadful.

"What? But you said—!"

"You need to work on your airbending, Syaoran," ZanYi firmly said, looking to meet his gaze with a challenge burning in them. "You're the Avatar and it's time to move on to the next element if we're going to get you anywhere near useful in this war soon. So do your meditation practice, and we will work on your firebending later."

Her voice clearly said this was not a request, but an order. And while Shun seemed to stand up to her, Syaoran was not about to risk it. He was going to start putting his foot down more, but this was not a good time for it. The Avatar was smart enough to know that. It did not mean he would look forward to meditation.

"All right," he relented, disgruntled as he turned back to his food. ZanYi went back to hers as well, smirking a little.

"Remember: clear your mind and breathe deep," Tiki said, assuming that, hopefully, Ping had taught the Avatar this much. "If you practice these two points, you should be able to get the hang of it."

Ping returned then, with one hand each clasped by his younger siblings. Pai and Sho's little faces lit up as soon as they saw Tiki at the breakfast table.

"Tiki!" they cheered, rushing over and climbing up into their elder cousin's lap. Tiki's teeth bit into her already scarred lip, but she gave no other sign that the weight of the twins on her lap bothered her.

"You guys are energetic," Tiki noted, smiling a little at their happy faces.

"Are you teaching the class at the dojo today, Tiki?" Pai wanted to know, leaning in close to unleash the force of his puppy eyes on her. "Pleeeaase?"

"Everybody missthes you, Shifu Tiki," Sho lisped, grinning to display the two front teeth she was missing. Tiki patted their heads, her smile growing by a centimeter.

"Maybe I'll teach a class or two while I'm here," she consented, "but you two—and everyone else—has to understand: Syaoran is my priority right now, okay? His training comes first, above all else."

"Do you like him more than us, Tiki?" Pai asked, his little face twisting into a Tiki-like pout. Tiki was about to reply that of course she liked Syaoran, but it was not less or more than she liked her cousins, when a clatter from Ping's direction distracted her. Tiki looked up just in time to see her younger cousin stand from the table, excusing himself to leave the house once again. Tiki stared after him for a moment, small dots beginning to connect themselves in her mind.

"Have some breakfast, okay Tile Game?" Tiki encouraged, using her own personal nickname for the twins. They giggled and vacated her lap, allowing the tiny airbender to struggle to her feet. "I'm fine," she said softly to Shun, who moved to help her stand. "If you'll all excuse me for a second…"

Ping was heading in the direction of the dojo when Tiki finally made it out of the house. She walked stiffly after him, trying to ignore the soreness in her legs.

"Ping! Hold on a moment," she called after him. Her cousin stiffened, and she watched as his shoulders moved with his inhalation. He was trying to calm down, which concerned Tiki. Was he really that worked up over this?

"Yes, Sifu?" he asked, turning to give Tiki his poker face. He was determined to give nothing away. Too bad Tiki already knew everything. She waited until she was right next to him, meeting his dark gray eyes with her own lighter ones.

"Syaoran and I are friends," she told him steadily, watching as her cousin's eyes tightened, "There's no need to be jealous."

Ping blanched at this. "What… what makes you think I'm jealous?" he asked, sending a jerky glance around to make sure no one was nearby. Tiki gave him a deadpan stare.

"Ping, come on. I'm not as clueless as you think I am. I know how you feel about me."

Ping's eyes widened and his face turned a dark shade of red. "I don't know what you're—"

"Ping."

Ping looked away, but Tiki could tell from his profile that he was cracking. She had hit the nail on the head, and he was trying desperately not to show it. She moved a little closer to him, pitching her voice low to spare his feelings as best as she could.

"Ping, you know I'm flattered," she began softly, "but the thing is—"

"I know," Ping cut her off, his mouth tightening, "we're cousins, and you're disgusted by the thought of me being in love with you because of that, when you of all people should understand, because your parents—"

"Don't bring my parents into this," Tiki interrupted, giving Ping a severe look. Remembering himself, Ping took another deep breath.

"I just don't understand why you won't give me a chance," he said in a calmer voice, looking Tiki in the eye. "I'm sixteen now—I'm not the child you refused to marry four years ago. And I could make you happy, Tiki, if you would just let me."

Tiki sighed and shook her head. He just did not understand.

"Ping… I love you. But I'm not _in_ love with you. And you're not in love with me. I know you _think_ you are," she talked over him, for Ping showed every sign of interrupting her, "but you're not. You grew up listening to our parents talk about us being married one day and continuing to repopulate the airbender society, and I'm sure the romance of the situation had a great influence on you. But Ping, think about it: would you really have been pleased with our parents deciding our futures for us? Would you have been okay with being forced to marry me when, one day, you found your real true love?"

Ping frowned, uncomprehending. Why didn't Tiki believe that he was really in love with her? Why wouldn't she take him seriously? But the confidence in her voice… Ping was beginning to doubt his own feelings because of her. Her parents often said that she was wise beyond her years—when she stopped monkeying around long enough to show it—was this what they meant?

"I want to marry for love," Tiki continued, a small, sad smile gracing her features, "and I want you to have that choice too, Ping. So please, don't waste any more time on me. There's a girl out there for you, but it isn't me. But I promise, someday, you'll find her."

Ping stared down at Tiki, feeling more and more glum the longer he stayed with her. Some part of him had been hoping that, one day, Tiki would come around… but she had just made it all too clear that was not going to happen. His heart felt like it was splintering in two, but it was kind of a good kind of pain: if he thought about it seriously, Ping would rather Tiki set him straight once and for all than him pining uselessly after her forever. It was… cleansing.

"…I understand," he finally sighed, giving Tiki a tremulous smile. "Looks like I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I hope you find your answer," Tiki wished, returning the smile. Ping paused a moment, almost hesitating. And then he raised his arms, reaching toward her. Knowing that this was probably the last time he would willingly offer her a hug, Tiki obliged. His tight hold hurt her sore back, but he let go soon enough, turning away and continuing towards the dojo.

"Tell Mother I'll do the dishes for the rest of the week to make up for my rude behavior," Ping called over his shoulder.

"Sure," Tiki agreed, though she stayed where she was, watching Ping walk away. She did not like hurting her cousin, but convinced herself that this was the last time, and it was necessary—she did not want to have a hold over Ping forever. She did not like it, and it was not fair to him. In order for him to seriously let him go, she had to break his heart first. That's when the healing truly began.

* * *

Sitting in the gazebo, Syaoran sighed with discontent. He was not looking forward to trying this meditation thing again. It still sounded like a horrible idea. Emptying out his mind sounded like the last thing he should be doing. Breathe? Sure. He could do that. But drop everything in his mind for the sake of it? As the Avatar, he knew he had to give it a shot. Airbending was next in the cycle. That meant he had to do it. And Syaoran was all the more reluctant. But he considered that, now that ZanYi was back, it might not be quite so difficult.

With a disgruntled huff, Syaoran took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to at least push thoughts of her away. It was easier, knowing she was safe, there on the island. Probably getting patched up by Shun.

Syaoran grumbled, the envy rising within him again. Shun. He trusted the man. The waterbender was a friend, a comrade. A part of him didn't want to believe that Shun could possibly be going after ZanYi, but after watching him the whole day prior, the way he treated ZanYi during and after their rescue plan—Syaoran would have to be daft not to believe that at least something was brewing.

And he hated that he didn't know.

Syaoran growled and threw up his hands, falling onto his back to sprawl across the gazebo. "Why is it that this meditation stuff only makes me think more?" he muttered, irritated.

"You're the Avatar: you kind of have a lot to think about."

Tiki strode into the gazebo to lean over Syaoran, a little smile on her face. "Having a hard time?" she guessed, sinking down next to him and carefully folding her legs. They still ached, but at least her arms were feeling better. That was encouraging—Tiki would only be sore for another day after her 'rite of passage' was finally finished.

But since she had some free time and did not want to spend the rest of it in bed—though she could use a little meditation of her own—she decided she could assist Syaoran a little with his airbending training. Nothing too strenuous, of course, but meditation she could handle.

Syaoran snorted. "No kidding," he mumbled, sitting up. He supposed that was true. Again, Syaoran only had the fate of a war, all of bender-kind, and the hopes of them all resting on him. He'd already let down Tiki. It was because of him that ZanYi was now being hunted down by the military. His family was somewhere rotting and wasting away. And yet the problems he couldn't seem to shake were the most trivial.

It was enough to fall back down to the floor, purposefully knocking his head gently against the wood. This was all just another reason to be disappointed in himself. This was going to get him nowhere. "Tiki," he started, looking over to the airbender seated by him. "Do you think answers will help clear up questions?"

Tiki tilted her head to the side curiously. She was sure that Syaoran had many questions, but as to their nature, she could not guess. So she decided to go with a broad answer.

"Maybe," she replied fairly, "but sometimes answers can beget more questions. It all depends." Tiki reached over, grabbing Syaoran's hand and tugging on it. "Here, sit up," she encouraged, "I think I might be able to find a way to help you relax."

Syaoran grumbled, but nonetheless heeded Tiki's wishes. With a heavy discontent, the Avatar pulled himself back up to sit on his rear. He angled his body, turning to face the airbender. "I doubt you can help me relax," he told her with a roll of his eyes, "unless you can take away any and all reasons for me to worry."

And what he worried about was ZanYi and Shun. It sucked. Syaoran didn't want to worry about them, but he was. Training his jade eyes on Tiki, he sighed, "What have you got in mind?"

Again, Tiki gave him a curious look. It looked like something in particular was bothering the Avatar, but she was not sure what—it could be a number of things. Now that ZanYi was back, Tiki thought Syaoran would be in a better mood, but apparently her reappearance was not enough. "I don't know about your mental woes," she began, moving around Syaoran to sit behind him, "but I did notice something: whenever you get stressed, your shoulders tense up. I'm betting that makes you really sore." Placing her bandaged hands on Syaoran's shoulders, Tiki began rubbing soothing circles into them with her thumbs. "Just breathe deep and relax," she instructed him, gently rubbing the tension out of his shoulders. "Maybe having you physically relaxed will help with your mental and spiritual unease."

Syaoran did most of his learning hands-on, Tiki had learned. But airbending was not so much about the physical side as it was about the spiritual side. Syaoran was having trouble connecting to that side, so Tiki had to start from the bottom up. Hopefully this would help Syaoran better connect with airbending.

Syaoran wasn't sure what this had to do with airbending or relaxing, but after a moment of the soft pressure Tiki was applying to his shoulders, he decided not to question it. The movements felt surprisingly good, hitting nerves that were as tight as his attitude. "That… feels kind of nice," he admitted lowly, closing his eyes and letting his friend go at it.

As the small hands made work out of his shoulders, Syaoran could almost feel the muscles slowly loosen up. His breathing became slower, more even. In and out. He could almost feel the agitation start seeping away, ebbing. His shoulders started to sag in the silence as a result.

"That's it," Tiki encouraged softly, "just let it all blow away with the breeze. Let go of your worldly problems and breathe deep. The only thing I want you to focus on is the tranquility of the moment. That's all that matters right now."

The pressure in Syaoran's shoulders lessened, and Tiki smiled a little, relaxing in response. It seemed to be working a little, at least. She moved her hands to knead his back with her knuckles, knowing there must be tension here as well. The Avatar sure had a lot of kinks and knots.

Syaoran let out a low sound when Tiki moved down to his back. He hunched over a little, his back broadening, like a canvas to her art. The hands that worked their way through his muscles were gentle and firm. He'd never really liked massages before; his mother would pound his muscles into a state even worse than they were already in. But under Tiki's graceful craft, his muscles were loosening, unfurling. The tension in his brow even started to ease away. Syaoran's breaths were growing deep, as if the air was filling him up, only to deflate softly. It was like the world was melting away a little bit.

"Okay… this is really nice…" he whispered, allowing his head to hang a little.

Tiki let out a small giggle. She had never seen Syaoran so languid before. It was like he had turned into putty.

"We can do this every time you need to meditate until you naturally learn to relax," Tiki decided, her hands making their way down to Syaoran's lower back. "You'll never be this stiff again, though—not after I'm done with you today." Once she was satisfied that she had worked out every possible knot in the Avatar's back, she leaned forward, her palms resting on his shoulders once again. "Feel better?" she asked softly, her lips at Syaoran's ear. She did not want to ruin the peace of the moment.

Syaoran sighed and nodded. He did feel better, at least for the moment. And considering how stressed he had been prior, Syaoran was in no hurry to start worrying again. So he held onto that feeling, of ease and calm. Tiki's voice was only but a flutter at his ear, soft. It didn't bother him. It was comforting almost. Or maybe he was letting the moment get to him.

That was more likely. Much more likely. "And here I thought you were teaching me how to airbend, not magic," he muttered, keeping his breathing still.

Tiki did something she had not done for a while: she outright laughed. It didn't last long, but such a simple gesture felt as if it did her body good. It had been a while since she could actually laugh… a while that felt like an eternity…

Tiki forced the depressing thoughts away, getting herself back on track. "It's not magic," she contradicted the Avatar as she moved to sit in front of him again, "I like to think of it as 'creative problem-solving'. Now that you're physically relaxed, it'll be a lot easier for you to mentally relax too."

Syaoran looked like he might fall asleep. Tiki bit her lip to keep from smiling outright. She was glad to be making progress. "Okay, Syaoran: now that your muscles are loose, I want you to sit up straight and just breathe. In and out, that's all I want you to do."

Tiki took Syaoran's hands, holding them loosely in between the two of them. "Just watch me, and repeat," the tiny airbender instructed before closing her eyes. She fixed her posture, inhaled slowly, and exhaled equally as slow. She kept at it, holding Syaoran's hands: if there was anything he began to struggle with, she would feel it as soon as his hands tensed up. If that happened, she would stop and help him from there. Learning airbending required a degree of patience, something Tiki knew Syaoran would need a lot of. She was not exactly certain that she could teach him patience, but she could certainly try.

A bit reluctant, Syaoran decided to try again, hoping it would go better this time around. Either way, he had to try anyway. Tiki was his teacher now, and if he wasn't going to get along with the other airbenders, he had to listen to the one he chose.

So Syaoran straightened up his posture, his chest broad as he took deep breaths in and out. Each breath went through him deep, released slowly. And he continued to do it. And it was quiet.

Peeking one eye open, Syaoran glanced at Tiki. "What am I supposed to be doing?" he whispered, uncertain.

Tiki's lips twitched. "Achieving inner peace," she replied, her eyes still closed. Another slow inhale and exhale later, Tiki opened her eyes to meet Syaoran's uncertain gaze. "Don't worry. It takes a little time, but you'll know when you get it," she told him before shutting her eyes again. "In the meantime: practice." Tiki knew that this would probably be the most frustrating part for Syaoran—he was very much a hands-on type of guy. But if he did not master meditation first, he would struggle even more when it was time for him to move on to actually mastering airbending. Baby steps first.

Syaoran's gaze went from confused to a skeptic deadpan. "Inner peace? Right…" he said, chewing on each word. It still made no sense to him, even when Tiki was trying to tell him. And he didn't really like not knowing what that was. Knowing when he got to it was not a sufficient answer. It wasn't an answer at all.

He felt himself starting to tense up again, so Syaoran stopped, taking a deep breath to let it all go. If this is what it took to understand airbending, he was just going to have to go with it. Practice breathing all over again.

Each breath came out deep. It was a different sort of breathing than ZanYi had taught him. It was less controlled, more thorough, like it was flowing through him.

"How long do you practice this?" he couldn't help but whisper again.

Tiki opened her eyes again, contemplating Syaoran for a moment.

"…As long as it takes," she eventually replied, knowing that this answer might frustrate Syaoran. But there was nothing she could do about it—the time varied with every airbender when the time came for them to learn how to meditate. There was no solid answer… there was an average, however. "Most airbending children take at least a couple years to fully master meditation," Tiki admitted, "but since we're kind of on a deadline with you, I'll be doing everything I can to make the process a little easier for you." Tiki leaned forward, her face inches from Syaoran's. "And a little hint: mastering meditation usually requires silence." Meaning that if the Avatar kept asking questions, he was not going to get very far. With a pointed look, Tiki leaned back to her original position and closed her eyes once more, breathing deep. Her thumbs rubbed circles in the skin on the back of his hands, reminding Syaoran to relax.

Syaoran let out a grieved sigh, eyes narrowed at Tiki. He was asking questions because she wasn't giving him answers that he could work with. Unable to understand even the basics of airbending, Syaoran was feeling less hopeful, considering it took even the ones who were prone to airbending years to master it. But Tiki was right on that one: they didn't have years for him to master it.

In those years, more lives would be lost. So if the process was to be expedited, Syaoran was going to have to kick it into gear and… breathe. That sounded extremely anti-climatic.

Shaking away the tragic notion, he closed his eyes again and only breathed. Tiki's soothing circles on his hands were like reminders, and Syaoran allowed himself to at least sag his shoulders again. A small smile tugged at Tiki's lips again when she felt the tension leave Syaoran. He was frustrated, she knew, but he was still going to give it the best effort he could. She could not ask for anything more than that.

It took Tiki a little longer to find her rhythm this time. She had not really meditated successfully in a while—not since they had arrived in Republic City to attempt the fated failure of a rescue mission of her parents. Achieving inner peace wasn't something that was coming very easy to her nowadays; that was part of the reason she finally decided to go through the airbender tradition and get her tattoos. But by being here in this place, mentoring Syaoran as he attempted to conquer airbending, Tiki felt a little more relaxed than she had felt in a while. Maybe she would be able to reach her happy place today…

"Hey, isn't that her? The daughter of the traitors?"

Tiki stiffened. She did not dare open her eyes and look around at who was talking about her—and there was no doubt that they were talking about her—but she strained her ears in an attempt to recognize the voices. Sadly, she could not: they sounded young, but not too young, so it could not be any of her airbending protégés… were they refugees? Tiki could not be sure without looking, but she was too intimidated to open her eyes.

"Yeah, that's her," a voice agreed, sounding as if the guy was sneering. "She has some nerve, showing her face around here."

"The airbenders are a peaceful, forgiving people…" the second man paused, and then added with a laugh, "or you could call them fools."

"I bet the only reason they accepted her is because she's supposed to take her traitor mother's place as chairwoman of the airbender society."

"They're gonna let a _kid_ take over? Hah! Then they're as good as finished!"

"Seriously! Maybe we should leave this island before we get dragged down with them."

The men's voices were fading as they walked away, laughing loudly. Tiki kept her breathing steady, but it was far too late to fight back the tears, which dripped from her eyelids onto the floor. She knew that people were probably saying such things behind her back, but she did not expect to have to hear such criticisms so early. It hurt a lot worse than she had been anticipating. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to block the tears, but that didn't stop it from hurting. How dare they judge her—they didn't even know her.

The only thing that had stopped Syaoran from rising up at the ignorant men was the fact that Tiki's hands were shaking a little in his grasp. He opened his eyes and watched as the men left, glaring at them as they did so. Committing their faces to memory so he could steer Tiki clear of them while they were there, Syaoran then turned to her.

Jade eyes found tears trickling down the airbender's face, try as she seemed to hold them back. She seemed to be doing a lot of that after her first explosion of rage and grief. And for it to be Tiki, it kind of hurt Syaoran to watch. As much older she seemed to have become, it was like watching a child do her best not to cry over a scrape.

Syaoran let go of her hands and begrudgingly pulled her forward, hiding her face into his shirt. "No one's watching, Tiki. So just get it all out. Don't fight it," he advised her, holding her head there, staying her. If she didn't get it out, Syaoran almost felt like her little body would explode from everything she was keeping in.

Tiki was both startled and pained by the sudden tender gesture on Syaoran's part. While the more childish side of her wanted to give in to his warmth and cry her eyes out, another, stronger part of her balked at the idea. Giving in to being babied would be backsliding, and she could not afford to show weakness anymore. "No," she protested, fighting against Syaoran's grasp. "Please, Syaoran, let me go. I can't be a baby anymore! I have to grow up and start acting my own age! I can't let this affect me, because it's only going to get worse, and if I cry, they'll tear me apart!"

Tiki was successful in pushing away from Syaoran, but her hands gripped his shoulders, her small frame trembling. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her head bowed, fighting a losing battle. Sorrow had already overwhelmed her.

"…I can't…" she sobbed, balling her hands into fists as she clutched Syaoran's shirt. "They died… to protect me… it's my fault… I have no right to cry…" Tiki drew a shuddering breath, absolutely humiliated. She had been doing so well, and now the words of scornful strangers had broken her down to nothing. Her eyes shut even tighter, her body shaking even harder with the effort to hold herself together. "I can't… cry anymore… I can't…"

Syaoran had a moment of panic rise up in his throat. Tiki was completely crumbling, breaking down. And Avatar or not, he had no idea of what to do. After all, his original plan seemed to have made it worse. But all he saw was a friend falling to pieces.

So all Syaoran could think to do was pick up the pieces. He wrapped both arms around her tight, as if trying to hold her together. "Normally I would beg for you not to cry," he said awkwardly, trying to hold her close, "but I think that wouldn't work for you right now…" His groan came out deep and throaty. "You've got to cry this time, Tiki. Or you're going to explode. Doesn't matter if you think you should or not. You have to. For you."

Syaoran's warmth and strength circled Tiki, inescapable, impossible to resist. The only thing that made Tiki finally let go and give in was the fact that Syaoran was sitting here, seeing her at her absolute worst… and he chose to stay and comfort her, refusing to let her deal with this on her own. He really was a great friend.

Tiki wrapped an arm around his neck, her other hand clutching his sleeve as she buried her face in his shoulder, letting all the pent up pain and anger filter through her tears. She felt incredibly guilty for having him deal with her crying once again, hating herself for being a baby. But Tiki could not deny that it felt good to be able to weep, to finally let it all go. Her body shook with her sobs, and she clung to Syaoran as if she was drowning and he was her only lifeline.

Slowly, as time passed, her tears subsided, and it became a little easier to breathe. When Tiki finally calmed down enough to come back to herself, she realized with horror that she had completely soaked Syaoran's shirt through with her tears. She pushed away from him a little, her hands resting on his chest.

"…I'm sorry," she apologized, her head bowed and turned away from him—she was too ashamed to look at him. "I ruined your shirt."

What happened? Just a few minutes ago, she had been the one mentoring Syaoran. And now he was forced to comfort her again. It was like nothing had changed. Tiki hated it.

Syaoran scoffed, disbelieving. She completely weeps on him, breaks down finally since her initial blow-up, and Tiki's worried about his shirt? It was outrageous enough to make him almost snort. But that sort of commentary certainly wouldn't be appreciated at the moment. Tiki wouldn't even look at him.

"Don't worry about it, Tiki. It's just water," Syaoran huffed, thinking nothing of the trivial comment. He tried to reach her eyes but she was adamantly looking away from him. The Avatar then lifted a hand and dropped it onto the top of Tiki's head, turning her head to face him again. "Hey, when you need to cry, do it. Trying to hold it all in is only going to make it worse when you finally do. You just lost your parents, Tiki. Grieve. You're allowed to."

A tremulous smile formed on Tiki's lips, but there was nothing happy about it. If only she could have remained that naive.

"The sad thing is… I don't have time to grieve," Tiki pointed out, "Between the kids on this island asking me if I'll resume my position of master at my dojo, your airbending training, the stuff my aunt is helping me with, and preparing to step into my mother's shoes as chairwoman, that doesn't give me a lot of free time. I did just lose my parents… but time stands still for no one… and certainly not for me."

As if she remembered something from stating this brutal fact, Tiki pulled free of Syaoran and stood up. "Actually, do you mind if we pick up where we left off on your meditation tomorrow? There's something I want to discuss with my aunt," the tiny airbender said, her back to Syaoran. Without waiting for an answer, she left the gazebo, striding determinedly towards her aunt's house. If time would not stand still for her, she was just going to have to chase after it until there was nothing left in her to give chase. Tiki had too many things to do to commit half-heartedly to a thousand things at once, so if she was going to start getting serious, it meant it was time for her to start pushing herself to her absolute limits. No more kiddie gloves—she was a big girl now.

Big girl or not, though, Syaoran watched after her, foreshadowing bad news. Tiki was taking on too much too soon. And she was going to break from it all.

The Avatar fell back onto this back and smacked his forehead. "Great. Another worry to add to the list…"

* * *

"Tiki, I already explained to you why we can't do that."

"Auntie, come on. It's the last part! Let's just finish it today!"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because your pain tolerance is extremely low. You've already passed out twice—!"

"But those tattoos took longer to do! You just have to do the one part on my back, the back of my neck and my forehead, and then we're done!"

"Decided not to shave your head, then?"

"Please don't change the subject, Aunt Li. Just finish my tattoos today, and we never have to worry about them again. Please?"

"…Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden?"

"I'm not in a hurry. I'm just sick of sitting around like I'm useless. I need to teach the Avatar airbending, and I can't do that being all bandaged up for another full day. Besides, if I walk around tomorrow with bandages around my neck and forehead, that's only going to make them more suspicious. I want this finished already."

"Please, Aunt Li."

"…Tsk. Oh, all right. Pai, Sho: find your brother at the dojo and stay there with him, understand?"

"Okaaaay!"

"Thank you, Aunt Li."

"Don't thank me yet—let's just hope your body holds out."

* * *

**A/N from Eva****: Whew! This chapter was an emotionally heavy one. :P Poor Tiki. Let's hope she gets better! Syaoran's airbending training is slow-going so far, but maybe things will be pick up as soon as Tiki's tattoos are done. We'll have to wait and see! Until then, standby for acknowledgements!**

**the-new-avatar****: We're glad you enjoyed the chapter as always! We're also thrilled every time you manage to review, so thank you! Please continue to root for Team Avatar!**

**RainEpelt****: Well hello there! Thanks so much for commenting, because now we know you're here with us. We'd love to keep hearing from you! As for the ship… Keep reading to find out whether you're right or not! :3 **

**Also, a side note from DJ: I forgot—I threw out a question last week, knowing we've got shy readers! Now that's just silly. So here's the deal: we're going to throw the question up as a poll on our author page! We want to know where people stand and give everyone a chance to participate and input, even if they don't want to review to comment!**

**Have a great weekend, everybody! See you next week!**


	11. The Burns

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

******Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Shun had spent his morning searching for the Avatar. He was dreading this moment, but knew it could not be put off for much longer: he had to tell Syaoran how he felt about ZanYi. After walking around the island, Shun did find the Avatar, but not in a way he expected. Syaoran had been seated in a gazebo near the airbending dojo, and Tiki was with him, looking like she was giving him a massage. And Syaoran's face was… _peaceful._

On the one hand, Shun wanted to get this out in the open as soon as possible, to avoid feeling like he was hiding things from Syaoran. But on the other hand, that was the first time Shun had ever seen Syaoran looking so relaxed. Now was probably not a good time for him to be the bearer of bad news…

The giant waterbender turned heel and headed towards the beach instead, taking a seat on the sand and staring out at the ocean. Well, this was great. When was he going to work up the nerve to tell Syaoran that he was in love with ZanYi? He could not keep putting it off forever. But then, even if he told Syaoran… would his relationship with ZanYi change? Was he really going to do anything about these feelings of his?

Shun sighed heavily, folding his hands behind his neck with his head bowed. It appeared as if he had a lot more to worry about than just Syaoran's reaction to this betrayal. Shun felt like he would explode if he kept feeling these emotions so strongly, and all at once.

Little did he realize ZanYi was padding through the sand, a steady jog. A bit of sweat dropped down from her temple. And it felt good. It felt warm. She could feel the warmth of her chi kindling inside her. Her body ached everywhere, but she pushed past it, wanting even more to be moving, to be doing. It didn't matter what she was doing. The lieutenant just had to do something.

Eventually, her eyes rested on Shun's distraught form in the sand and she frowned a little. He'd seemed fine earlier that morning. So that didn't explain what was up with him now. ZanYi continued towards the waterbender, picking up her pace a little, only to slow as she neared him. Stopping, she put her hands on her hips and panted, her shadow falling over him in the sun. "What's wrong with you, Big Guy?" she rasped, letting an eyebrow lift in her puzzlement.

ZanYi had not managed to sneak up on him this time; her panted breathing had given her away, giving Shun a few precious moments to pull himself together. When he looked up at her, it was with what he hoped was a calm enough expression. "Nothing's wrong," he denied, but then realizing this sounded like a lie, he amended, "I guess I'm just really tired." Shun stretched forward for a minute, stretching out his back. His burnt skin gave some protest, but he sat back again, relaxing. He mimicked ZanYi's expression as he asked, "Already back to training, hm? You're nothing if not committed."

Shun was a little putout that she was already pushing herself, but then, he had not expected anything less. His eyes roamed over her, taking in the bruises and wounds she had endured, all for Syaoran's sake. His and Tiki's, too. It made him feel a little guilty.

"When are you going to let me heal those?" he asked, gesturing to ZanYi in general while lifting his canteen with the other hand, "I have fresh water with me, so you don't need to worry about your cuts stinging or anything like that."

ZanYi opted to pant and breathe instead of answering at first. Her chest continued to rise and fall with each breath, a bit harder than normal. Prolonged exposure to those freezing temperatures really had messed with her. Breathing wasn't as easy, her flames not as hot. ZanYi knew it would heal soon enough, but it still bothered her.

And, whatever was bothering Shun, he, of all people, was going to try and lie about it. And to her, when he knew somehow ZanYi would find a way to ferret out the truth if she really wanted. So, for the time being, she let it go, gaze moving to his canteen. "Well, since we both know you're not going to drop it…" ZanYi plopped heavily down onto the sand next to him. Ridding of her boots, she easily slipped out of her pants, revealing her shorts and a whole other batch of bruises, cuts and sores along her legs. "You can have at it."

Shun sucked in a breath. He had no idea it was this bad. And the Resistance had dared to do such damage to one of their own? It was enough to make him sick.

"Jeez," he hissed, summoning water from his canteen as he gingerly lifted one of her legs. "What did they _do_ to you?"

He had not meant to ask that question out loud; it had slipped out. Shaking his head, the giant waterbender quickly retracted the question. "Never mind, don't answer that. I don't want to know." If she told him, he would just get angry. And he did not want to force her to mentally relive such abuse. ZanYi had already been through enough, and Shun was irritated enough with himself for letting her go that night: if he had just convinced ZanYi to stay with them for a little while longer, this would not have happened.

ZanYi took a deep breath, looking over her scrapes and aches with a remembering eye. "You don't want to know, Shun," she agreed with him, knowing the man's compassion.

The Resistance was well trained. She never doubted that, but it was certainly a reminder for her. "The Resistance doesn't take treason lightly. It's a serious offense with serious consequences." The lieutenant grew silent then, watching Shun's hands work over her leg. When her rough voice came out next, it was hushed, grim. "Guess I just never imagined that I'd have to bear the consequences."

Shun frowned, lowering ZanYi's leg to move on to her other one.

"I can't believe everyone just assumed that Zhao was telling the truth," he ended up growling, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he fought to keep calm. "I was starting to regret that cheap shot I threw at him back at the base, but your injuries just reminded me that he's not worth my sympathy." If anything, Shun was sorry that he only hit Zhao once. He hoped he had knocked something loose, at least.

ZanYi broke her gaze from her legs to Shun's face, a little startled. But her smirk foretold her real emotions. "You punched Zhao?" she asked him, trying to keep from snickering but clearly amused. The lieutenant could only imagine the look on Zhao's face when that happened, and a couple sniggers escaped. "I wish I could have seen that," ZanYi remarked, shaking her head a little at the thought. Her eyebrow rose at Shun, as if seeing him anew. And in a way, she was. "It would be hard to believe if I hadn't seen you pick a fight with him. You're not usually like that, Shun."

Shun looked up to meet ZanYi's gaze. She had a point; he _wasn't_ usually like that. He abhorred violence and, despite what he said, was repulsed that he was displaying such reprimandable behavior. If his family could see him now, he had no doubt that they would be shocked beyond words.

Was this what it meant to be in love? That he was willing to change into something he usually wasn't in order to protect the woman he loved? Or was this war simply having a negative effect on him, now that he had become directly involved? It was hard to tell, considering the giant waterbender had never been in love before.

Eventually, Shun realized he was staring. He hastily dropped his gaze to ZanYi's arm, where he focused his healing talents next. "You're right. It wasn't like me at all," he agreed quietly, looking uncomfortable at the thought.

'_And a lot of it might be all your fault,_' the giant waterbender grumbled in his head. Seriously, what was she doing to him?

Shun's change in demeanor shifted ZanYi back to puzzled from amused. Her eyes were narrow as they watched the waterbender work on her arm, his face closer to her now. "Don't sound so devastated by that," she chastised him, "because as much as you may not like it, the easy-going, peaceful attitude you have isn't always a good thing."

The lieutenant looked at her arm, watching her hand clench and unclench. "There comes a time that everyone has to fight. Not everything can be solved with a few exchanged words. It's a better option, but in times like this, everyone will have a time they have to stand up and fight."

How the waterbender had gotten so far without fighting was beyond her. ZanYi's eyes turned to meet Shun's gaze, frowning. "Standing up to Zhao was not a bad thing, Shun. If anything, I'm sorry you had to do it because I gladly would have done it myself." Her hands clenched tight at the thought, wishing she'd had the strength to fight him for herself, for doing all of this. The tone of her voice grew a bit impassioned. "Good and right things don't come easy in life, Shun. But that's why we fight. Because it's worth it. You have to learn what's worth fighting for."

Again, Shun found himself looking into ZanYi's eyes, chewing on her words. He did not like the thought of having to solve some of his problems with violence—as if he didn't know that already—but he could not deny that ZanYi had a point. Did Shun like hitting others? No. But would he do it anyway to protect the people he cared about? _Especially_ if it meant protecting ZanYi from any harm further than the harm Zhao had already caused her?

The answer was immediate: heck yes. In his book, ZanYi was definitely worth fighting for.

"ZanYi…"

_"I love you."_ Shun bit his tongue before the words could come out. He could not say them, could not reveal the most vulnerable part of himself to this woman. Even if he did love her, he was still not allowed to have her. Besides, such a sudden confession would just freak her out and ruin their friendship, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"…Thank you," Shun finally said with a small smile. He could not say what he wanted to her, but he hoped she knew how sincere he was when he thanked her. She was a blessing in his life, no matter how many arguments they had and how many tight spots he had to get her out of.

ZanYi could only look at him, observing him. Shun had wanted to say something else, that much was certain to her. But that did not detract from the meaning or sincerity of the words he did say. The man was a terrible liar, she'd noticed, anyway. So either way, she knew he truly meant his gratitude.

"You're welcome…" she said slowly, never leaving their stare. The lieutenant honestly wasn't sure why he was thanking her, aside from possibly tearing apart a personality flaw of his. That normally wasn't a cause of thanks though, which left ZanYi still nonplussed.

Gesturing a meaningful glance down to herself and back to Shun's gaze, she asked him, "Now, are you going to finish patching me up? And when you're done, let me take a look at your back. You're burnt back there, aren't you?" ZanYi could tell by the way he had been holding his back up, the subtle winces when he moved it. She'd been burned enough times to know that look.

Shun froze, reminiscent to a deer in headlights. Had it been that obvious that he was injured? He hastily dropped his gaze, reaching for ZanYi's other arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to deny casually, but his face was turning a very telling shade of red and he knew it. But even if ZanYi took a look at his back, there was not much she could do about it. He was the healer in the group, not her. So like it or not, Shun was just going to have to let the skin heal naturally.

ZanYi scoffed. "Don't lie to me, Shun," she warned him with a roll of her eyes, "It's not going to end well for you." So instead, she took her arm back from him. He could heal her more in a minute; the lieutenant had other ideas in mind.

Moving in the sand, she knelt behind Shun, lifting his shirt up so that she could see his back. ZanYi winced. "Shun," she muttered, her frowning gaze grazing over the burn on his back. It was ugly. And she knew ugly burns. No wonder it had been enough to make her notice his pain. ZanYi knew better than to touch it directly, so she allowed a hand to touch the unburnt skin around the scar. "You got this from trying to get me out of there…"

Shun couldn't believe she was willing to just… disrobe him like that. Granted, he was technically still wearing his shirt, but some skin was showing, so he believed it counted. Face still flaming, he turned in time to see ZanYi wince. Did it really look that bad? Shun had only looked at it briefly before deciding he could not reach it to heal it. Her words, full of regret, caused the giant waterbender to frown.

"Yeah, I did get burnt rescuing you. And you know what? I don't regret it at all, because I helped to keep you safe. So neither should you," he told her, grabbing her wrist to move her hand so he could pull his shirt down. Turning to face her, Shun added earnestly, "Honestly ZanYi, it looks worse than it really is. I barely even feel it sometimes. Just give it some time and it'll scab over. Don't worry about it."

No way she was going to give him heat about his badge of honor: one more scorch mark on him was one less on ZanYi, so he was happy.

But it didn't matter if Shun was happy about it; ZanYi wasn't. In fact, she downright glared at him. "Just because you don't regret it doesn't mean I can't. You shouldn't have had to risk yourself like that. It was my fault I let them get the jump on me and put me in that position where I couldn't do anything."

It burned inside her, the self-loathing that accompanied with having been so weak. ZanYi had been unable to firebend, barely able to even move. In all accounts, she had to stand by and watch and the lieutenant hated that. She fought her own battles, defended herself. But the time when she couldn't, it had put the Avatar at risk and Shun got hurt.

ZanYi grit her teeth tight, hating the thought more and more. She was in a bigger mess than she had ever been in before, and she was dragging them down into it.

Shun blinked at ZanYi, nonplussed. He knew the lieutenant liked to fight her own battles, but the fact that she seemed so upset pulled him up short. All this fuss over him getting a few burns? Shun wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or insulted. "Hey," he called softly, a hand going to ZanYi's cheek, "ZanYi, look at me." Shun waited until he had the full weight of ZanYi's gaze before he continued. "I'm okay. It's one burn I couldn't reach; it won't kill me."

ZanYi was acting as if Shun and Syaoran had been strong-armed into rescuing her, as if Shun was forced to take some of the heat for her. Why was she behaving as if it was such a tragedy? The giant waterbender shook his head. The woman was impossible.

"When I told you I hate it when you get hurt, I meant it," Shun reminded ZanYi, although it bothered him to remind her of the one instance he had lost his temper with her, "So if occasionally stepping in the line of fire means I can keep you from harm, I'm going to do it without thinking twice about it. I know you're used to protecting people…" Shun found his other hand moving to ZanYi's face, cupping her cheeks. He really had to get better at this whole 'No Touching' thing. "…But I meant it when I said I had your back, and when I said that guarantee, it came with a lifetime warranty."

Did ZanYi really not see how Shun adored her? Actually, he hoped she didn't—that would be bad. But he was still allowed to care as a friend, was he not?

ZanYi stared angrily at Shun for a minute, clearly unhappy with him, with his explanation. It was one thing before when she'd had the military to back her up, or when she thought that she wouldn't be with them much longer. She'd intended for his support to be lent to her cause.

"As my back-up, I intended for you to fight _with_ me, not _for_ me…"

Never had she imagined she would be in this position, where Shun was taking matters into his own hands and actually putting himself at risk. ZanYi could not have even protected herself if Shun hadn't held them back. He literally would have had to take every blow to keep her from harm. And ZanYi hated the thought of that, of others getting hurt because she was helpless.

The lieutenant pulled back from Shun's warm hands to sit back on the sand. She put a hand over her face as she fought to regain a hold of herself. When ZanYi looked at Shun again, the woman had pushed away enough of her irritation to make her reasonable. "At least let me patch it up," she told him, a bit exasperated. "I may not be a healer like you, but I know how to help along ugly burns like that."

Shun sighed, shaking his head good-naturedly. He wanted to tell her that it was all right, that they were in a tight spot and there wasn't much she could have done in the situation. But, the giant waterbender was guessing that was exactly why she was frustrated with herself, so he chose to let it lie, shrugging at her instead.

"If it'll make you happy," he replied easily, meaning it more than ZanYi knew. He stood up, brushing sand off of his backside before turning and offering ZanYi his hand. It was mostly a polite gesture—he was fully expecting ZanYi to swat his hand away and stand up on her own, insisting she was not in need of help in her typical Lieutenant Tsong fashion. But she surprised him. Taking a hold of his hand, ZanYi gripped it and pulled herself up off the sand. Brushing past Shun, she knocked the sand off of her body and grabbed her pants, slipping them back on. She didn't bother with her boots, taking them both up in a hand before starting to trek back to their temporary residence.

Upon reaching it, she led Shun back upstairs to the room that was supposed to be his. "Sit," she ordered him, dropping her shoes and walking back out of the room down to the washroom. After a bit of scrounging, ZanYi came back with a bowl of water, a rag, and a roll of gauze. "I'm going to need you to take your shirt off, Shun," she told him as she put her supplies down on the bed. ZanYi put her hands on her hips and gave him an expectant look. "Or do I have to take it off for you?"

The mere suggestion caused Shun to blush. The worst part was that he wasn't even sure if she was teasing or not.

"I can take it off," he mumbled, pulling his shirt up over his head. Feeling a strong sense of déjà vu, Shun paused in the act of pulling his arms through the sleeves. "Uh… it's not really necessary for me to take it off all the way, right?" he asked, already putting his head back through the shirt, "I mean, I can just hold it up while you take care of the burn, there's no need to get rid of it completely…"

'_And no need to give anyone any ideas,_' Shun finished in his mind, thinking of Syaoran, Tiki, or YinLi: any one of them walking in on him shirtless and in ZanYi's room—once again—would just misinterpret the situation, and it would be Roku's Island all over again. That, he did not want.

ZanYi rolled her eyes. "It's fine. Just don't let the shirt get in my way," she told him, moving then to sit behind him on the bed, "Jeez, you are so shy sometimes…" ZanYi muttered to herself, as if partially amused, partially skeptic. Shun almost snorted. Right… shy. He could go with that.

However, she shut her mouth and dipped the rag she had into the cool water. Wringing it gently, taking the rag, she then placed her free hand on his bare back to steady herself as the other used the rag to cover over the burn. ZanYi patted it down gently, letting the water cool the burn. Thankfully, no blisters had broken thus far. Taking the rag off, she then repeated another time, gently letting the cool waters seep into his wound. When she took it off again, ZanYi warned, "I'm adding soap this time to help clean it out. It's going to sting, but bear with me, Shun." As gently as she could, ZanYi used the soapy rag to dab and gently brush the burn on his back.

True to ZanYi's prediction, the soap did sting, though the only reaction Shun showed was a tensing of his back muscles and a muted groan. Other than that, he was fine. He was more preoccupied with the fact that ZanYi's touch could be so gentle. He could probably get used to this… if he was ever allowed to, that is.

"Thanks," he said after a moment of companionable silence. Though he felt it was a little unnecessary, he was glad that at least doing this would help put ZanYi's mind at ease a little more. And she did know what she was doing when it came to burns, so this would probably benefit him in the long run as well.

With a small snort, ZanYi's lip quirked, continuing her careful work. "You're welcome, Shun," she told him, making sure to be cautious around each of the sweltering blisters on his back, "I'm glad you're not like the new recruits though. Bunch a cry-babies when we didn't have healers around to do this for us." The lieutenant shook her head, only pausing for a brief moment to consider that those new recruits were the soldiers of hers that were now MIA, probably hostages. Pushing herself past that, she removed the soapy rag to wash it out in her dish, ridding it of the soap before running it back over the burn.

Dropping the rag in the bowl, she declared, "Well, at least it's clean now, so it hopefully won't get infected." Then ZanYi took the roll of gauze and shifted closer to Shun's back. She applied the bandage softly across the wound before extending it across his back and around his front. The lieutenant reached forward and around him to keep passing it around the waterbender. "These bandages will have to be changed tomorrow, and every day until the blistering heals up. And avoid putting icy water on it; it's only going to make it worse for you."

Shun distracted himself from the new blush forming on his face by aiming a frown at ZanYi.

"Does this mean I can't go swimming?" he asked, already looking disappointed. He was going to try and ignore the fact that ZanYi was going to have to re-bandage him every day, which meant she was going to be touching his bare back and chest every day until the blisters healed.

Needless to say, Shun was conflicted on exactly how fast he wanted his blisters to go away.

"Don't give me that look," she told him, her gaze flickering up to see the frown directed at her, "Don't get hurt if you can't heal it properly or deal with it." ZanYi continued to wrap the gauze around his broad body, keeping it secure, but hopefully not too tight. "So no, you shouldn't be swimming until this heals up. The last thing you need is to get something into the wound. If I had known you were injured back here, this morning, I would've gotten on you then."

Shun let out a sigh. "…Now I know how the rest of you feel. Being injured sucks," he said, a rare moment of complaint. There was a perfectly good ocean outside, and he wasn't allowed to swim in it until the blisters healed. He had been fine earlier, but ZanYi was right: he did not want to risk infection. Stupid blisters. "Can I at least put my feet in the water, doctor?" the giant waterbender asked, smirking as he jested.

ZanYi resisted a scoff, shaking her head a little at Shun. "No, you have stay completely away from water," she told him with great and heavy sarcasm. Finishing up the bandaging, the lieutenant actually answered, "You're fine as long as you don't get the burn wet." She tore the edge of the bandage off of the roll, and then tucked it tight under some other layers of it. Smoothing it over with a hand, ZanYi surveyed her work and nodded, satisfied. She laid it to the side and then smirked at Shun. Reaching up a little, ZanYi spoke quietly in his ear, telling him, "And if being injured sucks, remember that next time you try to put yourself in the line of fire for me."

Did she really have to whisper in his ear like that? There were the only ones in the room… but, pushing past the goose bumps it gave him, he had to admit that she had him there. Served him right for complaining.

"I regret that I got injured," Shun continued to concede, turning to meet ZanYi's eyes, despite the fact that she was a little too close for comfort. "But I don't regret why I got injured." Having to heal a nasty burn on ZanYi's back—or anywhere else—would have hurt Shun worse than the burn that was on his back. He was glad to have kept her from at least that much.

Abruptly, the door swung open. "Excuse me, ZanYi, but have you seen—oh."

Shun looked up, hastily scooting away from ZanYi. YinLi stood in the door, the look on her face reminding Shun why it was always a bad idea for him to be caught alone with ZanYi. At least his shirt was on this time.

"Uh...what do you need, Li?"

YinLi's forehead crinkled. "Actually, I need your help with… Tiki."

Tiki? Shun frowned. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

YinLi threw a surreptitious glance at ZanYi before her gaze returned to the giant waterbender. "I'll show you when we get downstairs," she promised. Shun took her inflection on 'downstairs' to mean the basement. But Tiki was done with her tattoos for the day… what could this be about?

"I'll see you later, ZanYi," Shun said, turning to give the lieutenant an apologetic look before following YinLi. If she had to seek him out, Shun shuddered to think what kind of trouble Tiki had gotten herself into now.

When the waterbender had closed the door behind him, ZanYi leaned back on the bed and smirked. Shy or not, Shun was a good friend. An aggravating, frustrating, but determined and loyal, good friend. And having someone like that by her side right now meant more to her than Shun could ever realize.

* * *

**A/N from DJ: And we have a short one this week! It's the quiet lull before more storms start hitting because, after all, things can never go right for Team Avatar!**

**On another note, big news! As of last weekend, after a long, year-long bout of writing, late-nights, and too much coffee, we have finally finished writing the entire series! Eva and I actually met up for the entire weekend to sit down and get it out right in one go. It was a huge moment for us, and we're so proud of what we've done to wrap up the entire series! We'll see if it all gets online, but if we make it that far, it will have all been worth it.**

**Now, to the acknowledgements! **

**Guest: Heya! So good to know that you love this series! We're so glad that you're hooked-it means we're doing something right! And we'd love to hear from you again, to know what your thoughts are as things happens! All the same, thanks for the shout-out, because we appreciate you just as much!**

**HalfaLeader: Trust me, when Tiki grew serious, I almost cried. We were both so depressed, but it had to happen. We don't want to brush off the harsh realities of life and not show the consequences. Tiki is going to go through so many rough patches and learning curves, but that's life, and it always keeps building :]**

**The-new-avatar: The hard part about grief is that it throws people into growing up and sobering up more than they should have to. Growing up is about learning the balance of when to laugh and be ridiculous and when to be serious and face things. Grief makes it hard to to find the former because of the latter. Tiki is having a rough time now, and she will continue to, but like anyone else, her sun will shine again. Promise.**

**And that's it for this week! Can't wait to talk to you all again soon, because things are about to get serious!**


	12. The Birthday

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

It was evening before the lieutenant saw Shun again. The rest of the day passed in a lot of silence around the house, several people missing. Ping had been with the children at the dojo; YinLi was missing, as was Tiki and their resident healer. It was a relief for ZanYi when Syaoran had come back from apparently attempting to meditate. Apparently it had been a relief for the Avatar too.

After a long afternoon of firebending forms and practice, they'd gone back for showers. While Syaoran took his, ZanYi padded through the house, almost as if searching for life. And that was when she noticed the promise of food hung in the air, wafting. ZanYi tread over to the kitchen, only to be surprised to find Shun there.

"What are you, a chef now?" she remarked, leaning her side against the doorway.

Shun looked up from the stove, grinning when he noticed ZanYi. "Something like that," he said, turning to reveal the apron he wore, the words 'KISS THE COOK' embroidered in the center, "YinLi's busy with Tiki at the moment, so I told her I'd help out."

It had been a while since Shun had been inside an actual kitchen to cook, but he had not lost his touch. The only regret he had was that Tiki's family was vegetarian: all they had was tofu versions of any possible meat. "Hey, do me a favor and taste this," Shun beckoned, pulling the spoon he was stirring with out of the pot of stew he was making and holding a hand under it, catching the drips of stew from the spoon. "It tastes okay to me, but I like my food mild. I want to know if it has enough flavor without making it too spicy."

"Figures you like your food mild too," ZanYi scoffed, shaking her head at the mild man. But she did step into the kitchen and walk over to him. The lieutenant shot him a look before taking the spoon out of his grasp. "Let's see if you're actually helping by cooking," she snidely said, holding a hand under the spoon as she lifted it to her lips. ZanYi frowned, swallowing the bite. And then she took another snippet of the stew, as if double-checking the taste. The lieutenant turned to Shun with her brow piqued. "This isn't bad," she admitted, handing him the spoon back and leaning her back against the corner. "It's mild, but it has enough for the rest of us. If anything, I'll just add a bit of kick to my bowl later."

Her golden eyes rested on the apron he adorned and she snickered. "Kiss the cook?" she read aloud, amused. ZanYi looked up at Shun, smirking. "So, since I like it, am I supposed to kiss you?"

Shun dropped the spoon; it fell to the floor with a clatter. He moved a hand to cover his blushing face, glancing down at the apron he wore. "It… it was the only one Li had…" he mumbled under his hand, "I didn't want to mess up my clothes…" Why was he blushing like an idiot? She was just teasing him again. It wasn't as if she was actually thinking of kissing him. Shun began to suspect she liked seeing him blush and trip over his own tongue.

"I'm, uh, gonna go set the table," Shun said, deciding that he needed a moment to calm himself down. He turned to get plates from the cabinet YinLi showed him, but then realized that ZanYi was standing in front of it. "Excuse me," he said politely. Technically, his arms were long enough to reach the cabinet over ZanYi, but he didn't think getting that close to her was a good idea. It was a bad idea, really.

ZanYi snickered at his predictable reaction. Shun seemed very easily influenced and swayed by anything of the physical nature, if his reaction to the blonde at the bar taught her anything. The big waterbender had a chink in his armor and she was going to use that to the best of her abilities.

"No," she told him simply. In fact, to illustrate her point further, the lieutenant hopped up on the counter, much more distinctly in his way. ZanYi's lip curled in the corner, mischievous. "So, tell me, Shun," she started, "where did you want that kiss?" ZanYi reached a hand up to his cheek, stroking it a little. "On the cheek again? Or…" she trailed her hand to his lips, allowing her finger to linger on his bottom lip, "were you thinking a bit more bold?"

Shun's face exploded in many shades of red. She _was_ doing this on purpose! What did he do to deserve this? It was like the universe was taunting him, dangling ZanYi right in front of him like a polar bear dog with a bone. It was so unfair.

A low groan sounded in the back of Shun's throat, and he rested his hands on the counter, on either side of ZanYi. His head was bowed, near ZanYi's shoulder, and her scent wafted to him, overwhelming the smell of the stew. He was fighting a war within himself: everything that was tied to his sense of loyalty and morals told Shun to back away, laugh it off and pretend it was nothing. But his heart—and everything that made him a man—was trying to convince him to just kiss her, because he knew he wanted to. Man, did he want to.

In the end, his loyalty to Syaoran and his morals won. Shun would back up… but first, he felt a little warning was in order.

"ZanYi," Shun began, his voice husky, "I may have a lot of patience, but that doesn't mean you should tease me like this." He looked up at her, their foreheads almost touching, his blue-eyed gaze serious. "Don't tempt me."

Patient, he was. Uninterested? Far from it. ZanYi may not realize it, but she was playing a very dangerous game, one that they would both lose if she kept at it. Shun was not really interested in learning just how much teasing he could take before he snapped.

ZanYi's smirk slipped away, her brow furrowing at Shun. "Don't try to intimidate me, Shun," she responded lowly, never breaking their stare. It was a valiant effort on his part, sure, but not enough. And yet, his voice made her hair stand on end, despite that. "It's not going to work." Her back straightened a little, bristling. "So don't try to tell me what I can and can't do. If I want to tease you, I can," she told him indignantly. Despite the close proximity they were already in, ZanYi moved her face even closer, never looking away from Shun's ocean-deep eyes. Her lips were only a breath away from his as she continued, hushed, "And if I want talk real close like this, I can, Shun."

A fiery spark lit inside her eyes, burning and boring into his. For a brief second, she let the smirk play on her lips again, but the mischief and mirth were gone. Pulling back, the lieutenant pushed the large man aside and slipped off the counter. "I'm going to go take my shower. Syaoran should be out by now," ZanYi informed him, without a glance back. But then she did pause in the doorframe of the kitchen, able to really snicker this time as she looked back at him. "By the way," she smirked, "your stew is burning." And then ZanYi left Shun to his own devices as she trotted up the steps to clean up.

Despite the fact that he smelled the burning stew, Shun could not help but watch ZanYi walk out the room. How had that conversation turned into him trying to intimidate her? He was being serious! And still, she continued to tease him!

Shun spun around and turned off the stove, cursing as he waved away the smoke over the pot. He fished out another spoon and stirred the stew, attempting to salvage it. But this task was only keeping his hands busy; inevitably, his thoughts wandered back to ZanYi. Why hadn't she taken him seriously? Did she really think he could endure forever? Because he didn't think he could. Or maybe she just didn't see him as a threat because she didn't consider him a man who would be interested in her? Shun was starting to understand a little how Syaoran felt.

The giant waterbender put a lid over the stew and sighed. The damage wasn't too bad; the stew was only burnt at the bottom. If he served everyone else first, he could save the burnt stew for himself so no one else had to suffer through it. But burnt stew was the least of his problems: if Shun was understanding ZanYi correctly, she was going to continue to push his buttons until he broke. His embarrassment was her amusement, which was the perfect equation for trouble. Love or not, Shun just hoped he wouldn't end up doing anything he regretted.

With a shake of his head, Shun pushed those thoughts away, re-focusing on the task at hand just in time for Ping to stride in the kitchen, his siblings in tow. The airbender looked surprised to see their waterbender guest in the kitchen.

"Uh," Ping began, uncertain, "where's—?"

"She's in the basement with Tiki," Shun answered before Ping could finish, ridding himself of the apron as he pulled down bowls from the cabinet at last, "Her tattoos are finished."

Ping's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, pitching his voice low, as if he were afraid of being eavesdropped on. Shun nodded as he stacked bowls in his grasp. Seeing that his hands were full of china, Ping took the dishes. "Don't be silly: you made dinner. I'll set the table. It smells good, by the way."

"Thanks," Shun replied to both the help and the compliment as Ping left the kitchen and headed into the dining room. Without anything else to do, Shun passed through the dining room to the living room, opening the door that led to the basement.

"Li, Tiki: dinner's ready."

"We'll be right up!" called YinLi's voice. Shun shut the door and turned to head up the stairs to the second floor. Thankful that he could avoid ZanYi for a little while, the giant waterbender tapped on Syaoran's closed door.

"Dinner's ready, Syaoran."

Syaoran, however, did not come out of the bedroom. Instead, he emerged from the bathroom, fresh, clean, and clothed. He was rubbing a towel over his wet hair, drying it mildly. "Thanks, Shun," Syaoran said to the man, crossing over to his bedroom long enough to drop the towel in there. Then the Avatar walked over to ZanYi's closed door and knocked. "I'm out, ZanYi," he informed her through the door.

The door swung open to reveal ZanYi, towel and fresh pair of clothes in hand. The lieutenant stepped out into the hall, showing that she was wearing only the top and shorts from under her uniform. "Took long enough in there," ZanYi commented, closing the bedroom door behind her. Confidently, she strode over to the hall bathroom. Syaoran had to avert his eyes, a flush creeping across his cheeks as he realized he was staring at her.

"Um, Shun says dinner is ready," Syaoran told her, relaying the information in what he hoped sounded like an even tone.

But ZanYi already knew that bit. She stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at the two men and nodded. "Save whatever's left for me. I'll take the leftovers," she said. Gazing resting on Shun for a brief moment, she snickered and smirked. Then she closed the door behind her, and soon Syaoran could hear the water kick in for the shower soon after.

The Avatar looked at Shun with a bit of contempt, his worries returning to the forefront, despite the happy endorphins that coursed through him from working out with ZanYi all afternoon. "Let's go, Shun," he managed to say, moving towards the stairs, but ceasing there. Syaoran waited at the top of the steps, as if waiting to make sure Shun was going to go downstairs as well.

Shun frowned at the bathroom door. So she was treating him like a joke. That did not please him at all. "That woman's going to give me an ulcer," the giant waterbender grumbled in discontent, rubbing his forehead as he turned and moved past Syaoran down the stairs. Ping was already seated at the set table, along with Pai and Sho, so Shun entered the kitchen and retrieved the pot of stew.

"We should wait for everyone else," Ping said as soon as Shun began to spoon out stew.

"ZanYi won't be joining us," Shun replied, but he did pause. "But Li and Tiki—"

"—are right here."

Shun looked up: YinLi was striding into the dining room, beaming in satisfaction. "Everyone," she began proudly, "allow me to introduce you to the new Tiki Chouko." YinLi moved aside to reveal the tiny form that was Tiki. She was wearing capris and a short-sleeved shirt, so the blue stripes on her arms and legs was very visible. Her bangs were parted to either side of her face, displaying the arrow that took shape on her forehead. She offered a half-smile, but Shun could see her fingers fidgeting.

"They look great, Tiki," he complimented with a smile. Tiki's smile grew by an inch.

"Thanks for all your help," she replied. "I don't think I'd be conscious right now if it weren't for you."

Shun shook his head at this. "You could have just waited one more day."

"I didn't want to," Tiki retorted, crossing her arms, "Any more bandages and people would start to think I was being abused." Shun chuckled, though the thought did not really amuse him. He was just happy that Tiki was starting to sound like her old self.

"They really do look great, Tiki," Ping spoke up, "The children at the dojo will be so excited to see them."

"You look like a real airbender, Tiki!" Pai piped up, his sister nodding vigorously in agreement. Tiki began to relax a little at this praise. She had been afraid that the sudden appearance of blue tattoos on her body would be strange, but everyone seemed to be taking it in stride. Her confidence restored, she took a seat next to Syaoran. Her limbs were still sore, but she could deal. At least everyone could see why she was so sore now.

Syaoran, however, was still staring at Tiki, even as she sat down next to him. "Well, that certainly explains the bandages for the past couple of days," he noted, jade eyes peering over her arrows, "Though, you really didn't need to be so secretive about it."

The blue peeked out from beneath the folds of her clothes, and he followed the trails to the arrowed tips. Syaoran thought there was some bit of advice that said that people shouldn't make large decisions after life-altering events. But, clearly it had already happened, and hopefully Tiki wouldn't regret her arrows. So instead, he just nodded to her.

"They do make you look like a real airbender," the Avatar agreed, meeting her eyes then, "Who knew it was possible?" But that last bit was muttered, more as a joke than anything. Tiki had already proved she was quite the airbender. Just like he had a volcanic eruption on his record, she had a whirling tornado on hers.

Much in his own style, Tiki then knocked her fist against Syaoran's head.

"It's not polite to insult your airbending teacher, Syaoran," she said loftily, but Tiki was smiling. It wasn't like she got the arrows because she felt like she had something to prove to the world—that insecurity could be dealt with in other ways. She chose to get her arrows so she would never lose sight of who she was again; it was hard to forget if the truth was engraved in her skin. And they would be easy enough to hide if she ever needed to: all she would need was long sleeves, jeans, and her bangs could hide the arrow on her forehead. This was probably the best decision Tiki had ever made.

Syaoran gave Tiki a cross look. "I'm pretty sure it's not polite to hit your students either," he argued, rubbing a hand against where her fist had bopped him in the head. It hadn't hurt; not in the least bit. But he still frowned at her nonetheless.

"Dinner is served," Shun finally announced, spooning stew out into everyone's bowls, "Sorry if it's a little burned: I was distracted for a moment while I was cooking." Shun couldn't say specifically what had distracted him without raising more suspicion. Dang, ZanYi: she was going to be the death of him.

Syaoran went to his stew, stirring it a little since it was plenty hot. "You made this, Shun?" he asked, surprised. Then again, it seemed that YinLi had been with Tiki, so it was possible he was just trying to help out. Taking a spoonful, Syaoran swallowed the stew. "Tastes fine to me," he commented, continuing to eat, "though it's a bit mild."

And it was missing meat. That was one thing he missed from Roku's Island already. It was all far better than slop, but Syaoran had gotten a bit pampered while they were there. Meat was good. Tofu was only okay in comparison.

The loud clank of a bottle being set down next to him distracted Syaoran from his lament. "Hot sauce," Shun announced, settling back into his seat on the other side of Syaoran, "I like my food mild, so I made sure to bring out some seasoning just in case someone wanted to spice up their bowl a bit."

"It's delicious, Shun," YinLi praised, turning a fond smile on Shun, "You'll make a lovely husband one day."

Shun, who had been taking a sip of water, gulped a little too much and coughed. His thoughts strayed to ZanYi, and his face reddened. "Well… we'll see about that," he spoke modestly. True, it was a long shot that he and ZanYi would ever get married… but the giant waterbender could dream.

"Speaking of marriage…" YinLi began, her gaze shifting to her niece. Tiki recognized that look, and she immediately jumped on the defensive.

"Auntie, I don't want to talk about this—"

"—All I was going to say, Tiki, was that you're not getting any younger. You turn twenty tomorrow, and that was the same age your mother gave birth to you. I just think it's about time you think about your future."

Though this conversation must have been embarrassing for Tiki, Shun could not help but ask in a surprised tone, "Your birthday is tomorrow? Why didn't you tell us?"

Tiki stood up from the table. Her bangs fell forward, hiding her eyes, but her tiny hands balled into fists. "…because I don't care that it's my birthday tomorrow," she muttered, "The people who gave birth to me aren't here anymore, so why should I celebrate?"

"Tiki," YinLi began, her face reflecting the heartbreak in Tiki's voice. She stood up as well, but Tiki had already fled up the stairs. A second later, the slamming of a door was heard. "Oh no…" YinLi sighed, putting a hand over her face, "Me and my big mouth."

"It was just bad timing, Mother," Ping tried to console her, but she shook her head at him. Turning to Shun and Syaoran, she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry: you just got here and you're already seeing us at our worst. Forgive us," she apologized formally. One's family should not behave in such a manner when they had guests, after all.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," Syaoran requested of her, "Besides, our group has been all over the place since we've arrived here."

There was a series of steps that entered the room, and Syaoran looked over to find ZanYi, hair damp and dripping down her shoulders. "What did you do to Tiki?" she asked Syaoran, frowning as she walked over to the table. Syaoran raised his hands up in surrender, dropping his spoon into his bowl.

"I didn't do anything this time!" he denied, hoping ZanYi wouldn't attack.

She gave him a speculative look, doubtful. "Well, the girl didn't just fly by me and slam her door for no reason."

"But it wasn't my fault…" Syaoran's gaze sobered as he explained, "Tomorrow's her birthday apparently. But she didn't say anything since she doesn't want to celebrate because—"

"I know why, Syaoran," ZanYi cut him off, exasperated. But she was serious as well, and the lieutenant looked to the stairs for a moment, considering them. Looking back to the table and her bowl of stew, ZanYi sighed a little. "Let me talk to her," she suggested, and before they could say anything, the woman climbed the stairs back up.

Uneasy, Syaoran looked to Shun. "Is that a smart idea?" he asked.

Shun watched ZanYi disappear back upstairs before his gaze returned to Syaoran, his eyebrows raised. "I guess we're going to find out," he said, spooning himself another bowl full of stew.

"Are Tiki and the lady lieutenant close?" Ping wanted to know, his eyes on the stairs.

Shun paused, trying to figure out how best to answer this question without giving the people at the table too much information. "Not especially… but ZanYi's been through and seen a lot of things. She just might be able to help Tiki."

"I hope so," YinLi prayed, looking crestfallen. "Since the only thing I seem to be able to do is put my foot in my mouth, I hope ZanYi can be a positive female influence on my poor niece."

"Don't worry so much, Li," Shun said with a smile, "Tiki's in good hands."

* * *

ZanYi had knocked on Tiki's door, only to find it crack open at the gesture. "Tiki?" she called out into the room, surprised to find it empty. The lieutenant was certain that she'd seen Tiki go into her own room. Out of the corner of her eye, ZanYi noticed the open window and she walked over to peek her head out.

That was when she saw the missing airbender hidden up on the roof.

Tiki sat on the roof of her aunt's house, watching the stars above her. She was trying her best not to cry, but tears rolled down her face nonetheless. She used to come up here with Ping four years ago to look at the constellations in the sky; now, she found herself trying to see her parents' faces in the stars, as if that would confirm that the spirits had accepted them into their world.

Why did YinLi have to mention that tomorrow was her birthday? The tiny airbender had been trying her hardest not to think about it. Another year older, but so what? What did it matter? She was still a kid who was being forced to fill the huge, sensible shoes of her mother with absolutely no knowledge of how to do so. Tiki might as well have been five years old, with how she appeared and how much she knew—nothing. It would take her a miracle to be able to solve this mess on her own.

"There she is…" she muttered to herself. Climbing onto the window ledge. the lieutenant gripped the tiled roof and swung herself a bit. Gaining momentum, she flipped up onto the roof, keeping steady. Treading carefully, she walked over to Tiki, seating herself next to her.

"Hey," she greeted, unlooking. Instead, ZanYi focused on the stars above, the night beautiful and tranquil. She'd seen the glimmer of Tiki's tears in the moonlight, but the lieutenant chose to ignore them, nonchalant. "So, the stars better company for you than everyone at dinner?"

Tiki was surprised: out of all the people to come and try to talk to her, _ZanYi_ was the one who volunteered? When had it become April Fool's Day?

"…"

Tiki didn't answer; she was not sure what to say to the woman that sat next to her. ZanYi had not even stuck around to say goodbye to her two days ago. She kind of wanted to tell the lieutenant to go away, but deep down, Tiki didn't want to be alone. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them, silent. A breeze was blowing, fluttering Tiki's bangs so that they tickled the sore skin her arrow had been engraved in.

She brushed them away, wincing when her fingers brushed against her arrow. That spot was definitely going to be tender for a while—Tiki had rushed her aunt so that she could reveal her tattoos at dinner, and YinLi could not be as gentle as she wanted to be. Thank goodness Shun was there with his canteen, or Tiki was sure her forehead would not be in as great a condition as it was now.

ZanYi noticed the movements out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing as well. Propping up a knee, she draped her arm over it, looking out at the horizon, where the stars met the sea. It was such a nice night, and if Tiki was going for comfort, it didn't surprise the lieutenant that the airbender went to the roof.

"With a tattoo like that, you're going to be sore for a bit," ZanYi said, "But your aunt did a pretty good job with it. Better than some of the military tats I've seen come through my unit." Truthfully, the lieutenant had seen some very poorly done tattoos that resulted in some pretty bad infections. But then she turned her gaze away from the water and finally looked at Tiki. "But we both know that's not the real source of your pain," ZanYi said, raising an eyebrow, "and we both know it's not actually your birthday. This is about you're parents."

"ZanYi, please," Tiki began, finally goaded into speech by the lieutenant's words, "I don't want to talk about this."

The one time the tiny airbender wanted to be alone would be the one time ZanYi chose to have a heart-to-heart with her. Well, Tiki did not need her pity. She didn't need anyone feeling sorry for her. She was fine and could take care of herself.

"So just go back inside and tell my aunt that you talked to me and that I'm fine. Because I am," Tiki asserted further, willing the words she spoke to be true. She didn't want to hurt anymore, but talking about it would only make it hurt worse. Her parents were dead. She had witnessed their murder, shot down like dogs. And it made her feel… well, it made her feel every negative emotion in the spectrum. Not to mention the way they had died: because of the Neo-Equalists, LingShi and YinXiang Chouko had died traitors. And, if that morning had been any indication, this injustice cut Tiki almost as deep as the murder of her parents.

"You're not fine," ZanYi said matter-of-factly, unperturbed by Tiki's wishes. It didn't bother her that Tiki didn't want her there. It's not like she wanted people around when she felt horrible and was mourning either. But Tiki was not ZanYi; the lieutenant was not a talkative person to begin with.

But Tiki was. So if she wasn't talking, there was a particular reason for it. "So the question is why you won't talk about it," ZanYi continued, looking away as she did so, "Is it because you're avoiding the topic? Trying to ignore the fact that they're not coming back? Is it because you don't want to feel guilt for it all? Or is it because you're ashamed of them and you don't want to say it?"

With a curious eye, the lieutenant looked at Tiki, brow piqued. "Tell me, Tiki: why is the girl who never runs out of words avoiding talking about the two people she cared about the most in the world?"

"Shut up."

Tiki didn't realize that the words came from her until she registered the fact that her body was shaking—in anger. She was on her feet again, glaring down at ZanYi, her rage beginning to bubble back to the surface. How dare ZanYi speak to her that way—since when did she care about what Tiki did or did not talk about?

"You don't know me, ZanYi! You might think you do, but you don't. That little girl you used to scold _isn't here anymore._ She died the day my parents were murdered!"

Ashamed? ZanYi thought that Tiki was _ashamed_ of her own parents, the only two people in the world who had actually accepted her for who she really was? Was the lieutenant out of her mind?

"What do you want me to say? Huh?" Tiki snapped, her anger rising, but this time at herself—tears were beginning to pool in her eyes once again, "Do you want me to sit here and throw a tantrum like the baby you think I am? You want me to bawl my eyes out over my dead parents? Well it's not going to happen!"

Belatedly, as Tiki was yelling, she realized that what she was doing right now could be considered a tantrum. But she was too far gone to care if she sounded foolish. "I don't want to talk about my parents because I don't want to talk about them! I can't even cry over their memory without feeling guilty, knowing that it's _my fault_ that they're dead! I've been running around like I've lost all common sense for so long that I don't even deserve to call myself their daughter!"

The tears were spilling out in a torrent now, but Tiki would not even acknowledge them by wiping them away. She did not want to give into her weakness again today. She would not let ZanYi win. Refusing to break gazes with the lieutenant, though she knew she looked like a mess, Tiki finished, "There. I said it. I won't talk about my parents because the person I'm ashamed of—the person I hate and can't forgive—is me. Are you _happy_ now?"

"Am I ever happy, Tiki?" ZanYi asked her, taking her fit in stride, "But right now I'm satisfied. Because you're finally admitting the problem."

The lieutenant looked away, training her eyes out on the crashing waters, her brow furrowing a bit. "I don't know you, Tiki. That's true. But I know what you're going through better than you may think. And I know that if you can't admit to yourself what your problem is, you'll never get over it."

She grew somber and silent for a moment. For the first time in a while, she allowed herself to think of her parents, of Zaron. "It took me a long time to realize that, Tiki. You're older than I was. I'm telling you so maybe you'll get it more quickly."

ZanYi pushed away her circumstances and looked to Tiki again, honest and true. "Even if I tell you it wasn't your fault, you won't believe me. I get that. If I tell you to cry, you'll fight even harder not to. So how about this: if you hate yourself now, be someone that would make them proud. Show everyone else they were wrong. Chances are your parents loved you more than anything and were already proud of you; they wouldn't have tried to protect you with their lives otherwise." Rising to her feet, the lieutenant never broke the lock that Tiki's angry eyes held onto her golden ones. She put her hands on her hips. "Become something incredible so that even you have no doubts that they are proud of you."

Tiki stared at the lieutenant, her anger slowly fading away. Was it possible that ZanYi was actually trying to help her? The tiny airbender abruptly remembered that ZanYi had been raised by Master Fei, meaning that her parents hadn't been around when she was young. Had they died tragically as well?

ZanYi's words of wisdom moved Tiki to her core. Her hand wandered up to her neckline, clutching her amulet out of habit. It was exactly what she needed to hear… but she wasn't about to tell ZanYi that.

"I don't need you to tell me that," she denied, turning away from ZanYi to look up at the stars again, "That's exactly what I've been trying to do ever since we got here. I'm going to be stronger, I'm going to make sure Syaoran masters everything there is to know about airbending, and I'm going to take my place as councilwoman of the airbender society. And I'm going to do so many good things and shine so brightly that no one—_no one_—will ever think to associate my name, or the names of my parents, with the word 'traitor'. But I won't be doing it to prove myself to the world. I'll be doing it to prove myself to me."

Tiki glanced down at her hands, the blue of her arrows highlighted by the moonlight. She was a proud airbender, and she would never forget that fact again. Even if she despised the way she was now, that could always be used as motivation to improve. She was going to make sure she did everything in her power to make herself worthy of the Chouko name.

"I'm going back inside," she announced, turning heel and striding back over to her window. She had almost hopped back inside when her conscience made her halt, reminding her that ZanYi had not come up to speak to her for her health. Tiki let out a sigh. "And… thank you, ZanYi," she said, turning to give the lieutenant a nod before slipping back through her window.

Tiki was energized now. She had been planning to go to bed as soon as she had worked out her frustrations, but now that was out of the question. There was work to be done.

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, Shun turned in his chair. But where he had been expecting ZanYi, instead he found Tiki. Her face was streaked with tears, but there was a look of fierce determination on her face as she marched around the table. YinLi opened her mouth to speak, but Tiki held up a hand without looking at her aunt; her gaze was on Syaoran.

"Starting tomorrow," she began, her hands leaning on the table to meet Syaoran's gaze, "you're going to learn airbending forms as well as continue your meditation practice. We'll start your morning meditation practices at dawn, and you will move on to learn and master airbending forms in the late morning, along with the kids at my dojo. In the afternoons, we'll have independent practice, and sparring sessions once you manage to airbend. I'm going to work you just as hard—if not harder—than ZanYi did, so be prepared, and no complaining. You'll learn not to underestimate airbending, Syaoran Wong."

Shun's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Had Tiki killed ZanYi and then proceeded to channel her spirit? It certainly looked as if that was the case. He watched in awe as Tiki straightened up and, finally, turned to face her aunt.

"I'm going to go practice at the dojo," she informed YinLi, and then walked away from the table, heading for the front door. "Don't wait up."

It took the slam of the front door for Shun to speak. "…What just happened?"

"I don't even know," YinLi admitted, wearing the same bewildered look as Shun.

"Whatever the lady lieutenant said," Ping entered the conversation, his eyes on the front door, "it must have been really effective."

Syaoran nodded, speechless. He had no idea what on earth had just happened, but it was almost as if ZanYi had given Tiki some of her fire, her passion. He couldn't imagine being worked harder than he had with ZanYi—or that time he shared with her and Master Fei—but if it meant doing more than meditating, he had no problem with it.

There was another set of steps, and ZanYi walked back into the room, this time actually taking her place at the table. She ignored the questioning and bewildering look that Syaoran was giving her and instead looked around the table.

"So," she asked nonchalantly, as if Tiki had not just stormed through like a whirlwind, "is there any more stew?"

"What did you _do_?" Shun had to ask, standing up to spoon stew into ZanYi's bowl.

"Whatever it was, it worked," YinLi chimed in, eyeing ZanYi with a lot more respect, "I can see now why you're a lieutenant."

"She's THE lieutenant," Shun corrected with a grin as he handed ZanYi's bowl back to her, full of stew. Looking to YinLi, he continued, "And she can get a lot scarier than that. Trust me."

"Sounds like you've been on her bad side," YinLi teased.

"More than once," Shun readily admitted with a sheepish grin.

"But you two seem so close," YinLi remarked. Shun stiffened. He could sense that this conversation was not about to take a positive turn, if it kept going in the direction it was going. "I'm just curious, but are you two—?"

"No," Shun cut her off, no longer smiling. Did they just give off that vibe? Was that why everyone seemed to assume they were together? If so, Shun probably was going to have to spend a lot less time with ZanYi.

"Really?" YinLi fished, sounding as if she did not believe him. "But this morning—"

"Li, are you finished? I'll take your bowl and wash all the other dishes if you'd like," Shun offered in a desperate attempt to derail this line of questioning. It worked; YinLi's forehead crumpled.

"Oh no, don't worry about it! You made dinner! The least I can do is wash dishes. Besides, you're guests! Though the food was delicious, I regret having to have you make dinner in the first place!"

"It really was no trouble," Shun insisted, hiding his look of relief behind a smile. No need to stir up any more waves. Syaoran was already on tenterhooks about Shun and ZanYi. And Shun still had things to discuss with the Avatar—the last thing he needed was YinLi saying something she should not and having the whole issue blown up at the dinner table. Haven't they had enough drama for one night?

Syaoran, however, did notice Shun's quick evasive maneuvers and his eyes narrowed again at the waterbender. There was a bit of panic to his words, and he kept cutting YinLi off—something Shun never did for fear of being rude. So Syaoran was only left to wonder just what Tiki's aunt had seen that morning.

Suddenly he did not appreciate Tiki's sudden gumption to have him training around the clock. That was going to leave ZanYi alone with Shun far too often for far too long. He looked over to said firebender, trying to gauge her reaction to the conversation.

ZanYi just sat at the table and ate quietly, completely uncaring. Well, aside from the small smirk that played on her lips. But knowing the lieutenant, there was no way to determine what the cause of that was. "Still too mild," she muttered, before reaching for the hot sauce and giving it a couple hearty shakes. Syaoran was the adequately distracted.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" he asked her, warily eyeing her stew as if it was now going to combust into flames. But ZanYi only shook her head, taking a couple bites and looking fairly satisfied.

"I prefer it spicy," she told him simply. Syaoran didn't think that spicy was what she was going for as much as volcanic, but he didn't say that.

Instead, he reiterated Tiki's new plans for him. "Well, whatever you said, Tiki's now got me training around the clock. I don't know when we can fit in firebending practice," he informed her begrudgingly. ZanYi dismissed it with a wave.

"You're learning airbending now, Syaoran. Today was only because Tiki was out of commission. You are now under her mercy and I expect you to put forth the same amount of effort that you gave me."

While ZanYi did not seem bothered at all that they would not be practicing together, Syaoran was a bit put out. So, he stood slowly and looked at everyone, bowing his head towards them. "Well, if that's the case I'm going to get to bed. Goodnight," he bade them, heading then upstairs.

Finishing up her stew, ZanYi pushed her bowl away a little bit, folding her arms neatly across the table. "Not bad, Shun. It's not as burnt as I thought it would be," she said, a bit of jest in her voice. The lieutenant rose to her feet, preparing to leave as well. "Don't forget you shouldn't go swimming tomorrow and that I'll need to change your bandages."

"Yes, Mom," Shun replied, though he was frowning at her burnt comment. He wanted to ask 'innocently' just whose fault it was that his stew had ended up burning, but that would just cause him unnecessary trouble again. He pushed his chair back and stood up too. "Li, are you sure you don't want my help cleaning up?"

"Absolutely not: I won't allow it. Besides, Ping has agreed to be on dish duty for the rest of the week," YinLi said, gathering all the dishes from the table and handing them to her dutiful son, "But thank you again for dinner, Shun. If you'll excuse me, I have to put the little ones to bed."

"Not tired!" Pai and Sho chorused together. YinLi's smile was indulgent as she swooped up the twins into her arms and carried them down the hall to their room.

"You say that every night, and as soon as I put you to bed after your baths, you're out like lights."

Shun smiled. The atmosphere in Tiki's aunt's house was very homey—it made him miss his family, but it also comforted him, in a way. This was a place one could relax in and call home. Shun wondered why Tiki had only stayed for a while when she was fifteen, though he guessed it had everything to do with the sizable bounty on her head.

"Well… goodnight, ZanYi," Shun bade the lieutenant; it was best that he got into the habit of spending less time in her company than was necessary. With a nod, he moved past her to take refuge on the couch for the night. Boy, was he going to be bored tomorrow, not being allowed to swim and all. If only he could reach the stupid burn on his back.

ZanYi, however, did not follow suit up to bed as he thought she would. Instead, she followed him, perching on the arm of said couch. "You go up and take the bedroom tonight. You need the space more than I do, Big Guy," she told him.

The previous night there was no way she could convince him. The lieutenant was still having trouble moving on her own, and the blankets on the bed were so warm. Besides, Shun had been very adamant. And when she posed no threat on her own, it was difficult to be persuasive.

"Besides, it'll be better for your burn if you don't have it all scrunched up trying to sleep on this tiny couch," the lieutenant continued to state her case.

Shun groaned. Of course this would happen: any time he tried to do something nice for ZanYi, she had to be difficult about it. It seemed as if they spent half their time fighting these days. Why was Shun in love with her again? "ZanYi," he sighed, moving to sit on the other end of the couch, "I don't want to fight with you tonight, all right? Just take the room upstairs. I'm fine on the couch."

Did she really believe that he could let her sleep on the couch with a guiltless conscience? If anything, he would get even less sleep in the bed, knowing that she was downstairs on old cushions instead of on a comfy mattress. He could appreciate that she was trying to look out for him, but as he had told her time and again, his burn was no big deal. Hopefully, it would be healed up soon enough.

ZanYi grumbled a bit herself. "I'm not trying to fight with you, Shun," she agreed, standing back up and crossing her arms. The lieutenant fixed him a deadpanned expression. It was no surprise that he was going to put up resistance, sure; that didn't mean that she was trying to pick another argument.

Crossing over, ZanYi moved to stand in front of Shun, looking down to him. "But that was your room. I don't need one. You've still got your stuff in there. But we can argue about who gets it another time, so at least tonight, go up and use it. You were kind enough to let me use it last night. Let me return the favor."

Shun drew in a breath and let it out slowly. Returning the favor, huh?

"…All right," he finally agreed, scooting down the couch so he could get up without being toe-to-toe with ZanYi. "I'll take the bed tonight. But just for tonight. It'll be yours for the rest of the time we're here."

Shun didn't consider his canteen and satchel 'stuff' that was being stored in the room upstairs—he could keep those items anywhere, so that argument wouldn't work tomorrow, should ZanYi bring the subject up again—and she probably would. And the room was not 'his'—his name was nowhere on it. And he wasn't that fond of pink flowers, so really, ZanYi would be doing him a favor by claiming the room upstairs as her own. She would get more sleep, and it would make Shun happy. But then, since when was the lieutenant about making him happy? Shun was beginning to think that he had masochistic tendencies for falling in love with a woman like ZanYi.

ZanYi sighed a little in satisfaction. "We'll see about that," she baited him, "but this is a start. At least we've agreed for the night."

For once, the lieutenant actually closed up her military jacket and rolled down the sleeves, already feeling that it was going to be cooler downstairs than it had been in the bedroom. But Shun was a large man, and he needed more space. She could fit on the couch with much more ease than him.

Sitting down on the couch, ZanYi started to unlace her boots, feeling it rude to sleep on someone's couch with them on. "Get to bed. You've had a long day and really should be watching out for that burn. It'll probably start getting itchy as it heals, but you can't scratch it or we're back to square one." She looked up to the large waterbender, her lips crooked as she did so. "Goodnight, Shun. Sleep well," she told him, nodding. Then the lieutenant turned to lay out across the couch, situating one of the throw pillows beneath her head.

Shun watched her for a moment, deliberating. And then he headed upstairs without a word, only to return a minute later with the spare blanket from the closet upstairs. Standing behind the back of the couch, he pulled the blanket over ZanYi, dropping it when it covered her entire body, head included. With a little smirk, he leaned over to tug the blanket back a bit, revealing ZanYi's eyes so she could see him grinning.

"Goodnight, ZanYi," he said for the second time that night, dropping the blanket back on her face and heading up the stairs with a chuckle. If she wanted the couch that badly, he would let her have it—f or tonight. But he was going to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible as well. Although he found her tenacity frustrating at times, Shun loved her stubbornness as well, because it usually meant she was fighting hard to do what was right.

ZanYi pulled the blanket off of her face, looking in skeptic bemusement from it to the retreating man. His chuckles made her feel like he'd gotten one over on her, and she frowned a little. But she'd gotten him to vacate the couch, so ZanYi decided she would take it.

Turning away from the stairs, the lieutenant looked at the blanket again and shook her head, but this time, there was a small upturn to both sides of her mouth. Pulling the warmth of the blanket all around her, ZanYi finally closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was just a couple hours before dawn. Tiki had only come back to the house to get a change of clothes; the ones she was wearing were dripping with sweat. But the rest of the house was still asleep, of course, so the tiny airbender had to move slowly and deliberately to make the least amount of noise as possible.

In fact, if this was not necessary in the first place, Tiki might have missed the pink-frosted cupcake sitting on her dresser as she pulled on a fresh peasant top and a pair of yoga pants. She had to finish sliding her arms into the shirt before she could take a closer look.

The pink-frosted cupcake was decorated with white butterflies made of icing, and there was an unlit candle in the center of it. As Tiki picked it up, a slip of paper that was stuck to the bottom of the cupcake fluttered down to the floor. Retrieving said paper, the tiny airbender instantly recognized her aunt's handwriting.

_Dear Tiki,_

_I'm so sorry for upsetting you last night. I know how hard things have been for you lately. But I just don't want you to miss out on the good things that are still in your life. You're such a sweet girl. I just hope you learn not to let life get you down all the time. It's okay sometimes, of course, but please don't feel like you have to go through it alone. I'll always be here. But, then again, I'm not worried about you: you have fantastic friends now. I'm sure you'll be all right._

_Happy 20th Birthday, Tiki._

_Love, Aunt Li, Ping, and the Twins_

Tiki stared at the slip of paper. She hadn't been expecting this, nor had she been expecting the added signatures, encouragements, and birthday wishes of Shun, Syaoran and ZanYi (though these were brief and crammed into the bottom of the paper). True, she hadn't wanted any acknowledgement of her birthday today...but this kind of quiet recognition she did not mind. In fact, it made her heart swell and tears gather in her eyes. Brushing the latter away, the tiny airbender left the birthday card (of sorts) and the cupcake on the dresser and slipped back out of her window. She didn't have time to eat the cupcake right now, since Syaoran's training would begin soon. But the tiny airbender supposed she had something to look forward to at the end of the day, now. She still refused to acknowledge that it was her birthday, however, and she would not actually thank the others for the cupcake and the birthday wishes.

They were definitely getting big hugs from her in the near future, though.

* * *

**A/N from Eva****: Awww, Tiki. It pains me to see her struggle, but dang it if it doesn't make her stronger every step of the way. :3 I'm proud of her, and I hope you are too! Thanks as always for reading and supporting us! And now, responses to reviewers!**

**the-new-avatar****: Always a pleasure to hear from you. :3 Hahaha, if the finale makes it here, it'll be after a LOT of editing, so fingers crossed! DJ and I always write the chapters together. Oftentimes, we get together at her house so we can talk to each other as we write rather than texting back and forth, because that seems to make the process a little smoother. We're glad we could brighten your week, and we hope this chapter has the same effect!**

**Ben: Hello there, new reader! At least, I'm assuming you're new, since is the first time we're hearing from you. :3 Ha ha, yes, we do use guns in our story. It helps us keep up with the age. So glad you enjoyed the Fire finale! We hope you'll continue to read!**

**We hope you guys are continuing to enjoy the story! Things are going to get rocky soon, so brace yourselves! Have a great week!**


	13. The Boy

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

******Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Tiki sat in the gazebo, practicing her breathing as she meditated. She had gotten no sleep, but she was very disciplined when it came to her meditation—there would be no falling asleep here. The sun had yet to rise, so Syaoran did have some time, but if he was not here by dawn, then he would be considered late.

And, as any child on Southern Air Island would tell anyone who asked: Sifu Tiki did not like late students.

As Syaoran made his way outside, he tried not to be loud, knowing that most of the normal people on the island and in the house were not awake at such a ridiculous hour. The air was still heavy with dew, and the sky was just starting to lighten on the horizon. He had already stumbled down the stairs in the dark, fumbling a little in his half-awake stupor. He knew he had to be up for meditation. He knew training started early; it always had. Yet it felt like this was even earlier.

And yet, he found Tiki already in the gazebo, meditating. How she managed it so often was beyond him. Syaoran yawned, shuffling over to her, taking his seat across from her. "Morning, Tiki," he said groggily, doing his best to try and wake up. With all of her breathing exercises, he was certain he would fall back to sleep as soon as they started.

Tiki opened her eyes slowly. "Morning," she greeted in return, moving from her original position to kneel behind Syaoran. She trailed a finger down his spine. "Sit up straight, or your breathing won't be deep enough," she instructed before placing her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs rubbing circles into them. "Did you sleep well?"

The Avatar sighed, the urge to want to melt into putty under the massage overwhelming. But the way her finger trailed down his spine did the trick for him, making him sit up straight involuntarily, surprised. He frowned a little at the airbender, but turned back around, trying to breathe.

"I slept fine," he answered, focusing on staying awake. Syaoran yawned a little, stifling it with a hand. Despite all the mornings he'd woken up for firebender training, dawn had never really been a time for it. "It's just really early," the Avatar told her.

"The early lemur gets the firefly," Tiki quoted a saying common among airbenders as she continued to rub the Avatar's shoulders. Syaoran's shoulders were nowhere near as stiff as they were the day before. They had gained some tension in between yesterday morning and this morning, but that was easily remedied. With any luck, Tiki would be able to help Syaoran achieve his first successful meditation today.

She paused a minute, listening to Syaoran's breathing. "Syaoran, you're breathing with your chest," she stated, sliding an arm under his to rest her hand on said chest. She could feel his heart pulsing there, beating strong. Despite her serious demeanor, this made Tiki smile a bit.

"I need you to breathe from here," she continued, using her other hand to poke his stomach, "from your diaphragm. It'll help clear your mind better." Tiki placed that hand flat against Syaoran's stomach, wanting to check that he would do it properly. "Go ahead and try it."

Syaoran tensed up and gave Tiki an incredulous look. She was getting quite handsy this morning; it was almost like she was feeling him up, despite that she used to leap onto him all the time for 'protection'.

"No need to grope me," he grumbled, closing his eyes again tensely. But, trying to view this as part of his lesson, Syaoran took a deep breath and understood what she meant about breathing from his chest. Controlling his cardio had been key in firebending, after all. So the Avatar tried to breathe deeper, and then he felt the air coming from much further inside him.

However, his teacher frowned. No need to grope him? Tiki wasn't groping him; she was helping him. Where did he get the idea that she was trying to feel him up?

And then Tiki registered the fact that she was basically hugging him from behind in this position, her hands all over him… technically speaking, that could be considered 'groping'. Tiki's face tinged pink at the thought. At least Syaoran was breathing properly now.

"Good," she complimented, finally letting go of the Avatar and moving to resume her position in front of him, "Keep breathing like that, and just focus. With any luck, you'll achieve inner peace and be able to meditate effectively. Just remember to breathe and keep your mind clear…" Tiki raised an eyebrow as the Avatar stifled yet another yawn, "and don't fall asleep."

Tiki closed her eyes and focused, breathing deep. Within minutes, she could sense Syaoran's chi, thrumming rhythmically along with his calm state. A smile tugged at Tiki's lips once again. At least Syaoran knew how to relax now; it was harder to get airbending children to focus long enough to relax properly, let alone meditate.

"Don't fall asleep… right," Syaoran muttered, as if trying to assure himself that it was something he should not do. It was certainly an appealing option at the moment. With that thought in mind, Syaoran continued to breathe actively, deep and slow.

He tried to keep his back straight, mind clear and relaxed. Except the more he focused on being relaxed and keeping an empty head, the more it was difficult not to fall back asleep. Despite the efforts he was making, Syaoran slowly kept slipping away. His eyes began to droop, his shoulders beginning to sag.

Even though her eyes were closed, Tiki knew Syaoran was falling asleep. His chi had dulled, rippling in patterns similar to the look chi had of slumbering people. Tiki's eyes snapped open. Sure enough, Syaoran's shoulders were beginning to sink, his chin drifting to his chest. Tiki's eyes narrowed.

Slowly, she leaned forward, being careful not to make any sudden movements… until she reached out and flicked Syaoran's forehead.

"Wake up, Avatar," Tiki commanded, her eyes still sharp as she looked up into Syaoran's face, "You won't be able to master meditation if you fall asleep. Maybe you should do a few laps around the courtyard if you're drowsy?"

Another pet peeve of Sifu Tiki: children falling asleep in her class. It was not appreciated in the slightest.

Syaoran flinched back with a small utterance of pain. He frowned at Tiki as he rubbed his forehead, a little sore in his pride as well. "I'm awake, I'm awake," Syaoran grumbled as he straightened back up, trying to breathe again, "I don't need to run…"

That was like a ZanYi-threat. That was something he could do without having again. So he was going to have to listen to Tiki… Under normal circumstances, that sounded like a terrible idea. But now…

The Avatar opened one eye to look at Tiki, gazing at her new look. The tattoos, the hair, the stillness—this was not the same Tiki he'd known before. And even to this point, he did not know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He'd wanted her to grow up, but never would Syaoran want it the way it got kick-started.

So Syaoran closed his eyes again, trying to give Tiki the credence she should have as his teacher. He began to breathe again, in and out, deep from the stomach. And this time, he made sure he wasn't falling asleep.

Tiki had quirked an eyebrow at Syaoran when he was gazing at her. What was he looking at her like that for? He closed his eye before she could ask, however, and resumed his meditation process. Tiki knew she should do the same, but instead, she ended up watching him.

Her threat had worked better than she imagined; Syaoran was actually listening to her… respecting her. It was a strange feeling, since up until that point, he had regarded her more as an annoyance than a friend. Was it pity now that softened his gaze when he looked at her? Or was it simply because she was now his teacher? Would this newfound respect end once the Avatar mastered airbending? Would things go back to the way they were?

Tiki was not sure if she wanted them to. Being with Syaoran was mostly easy, because he never pushed her on subjects she did not want to discuss like ZanYi did. He was nothing if not considerate… most of the time. But still, she missed being able to joke around with him, even if it sometimes made him mad. How she wished those days could come back. But they wouldn't. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Tiki let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. She was thinking too much; she needed to relax and continue to meditate, lead by example. She already decided that she wasn't going to cry anymore. It was time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry.

* * *

Syaoran's fumbling had been enough to jerk ZanYi from her light sleeping as he'd bumbled through the house. Rising up from the couch, she wiped the sleep from her eyes, her hair in disarray. It hadn't been the worst night's sleep she'd ever had, certainly not. Some of the credit had to be given to the rather warm blanket she had been given to use.

Folding up the blanket on the couch, the lieutenant then pulled her hair back from her face. Toeing quietly about, ZanYi managed a much quieter exit than the Avatar and headed down to the beach, stretching her arms along the way. Pink was starting to shimmer across the water by the time she got down there.

Over on the beach, Shun waded into the low tide, being conscious not to go in too deep. With his luck, ZanYi would catch him if he decided to disregard her warnings and go for a swim, and he would never hear the end of it, after all the times he had urged her not to push herself. Not wanting to be a hypocrite, Shun had planned to stay away from the ocean, entertaining himself otherwise… but there wasn't really much to do around YinLi's house. She only had one or two good books to read.

Shun sighed to himself, reminding the part of him that wanted to rebel that the burn on his back would not heal any faster if he didn't do as ZanYi instructed. He would just have to grin and bear it for now.

Which, frankly, was smart on his part, since it was already to ZanYi's dismay that she found Shun out there in the water, though it did not surprise her. "You get that burn wet, Shun, and I'll make sure it's a very painful process next time I clean it," she warned him, coming to the edge of the sand.

ZanYi's voice, though familiar, still startled Shun; he turned around too fast, lost his footing, and ended up splashing into the water, soaking his lower torso because he fell on his backside. He just sat there in shock for a moment before climbing to his feet. The giant waterbender looked down and groaned—his bandages were soaked through. Shun waded out of the tide, giving ZanYi an exasperated look as he went. "You _really_ need to stop sneaking up on me like that," he grumbled, pausing in front of ZanYi, frowning down at her as he crossed his arms, "You know I startle easily." It was all her fault that he had gotten his back wet—he hoped she realized that and did not punish him for accidentally disobeying her instructions.

ZanYi gave him the exact same look of exasperation and crossed her own arms. "It's not sneaking up on you if I'm talking to you," she retorted, "If I was sneaking up on you, you wouldn't be talking to me."

The lieutenant looked over Shun's wet form, seeing his bandages completely soaked through. It made her grumble a little, sigh in mild irritation. The ocean water would only serve to dirty up his wound; she only hoped the couple seconds wouldn't be enough to do that. "You just couldn't stay away from the water, could you?" ZanYi huffed.

Shun gave ZanYi an odd look. After a moment, he raised his hand, paused, and snapped his wrist forward. A small jet of sea water flew past him, hitting ZanYi in the forehead. "Waterbender, remember?" he said, smirking. How exactly did she expect him to stay away from the water? It was pretty much his whole identity. He would not be the man he was today if not for his waterbending.

ZanYi blinked away the water, only to frown at him then. The water dripping from her brow started to steam and dry away. "Yes, I remember," she told him, stepping closer to him, "as you should remember that I'm a firebender." The lieutenant lifted a hand, the flames rising from it. It felt good and warm against her skin. Smirking, ZanYi cocked her head to the side and asked him, "Don't you know by now it's not smart to play with fire?"

Shun smirked as well. Trying to intimidate him again, huh? Did she not remember how this played out last time?

Funneling more water from the ocean, Shun kept a corporeal ball of water in his hand, the light of dawn reflecting off its shimmering surface. Boldly, the giant waterbender reached out and clasped ZanYi's flaming hand, shielding the skin of his hand with the water, his fingers locking with hers. A hiss sounded, followed by an expelling of steam from their joined hands. Shun smiled down at ZanYi, mischief alight in his eyes.

"Fire's only dangerous to play with if you don't have the right extinguishing tools," he teased, keeping his hand clasped with hers. He realized that she could just summon more fire and burn him, but it was no big deal. He could heal the resulting injuries after he was finished teasing her. If she was going to make fun of him, than he would return the favor.

ZanYi feigned a sarcastic grin for a moment before deadpanning. Despite the water that had extinguished her flame, the water was now warm, not cool or cold. It could also have been the heat from her and Shun's interlocked grasps. The lieutenant looked at the hands, intent for a moment. Come to think of it, she noted, ZanYi had never had this happen before—the hand-holding, not the extinguishing.

Shaking the thought away, she lifted her other hand. A short and quick spark zipped through it. "You do realize that I could zap you right now, correct?" ZanYi asked him, moving even closer to him. They were then pressed against each other, their hands still locked. Her golden eyes stared up at him challenging. "You may have water, Shun, but I've still got lightning up my sleeves," she warned him, a slight tilt to her lips.

Shun's eyebrows rose, though his smile was still in place. She was such a spit-fire. It was extremely attractive, for some odd reason.

He took this hand into his possession as well, leaning down so his forehead was resting against ZanYi's. "I thought you didn't want to hurt me, ZanYi?" Shun asked softly, reminding her of that morning in Roku's Island, when he had been playing around and embraced her from behind. How did he not realize then that he was attracted to her, let alone in love with her? It seemed so obvious to him now. Was he really that oblivious?

ZanYi looked at him, brow furrowed in contemplation. "I _don't_ want to hurt you, Shun," the lieutenant said, knowing it to be true. She knew what he was talking about; she remembered that moment well. It had been a little too close to electrifying the mess out of him that time since he'd actually gotten the jump on her.

That was also the time that had given birth to huge headaches on both of their parts about a misunderstanding. ZanYi looked to their two interlocked hands again, the absence of space between them. "But I do believe that if we stay like this much longer, there's going to be a big misunderstanding," she reminded him, looking back up at his deep eyes.

"Ah," Shun grunted, cringing as he dropped ZanYi's hands and backed away, looking around them. "You're right. I'm sorry."

What part of 'NO TOUCHING' was so hard for him to understand? It was like he was breaking his own rule every single day. Why even bother if he was not going to uphold his own morals? A stab of guilt went through him as he thought of Syaoran, suspicious, but still trusting. And here Shun was, moving in close to ZanYi while the Avatar was busy with his airbending training. The giant waterbender felt sickened with himself.

ZanYi, on the other hand, didn't care about misunderstandings; whatever happened between her and Shun was between her and Shun. No one's opinion on it mattered to her. But it made ZanYi think. She thought on her master's words and she stayed silent and still. If the lieutenant really looked at Shun, he was a good-looking guy. And that, combined with his caring demeanor, she supposed that was why so many women seemed to fall for him. He was a bit too caring or gentle, sure, but she could understand the appeal for others, she supposed.

But for _her_, like Master Fei seemed to allude? ZanYi thought for a moment about her circumstances. She was excommunicated by the people she trusted most. This war was still hers to fight, but in what way was up to her now. Just what did that mean for her, though?

Shun turned back to ZanYi to excuse himself from her company. He needed to go elsewhere and do something else—_anything_ else. But he hadn't even gotten the words out before he noticed the very odd look ZanYi was giving him. He cocked his head to the side, a curious expression on his face.

"What is it?" he asked, his brows beginning to furrow. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something. What it could possibly be, Shun could only guess.

ZanYi contemplated in silence for another moment, her hands resting on her hips as she did so. Her gaze swept over him then, taking in every inch of him. "Don't worry about it," she answered the waterbender absentmindedly, finishing looking him over. The lieutenant could still see why the average woman seemed to take notice of him. "But let me ask you something," ZanYi did continue, walking over behind the man. She proceeded to lift up his shirt and start peeling away at the bandages so she could take a look at the damage. "You always seem so self-conscious about someone making anything out of the two of us," the lieutenant mused, "Why is that? You got yourself a girl hidden somewhere you haven't told us about? Feel like you're cheating on that motorcycle you used to have?"

Then she paused, smirking and with a small snicker. "Or are you the kind of guy that has a type? Perhaps blondes?" ZanYi jested, continuing to slowly work Shun out of the gauze.

Shun flushed. He was fervently grateful that ZanYi could not see his face right now. After a hesitant moment, he answered her questions with muffled responses; his hand was over his mouth again. "Um… I just don't want people to get the wrong idea," he clarified, trying not to think about the fact that she was touching his bare skin right now, "I mean, we're just friends." And that was the way they had to stay, Shun firmly reminded himself.

Her other musings made his face turn an even darker shade of red. "I don't really have a type. I, um… I've never had… feelings… for someone before."

'_Until now,_' his mind grumbled unhappily. For a few seconds, he allowed himself to imagine the look on ZanYi's face if he ever admitted to her that someone like _her_ was his type. Shun wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry.

ZanYi ceased for a moment, utterly perplexed and a bit confused. "Never?" she asked, as if that was a completely foreign concept to her. It was certainly enough to make her peer around Shun's large frame to look at him with scrutiny. The deep flush to his face told her all she needed and ZanYi moved back behind him.

"Dang," the lieutenant muttered, shaking her head in slight disbelief, "That's hard to believe. Everywhere we go, it seems that women are either fawning over you or ready to eat you up." ZanYi continued to peel the bandages away slowly as she was nearing the end, careful so that the wet cloth didn't stick to the wound. "I had you pegged as one-woman kind of guy, not as a no-woman kind."

Shun frowned a bit. Did women really give him such looks all the time? He had always been stared at because of his enormous height; most of the time, he assumed women were staring because he was such a big guy. Was he simply missing all of the signs of attraction from the female species? He wasn't sure; he had little to no experience to compare.

"It's not that I'm not interested in women," Shun wanted to clarify, afraid that this line of questioning would lead to an even bigger misunderstanding, "I've just never really had many chances to interact with them normally. You're bound to be socially awkward when you spend most of your life in a testing lab…" When Shun realized what he had just said, he stiffened, muttering curses under his breath. He had not meant to share that with anyone. It was his own personal nightmare that he wished to take with him to the grave… looks like that plan was out now.

"…Anyway, I think you might be exaggerating," he said, attempting to draw attention away from his previous statement, "I know I might get some looks occasionally from women I pass by, but I think most of them might be afraid of me. With my height and build, I kind of look like a thug."

He really hoped ZanYi would just go along with the conversation. He had no desire to discuss that part of his life. It was too dark.

It had been big enough of a slip, however, that ZanYi had faltered in her movements. The lieutenant frowned at the back of Shun's head for a split-second before returning to her work. Just like everyone else, Shun apparently had a rocky past too. And while she did wonder if being in a test lab had anything to do with his abnormal dislike of small spaces, ZanYi was not about to ask. A person's past is something she just wouldn't touch.

"You don't look like a thug, Shun," the lieutenant opted to say instead, taking his lead and following the conversation, "You're way too friendly for that."

Finally at the burn, ZanYi winced again as she saw it, though was pleased to find it at least healing marginally. "It's going to be a slow heal," ZanYi informed him, "but it'll be okay as long as we keep an eye on it." She rustled through one of her cargo pockets, pulling out a roll of fresh gauze. Perhaps it was a great guess, but ZanYi had figured Shun would be near the water, if not in it, and had brought it along. "Anyway, I think you need to get your eyes checked. If you haven't noticed, I don't exaggerate. If you opened your eyes a little, you would see a lot of women with their eyes on you."

Shun refrained from pointing out that no one knew he was friendly when they saw him on the street—all they saw was his size. He'd had little old ladies run out into traffic just to cross the street to avoid him. It hurt sometimes. But at least ZanYi had avoided the slip of his tongue. He was thankful she was not asking questions; his hands were already beginning to shake at the thought of that cold, cramped place, where he thought he would surely die of either overdose or insanity…

Shun took a slow, rattling breath. He needed to calm down; he was out now, and he was never going back.

The giant waterbender turned to survey ZanYi. She was beginning to patch up his wound once again, and he was more than a little amused that she had already been prepared. That was ZanYi all right. "The same could be said about you, Lieutenant," Shun could not help but tease her, turning to face forward again. Remembering her bar stint in Republic City, a corner of his mouth turned down. "Though, considering the way you gather intel, I'm assuming you already knew that."

She was merciless when it came to her job. It was something that frightened Shun as much as it attracted him.

ZanYi started to unfurl the bandage from the roll, releasing a humorless snort. "It makes me wish I could turn the blinders on sometimes like you," she told him, disgusted. Yes, ZanYi was under no illusion of how her appearance could affect the opposite gender. But that certainly didn't make her like it. "But sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do, and if I can get some necessary information out of it, then the greasy looks are worth it."

Mostly. It didn't mean that her skin didn't want to crawl when she noticed the looks. ZanYi suppressed a shudder, knowing it had been worth it every time. She started to take the gauze and pat it gently over the area of the burn, then started to wrap it around Shun's torso. He shivered involuntarily; ZanYi was really warm. When her hand made its way to the front of his torso, he clasped it for a second, holding it there.

"…You're very pretty, ZanYi," he said softly, blushing as he did so. But he was speaking nothing but the truth, so he went on, "You shouldn't take all the attention you get negatively."

Like the attention Syaoran gave her. That thought jarred Shun back into his senses, and he released her hand. Why was he always losing control nowadays? At this rate, he was going to have to recite mantras constantly in his head: _I am not allowed to touch ZanYi. I am not allowed to touch ZanYi. I am not allowed to touch ZanYi._ Maybe then Shun would actually learn to listen.

ZanYi resumed to wrap his wound, albeit slow to start after Shun's sudden move and proclamation. The compliment left her a little quiet at first, unsure of how to take it. In the end, the lieutenant tried to take it in stride. "Well… thank-you, I suppose," ZanYi expressed, confused again like when Shun had told Master Fei that she was beautiful. Shaking it away mildly, ZanYi continued to wrap the wound, keeping each round tight and taut on his skin. "But unless I'm trying to get intel, I don't need attention for my looks. I'd rather have it because of what I've done and who I am," she said matter-of-factly. After all, looks were not high a priority, either in war or the relational department. There were many things more important than appearances.

Shun smiled. ZanYi was no typical woman—she was more comfortable in her camouflage and dog tags than in dresses and jewelry. It was one of the many things that made her extremely unique.

"You get plenty of attention for those qualities too," he assured her. "Who wouldn't admire you? You're smart, brave, you look out for others, and you make sure to always give a hundred and ten percent. You're amazing, ZanYi."

And now Shun needed to be quiet; he had already said too much. His blush returning, the giant waterbender dipped his head. "Sorry. I'm rambling," he apologized humbly. After all, ZanYi did not need him pointing out the obvious; she must already know her best qualities, for they were always on display for everyone to see. It was kind of a wonder that more men did not gravitate towards her… or maybe they did and simply were too terrified to say so because of her attitude. That was also a feasible explanation.

But ZanYi just couldn't fathom where this was all coming from. Certainly, she had heard those things before—from Master Fei and Zaron. And she knew her soldiers spoke well of her, definitely. But having everything slurred about together with such… admiration was a first. "I wouldn't say amazing," she tried to understate him, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm just doing my job. It's a soldier's job to be all those things so that others don't have to."

Finding she had wrapped it enough, ZanYi tore a new end with her teeth, and then tucked it in tight amongst the bondage. "There, you're all done for today. So just try not to get it wet again," the lieutenant ordered him with a bit of an accusing look.

Shun kept quiet; he was sure ZanYi would not appreciate him blaming her for his bandages getting soaked… even if it pretty much was her fault for surprising him. Instead, a corner of his mouth lifted up in response to the look she gave him.

"Thank you, ZanYi," he said politely. And, before he could stop himself, he added, "and, for what it's worth…you're one heck of a soldier."

And to words like that, the lieutenant smirked up at him. "_That_ I'll take," she conceded. Because that's all she needed to be: a soldier, and a good one, at that. She didn't need anything more than that.

But that didn't mean more wasn't going to come her way.

* * *

Tiki moved about in the courtyard, practicing her bending forms. It was something that had become routine for her, ever since her training with Syaoran had started a couple weeks back. In order to keep her own reflexes sharp, she had to practice and meditate a lot more than normal. Syaoran had learned the bending forms as well by this point, once he ceased to fall asleep during meditations, but so far he had failed to airbend. Tiki kept telling him that patience was key, but the Avatar's patience was wearing thin very fast as the days of the month flew by.

The airbender had finished her last bending form when she heard her aunt's voice calling from the porch of her home. "Tiki, come inside! A bad storm is brewing!"

Tiki looked up. Indeed, dark clouds were moving in over the island at an alarming rate. It appeared as if a hurricane was forming. The tiny airbender was not overly concerned; it wasn't even raining yet. But being blown away by the strong winds that were beginning to blow was _not_ something Tiki wanted, so she decided to follow her aunt's advice. As she headed over, a glance at the churning ocean made Tiki stop in her tracks: something that looked like a tree trunk was jutting out near the shore, and an unconscious form clung to it, as if from an unconscious desire for the person to survive.

As Tiki's eyes widened in horror, the ocean spat the person out onto the shore. Reacting, she dashed over to the edge of the shore, falling to her knees next to the unconscious person. He was a boy, she finally realized, with dark hair and pale, defined features. He was breathing, thankfully, but his eyes were shut tight.

The tiny airbender looked down at the boy anxiously. What was she supposed to do? He was not conscious, but he seemed to be breathing just fine. Should she run and get help? Or should she try and wake him up to see if he was responsive? Just as she was deliberating, a twitch went across the boy's face. The next moment, his hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" Tiki asked, leaning over the stranger. He stared up at her a moment, looking confused. And then, quite abruptly, he sat up. Tiki, who had not anticipated this movement, did not move out of the way in time: the stranger's head collided with hers. "Ow!" she cried out, rubbing her forehead as she frowned at the stranger, who had backed away and was staring at her as if she were a pariah.

"Bender," he whispered with a hoarse voice, pointing a shaking finger at her forehead, where her blue arrow was clearly displayed. And then, before Tiki knew it, he was shouting. "Bender! Help, somebody! Bender!"

"Calm down!" Tiki shouted, getting to her feet and approaching the obvious nonbender with her hands raised, as if she were approaching a wild animal. "It's okay—I'm not going to hurt you!"

The boy was not listening. He had jumped to his feet and was backing away from her as fast as he could. "Stay away from me! Stay back! Don't touch me!"

"I'm not going to—" Tiki tried to insist again, but before she could finish, the nonbender tripped over his own feet in his haste to get away from her. Flailing, he fell backwards onto the ground, his head hitting the grass rather than the sand. Tiki watched as his eyes closed once again, nothing moving but his chest as he breathed. She sighed. If he had just calmed down, this wouldn't have happened…

Giving the nonbender one last pitying look, the tiny airbender jogged up to YinLi's house. Upon entrance, she found that Syaoran was clearing dishes off the table from the evening's dinner—presumably because YinLi had asked him to. Deciding that he would do, Tiki beckoned to him. "I need your help. There's an unconscious boy outside; he's passed out from hitting his head. I want to bring him inside."

Syaoran glanced up from the dishes, an absurd look on his face. "Unconscious?" he repeated, as if he hadn't heard correctly the first time. The wind was growing strong outside, but the Avatar could still hear just fine. He put down the dishes and lifted an eyebrow. The past several weeks had been quite an adjustment as he'd gotten used to the Tiki he'd known before—the one who probably would have set this all up as a prank.

So it was only with mild hesitation now that he dried off his hands with the dishtowel and followed her outside. The skies were darkening with every moment, the wind whirling and swirling with great gusto. The opaque waters seemed rougher and edgier, more deadly than their usual calm. YinLi had been certainly right: something nasty was brewing out here.

Stepping after Tiki down to the beach, Syaoran's gaze rested on the young male on the ground, soaked and tattered. And completely unfamiliar.

"Who the heck is he?" Syaoran asked, peering closer as if he was someone he should be recognizing. It didn't help. "I don't know this one."

Tiki knelt down, peering once more into the boy's face. He had strong cheekbones, she noted.

"…He's a nonbender, I think," she said quietly, looking up at Syaoran, "He freaked out when he saw my arrow." Self-consciously, Tiki brushed her bangs over said arrow, as if she did not wish to offend anyone with it again. "He washed up on shore just now… I don't think he knows where he is. I want to bring him inside so he can rest."

Inside her mind, Tiki was wondering if this was a smart decision. Technically, nonbenders were the enemy of benders on principle. But by his reaction when he saw her, Tiki could tell that the nonbender boy was more afraid of her than she was of him. If she decided to give him shelter, she was sure he was going to be harmless, if not terrified.

Syaoran stood up straight, looking incredulously from the guy to Tiki. "Are you crazy?" he called out over the winds as they began to roar. "What makes you think putting a nonbender and the Avatar in the same house is a good idea?" Syaoran questioned her, throwing out his arms with dramatic effect.

There was a plop of rain on his cheek, and the Avatar looked up to the billowing clouds, shrouding the atmosphere in darkness as it began to cry. He looked down at the young man again, seeing his battered state. Chances were if the mystery boy had just been washed ashore, he was weak. Meaning if he tried anything, they could be ready for it with ease… and as Avatar, he is supposed to be helping both sides, so he really shouldn't let a nonbender get even more banged up just because he was afraid to give the guy shelter.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine," he told Tiki, lifting the stranger onto his back to carry up to the house. But he did qualify that, giving the airbender a pointed look. "You have to be the one to tell ZanYi," Syaoran insisted, knowing the fuss the lieutenant would kick up, "And Shun!"

"It's _my _aunt's house. But fine," Tiki agreed, appearing calm at the aspect. The nonbender boy was injured as well as tired from being thrashed around by the ocean; Tiki was certain that Shun would not want him to be put out into the storm in such a state. And ZanYi… ZanYi Tiki would handle, one way or another. If anything, she could just invoke the privileges that came with her guests staying with her family. If ZanYi did not like the nonbender staying in YinLi's house, ZanYi did not have to stay in YinLi's house.

Shun was inexplicably waiting for them on the porch. Tiki wondered if he had seen what was happening from outside his window—ZanYi had argued him into staying in the room upstairs tonight. "What's going on?" he asked, frowning as he watched Syaoran lug an unconscious body on his back. Tiki forged ahead, determined to do damage control with Shun.

"I saw this guy wash up on shore. When I tried to help him, he freaked out when he realized I was a bender, and then fell and hit his head… which means he's most likely a nonbender. I want to keep him here until he feels better," she explained, stating her purpose and her reasoning calmly. It would not do her any favors to hide the fact that the boy was a nonbender—once he woke up, he would probably react the same way to the rest of them as he had to her… though, to be fair, it was not as obvious that Shun, Syaoran and ZanYi were benders.

Shun's eyebrows immediately furrowed. "And you want to keep him here?" he wanted to verify, his tone just as calm, with just a touch of bewilderment.

"Yes," Tiki replied immediately, "He's injured and, so far, he's done nothing to threaten us. He seemed more scared of me than I was of him, so I want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Shun surveyed Tiki, still frowning. On the one hand, he was very hesitant to sleep under the same roof as a nonbender, non-threatening or not; something like that could easily change. But, on the other hand, if the boy was unconscious and injured, Shun could not really turn him away and keep a clear conscience. Bender or nonbender, the boy was still in need of a place to stay. In Shun's mind, it was a stalemate.

Sighing, the giant waterbender opened the door, peering into the living room. "ZanYi," he called, hoping she was there, but not already asleep, "come out here, please. We need to discuss something with you."

Whatever was decided, Shun hoped YinLi would be all right with it. Despite her saying that any friend of Tiki's was a friend of hers, it was still her house. Her children lived here… Shun was not too sure how Tiki's aunt would feel about a nonbender residing under her roof… especially when the word eventually got out.

The resident firebender was indeed still up, and at the call, she came out on the porch. ZanYi's amber eyes surveyed the scene before her: an indecisive Shun, calm Tiki, and exasperated Syaoran with an unconscious guy on his back. "Who is that?" she immediately asked, crossing her arms and looking expectantly at the Avatar.

Syaoran sighed. He should have known the lieutenant would still call on him out of everyone else. "Don't know," he answered honestly, shrugging, "Nonbender. Washed up on the shore. Tiki wants him to stay here and rest during the storm."

And, just as he thought would happen, her eyes grew narrow. ZanYi looked to Tiki, frowning. "Tiki, I understand wanting to be helpful, but this is not a good idea. At all," she said adamantly, tense, "Having a nonbender under the same roof as us is just inviting trouble, and for once, we've managed to keep ourselves out of it. What are you going to do if he wakes up and freaks out surrounded by benders? Or better, what if he's a Neo-Equalist and tries to take out Syaoran here in his sleep?"

Syaoran did gulp a little at that, looking back to the young man on his back warily. "That doesn't sound pleasant…"

"It wouldn't be," ZanYi cut off, focusing only on the airbender in their party, "Don't forget that you're inviting him in amongst your own family as well. Are you going to put them at risk too? I say no, absolutely not."

Tiki met ZanYi's eyes unflinchingly. She had expected most of the opposition to come from her, and was not the least bit surprised when the lieutenant cut right to the heart of the matter. But Tiki was willing to argue her point, no matter what: something within her could not let this boy be stranded in the storm, Neo-Equalist origin or not.

"I understand your concerns, ZanYi, and I appreciate them," Tiki began, "but I am against letting anyone, stranger or not, be turned away when they need help. You have a fair point when you say he could be a Neo-Equalist, but as far as we know, none of the Neo-Equalists know that Syaoran is the Avatar. And even if they _do_ know what he looks like, no one knows that he's _here._"

"Tiki, your heart is in the right place," Shun jumped into the conversation, "and I sympathize with your desire to help those in need, but this is very risky. You have no idea where this guy came from, or if he's even really injured. For all we know, he could be listening in on our conversation right now, gathering intelligence for the Neo-Equalists."

"He's out cold, Shun," Tiki rebutted. When Shun raised his eyebrows, she continued, "Just trust me, okay? I can tell that he's unconscious—his chi flow is dull."

This meant nothing to Shun. But Tiki appeared confident in her facts, and it did not appear as if she was going to back down anytime soon. The giant waterbender decided to let it play out and see what action needed to be taken from there. Satisfied with Shun's silence, the tiny airbender returned her attention to ZanYi.

"If you're concerned about everyone's safety, ZanYi, I'll assume personal responsibility over the nonbender," Tiki volunteered, her expression solemn, "I will watch over him until he gains consciousness, and I will make certain that he does not touch any of you. Especially you, Syaoran," Tiki added with a glance thrown at Syaoran before her eyes returned to ZanYi, "Good enough for you?"

ZanYi put her hands on her hips, her finger tapping on them, and Syaoran could see the situation being slowly processed in her eyes. It was quite clear that ZanYi still did not like the situation at all—neither did he. But Syaoran could also see how firm Tiki was being about this. She wasn't about to get walked all over on this matter. However, Syaoran wasn't sure whether this was a great time to be exerting her new sense of persistence, and he couldn't do a thing about it. But they were quickly running out of time. The rain was starting to come down harder, and it was almost like the unconscious guy on his back was getting heavier. "Um, I'd hate to rush you, ZanYi," Syaoran said first, looking up to the sky to find the clouds gathering quickly, "but he's getting heavy and it's starting to get nasty out here."

The firebender looked at him with brief reproach, but then focused back on Tiki. It was with great reluctance that ZanYi said, "Fine. He's your responsibility, unconscious or not."

Taking that as the answer, Syaoran quickly moved inside with the guy, wanting to put him down as soon as possible. But ZanYi did not move. "If something happens because of that kid, it's all on you, Tiki," the lieutenant said lowly, clear in her distaste of the situation, "and if something does happen, I will not hesitate to retaliate."

Shun tensed. He did not like this situation if it meant pitting the female members of their group against one another.

But Tiki did not seem perturbed; she simply nodded and said, "Understood." Brushing past ZanYi and following the Avatar inside, Tiki added, "You can put him down on the couch, Syaoran. I'll bring my futon down here and stay in the living room to watch over him tonight."

Shun had followed Tiki inside and caught the tail-end of her decision. He frowned. "Then where is ZanYi supposed to sleep, Tiki?" He was not about to let the airbender put ZanYi out of a bed simply because she wanted to house a nonbender that may or may not be hostile.

That brought Tiki up short. She paused a moment, thinking hard. Technically she didn't need her futon since she would not be doing much sleeping, but she did not want to be uncomfortable during the night either. It was an inconvenient call to make. "Why don't you just let her use the bed upstairs?" Tiki suggested to Shun. He nodded at once.

"That's fine. I'll sleep on the floor in your room or something," he decided. No way was he going to leave ZanYi and Syaoran upstairs alone while there was a stranger in the house. That was just asking for trouble.

"Uh… actually, Shun," Tiki began apologetically, "my room… it's small. Really small. I don't think you'd be… comfortable."

Shun got the gist immediately and gulped. "Oh… okay," he mumbled, "I'll figure something else out."

Who knew it would be so inconvenient to house so many people under one roof? If Tiki took in any more strays, this would become darn near impossible.

Syaoran put the guy down on the couch and scratched his head, ruffling his shaggy hair. "I'd say you could crash in my room, Shun," he reluctantly suggested, "but I don't have much floor space either." Which was fine by him. To be quite frank, Syaoran was becoming more and more leery of Shun as of late.

Tiki kept Syaoran at training for very long hours every day. That was a lot of time Shun had been spending with ZanYi, and not a lot was being told about what they were up to. It certainly did not provide Syaoran with a pillar of confidence in the man.

But things were about to get worse.

"Shun can just stay in his room, like he has been," ZanYi advised, walking into the room. The irritation was clear on her face still, but it was nothing quite like the confusion on Syaoran's.

"Then where will you sleep?" he asked.

ZanYi rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious. "I'll stay up there too. We can just share."

"No way!" Syaoran rebuked immediately, and when the lieutenant shot him a dark look, he didn't even flinch. "You guys cannot share a room."

"Why not? We've already been splitting it in the month we've been here, and it's not like we all haven't shared a room before."

Syaoran rubbed his head, frustrated. "That was different!" he defied.

"How so?"

The Avatar wanted to tell her because it was going to be just her and Shun. Alone. In a room. At night. There were a lot of things wrong with that kind of scenario, but for Syaoran to insinuate any of it would spell trouble for him.

Shun turned a very bright shade of red at this suggestion.

"Uh… I don't think that'd be quite… appropriate," he agreed with Syaoran, turning his head to hide his blushing face behind a large hand. No-freaking-way could he share the room with ZanYi! He just couldn't! Not only would his self-control be stretched to the max, but it was just awkward! Not to mention Syaoran's dirty looks would increase even more than they had as of late. Shun was not about to put himself in such a position. It was not going to happen. No way.

"But Shun, unless you want to sleep in the hallway, there's really no other option for you," Tiki pointed out. Shun shot her a look before giving the room full of people his back.

"Then I'll sleep in the hallway," he decided. This was not up for debate. He would not share a room with ZanYi, and that was final… he thought.

"Don't be absurd," ZanYi shot him down immediately. She honestly didn't know why he and Syaoran were kicking up such a fuss when they had all spent several nights together before. And those were not even the first times for her. "I've slept in the same room with all of you before, and my soldiers are mostly men, who I've also shared rooms with before."

Syaoran growled, "ZanYi—!"

"No buts, Syaoran," the lieutenant stopped him, a highly irked look on her face, "If Tiki's going to have her way, this is the best way we can work out sleeping arrangements." She walked over to the stairs. "Shun and I can share the room we've already been switching using. End of discussion."

Even as ZanYi went upstairs, Syaoran felt his fists clenching and unclenching. It was going to be a pain to try and relax now during meditations. "ZanYi, wait…" he called out, moving to follow her in a futile attempt to further persuade her. Syaoran stopped to give Shun a narrowed eye, but then continued up the steps.

Shun frowned after the Avatar. It wasn't like he was any more pleased about the situation than Syaoran was, so he didn't appreciate the negative looks he had been receiving from the other man as of late… although, Shun reminded himself with a cringe, that Syaoran had sufficient reason to worry: the giant waterbender _was_ in love with the woman the Avatar nursed a crush on.

"This is a bad situation," Shun mumbled to himself, disgruntled as he rubbed his stubbly chin. Tiki surveyed him, pity in her glance.

"Just bear with it for now, please," she asked, feeling a tad guilty: it was her decision that forced Shun into this situation. "I promise things will go back to normal as soon as he gets better." She nodded to the unconscious form on the couch, still slumbering peacefully. Shun spared her a glance before turning towards the stairs.

"I'm holding you to that," he replied before moving upstairs to face the night. It was only for one night, hopefully. How bad could it be?

* * *

**A/N from DJ: How bad could it be? Well, you're going to find out in next week's big chapter! Trouble is in the Air! ...Get it? In the air? In the Air, as in the book? Okay, I'll shut-up now. But hopefully we'll be back on track for weekly updates! Last weekend was a combination of circumstances and slothfulness. And now, it's on to the acknowledgements!**

**TheInkBender: Thanks for putting an alert out on Fire! I hope you've figured out by now that Fire is finished and have made your way here to Air~! Either way, awesome to know that you are on board and enjoying it, hopefully!  
**

**CasterChroniclesLover: WOW! So much love! Fire favorite. Air favorite. Air alert. So much love! Thanks for joining us, and we're happy that you're enjoying the series so much! I hope we get to hear from you soon, because we'd love to know why you like it!**

**The-new-avatar: Ah, our number one reviewer has returned! Thanks for all of your continued love and support, and we hope you enjoyed this week as well! Tiki's birthday eve kind of sucked, but it can only get better from there!**

**And that's all for this week, guys! Hope you enjoyed this week's prelude to the madness of next week! See you next Friday [hopefully]!**


	14. The Storm

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

_It was dark. And cramped. Shun was shivering in his cold, dark prison. He knew by now that they came around at the same time every day. They would stick more objects into his skin. They would run more tests on him. They would poke and prod and probe until he felt he could take no more, wanting to give them what they wanted and knowing that he could not give it._

The cold metal door swung open, revealing the existence of light. Shun squinted, still shivering in his cold, dark space. The white coats were back, ready to watch him squirm and sweat, all in the name of 'science'. In reality, they were punishing him for what he was, smiting him for daring to be special, killing him for not being normal...

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shun knew he was dreaming—no, he was reliving a memory. But he could not wake himself up: his fear was too great. They were coming for him now, in that cold dark room, wanting to poke and prod and probe and torture and maim and…

Shun shivered, clutching his pillow—the only thing between him and the floor, since he had insisted ZanYi take the bed. It had been a couple weeks since he had last had a nightmare, so the part of his brain that was lucid enough figured he was overdue. Still, it did not make the experience any easier.

"No," he moaned, his whole body beginning to tremble. The needles were in his skin now as he lay under the bright lights, eyes all around him, watching him coldly, clinically, not caring whether or not he screamed. "No, please, no. Stop, please. Leave me alone… _leave me alone!_"

His voice had risen to a shout in his panic. They would not listen, he knew, but he could not help but scream. He was terrified, and they did not care. He was only a test subject, a bender… less than human to the white coats. They would 'test' him until the day he died… and then they would just get a new 'test subject'. It was a simple—and cold—fact.

And though he remained trapped, ZanYi jolted awake at the shouts, completely ready to strike. She whirled out of the sheets, blazing hands at the ready. Wide, alert eyes scoured the room, searching for the voice, for the offenders. Neither was found. The room was still, the door was closed, and the window was shut. Nothing visibly stirred.

"What the—?" the lieutenant start to grumble in her stupor, but then the voice cried out again, distinct. And, now awake, she was surprised to realize she knew the voice. "Shun?" ZanYi called out in the darkness.

She walked around to the other side of the bed, the side of the room with the window. Flickers of moonlight streamed in, and rested on a sleeping, terrified Shun. Sweat dripped from his brow, his face scrunched in horror. It was enough to disturb ZanYi because never had she seen him act like this.

"Shun," ZanYi called out again, this time kneeling next to the man. She reached out and jostled his shoulder gently but heartily. "Shun, wake up," she ordered him, peering down in confusion and concern. Just what was suddenly wrong with the waterbender? What could make him act this way?

"It's just a dream, Shun. Wake up!"

Shun's eyes snapped open. No, not this time. He was bigger and stronger. He could fight them off—he _had_ to, or he would die.

"NO!" he shouted, shoving ZanYi back against the bed frame, keeping her pinned there. His chest was heaving with the effort of breathing, and sweat poured down his body. They would not torture him this time. He was not nine years old, or fourteen—they could not do this to him again.

There was hatred in Shun's gaze, but there was also fear; he was terrified, but he knew that if he did not fight back, it would be all over. Slowly, the features in front of him began to make sense: there was a nose, plump lips—his attacker was a woman—and then there were the eyes…

…Those piercing golden eyes…

Shun jerked away from ZanYi as if she had electrocuted him… and he wasn't so sure that she hadn't. He stared at her, as if he could not believe she was here, as if she was not real. He pushed his damp hair out of his face, and was horrified to realize that tears were gathering in his eyes. Another reason why he should not have had to share a room with ZanYi: the nightmares. Now she was probably freaked out, and he felt even worse.

Shun let his head fall into his hands, his body still shaking as he struggled for air. "I'm… sorry," he gasped, fighting back the choking fear. He was so embarrassed, but his fear was still the strongest, and he had to tell himself over and over that everything was going to be all right, that he was safe, that they couldn't hurt him anymore…

To the giant waterbender's further humiliation, tears began to leak from his eyes. This was probably the worst night of his life, ever since he escaped from that institution. No matter where he was or how long it had been, his past always came back to haunt him.

ZanYi breathed heavily as well, completely taken aback. She was slumped against the side of the bed, doing her best to breath evenly. "Now I know how people feel when they wake me up…" she mumbled, almost attempting to joke, but her gaze rested heavily on Shun. Something about this wasn't right. This wasn't Shun. Shun hardly ever got angry. Shun didn't have eyes full of hatred. He didn't show his fear either. With all of that, it had kicked in her gut-reaction: fight over flight. ZanYi hadn't intended to shock him. But as she watched the large man crumble, his form bent and broken over in the night, the lieutenant knew that wasn't what was hurting him.

"Shun?" ZanYi beckoned, slowly moving towards, so as to not incur his wrath again. She was frowning, her gaze focused on the man's buried face. The lieutenant managed to inch right in front of him, very close. "Shun, are you okay?" she asked him, completely bewildered as she looked up at him.

Something wet dripped from his hands and onto ZanYi's cheek. Tears? The firebender could only look at him incredulously. Something was seriously wrong with Shun. "Hey, Big Guy," ZanYi tried again, cautiously taking his hands away from his face so she could peer up to him. Sure enough, he was crying. And ZanYi was at a loss for words.

Shun swallowed. He could not believe it; his luck was horrible. Of course he would end up having a nightmare the same night he was supposed to be sharing a room with ZanYi. That was just the big old bowl of fail sundae he seemed to be served constantly. And, for the cherry on top, he was crying right in front of the woman he loved. Perfect.

"Don't," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around his head and bringing his knees up to his chest, just trying to hold himself together. "Please, don't look at me. Go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

This statement was both true and false: he _would_ be fine… eventually… but it usually took him until dawn to calm down. As of this point, he could pretty much forget about sleep. It just wasn't going to happen.

ZanYi only stared at him, frowning in thought. Generally, the average man never wanted to be caught crying—even she, woman or not, abhorred the thought. But when a man did cry, something was seriously wrong. And the lieutenant could only think that Shun was going through something in his head.

Upon hearing his blatant lie, she withdrew her hands and moved back to the bed frame, only to lean against it on the floor. ZanYi pulled up a knee and rested her arm against it, looking at Shun in defiance.

"No," she told him, certain, "I'm going to stay right here until you're fine." ZanYi was not going anywhere, and certainly not to bed. Perhaps if it had been one of her soldiers, she would have left them to their own sorrows. But even that possibility was slim. And this was Shun. He was definitely more of a friend than the men and women that depended on her. "You don't leave me, Shun. I won't leave you. That's how this works."

A reluctant chuckle left Shun's lips. Of course she would be stubborn at a time like this. Shun was not sure whether she irked him more for this, or if he was falling deeper in love with her.

"That's the kicker, though: even when I calm down, I'm never 'fine'. Tonight proves that," he admitted, raising his head to rub the moisture away from his eyes. When his hand moved over his mouth, the giant waterbender took a minute to observe ZanYi. She was fixing him with quite a rebellious look, but behind the fierceness of her gaze, Shun noticed an emotion that was usually more downplayed when it came to ZanYi: concern. She was worried about him. And he hated giving her a reason to.

"…I don't even want to know what you probably think of me now," he said, somber, "Tonight was just a bad night, though. It's not usually like this…" Shun moved his gaze to the window, staring fixedly out at the distant ocean waves as he spoke. "It's usually only flashes of things: needles, bright medical lights, people in lab coats. Tonight… I was just forced to sit through my own personal hell. If you hadn't woken me up…"

Shun was shaking again. He clenched his hands over his folded arms, as if that would be enough to stop the tremors. He took a shaky breath and continued in a mutter, "I hate being like this. I keep expecting to get over it… but I can't. Why am I so weak?"

Despair was beginning to settle in where the fear had been. Shun would have to live with these memories—these nightmares—for the rest of his life. There was nothing he could do to stop them. He had his freedom now, sure, but what was freedom when deep down, he constantly lived in fear of being taken back to a place where they did horrible things to him, and no one cared how loud he screamed? He clutched his arms tighter, trying to make himself feel safe, but it wasn't working. He wasn't too sure that he would ever feel safe again. His body was free now, but his mind was still locked up in that horrible, dark, cramped room.

ZanYi took in his mutterings and reluctant mumblings. She took them in silence, only watching him with observant eyes. Needles? Lights? Lab coats? This all fit together with his slip when they'd been talking weeks ago, but the lieutenant still didn't know what this all meant. All she could piece together was that, at some point, Shun sounded like he'd been a lab rat for someone.

And she didn't like that at all.

"You're not weak, Shun," ZanYi said, staring somberly at the waterbender. "You wanna know what I see?"

Not giving him an option, the woman moved closer to him, sitting right in front of him. She peered up at his distressed and discouraged face, serious. "I see a man that has gone through hell, but is still pushing to live, to be free. I see a healer that doesn't want others to be hurt because he knows what it's like. I see Shun, who always keeps strong for everyone else, letting himself be human for one night out of so many others."

ZanYi almost smirked then, shaking her head. "Nobody likes to feel weak. But everyone breaks sometimes. And sometimes they just need someone to help them get back on their feet, even if for just one night." And for this night, while they were stuck together, sharing that room, ZanYi could be there. Maybe it would finally start evening the score for all the times he's been there for her.

Shun stared at ZanYi, almost wondering. How did she do that? He felt like he was losing his sanity, drowning in his deepest fears—and with just a few simple words, she saved him, brought him back to the surface. For all the things that irked him about ZanYi, there were so many more things about her that he loved. Who knew that he could feel this way about someone? He sure didn't see it coming.

Knowing that he shouldn't—but giving in anyway because his self-control was at an all-time low at the moment—Shun reached out a hand to rest on ZanYi's cheek. He leaned in close to her other cheek and very lightly brushed his lips against it, barely grazing the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you, ZanYi," he moved to whisper in her ear before pulling back and giving her a wide smile, "Not many people can handle me when I'm in such a state, but you always seem to take everything in stride. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Oops. Maybe the last few words were a little too intense—Shun's face reddened, as if he had just given a full-blown confession. But he meant every word, even if ZanYi didn't quite know to what extent.

ZanYi did the closest thing in her repertoire of expressions to gape at Shun: she stared quite blankly at him, as if that had not just happened. Shun was always a touchy-feely guy. That was no problem. But had he just—even ever so slightly—kissed her?

In the back of her mind, the lieutenant knew she'd given him a peck once of thanks—and jest. But that's not what this had been. The jest part, at least. It had been soft and fluttering, like a ghostly touch on her cheek. It was not her first kiss, but at the same time, even ZanYi had to admit the sentiment was new to her. And then the woman felt a bit of flush rise to her face. Embarrassed, ZanYi looked away from Shun for a moment, twisting her lip as she thought. Taking a deep breath, she glanced back at the large man. "You're welcome, I guess," the firebender said, not able to completely shake the embarrassment from her voice, "Don't act like I did something profound. I just spoke the truth."

"And it was exactly what I needed. I'll never understand why you downplay just how amazing you are," Shun asserted, a corner of his lip quirking upwards. Was ZanYi actually blushing? Shun had to admit, he had never seen such a thing before—the fact that it was an action of his that caused it made him feel strangely giddy.

But then he remembered the fact that he should not have kissed her at all, and he sighed. Attributing such an action to his weak state of mind was no excuse to him, and he felt the stab of guilt to his conscience was warranted. Syaoran was sleeping in the next room over, after all…

His gaze returned to ZanYi, her face still rosy from the unusual flush there. The giant waterbender found that, the more he looked at her each day—and he looked at her much more than he should—the prettier she became. They had become accustomed to spending a lot of time together ever since Syaoran started his airbending training, whether on the beach, in the house, or elsewhere around the island. People were beginning to give them looks that Shun learned to associate with the looks YinLi sometimes snuck the pair of them whenever she thought they were too busy entertaining each other to notice. It was beginning to make him uncomfortable, and though he tried several times to distance himself from the lieutenant, Shun always found himself being drawn back to her, as if she did it effortlessly. If she had this kind of effect on him, Shun had to wonder: just what kind of effect—if any—did he have on her?

"You asked me a couple weeks back what my type of girl was," Shun began, choosing his words carefully, for he was terrified of giving himself away, "This question may seem out of the blue, but I'm in need of a distraction, so humor me, please: do you have a type of man you're interested in? Besides the ones in uniform, I mean." Though Shun was honestly curious, at the same time, he was almost afraid to know the answer. What if he didn't measure up? Not that he should be trying to, he rebuked himself silently. ZanYi was not his to win. He should not have asked her such a question; it was only going to torture him later.

ZanYi snapped out of her embarrassment then, looking at Shun strangely. It certainly was odd timing for such a question, the comment made long ago. But she supposed the kiss would have reminded him of that—she had to do her best to shake away the flush to her face.

"I don't really have a type," she answered honestly, stifling a small yawn. The lieutenant leaned back on her hands, pausing to think about her answer. After all, such a question was not one she minded answering. The two often went through various topics and depths when they talked; this was no different, despite it's timing. "There are certain qualities I suppose I would prefer," ZanYi mused, thoughtful, "but generally I'm not actually looking."

So she had no one in mind at the moment. This relieved Shun as much as it disappointed him.

"Qualities?" he prompted, sliding over to sit next to ZanYi. "Such as?"

The giant waterbender was being rather nosy, he was aware. But it would not bother him if ZanYi shut him down and told him it was none of his business: it wasn't, first and foremost, but secondly, he was only pushing because he needed something else to talk about. The fear brought on by his dreaming memories was still very strong, though he had managed to stop shaking. He felt bad about keeping ZanYi awake and poking his nose where it did not belong, but he desperately needed someone to talk to, or he would be driven mad by his own mind.

ZanYi gave him a funny look, but then turned away as a crack of thunder sounded. She looked to the window then, the moon gone and rain starting to pellet against the glass. "Guess it's time for round two," she remarked. The calm of the storm had happened just as the turmoil began in their room. But the lieutenant supposed she could take this as a good sign then, that the storm was picking up as Shun was starting to calm down.

"Qualities, huh?" ZanYi thought again, watching the rain fall outside. "Strength, stability… loyalty. I have to be able to trust him with my life." Then she glowered, as if recalling something horribly unpleasant. "But I hate liars. I can't stay with someone who would lie to me," she finished.

Shun took a moment to mull over these words, trying desperately not to compare himself to them… only to fail miserably. He could be considered strong, he supposed, when it really mattered. He was also stable… most of the time. Tonight had certainly wiped that record clean. And he was nothing if not loyal and honest… although his recent track record with his intimacy towards ZanYi was a considerable stain. Huh. Maybe he wasn't good enough after all…

"You sound like you dated a guy who didn't treat you fairly," he guessed to distract himself, eyeing the displeased look ZanYi wore, "I bet that caused a few arguments."

Was that why she was always quick to jump on the defensive whenever Shun insisted he protect her? It wasn't really an issue of her not being able to protect herself, as Shun had told her time and again. He just cared too much to ever want to see her willingly put herself in danger. Of course, he could not just come out and tell her that, although he had shouted as much back on Roku's Island. But he had to wonder: for someone like ZanYi, who normally did not give the opposite sex much thought, she sounded like she clearly already knew what she wanted in a guy. Was this from some sort of personal experience? When exactly did the lieutenant find time to date, anyway?

"I never 'dated' anyone," ZanYi immediately shot him down, shaking her head. She was a soldier, first and foremost. Aside from her brother, the lieutenant could not give any more commitment to a man. This war was her priority, and by dating, that would completely disrupt that chain of importance. However… "There was a guy that came close, and several that have tried." ZanYi shook her head a bit, snorting without mirth. The sound was muted by the roaring winds and thunderous clouds. "Zaron made quite sure that anyone who tried was 'put through their paces', as he would put it." The lieutenant turned to look at Shun, deadpanned. "It was his way of scaring off anyone and everyone," she scoffed.

But then ZanYi looked ahead again, staring off into the stormy night. "For the first several years in the military, the guys rarely took me seriously. I had to earn the respect I have now. Far too many of them would push me aside, despite knowing what I was capable of, because I was just a little girl to them." She shook her head, frowning. "That's why I need someone who is going to treat me like their equal, for someone to be my equal. I won't settle for less than that."

Shun had almost forgotten: even if he found ZanYi to be the most amazing woman he had ever met, there were still people out there—mostly men—who did not think she was worth mention… Zhao, for example. These people were absolutely daft in Shun's eyes. Not only was ZanYi a child prodigy, but she also did her job so well that he was confident that she would be able to do it blindfolded and with both hands tied behind her back. She was just that good.

"I think everyone wants someone like that," he said fairly, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling, watching the occasional flash of lightning that accompanied a rumble of thunder. "No one wants to be with someone who will belittle them… no one deserves that." Shun turned his head, smiling slightly at ZanYi. "You're right not to settle for less."

A yawn escaped the giant waterbender, and he turned to stare up at the ceiling again with a frown. His body was tired, but his mind was still too wired to settle down. On nights like this, he would just go work off some steam by doing laps and practicing his waterbending… but with the storm raging outside, that line of action was out of the question. Still, just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean ZanYi should have to stay awake with him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, ZanYi," he apologized, closing his eyes as he raised a hand to rub the sides of his temples with his thumb and forefinger, "You should go back to sleep. There's no reason for you to be sleep-deprived just because I have issues."

ZanYi scoffed at Shun, smirking. "Whatever. Everyone's got issues," she countered. She moved to sit upright, leaning her arms across her knees. "Don't worry about it, Shun. I'll stay up until you're good to go." Her golden eyes watched the rain and wind outside the window, expectant. And what she wanted happened—lightning flashed across the sky, vibrant and dangerous. Rising to her feet, she walked over to the window, perching herself on the small ledge as she crossed her arms and gazed outside. The waves were crashing violently, but even in their white wrath, it was nothing compared to the sparkling brilliance as lightning streaked across it. Her lips tilted up. "I don't mind staying up. I like storms," ZanYi said honestly. She could feel the hum and thrum under her skin, the electricity coursing through her, the potential itching to be released.

"Ha," Shun laughed, lifting his head from the bed as he glanced over at ZanYi. "Why am I not surprised?" Of course ZanYi liked storms. In essence, she was one: powerful, unpredictable… a force to be reckoned with, as well as force of nature that wreaked havoc in his life. Hurricane ZanYi—it had a certain ring to it.

Shun pushed himself to his feet and joined the firebender at the window. So much rain was falling, the waves thrown into turmoil, as if La and Tui were having a fight, throwing everything out of balance. The giant waterbender placed a hand against the glass of the window; the water streaming down on the other side began to fall into simple shapes. He formed the symbol of waterbending, followed by the symbol of earthbending, then firebending, and lastly airbending. His thoughts traveled down the stairs to Tiki, hoping that the tiny airbender was all right, keeping watch over the stranger in their midst. Knowing Tiki, she had probably already fallen asleep… but then again, Shun could not really claim to _know_ Tiki anymore.

What possessed her to take in a nonbender in the first place? Shun was certainly glad that she was willing to go to such lengths for a stranger, but he had to admit that it had thrown him for a loop: the nonbenders were responsible for the death of Tiki's parents. Not all of them, of course, but Shun had to admit that he was not sure whether or not Tiki could make that distinction. Apparently she could.

"You think she's okay?" he found himself asking out loud, turning to look down at ZanYi, "Tiki, I mean."

"Downstairs? Probably," ZanYi answered, never looking away from the night storm, "Tiki can handle one nonbender, the way she's been these days. And we would've heard something by now."

Curious, her gaze looked over to where Shun's hand rested on the pane, the water forming the bending symbols. He never could stray from water, not that ZanYi could blame him. Her fire and her lightning were a part of her as well.

"But overall?" she verified, looking then to Shun, her head tilted to the window and eyes sober, "Nobody's okay after something like that, Shun."

There was no way that Tiki was fine after her parents' deaths. Watching them be slaughtered was no picnic. It was a torture in its own right, and she would have to live with that memory for the rest of her life, every time she tried to think about them. It had already made her do a one hundred eighty degree turn, completely different from who she used to be. And it wasn't right, what forced her to change.

"Nobody."

Shun remembered all-too-clearly the look on Tiki's face as she sat there in his arms, her eyes wide and empty as she stared at her parents' corpses. That look still haunted him to this day.

"What's even worse is that there's nothing we can do but support her, whatever that may mean," he added, "I'm at a loss for words around her nowadays, and I can't stand it. I can't help but feel that if she didn't have responsibilities to Syaoran and to her nation of airbenders, Tiki would feel like she no longer had a reason to live…" His simple shapes halted, only for the rain pounding the glass to reconstruct a more complicated picture of Tiki's expression from the night her parents died. Shun stared at the image, dejected. "…I'm so worried," he admitted, his voice a whisper, "The way it happened…how she was forced to watch…"

Shun balled his hand into a fist; the water he was manipulating fell back into its natural stream pattern, falling to the ledge on the other side of the window. Shun pressed his forehead to the glass and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I should have held onto her that night. She got away from me, and it was my fault she had to watch like that. No one should be forced to grow up like that." Shun would have given anything—absolutely anything—to have the old Tiki back if it meant she could be happy again. But such wishes were impossible now, of course. Shun was a waterbender, not a timebender, so no matter how hard he wished for it to be, he could not change the past.

ZanYi looked at Shun, her brow furrowed. "Shun, it wasn't your fault," she was quick to say, serious, "Tiki was desperate to go back, and when people get desperate, nothing can stop them." She looked away and back to the angry skies, the deaths heavy on her heart as well. "We all feel the weight of what happened, all try to find ways we could've stopped it, could've changed it, could've helped…" ZanYi's voice trailed. How many times had she looked at Tiki and thought about how the lieutenant had failed, how she could've gotten her parents out of there safely?

Watching the spark leave Tiki was a curse, not a blessing, as one may have thought. It dredged up so much of the firebender's memories, watching the little girl go through something so horrific. And ZanYi had failed to stop it when she had a chance. She had the power to stop another person go through what she—no, worse, what Zaron—had gone through. And ZanYi failed.

"Don't blame yourself, Shun. You didn't do anything wrong," she told him. And then her voice grew quiet, uncharacteristically dampened as she reached up and toyed with the metal around her neck. "But you are right… No one should grow up like that…"

The clink of metal distracted Shun from his own self-abuse; he glanced over to find ZanYi fiddling with her dogtags once again. Belatedly, he realized he may have been insensitive: ZanYi and Zaron had most likely gone through the same thing Tiki was experiencing.

He reached over to ZanYi's hand, gently disengaging her fingers from the tags to interlock his fingers with hers. "Then you can't blame yourself either," he insisted. "We did everything that was in our power, and we gave everything we could give. I know it sucks to think that our best wasn't good enough, but that's the way it is." Shun frowned for a moment, his thoughts returning to YinXiang, Tiki's mother. She had said that her and her husband's deaths were inevitable, that she had sensed their demise approaching… could airbenders really do that?

"There was nothing we could do…" he repeated, the heartbreaking fact sinking in. The mission was a failure, just as he had suspected it would, though of course he would not dream of saying "I told you so"—he was nowhere near that heartless. They had all been impacted by the tragedy. It no longer mattered who was wrong or right.

But ZanYi looked as if she could not accept that fact. She pulled her hand away from Shun's interlocked grasp, slowly reaching up to grab her tags, tighter and tighter. "You're wrong, Shun," she told him, tearing her eyes away to face the raging storm. "I could've done something—should've done something… I wasn't going to let this happen again…" Her voice failed her then, seeing only the wind and the waves, crashing. It was enough to remind her of her island, to all the nights that she'd spent there. All the nights she'd lay awake at night, listening to Zaron yell and thrash in his room across the hall. All of the nights she'd waited for people to come get her that wouldn't. "I should've been the one to do something… I know better…"

Though Shun suspected he knew where this was coming from, it still took him aback. ZanYi was usually in constant control of her emotions, never letting weakness show, not even for a moment. Tonight, however, seemed to be the night that both he and ZanYi revealed the darkest parts of their hearts to each other.

Shun placed his hands on either side of ZanYi's face, forcing her to look at him. Indeed, her eyes were dark with anger and despair. The pain her expression displayed felt like a physical blow to Shun; he wanted to make it go away, but he wasn't sure how.

After deliberating for a moment, the giant waterbender led ZanYi over to the bed. He sat down, pulling ZanYi down to sit beside him, his eyes locked onto hers the whole time.

"Tell me."

It was not a demand, nor a request: it was an invitation. Shun only had a vague idea of ZanYi's feelings regarding her parents, and even then ZanYi had expressed that she did not miss what she did not remember. Shun remembered wondering if that was really true. With any luck, he was about to find out from ZanYi herself. Just what had happened to the people she had once called Mom and Dad?

ZanYi couldn't look at him at first, frustrated, irritable. She shifted away from him and leaned forward onto her knees, looking only at the floor. Every once in a while, it would light up, flashes of lightning. And the electricity did nothing to calm her. It felt like it was forcing forth everything, surging through her and her emotions. She hated that.

The lieutenant was going to tell Shun to shut his mouth, to leave it alone this time. She was a private person, not generally a liar. If he asked questions, she could answer them. But a part of her still didn't want to talk about this. ZanYi was just about to tell him that, facing him, when she halted. There were Shun's eyes, intent on her, hanging on her every word. Shun, who had been pulled out of his own hell earlier. Shun, who never gave her a reason to distrust his word, the man who seemed to be keeping more and more of her secrets after each day.

ZanYi looked back to the floor, clasping her hands together tightly.

"They were killed in the Great Revolt," she finally answered softly. The Great Revolt. Also known as the Republic City Massacre. Depended who was telling the story, the tale of when the benders finally rallied together to fight for their rights in the city, an attempt to usurp the powers that be. "My parents were leading the front lines. Gunned down. Desecrated. Maimed. The NEs did a good job of making sure we had nothing left of them."

ZanYi let her head hang a bit, biting back the despair and anger welling up inside her. "The whole rebellion was televised. Zaron watched it all happen. He was ten… I was four."

Shun could only stare at the woman next to him, dumbstruck. He had heard about the Republic City Massacre, though he himself was only six at the time, and did not understand what was going on. But that had been one of the major factors involved with his family going into hiding: everyone one was going into hiding after what happened in Republic City. No bender was safe.

He took a deep breath, the sound rattling in his throat. He couldn't believe such a thing had been televised, forcing other benders to watch their relatives get slaughtered like cattle like it was nothing. ZanYi and Zaron had only been _children._

The giant waterbender wanted to hug her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that everything was going to be all right. He wanted all of her pain to go away… but Shun was not a miracle worker. He could not magically make people stop hurting, no matter what he did or said. The most he could do for ZanYi in this moment was to be there for her the way she had been for him just a few minutes ago. Deciding that a little physical contact was better than a lot, Shun rested a hand on the shoulder closest to him, giving it a squeeze, like he had done so many times before.

"...I'm so sorry," he apologized, his heart hurting for ZanYi. Shun may not know exactly what ZanYi was going through, but he did know what it felt like to believe that one would never see their family ever again. He still felt that way, in his weakest of moments, like tonight. The storm that blew in over the island seemed to dredge up all the darkness and despair that they were suffering on the inside, and he did not like it. So though he was thankful that ZanYi seemed comfortable enough to share her past with him, he wished she never had to deal with anything so painful, even if those experiences made her into the woman she was today.

At least she would not have to suffer through such emotions alone, even if it was only for tonight.

ZanYi stiffened at the touch. To be frank, she had almost expected more from the waterbender, but she didn't need it. She didn't need any of it.

"Sifu was the one to get us out of there. He had come into the city that day because our parents had talked to him about starting to teach Zaron firebending. He had taught both of them," ZanYi continued, the words starting to spill out for the first time, "I don't remember home. I don't remember that day. I don't remember my parents."

The woman kept her hands clasped tightly, starting to shake with how hard she held them together.

"I remember Sifu accidentally calling me by my mother's name. I remember Zaron burning everything he could. I remember hearing his yells in the middle of the night. I remember thinking that when he left for the Resistance, that I'd never see him again. But I don't remember my parents. I didn't even know them."

Shun's grasp on ZanYi's shoulder tightened. "And that's what's bothering you the most?" he guessed softly, "That you can't remember your parents?"

What would that feel like, the giant waterbender wondered: to not remember the people who gave birth to you? Shun had only seen one picture of ZanYi's mother, and her daughter looked very much like her… did ZanYi feel like she was looking at a ghost when she glanced in the mirror and saw her mother's reflection? Did she and Zaron never really discuss their parents the few times they were together?

Shun couldn't fully fathom ZanYi's feelings, but if it were him, he was certain he would feel very lost and very lonely, never knowing the people who gave him life.

But to his furthered surprise, ZanYi shook her head. "No… that isn't what bothers me the most," she answered softly, "I suppose it would be lie to say that it doesn't bother me at all. But what bothers me most…" The lieutenant couldn't find her voice for a moment, and she could feel the heat gathering in her tight hands. She looked down to see the flames and reined it back in, holding it at bay. "What bothers me most," ZanYi continued, her voice more even, but still heavy with emotion, "is that while I don't remember, Zaron and Sifu do." The thunder rumbled and lightning cracked outside. She looked to Shun, finally meeting his eyes for a brief second. But ZanYi couldn't maintain that gaze, knowing how close to the edge she was.

She rose to her feet, pacing a couple steps. Her frustration great, her emotions greater, ZanYi lashed out at the wall, slamming her fist. "I had to watch them grieve every day, over something I didn't understand. I could only watch as they went through the hardest time of their lives."

And late at night, when she was alone and awake, every time she thought about Tiki's tear-streaked face, all the lieutenant could think of was her teacher, her brother. She slumped against the wall, refusing to look at Shun as she played with the dogtags around her neck. Faintly, in the light of the storm outside, she could make out Zaron's name across the metal. "I don't remember anything but they have to live with those memories the rest of their lives."

"But that isn't your fault."

Those were probably the last words ZanYi wanted to hear, but Shun said them anyway. He could understand her logic, definitely—he would hate for his loved ones to suffer from a past event that affected them all, but one to which he remained blissfully ignorant. But at the same time, ZanYi could not help the fact that she had been a little girl, and did not understand what was going on. She couldn't take such responsibility onto herself-it wasn't fair to her.

"It's true that you couldn't be there for them when they were hurting," Shun persisted, standing up and approaching ZanYi, "but you were only a child. You couldn't help that you didn't remember something like that. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if your brain just blocked it out to protect yourself from such a traumatic experience. You shouldn't blame yourself for not being able to remember…"

Shun took ZanYi's face in his hands once again, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were tender as he continued, "What counts is that you're here for them now. Zaron and Master Fei adore you, ZanYi, and they would do anything for you, just as you would do anything for them. So please: don't live in regret over something in your past. Keep living for them."

It was terrible that the lieutenant felt such guilt over something she had no control over. Surely she did not believe Zaron or Master Fei resented her for not remembering the day her parents died? If anything, Shun was willing to bet that both men had probably worked their hardest to keep such horrors away from ZanYi. Master Fei had been forced to become a guardian, and Zaron had been forced to grow up too quickly, but even so, Shun knew that neither of them regretted their lives when it came to ZanYi: all the love in their gazes when they looked at the lieutenant spoke volumes.

ZanYi, forced to look up, could only stare at Shun, eyes tight. And yet he only stared back at her with those gentle eyes, willing her to listen to him, willing her to stop. It didn't work. But it was enough to push the guilt back a bit.

"I do… and I will continue to," ZanYi replied, the dark feelings beginning to push back, resolution starting to set in. As estranged as the two men were, the lieutenant knew Shun was right. They were the family she had left—the family she knew. And she wouldn't replace them for anything. Which is why it hurt to watch their pain, to watch and not understand, especially when the two never understood each other.

But that's what ZanYi had been doing her best to fix. If she was going to be the only thing they could look out for, then she had to bridge them as best they could. The two of them—Zaron, even more so, were what were permanent in her life.

She hadn't told any of this to anyone before Shun; not even Zaron or her teacher knew the extent of the grief she felt for being a helpless child. And she knew that, in their eyes, she would always be the one they had to watch out for. But aside from them, no one else had managed to get this close, be this gentle, be this determined to have her back and stay by her side.

No one but Shun.

"They are the two most important men in my life," she told Shun, before growing quiet for a moment. Her eyes regarded him strongly. "Though, I'm starting to realize that, if I let myself, there might be a third…"

Shun blinked at ZanYi, nonplussed. A third man? Surely, she wasn't talking about…

Shun felt the blush creep into his face, but he forced himself to keep his excitement at bay. ZanYi probably didn't mean it the way he hoped—if she was even talking about him. For all the giant waterbender knew, there was another man she had in mind, and she was just messing with him again. Besides, he couldn't hope for the impossible in the first place. Indulging in any relationship with ZanYi other than friendship would violate the already waning trust Syaoran had for Shun. However, as Shun stared down at ZanYi, he was beginning to think that maybe it was already too late. He was already in love with the woman… just how long could he expect his self-restraint to hold out?

A particularly loud boom of thunder sounded directly over their heads, forcing Shun to look towards the window, a bit startled. Rain was lashing at the glass, and the waves of the ocean were moving in chaotic patterns. The storm was getting worse.

"…I think we should go to bed," Shun announced, releasing his hold on ZanYi to move back to the floor. He grabbed the pillow he was using and placed it in between his head and the bed frame, propping himself up. "If the storm persists this way, I want to be awake in the morning to help fix some of the damage."

A slight tremor went through Shun as thunder sounded once again, accompanied by a flash of lightning. Rain he didn't mind, but storms were not exactly his cup of tea—especially when they were as bad as tonight's. Still, he was going to have to force himself to get some sleep, or he would be a zombie tomorrow morning. Not only would he have to assist with the island's damage control, but there was also something urgent he needed to bring up with Syaoran. It had already waited long enough: the giant waterbender was going to have to tell the Avatar that he was in love with the woman Syaoran was crushing on. Things had already progressed too far, and it would be an insult to Syaoran not to let him know now.

ZanYi lingered for a moment, lifting a brow at the large man. She couldn't, off the top of her head, think of any guy that would just leave that statement be, let alone change the topics so suddenly. In a way, the lieutenant supposed, it was a good thing Shun had. Sure, the two had gotten even closer with all the time they'd had, idling away. And, certainly, it had given ZanYi time to think about things she normally would push aside.

But just how important was Shun to her? That, she knew, she didn't have an answer for yet. But ZanYi was going to enjoy figuring that out.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed easily, looking back to the window. In truth, part of her wanted to be out in that storm. But there was no way that was going to fly with Shun, and after everything else they had managed to talk about, ZanYi didn't want to fight with him. Not tonight.

The lieutenant walked over by Shun to crawl back in the bed. She had just managed to pull the covers up halfway when she looked over at the back of the large waterbender's large head leaning against the bed frame. With a casual smirk, ZanYi leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek, knowing the kind of reaction she'd get from him. "That's for earlier," she whispered in his ear, before pulling back. ZanYi had to suppress the chuckles in her throat, but she turned to face the other way.

"Wake me up if you can't sleep," she told him.

Shun's face exploded with red, and he fell sideways, frozen.

'_Well, I'm certainly not going to sleep NOW!'_ Shun growled to himself, his slight irritation overwhelmed by the embarrassment he felt. A hand was over his mouth once again, and he could not even bring himself to respond to ZanYi. Why did she always do this to him? Maybe tonight it was his fault… he _had_ kissed her on the cheek first…

Shun groaned and covered his face. This was too embarrassing. He was so glad that this sleeping arrangement was only for one night: any more and he would not survive.

* * *

**A/N by DJ: *whistles* Well, that escalated quickly. Lots to digest from this chapter, eh? Shun and ZanYi certainly have a lot to digest... On another note, I'm so sorry for no chapter last week! So it was kind of my birthday last week, which meant I started editing... and then didn't feel like doing the rest of it. xP But here is this week's chapter and I hope it makes up for the week's delay! Now, onto our acknowledgements!**

**Writingbrick: You're back! Hooray! We're so glad you're hooked again! Maybe we'll be able to keep you around longer this time... xD After all, it seems that your phone is even rooting for you to keep reading! You can't ignore the phone!**** Still, it's great to have you reading again and loving it just as much!  
**

**The-new-avatar: So, I hope this chapter was as... interesting as you'd thought it would be! You'll be finding out more about the boy in the coming chapters. But for this one... well. We see how that went. xP**

**TheInkBender: Hey! So you're joining us in Air now! That's awesome and thanks for the alert! I'm hoping that means you enjoyed Fire and are continuing to enjoy Air. Let us know what you think sometime! We'd love to hear a new voice and their commentary!**

**Guest: Okay, so I have no way of knowing if this is the same 'Guest' that replied a while back. If it is, welcome back! If not, then welcome! Tiki really does have a caring heart and it shows in her compassion. Don't let your curiosity get the best of you! We'll be unraveling more of the boy's tale in the coming chapters!**

**And that's all for now, folks! Hopefully we'll see you ON TIME next week, provided I get my act together and keep up the weekly editing. Either way, hope you enjoyed this week and talk to you soon!**


	15. The Confession

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Tiki had been certain that the raging storm the night before would keep her awake—she hated thunderstorms—so she was mightily surprised to wake up curled up on her futon. The plan was to make sure she stayed awake and meditated all night to keep their 'guest' from escaping… but it looked like she wasn't able to keep herself awake. Mentally berating herself, Tiki pushed herself upright, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was only when she looked over at the couch that she realized the nonbender was awake. He was sitting up, his hands clasped firmly in his lap with his hazel gaze on his intertwined fingers, the dark locks of his hair falling into his eyes. He looked around when Tiki sat up, regarding her with a look that was half-wary, half-curious. They stared at each other for a moment, as if sizing each other up. Finally, Tiki took it upon herself to break the silence.

"Good morning," she bade, crossing her legs and sitting up straighter. The stranger did not respond; he just looked at Tiki. This did not deter her, however. "How did you sleep? The storm didn't keep you up, did it?"

The boy looked at Tiki as if she was crazy—how strange. No one ever looked at her like that anymore… it was almost nostalgic. He seemed to wrestle with his words for a second before he asked in a low voice, "Are you keeping me prisoner here?"

Tiki blinked. What an odd question. "No," she answered, tilting her head to the side, "what would make you think that?"

Again, the boy said nothing. Tiki did notice, however, that his gaze traveled up to the blue tattoo on her forehead. The tiny airbender casually reached up and ruffled her bangs so that they covered the arrow, and then got to her feet. The nonbender shrank back against the couch as she did so, but still, she did not let that upset her. Tiki surveyed the boy carefully, almost calculating.

"…Despite what you may think, we aren't monsters," she said softly, trusting that she did not need to explain what she meant by 'we'. "We're people, just like you. Some of us are good, and some of us are bad, but the same could be said about nonbenders as well. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me as if I'm going to bite your head off."

Color rose to the boy's cheeks, and he ducked his head, appearing a bit sheepish. Tiki allowed him a moment's reflection before she spoke again, "I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like to join me?"

The nonbender glanced up again, straight into Tiki's gray eyes, as if he was wondering if she was truly offering the option. Whatever he found in her gaze must have instilled some sort of confidence in him, for he nodded and stood up. Smiling a little, Tiki led him into the dining room, where she offered him a seat as she went to put the kettle on. While she waited for the water to boil, the tiny airbender joined her unusual guest at the dining table, surveying him.

He was very good-looking, she realized: he had high cheekbones, tanned skin that suggested he saw a lot of sun, and his dark hair fell attractively around his features. His hazel eyes were pretty and, behind the fear and mistrust, gentle. The ratty shirt he wore was fitting, suggesting that he was quite toned underneath it, and his hands bore calluses—he must have been used to hard, manual labor. It was when she finished this mental assessment that Tiki realized he was taking her in as well. His lips pursed, as if he couldn't decide whether he liked what he saw or not.

"What is it?" she asked, calling him out. The boy paused, deliberating.

"…You're kind of pretty," he said finally… and unexpectedly. Tiki flushed, stunned for a moment. She had never been paid such a compliment before, and never had she heard someone declare such a thing so boldly. The only thing that made her respond was the tone the nonbender had when he said this.

"You sound surprised," she noted, just a tad insulted under her embarrassment. The boy lifted a shoulder and said nothing more. Tiki seized this opportunity to learn more about him. "How did you get here, anyway? You washed up on our beach—did your ship wreck in the storm?"

The boy's eyes widened. "How did you know I was a sailor?"

"I didn't," Tiki admitted, smiling a little, "but I suppose it makes sense. You look like a sailor."

He seemed not to know what to make of such an assessment, and kept quiet. To prompt him again, Tiki asked, "Were you maybe delivering a shipment near here when you went overboard? Do you know if any of your comrades would be nearby?" The sailor's eyes narrowed. Belatedly, Tiki realized that she may have been pushing it by asking so many intrusive questions. So she decided to start over and ask a question the sailor could easily answer, even if he did not trust her. "What's your name?"

Again, the stranger chewed on his words before he answered. "…Kei," he replied. As a reward for his answer, Tiki offered him a small smile.

"I'm Tiki," she introduced herself, offering him one of her tiny hands. "It's nice to meet you."

Kei eyed her hand for a moment, as if it would break his fingers if he even thought about shaking it. But when he met Tiki's eyes once more and found no hostility harbored in the gray irises, he reached out as well, hesitantly closing his bigger hand around hers.

"Likewise… I guess."

Upstairs, Syaoran crept out of his room, yawning. Despite the early hour and the large storm, his body had apparently deemed it time to wake up. He blamed Tiki's meditation schedule. His gaze first rested on the door next to his room, wary. Part of him wanted to crack open the door, make sure that ZanYi and Shun had indeed slept separately. The other part of him knew that was a terrible idea, because if he woke up ZanYi on accident, he was going to get scorched.

Disgruntled along with tired, Syaoran trod down the stairs. He heard voices in the dining room, one of them he recognized as Tiki's. Looking over lazily, the Avatar found that there was no one on the couch. That was enough to wake him up a bit.

Moving a bit more quickly, but with more caution, he crossed the first floor into the dining room. Sure enough, Tiki was there, alive and well. And then there was the nonbending stranger. "Morning, Tiki," Syaoran greeted slowly, entering at the same pace. After all, he didn't want to startle the new guy. And, getting a better look at him, it was no surprise he'd been heavy. The guy was just as built as the Avatar, perhaps more.

Tiki looked around, startled to find Syaoran awake already. Perhaps he thought training was still going to take place this morning?

"Ah… morning, Syaoran," she replied, standing up and moving to him. Quietly, she said, "I'm sorry, but you won't have training this morning: it's my responsibility to look after our guest, so until I'm sure I can take my eyes off of him for more than a few seconds, I'm going to have to give him my full attention. Sorry."

The kettle was whistling in the kitchen. Tiki turned from Syaoran, rushing to take the kettle off the stove before it woke up the rest of the house. She returned a moment later with a heavy tea tray. She grunted a bit as she struggled with it, determined to get to the table. Normally, she would have just bended air to get it over to the table, but she was afraid of freaking Kei out. Even so, she had to hurry or she would drop the tray at any moment…

Without warning, the tray was lifted from her grasp. Tiki watched, shocked again, as Kei carried the tea tray over to the table and set it down.

"Thank you," she said as she approached, impressed. That was the kind of move she would expect from Shun. Kei flushed, took his seat, and said nothing. Clearing her throat, Tiki turned to address Syaoran. "Syaoran, this is Kei. Kei, this is Syaoran, a friend of mine."

The tension was thick in the air as Tiki poured Kei a cup of tea. He refused the sugar she offered him, took a sip, and then simply stared into the depths of his teacup, as if the answers of the universe were contained there. Tiki gave him a concerned look before her gaze returned to Syaoran. "Would you like some tea too?"

Syaoran shook his head, but then he took the seat next to Tiki, still looking at the stranger—Kei, as he seemed to be named. Paranoia and worry seemed to be part of him ever since he got out of the concentration camps. It probably had to do largely in part with the fact that he was now the world's last hope for benders and therefore running into danger at every chance.

So when he looked at the nonbender, Syaoran wasn't sure what to think. He looked normal enough, acted normal enough. But his past experiences kind of made it difficult to believe Kei to be normal.

Settling to look away from the young man for a minute, he looked at Tiki. "How'd you do last night during the storm, Tiki?" Syaoran asked. There were no bags under the girl's eyes, or at least, no more than normal. Which would have meant she fell asleep. Which did not comfort Syaoran in the slightest. "Did the storm keep you up down here?"

Tiki turned away from Syaoran's gaze, twirling the spoon in her tea. "Mostly," she admitted, feeling guilty. She shouldn't have fallen asleep—who knew what could have happened if Kei was the kind of person to take advantage of the situation.

…And yet, he didn't seem like it. Tiki had meditated most of the night, trying to get a read on this guy's chi. Nonbender chi was different than bender chi, and therefore harder to read for Tiki—especially since Kei was unconscious at the time—but from what little she could tell, he didn't seem to harbor any ill-will towards her. He was just frightened. Fear sometimes turned into irrational anger, Tiki knew, but she was beginning to think this wasn't the case for Kei—anyone, bender or not, who would help a stranger with a such a simple task as carrying a heavy tea tray could not be a bad person.

"…Thunderstorms are unpleasant," Kei spoke up, earning Tiki's attention. He was still contemplating his cup of tea as he spoke. "It makes me feel like the scary stories about angry spirits I was told as a kid are true."

"Me too," Tiki agreed, appearing awed once again. Kei looked up, skeptical at first that Tiki was agreeing with him. She appeared sincere, however, and slowly, the nonbender found himself wondering at the coincidence along with her. Who knew that they actually had something in common?

Syaoran looked between the two of them, uncertain what was going on. So the nonbender could talk—which was something else that made him normal. But he was agreeing with Tiki on something—whichh was not a normal thing to do. Well, Syaoran supposed, it was more likely currently, with how she'd been acting. But it still felt weird to the Avatar.

"Angry spirits?" he repeated aloud, looking between the two of them. Tiki, a bit back during meditations one morning, had mentioned something about a spirit world, that as Avatar, he should be able to access it, just like the Avatar State. Syaoran sat up straighter and stared at Tiki. "You didn't tell me there were _angry_ spirits," he said, almost accusingly with widened eyes. Did Tiki want him to go to a world full of angry spirits? Truly, Syaoran was beginning to think that his teachers wanted him dead, not saving the world.

Tiki gave Syaoran a funny look. "Of course there are angry spirits," she chided him, as if he should have known this. "Didn't you ever hear the stories of Hei Bai, the Black and White Spirit who became angry when the forest he protected was destroyed by the Senlin Villagers?"

"Don't forget Koh, the Face-Stealing Spirit," Kei contributed.

"I wouldn't say he's angry, though," Tiki corrected him, turning away from Syaoran again to engage Kei in conversation, "I think he just likes to steal people's faces."

"My mother used to tell me that if I didn't behave, that the Face-Stealing spirit would come into my room during the night and steal my face," Kei said solemnly. Tiki bit her lip to keep from laughing, but the corners of her mouth tilted up in amusement.

"And did that work?" she could not help but ask.

Kei leveled her a serious stare. "I was afraid to even breathe the wrong way around my mother," he admitted. Tiki could not help herself; she laughed at this.

"I guess that's one way to encourage good behavior," she admitted with a small grin. "Though you don't have anything to worry about, really. I'm pretty sure Koh doesn't leave the spirit world."

Kei frowned. "Yes, I know that _now_," he responded, "I just wish I hadn't lived the first part of my life in fear. That legend had me scared until I was thirteen."

"Oh dear," Tiki giggled, pressing a hand over her face even as she did so; she did not want to be rude, but it was still really funny. "And how old are you now?" she could not help but ask, curious.

"Nineteen," Kei answered after another sip of his tea.

"Me too! Well," Tiki qualified, "I'm twenty now, I guess. My birthday was a couple weeks ago."

Kei simply nodded, deciding that he did want sugar after all. His simple acceptance of her age had Tiki wondering again. "You believe that I'm twenty?" she had to ask. Kei looked up, appearing confused at this question.

"Were you lying?" he asked, his hazel gaze beginning to narrow.

"No," Tiki rushed to assure him, "it's just… no one believed me when I said I was nineteen, so to have you believe that I'm twenty… Don't I look younger to you? Like a little kid?"

Kei stared at Tiki, as if he were really seeing her for the first time. This made the tiny airbender unnaturally still, as if she were trying to live up to some sort of expectation. Would she have been better off not saying anything at all? Was the nonbender going to start treating her like a child as well?

"…No," Kei finally decided, much to Tiki's disbelief. There was something else in his voice when he added, "You don't look like a little kid to me at all."

Tiki was not expecting her reaction even more than she had not expected the answer: her face went completely red, and felt as if it were on fire. She hastily dropped her gaze to her half-empty teacup, confused and pleased all at the same time. To think that there was someone out there that actually believed that she was the age she said she was… the tiny airbender was at a loss for how to respond.

Syaoran peered quite curiously at Kei, as if the stranger had grown two heads. Just to double-check himself, the Avatar looked over at Tiki. Yep, it was Tiki. And she was… blushing? It made him then look to the stranger in their midst again. "There's gotta be something wrong with his eyesight," he grumbled to himself, shaking his head. There was no way Kei could possibly be looking at her right. And Tiki was embarrassed by it, even! All of this was painting a very strange picture, and considering the new guy didn't have his trust yet, Syaoran didn't like it. "This is just weird…"

"What's weird?"

The Avatar whirled behind him, finding ZanYi leaning in the doorway, a brow quirked. Despite it being a casual pose for the lieutenant, Syaoran could see her eyes were sharp, observing the room quite carefully, despite bags under her eyes.

"Um, our new guest Kei doesn't think Tiki looks like a kid," Syaoran answered the woman, explaining his mutterings.

This made her give the new guy a similar look of confusion, though more jaded. "Really now?" she mused, taking the nonbender in carefully. Syaoran knew that look in her eye, and while ZanYi was only looking at Kei, Syaoran did not envy him at all. That stare was highly untrusting, wary. Definitely not a look that Syaoran wanted from her.

Tiki watched as Kei shrank away from the stares, his shoulders hunching defensively. Something about his posture made her want to protect him, even though she wasn't entirely sure if he should have her trust yet. "ZanYi, please be nice," Tiki asked, standing to face the lieutenant. "Kei is a guest in my aunt's house, just like you, Syaoran, and… wait, where's—?"

_Thunk!_

"Good morning, Shun," Tiki finished lightly, trying not to laugh as the giant waterbender came into view, grumbling as he rubbed his forehead. Shun eyed her as if she had just insulted him with her greeting.

"Tiki, _please_ tell me your aunt has coffee," he pleaded, resting an arm across the top of the empty chair next to Syaoran. Tiki cringed.

"I don't think so… we have tea, if you want it," she offered instead, gesturing to the tea pot next to her.

"Good enough," Shun agreed with a nod. Tiki poured a fresh cup of tea and passed it down to Shun, who downed the whole thing in one gulp. He blinked a little bit, allowing the caffeine to work its way into his system. It was then that he realized that the stranger from last night was seated at the table. "Oh… good morning," the giant waterbender greeted uncertainly, eyeing the nonbender, who was staring at him with a look Shun had gotten quite used to over the years. Other than his greeting, the giant waterbender ignored Kei's presence, choosing instead to focus on the Avatar. "Syaoran, if you're not busy right now, there's something I want to talk to you about," he blurted out before he could chicken out. He had decided to do this today, so he would do it and get it over with. It could make the rest of their stay at Southern Air Island a little awkward and really unpleasant, but there was no fighting it any more. Syaoran had to know.

The intense gaze the giant waterbender was giving the Avatar made Tiki begin to worry: she remembered all-too-clearly that Shun had promised to let Syaoran know, should things with him and ZanYi get serious. Had it been a mistake to let them stay in the same room last night after all? Though Tiki was very curious about what it was Shun was going to discuss with Syaoran, she knew that she could not accompany them: her responsibilities lay with the intimidated nonbender sitting across from her.

"You're fine," she told him quietly, wanting to reassure him. Kei did not appear convinced, but Tiki thought she saw a lessening of tension in the sailor's shoulders when he made eye contact with her.

Syaoran looked at Shun, reflecting the look he was being given. The Avatar couldn't imagine what the waterbender had to discuss with him, but he was sure that he wasn't going to like it, from the way Shun was looking at him. "Sure…" he answered slowly, rising up from the table. But then he looked at Tiki and her new companion again, gaze shifting back and forth. He wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to leave their airbender with the stranger, considering the strange way Tiki was acting.

But ZanYi fixed that, stepping into the room to lean back against the wall behind Tiki, arms crossed. "Go ahead, Syaoran," she encouraged him, her eyes never leaving Kei. "We'll be fine." For a brief second, the lieutenant glanced at Tiki. "For the record, I am being nice."

Syaoran scoffed, knowing the woman was being as cordial as the situation requested—which by her standards, was only so much. But trusting the situation in ZanYi's fiery hands, he looked to Shun again, sobered. "Okay, let's go talk."

With a solemn nod, Shun led the way out of YinLi's house, down to the beach. He did not want to be overheard, nor did he want anything broken in the house… should things come to that.

The sky was impossibly clear, even after the humongous storm the night before. Daylight was just breaking, making the waves of the ocean sparkle. It was a beautiful sight… and it sucked that Shun could not fully enjoy it. With a sigh that came from the core of his being, the giant waterbender turned to face Syaoran.

"…So," he began, resisting the urge to cross his arms; that looked hostile in his mind. "I realize that you haven't been too happy with me the past couple of weeks. And I understand why: you're busy every day and you don't get to see ZanYi as much as I do. If I were in your shoes, I'd be jealous too… in fact…I am in your shoes."

Syaoran then puckered his brows, really not liking where this was leading. His weight began to shift from foot to foot in the sand. "Hey, man, what are you talking about…?" the Avatar asked slowly, still deciding whether he wanted to hear the answer.

Shun took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief second before he forced himself to look Syaoran in the eye.

"I'm in love with ZanYi," he admitted, his face coloring slightly as he said it; it was the first time he had admitted such feelings out loud. It was almost a relief to speak the words… but they were to the wrong person, and a feeling of guilt followed them. Shun shook his head before he continued. "I realize this is a serious breach of your trust, but believe me when I say I never meant for it to happen. And also, I don't plan to pursue it. I respect the fact that you discovered your feelings for ZanYi first, so I won't interfere. I just thought you should know."

Shun braced himself, keeping his gaze locked with Syaoran's. There was a number of ways the Avatar could react to this news, and Shun was trying to prepare for every one of them. Though the giant waterbender had no plans to defend himself if Syaoran wanted to hit him—he had every right to, in Shun's eyes—he was not going to let the Avatar go overboard and break something. A bruise could be explained away as him tripping—a broken jaw or rib, not so much.

Syaoran had known he wasn't going to like this conversation. He could tell before they had even set foot outside. But this was even worse than what he had anticipated. The Avatar was stark frozen now, unable to even move, even breathe for a moment. It was like the nightmares he had at night were coming to life, one of the things he had dreaded most a reality.

"What?" he sputtered, quiet, "You… love…?" Syaoran didn't want to finish that sentence.

It was one thing to think that Shun had been attracted to ZanYi, just a crush. But this was much more serious. It didn't just confirm Syaoran's suspicions; it amplified them in the most horrible way. To have Shun make this a triangle was already bad. To have Shun say point blank that he _loves_ ZanYi…

Syaoran couldn't compete with that. And that upset him.

"How long?" he asked through grit teeth, green eyes jaded with anger, tight. Syaoran's fists clenched and unclenched, as if his fears and outrage were closing to bubbling up to the surface. "How long have you been stabbing me in the back?!"

The Avatar's words came it as a roar, and there was a tremor to the earth beneath them, giving the island a short jolt. It was an accident, but he didn't care. Syaoran could only look at the man in front of him, anger and betrayal in his gaze. Shun's eyes widened in alarm. He had expected Syaoran to be upset, definitely, but not so upset as to make the island jerk. This wasn't good. If Syaoran went into the Avatar state over this…

"I didn't realize I was in love with her until we rescued her from Whale Tail Island," he answered quickly, throwing his hands up in his defense. A moment later, however, he lowed them as well as his gaze, looking guilty. "…But I've been attracted to her ever since we left Roku's Island," he admitted. There was no avoiding it, since it was the truth. Still, Shun felt he had to reason with the angry man in front of him. He didn't deserve mercy, but he did not want Syaoran destroying Tiki's home in his rage. "I truly never meant for this to happen, Syaoran. And, for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry. I promise you that I'm not trying to steal ZanYi or anything like that. I told you because I didn't want to hide it from you anymore. Your friendship is more important to me."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the giant waterbender suspected that his words were useless. But still, he had to try. It was never his intention to hurt Syaoran, but sometimes, the truth did hurt. That was just the way life was sometimes.

Syaoran scoffed, more bitter than he'd felt in a long time. "Friendship? What friendship?!" he yelled, starting to feel the fire at his fingertips, the sand shifting beneath him. "Friends don't do this, Shun!" There was another slight tremor, in the earth and in his voice. "Knowing you were attracted to her, knowing what I think of her, you never left her side! If you didn't mean for this to happen, you would have backed off!" Syaoran could hardly believe this was happening. Suddenly his suspicions were founded. And what could he do? For ZanYi, if it was between him and Shun…

"Why?" he yelled, almost desperate. Syaoran had wanted to trust Shun, had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Despite the furtive looks, the behavior between the lieutenant and the waterbender, Syaoran had still hoped it was all just his paranoia. And it wasn't. And he knew that if anyone had a chance to getting through to ZanYi, it was Shun, a man he'd called a friend. Syaoran didn't stand a chance, then and especially now. His voice almost breaking a little, knowing he was beat, he cried out, "Why did it have to be _you_?!"

Before he realized what he was doing, the fire, white and hot was exploding from his hands. It screamed forward, blasting towards Shun. Out of the corner of his spiteful gaze, Syaoran saw movement. And then he recognized the flash of black hair.

ZanYi inserted herself between the two men, her arms in a defensive cross as the flames struck her. With grit teeth, she took the hit, trying to dispel it. But even for her, it was overwhelming. The fire licked at her arms, her stomach, her cheek. The force pushed her back against Shun, throwing the two back into the sand.

"ZanYi!" Syaoran bellowed, forcing him to break from his ire and run towards the lieutenant as the fire dissipated. "Are you okay?" As he reached the two, ZanYi was moving slowly to her feet, looking at Syaoran with an angry gold. He reached out to touch her, but she beat him to the punch. The woman made quick jabs to different parts of his body. Syaoran could feel them going limp as she did so.

"What the—?" he interjected, stumbling back.

"You're blocked, Syaoran," she said lowly, staring at the Avatar as if he were a stranger. Her ragged gaze went from Shun to Syaoran, breathing heavy, as if she had been running as fast as she could. "I don't know what kind of talk this was, but nothing merits attacking Shun."

"ZanYi—!"

"No, Syaoran!" she barked, and Syaoran knew the look in her eyes. It was what made her a steely lieutenant, ready for battle, commanding orders that would not be broken. "Whatever issues you two have, I don't care. But Avatar or not, you will not be using what I taught you to lash out in anger. The four of us are still stuck together as a team, and we're going to make this work. Are we clear?"

He looked from her to Shun, clearly betrayed. His gaze went to her severe burns then, knowing that's what he'd done to her—what he almost did to Shun. "Great…" he grumbled, guilty and jilted. Syaoran's green eyes looked at Shun, and there was dismay in that look, as well as anger as hot as his flames had been. "So now I'm the bad guy..."

"You're the one trying to burn your teammate into a piece of charcoal, Syaoran," ZanYi cut him off, bringing his eyes back to her. "Go. Cool off. We'll talk about this later. Make sure Tiki and the new guy are okay in the house. They thought there was an earthquake."

Syaoran didn't move, clearly nowhere near willing to leave the two of them there now. But in that moment, just as he had felt a moment ago, the Avatar could see that nothing was going to get through to ZanYi in that moment.

"Go," ZanYi told him again, warning in her tone. With one last look at Shun, Syaoran marched back up to the house, cursing under his breath the whole way up. When she was certain that the Avatar had done as she'd ordered, ZanYi then looked back to Shun. "You okay there, Big Guy?"

Shun was not okay. He was breathing hard, his eyes wide and staring after the Avatar, even long after he disappeared. He had not expected it to be this bad. And the looks Syaoran shot him were downright _terrifying_. Shun had never known anyone he was close with to glare at him like that… it was so unsettling.

And of course, in her typical ZanYi fashion, the lieutenant had jumped in the way of Syaoran's angry blast, the one that was meant for Shun. Even more guilt pervaded the giant waterbender's senses as he finally glanced down at ZanYi and saw how bad her burns were. Without a word, Shun stood up and pulled ZanYi to her feet as well, leading her into the ocean with him. He had to submerge those burns and heal them as soon as possible. Once the water was waist-height on ZanYi, Shun stopped walking. A hand went to her cheek to heal the burn there while he allowed the scorch marks on her arms and stomach to cool off; he met her eyes with a miserable look, watching as she winced.

"You shouldn't have jumped in the way… " he said quietly. The gesture was appreciated, sure, but hadn't he told ZanYi time and time again that he couldn't stand it when she put herself in harm's way for him? And yet she continued to do it, over and over again. Why? Shun was perfectly capable of healing himself—usually—so why did ZanYi insist on getting hurt needlessly? Her urge to protect him baffled the giant waterbender.

ZanYi tried not to grimace, but the salt water stung the fresh burns, blistering and giving it a fire all its own. Considering the cool feel of the water, it was a bittersweet remedy to the injuries as he worked to rid them from her. She focused her eyes on Shun, on the sadness pooled there. The lieutenant knew Shun would not be happy about this; he'd only told her so several times. But that thought was secondary when she'd reached the beach and saw Syaoran losing it.

"What, and let you get burnt to a crisp? I don't think so," she told him point blank, deadpanning. But then she glanced down to some of her wounds, frowning. "His fire isn't normally like that. I should have been able to deflect it without a problem…"

Surely, ZanYi knew, that the Avatar's power would increase with his training. But it had been a while since they had last trained together. And never had his fire been like that—so merciless.

The lieutenant looked back up to Shun, still frowning. "Don't look at me like that, Shun," she told him, not appreciating the regret in his eyes. "It's easier for you to heal me than you to try and heal yourself. Unless, that is, you wanted another scar like the one on your back?"

"I don't care about getting scarred," Shun asserted, struggling to focus on his work. ZanYi's cheek was now very, very red, looking as if she had been slapped. The burn had faded, however, leaving Shun hopeful that it would not leave a scar. Shun's eyes tightened as he met ZanYi's gaze once gain. "What I _do_ care about is you—your safety."

Whoops. That was almost a dangerous slip. Shun had to consciously make an effort now to keep things neutral between him and ZanYi. Syaoran's reaction to his confession only cemented the fact that ZanYi was not meant to be his. It was enough of a betrayal of the Avatar's trust that he was already in love with ZanYi—any more than that, and he would never be able to look the Avatar in the eye again.

Shun moved down to ZanYi's stomach, which, unfortunately, brought him perilously close to her face. He kept his eyes on his work, however, determined not to give Syaoran another reason to hate him. Syaoran had tried very hard to hurt Shun in his anger, from the looks of ZanYi's burns. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me," Shun apologized humbly. He did not expect Syaoran to take it so hard. The Avatar really felt strongly for ZanYi, perhaps as strongly as Shun felt, although he had not said so. But there was one thing Syaoran had bellowed that still had Shun confused.

_"Why did it have to be __**you**__?!"_

What did that mean? Was Syaoran upset because Shun was supposed to be his friend and had betrayed him? Or… was it possible that Syaoran was actually threatened by Shun's feelings for ZanYi?

The giant waterbender shook his head. That was ridiculous: he and ZanYi got along well, sure, but they spent half their time fighting because of their clashing views and personalities. Sure, last night had been… something… but Shun was certain that ZanYi only viewed him as a friend. Other than her teasing kisses—which he was certain she did just to see his reactions—she had never given any indication that she saw him as more than that. Even her statement the night before could be taken to mean that Shun was a great friend to her. The giant waterbender was not about to misconstrue her actions for anything more than friendship—he did not want to hurt Syaoran any more than he already had… and he did not want to get his own hopes up.

ZanYi let out an irritated groan. "It's not your fault, Shun," she tried to tell him, as if part of her already knew he wouldn't believe her. "If anything, Syaoran should be apologizing. Whether it's me or you that got burnt, it's on him."

There was nothing short of murder that constituted such actions within a team. Sure, there had been fights and such within her AKs, but they were resolved quickly. A team couldn't function otherwise, and they depended on each other more than any of them could hate each other. "He knows playing with fire is dangerous, and there is absolutely no reason that justifies his actions, no matter what you did or he thinks you did. Even as many times as you set me off, I wouldn't hurt you."

The lieutenant looked at Shun and, seeing as how he was avoiding her eyes, ZanYi reached up and gripped his stubbled chin, forcing him to look at her. "My burns are not your fault." She said it slowly and enunciated, making the sentence quite clear.

But they were his fault. That's what he believed, in any case: he had made Syaoran angry, the fire blast was meant for him. If he had known ZanYi was around, he would have been able to predict her jumping in the way and compensated for it. But he had been too frozen in fear to pay attention to his surroundings, resulting in the following actions: ZanYi jumps in harm's way for him, ends up getting hurt. Rinse and repeat.

Shun sighed quietly, reaching up and taking ZanYi's hand away from his face. He didn't want her touching him right now; he wouldn't be touching her, if he could avoid it. But right now, she needed his healing skills, so he was going to have to suck it up.

"Whatever you say, ZanYi," he replied robotically, gripping her wrist to heal her arm with his other hand. He did not want to argue with her on top of that giant fight he just had with Syaoran. It would probably be best for him if he avoided hanging around YinLi's house today.

The robotic disconnect was jarring to the lieutenant and she just stared at him for a moment. Certainly, they had times they didn't want to fight. But those admissions were then aggrieved. This wasn't. This was detached. And ZanYi did not like that.

She pulled her arm away from him, stepping back away from him. "Shun, stop," she told him, staring at him in irritation. "This is not your fault. Syaoran is accountable for his actions, and I am for mine. You did not shoot fire. You did not put me between the two of you."

Her brow furrowed, as if trying to make him see that truth. "You're not healing the rest of me until you get that. This was not your fault."

Shun huffed. Of course she was being difficult about this, even when he agreed with her. Shun wondered how she would react if she knew they had been fighting about her. But he wasn't about to bring that fact to light: that was just asking for Syaoran to kill him.

"Of course it's my fault," he disagreed, frowning at the lieutenant. "I'm the one who made him angry. If I had just kept my mouth shut…"

But no, that was not the answer either: if Shun had hid his feelings any longer than he already had, he was certain there would be no chance that Syaoran would forgive him… though chances of that looked bleak even now. He had just wanted to be honest with the Avatar. Shun sighed, covering his eyes with a large hand. "…Why _did_ it have to be me?" he repeated to himself, echoing Syaoran. If only he had just stayed away from ZanYi when he realized it was getting to the point where he craved her attention, wanted to take up all of her time, wanted her to only look at him…

This was bad. This was very bad. And, despite what ZanYi may think, it _was_ all his fault. He should have known better the moment he realized he was attracted to her, that night in her room on Roku's Island.

ZanYi could only frown at Shun, not even knowing where to begin with this. He wasn't making sense, and the lieutenant could not even fathom why he was taking this so personally. It was worse than his usual guilt trips, and that was disturbing.

"Shun…" she said, wading back over to the waterbender. ZanYi stood very close to him, almost no space between the two of them at all. She crossed her burnt arms—and winced. But the woman was not going to let that halt her. "Shun," ZanYi started again, peering up at the healer with curiosity, confusion, and irritation, "what happened?" If things could work themselves out, generally the lieutenant was content to leave them be. But she had never seen Syaoran behave like that before, or Shun take so much guilt on himself.

ZanYi tilted her head, a couple strays falling across her face. "What does Syaoran think you did?" she asked further. "Because the Shun I know can be a royal pain… But always has his heart in the right place and has the best of intentions."

And deeper went the knife. Shun groaned. He realized ZanYi was trying to help him out, but really, she was making it worse. This was one instance in which Shun's heart was in the absolute last place it was supposed to be in, and simple apologies were not going to cut it. Shun lowered his hand, gazing at ZanYi. She remained blissfully ignorant to all of this, and that was the way she was going to stay, as far as Shun was concerned. She did not need to be brought in on this drama, because it would only irritate her to know that the men of Team Avatar were bickering about her.

"Forget it," He said, dropping his hand and looking away, out towards the ocean. "If you're not going to let me finish healing you right now, could you leave me alone? I need some time to think."

This is where his repentance started: by pushing ZanYi away. It would hurt him, but hopefully ZanYi would take it in stride—the way she did with most everything—and back off. He could not afford to get any closer to her than he already had. Not only would it break his heart, but it would shatter Syaoran's as well.

ZanYi's eyebrows shot up, almost as if she had just been personally insulted by his words—which, in a way, she was. The two of them fought a lot, got entirely fed up with each other some times. But it had never come to this. Never did he just flat out push her away like this. And considering how close things were the previous night, this was like a slap to the face.

"Fine," she told him bitterly, starting to back away, shaking her head as she glared at the back of his head, "Think away, Big Guy." Normally that was as close to something endearing as ZanYi could make a name. But this was full of sarcasm, sardonic even.

ZanYi waded out of the water, storming up onto the beach. But she was not going back up to the house. Syaoran needed to cool off. Shun wanted to be alone. And now the lieutenant was just irked. It was time to go work off some steam herself.

Shun turned to watch her go, a surprised look on his features. Had he really offended her with his brush-off? All he had asked was to be alone. Why was ZanYi angry?

Slowly, Shun began to realize that maybe he had made a mistake: sending ZanYi away like that after she had struggled to open herself up to him the night before was bound to offend her. He slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Great… now two people are mad at me," he grumbled before taking a deep breath and submerging himself into the ocean. So many emotions were clashing and conflicting within him: he needed ZanYi to leave him alone, but he wanted her to stay by his side. He wanted Syaoran to be able to trust him, but he needed to tell Syaoran how he truly felt about ZanYi. What he wanted and what he needed were beginning to grow into monstrous forces in his life, threatening to tear him right in half. He was going to have to decide—and soon—which was most important to him—what he wanted, or what he needed?—if he was going to achieve any kind of inner peace.

* * *

Tiki paced anxiously on the porch, waiting for someone to come back and tell her what was happening. As soon as she felt the island jolt, her senses peaked: something really bad was happening. The feeling still lingered as she waited for someone—anyone-to come back and report. ZanYi had flown out of the house in a hurry, presumably to see what was going on. But the island shifting like that was not common; earthquakes didn't often happen here. Tiki was certain that, whatever was going on, Syaoran had a lot to do with it…

As soon as he appeared in her line of vision, Tiki took off towards him. The look on his face brought her up short, just before she reached him, and she peered at him worriedly.

"…What happened?" she ventured to ask, although, if she knew Shun, Tiki had a pretty good idea of what had already taken place: the giant waterbender had finally told Syaoran how he felt about ZanYi, and Syaoran had taken it badly. Very badly.

Syaoran only stopped because Tiki was in the way. He wanted to keep going, barrel away. But that worried look in her eye also stayed him. It was like she had an idea of what happened. And it made him consider something. "Did you know?" he asked her quietly, the anger bubbling beneath, quashed by the lieutenant's scolding. "Did you know that Shun is in love with her, Tiki?" Syaoran reiterated, more clear this time. His eyes went to Tiki, trained on her, the pain all too clear on his face. "Did you lie to me too?"

Tiki's face blanched. So Shun had told him… though not the way the tiny airbender expected.

"…He's in _love_ with her?" she questioned, her eyes wide. It had been more serious than she had thought… how long had this been going on? Tiki had been so detached lately that she hadn't realized things had gotten this bad. Now she felt kind of guilty for being so wrapped up in her own emotions. She shook her head, almost wondering. "I did know that he had feelings for her, but love…?"

Realizing that she had just incriminated herself, Tiki looked up to meet Syaoran's eyes, her expression both pleading and defiant. "I never lied to you, Syaoran," she insisted, stepping closer to the Avatar, even though looking at his betrayed expression hurt her. "When you asked me if there was anything going on between Shun and ZanYi, I said no because it was true: there was nothing going on between them because Shun was trying to keep his distance and ZanYi wasn't interested."

Tiki wasn't sure what the situation was now—it had been ages since she'd had a personal moment with Shun, but as far as she could tell, their relationship was pretty much the same. But maybe that was no longer the case…

"Please understand, Syaoran: it wasn't my place to tell you that Shun had feelings for ZanYi. I urged him to tell you himself, and he promised he would if things became serious and…" Tiki paused, looking uncertain, "…I guess they're serious now." What that meant she did not know. But Tiki knew she certainly did not want Syaoran shutting her out as well. It would not be fair to condemn her for not taking sides in this issue.

Syaoran stared at Tiki. Only stared. He didn't know what to make of that. He didn't know what to make of any of this. "So you didn't lie to me… you just didn't tell me everything you knew." It was a statement, not a question.

Part of Syaoran wanted to just be thankful that Tiki hadn't lied to him, that she seemed to be just as in the dark about Shun's developing feelings as he had been. Which was sad, that things had come to the point where that was a consolation prize made him even more bitter.

"Well, I guess things are serious now," Syaoran said, acrid. He was clenching his fists tight, and no matter how much his temper was beginning to boil again, the heat never came to his grasp. ZanYi really had blocked him. Because of Shun. "It's only a matter of time now…"

Those words came out with as much regret as aggravation. That was the root of it all. Yes, he was really mad at Shun for keeping this from him. Yes, he felt betrayed, lied to. But more than anything, it came down to what the Avatar knew all along: if Shun got involved, Syaoran had no chance at all, especially since he'd hardly acted on his own feelings.

Tiki watched Syaoran sink into despair, her own heart aching in response. This was absolutely terrible: there was no way Syaoran was going to be able to focus on his airbending training now. He would be constantly wondering what Shun and ZanYi were up to, wondering if Shun was sneaking around behind his back with the girl he liked…

"…I don't think anything else is going to happen," Tiki disagreed with a shake of her head, "Shun told me, when he first realized his feelings for ZanYi, that he wasn't going to do anything about it. He said he wouldn't betray you, and I know he meant it."

Tiki stepped closer and laid a careful hand on Syaoran's arm, ready to jump back if any sign of flames popped up; she was actually kind of surprised Syaoran wasn't setting fire to everything in sight already.

"Shun is your friend, Syaoran," Tiki felt she had to remind the Avatar, "I know it may not seem like it now, but he does care about you. I think that's why he told you how he felt: he didn't want to keep secrets from you anymore. You and I both know that Shun is prone to put everyone else's needs above his own. He was always thinking of your happiness first."

Would he hear her? Tiki certainly hoped so; Team Avatar had already gone through so much, and having this as the straw that broke the camel's back would be terrible. Tiki could understand that Syaoran would need some time to calm down, but the world still needed him now more than ever. He could not afford to lose focus.

Syaoran looked at Tiki, cynical. "He shouldn't have kept it a secret to begin with," he growled, angry all over again. "Instead, Shun waited until it was already too late. It's not just up to him anymore."

The Avatar pulled away from Tiki, pacing a ways away. His hand ruffled through his hair in frustration, in worry. There was a whole spectrum of emotions that he was going through so early in the morning, and not one of them was positive.

"It's already too late. ZanYi defended him, stayed with him." Syaoran looked at Tiki, almost pained. "I don't have a chance, Tiki. He loves her."

Tiki frowned. It wasn't like Syaoran to give up so easily. Where was the fighting spirit he almost always possessed when it came to overcoming obstacles? And then Tiki remembered that it was usually ZanYi who instilled such confidence in him… without her, Syaoran went right back to being his cynical, self-deprecating self.

"Why is it already too late? Are you already giving up?" Tiki asked him. "Are you forgetting that ZanYi has as much a say in this as Shun does? ZanYi defended him: so what? They're friends, of course she was going to defend him from whatever it was you were saying or doing—especially since she probably has no idea what's going on. All she saw was you attacking Shun, and she jumped to his defense. That's just the way she is. You can't assume that just because Shun is in love with her that it means she's going to feel the same way. For all you know, she just views him as a friend. Why are you acting as if this is the end of the world?"

That was a little harsh, Tiki realized, as soon as the words left her mouth. It wasn't like she couldn't understand how Syaoran felt: learning that one of the people he trusted most was in love with the girl he liked was bound to make him feel betrayed in more ways than one. Tiki simply just could not relate, not when there were bigger problems happening in the world, in her world. And to her, it sounded like Syaoran was whining a little. Why didn't he stand up and fight instead of pitching a fit in the sand?

The screen door slammed behind her, making Tiki whip around. Kei had just emerged from the house, his gaze uncertain as he took in Tiki and Syaoran. "…I heard shouting," he explained, once he registered Tiki's questioning look. His eyes zeroed in on her, taking her in, as if he expected to find some sort of injury on her person. His eyes spoke what his lips did not: _"Is everything all right?"_ Tiki let out a sigh, shooting Syaoran a look before turning to face Kei.

"It's nothing to worry about," she assured him, trying to brush the ordeal off. In a lighter tone, she asked, "Hey, are you interested in seeing the island? I can show you around, if you'd like."

Kei took a moment to consider this, his gaze still switching to Syaoran every five seconds. Finally, he shrugged. "I guess," he consented. Nodding in approval, Tiki led the way past Syaoran, whom she gave a serious eye.

"Syaoran, I want you to practice your meditation on your own. It seems like you'll need it today," she tasked him, raising her eyebrows meaningfully before setting off with Kei. Obviously the Avatar needed time to himself, so Tiki would give him that time. With any luck, he would be sufficiently cooled down by lunchtime.

Syaoran watched as Tiki stalked off, her new shadow in tow. He didn't like leaving the nonbender with her alone, but Syaoran was sobered enough to know he would do more harm than good if he went along.

He grumbled to himself, setting off the pavilion to do as Tiki asked. Necessary or not, the Avatar seriously doubt it was going to be of any help. Relaxed is the last thing he was, and that wasn't about to change.

* * *

**A/N from Eva: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! DJ and I are aware that we've missed a week again, and we sincerely apologize! I've been busy ever since I returned to my university, and DJ was finishing up at her internship. Needless to say, we've had limited free time. So, hopefully this chapter makes up for it, since things seemed to have hit the fan now. o.o DJ and I aren't the only one having hectic times, hahaha. **

**writingbrick****: Aww, thank you! This chapter is loaded with a bit of drama, so hopefully that'll tide you over until we jump back to the plot in a couple chapters, ha ha. Thanks for your support!**

**jv2en3: Thanks for the favorite for Fire as well as favoriting me and DJ! We hope you found your way to Air as well so you can continue to enjoy our series! :)**

**amori: [Sorry, won't let me write your full name without making it disappear! D:] Thank you so much for favoriting Fire! If you see this, it means you've found Air as well, so we hope you're still enjoying the series!**

**The-new-avatar: Hello again! :D DJ and I are glad you're enjoying the suspense! Don't worry, all will be revealed soon enough!**

**Thanks so much for all the love and support thus far! We can't promise anything right now, but hopefully things will stop being so hectic and DJ and I can get back on the ball! Hope to see you all next week!**


	16. The Right Thing

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

Syaoran had been right. After a couple hours of trying to meditate on his own in the gazebo, he was nowhere near relaxed. First and foremost, trying to meditate without having any chi to balance was kind of difficult. Second, the Avatar could only manage to think more and more. Clearly that was not the best option, but it was the only one he could manage.

The first thing he'd realized was that he had flown off the handle a bit. Of course ZanYi had defended Shun. She was right—again. He had been the one spewing fire. The lieutenant didn't know what Shun had done, just that he had been attacking the waterbender. ZanYi was a protector. It made sense that she would go to Shun's side.

The second thing he realized, with much discontent, was that Tiki was also right. Just because Shun loves ZanYi, doesn't mean that Syaoran should just throw in the towel. The lieutenant didn't know that. Syaoran just had to prove he was better. This wasn't the end of the world. Just another challenge… right?

Syaoran let out an exasperated growl, scratching at his head incessantly. None of this was going to work in his favor, and it was going to stress him out even more than he already was. Which meant Syaoran would never manage to airbend, at this rate.

He sobered then, growing still. That could be the end of the world. If the Avatar didn't learn airbending, then he would never become a full Avatar. He wouldn't be able to end the war. More people would die. And all of this—meeting ZanYi, Tiki, and Shun—would be for nothing.

Syaoran took a deep breath, resigned. All this time, he'd been worried about ZanYi and Shun, though with good reason, it seemed. Yet, he had bigger problems to attend to, and people depending on him. At the end of the day, his love life would have to take the back seat. When he wasn't training, then he could afford to think on this problem. But Syaoran had to start giving everything his all again. The risks were too high for something so petty.

With this in mind, his meditations slipped deeper, more focused. His breathing slowly evened out and Syaoran grew quite still. But even as his exterior quelled, his mind was still at war, fighting with swirling emotions of anger and betrayal and confusion. It felt like there was nothing he could do about it…

"_Yep. Love can kind of suck, huh?"_

Syaoran opened his eyes, and then he continued to blink when he thought he was hallucinating.

"_No. You're not crazy. Just the Avatar."_

"So then you are…?" Syaoran asked, staring at the woman before him. She seemed to be of Water Tribe descent, if her dark complexion like Shun's was any indication. Then again, the fur pellet she wore was also quite indicative. No one from any of the other countries would probably wear that. She seemed to be middle aged, but her eyes sparked and glowed with youth and enthusiasm. In fact, she gave him a cocky smile, like she'd been waiting for the question.

"_Avatar Korra, at your service,"_ she declared, setting her hands on her hips, looking down at the earthbender. _"Congratulations. You finally managed to talk to a past life. How does that make you feel?"_

"Confused," Syaoran muttered, really not sure what was happening now. He'd had no luck with trying to reach his 'spiritual side'—which he was fairly certain he'd been born without—and suddenly it shows up now, when he's completely out of sorts and nowhere near relaxed?

Avatar Korra seemed to find this amusing, because she chuckled at the dumbstruck look on his face. _"It's okay. You'll get used to it. It just means you're finally doing something right,"_ she told him.

Raising his hands to halt her, Syaoran frowned. "How am I doing something right? NOTHING is going right. I can't airbend, my teacher refuses to grieve and is hurting bad right now, and my other two teammates are falling for each other. What am I doing right?"

His mentor only seemed to take this as incentive to chuckle again, amused by what seemed to be his pain. Syaoran didn't appreciate it, but before anything could be done about his, Avatar Korra shook her head. _"You __**would**__ be my successor. Your life sucks about as much as mine did at your age,"_ she sighed before focusing her bright blue eyes on him again. _"Avatar Syaoran, I'm going to tell you what the Avatar before me, Avatar Aang, said to me when I was down in the dumps. You have to hit your lowest point before you can make the greatest change. Now, when he said that to me, I ended up getting back my bending in a big surge of power and basically my bending was awesome after that."_

"Not helping."

"_But,"_ Avatar Korra continued, her mouth forming a half grin, _"while I don't know if this is your lowest point or not, the idea still works. Your life sucks right now—"_

"Not helping!"

"—_but this is the point where you've got to do something about it. You have an opportunity here, man. You can sit down on your butt and mope about everything that sucks, or you can get up and do something about it."_

Syaoran stilled there, and when he focused on the past life that stood over him, she continued to smile back, confident that she had the best answers to give him. _"Go make a difference, Avatar Syaoran,"_ she nodded, crossing her arms definitively, _"Learn airbending and get a move on it. Stop this war. You can do it. After all, you're my successor."_

"Ego much?" Syaoran grumbled, but despite her age in his sight, the previous Avatar stuck a tongue out at him.

"_I'm an Avatar, just like you. Get over it."_

Syaoran rolled his eyes, but when they settled back in front of him again, Avatar Korra was gone, just like that. He considered for a moment whether he was crazy, but considering Avatars were supposed to be in touch with previous lives, probably, maybe he really had done something right. And now it was time to do more.

Rising to his feet, he finally went back into the house, ready to try things over. Avatar Korra had told him to get a move on, and that was advice that Syaoran could actually file.

Of course, it would be just as he went upstairs that he met his first challenge to this resolution. There was a small mutter of pain as he passed the cracked door next to his room. Curiously, he peered inside, finding ZanYi seated on the bed, wrapping a roll of bandage around her arms. Despite her work, he could still see the burns that she bore.

"ZanYi?" he said, announcing his presence as he opened the door and entered. The lieutenant looked at him, still clearly irritated. But then she turned back to her work, tightly wrapping the bandages around her arms. The effort not to grimace showed on her face. Syaoran took a deep breath, deciding to man up. He sat next to her and took the bandages from her grasp, gingerly continuing what she had been doing. "Shun didn't patch you up…?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to broach the subject.

She glared at him, taking back the gauze to wrap her own injuries. "He wanted some time to himself." And ZanYi was irked by the way Shun had just shrugged her off. But that was fine. She didn't need him to heal her then. He didn't need her; she didn't need him.

Syaoran nodded, taking this in. The fact that Shun hadn't taken advantage of ZanYi's aid to him earlier was of note, albeit the Avatar didn't like that the lieutenant was now licking most of her own wounds. Biting his lip, he watched ZanYi, trying to find the best way to speak without making things worse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he eventually said, thinking that was most important, "and I shouldn't have been aiming at Shun either. You're right. You taught me firebending to be the Avatar and protect others, not to lash out like that."

This made ZanYi look to him, pausing in her wrapping. "I don't know what you two were fighting about, but nothing warrants your actions. The four of us have to stick together at this point, and trying to off each other in the morning light is not excusable, Syaoran."

"I understand that now. It won't happen again, ZanYi," Syaoran told her in the most sincerity. His gaze was focused, clear on her. "I'm going to work harder, become a better Avatar. I'm not going to disappoint any of you again."

He watched her with bated breath, waiting for a reaction, anything, suppressing the urge to grimace in anticipation. ZanYi looked at him scrupulously, as if weighing the words for truth. Soon enough, she looked away to finish wrapping her arm. "I'm going to hold you to that, Syaoran."

That was as close to forgiven as he was going to get from the lieutenant, and he was going to take it and run. "Thank-you, ZanYi," he told her. ZanYi seemed done with her arms, and her stomach and cheek were only a little red. Syaoran took that as a good sign that Shun had at least done those. But then his gaze went to a splattering burn on her hand. Had he done that as well?

Instead of watching her try to wrap it on her own, Syaoran took the gauze and wrapped it, tight and quick so that she couldn't fight with him. He did it without a word, and tied it off. Standing, he walked back to the door, not wanting to overstay his welcome. "Lunch will probably be ready soon," Syaoran guessed, trying to give her some information. He'd smelled the food on his way up.

ZanYi nodded to him, and then he left the room to head back downstairs. The lieutenant then turned down to her hand, examining the wrap and working on clenching it and unclenching it. It hurt, and just as bad as the burns she'd gotten from Syaoran, but she could deal.

When it became clear that she wasn't going to say anything more, Syaoran nodded and started to back up uncomfortably. "I'll, uh, see you down there soon then," he waved a little. The lieutenant nodded to him again and Syaoran took his exit, stage left. Slowly closing the door behind him as he padded out to the hallway, he sighed heavily. Well, that was one thing taken care of, at least. And ZanYi hadn't burned him, so he would take that as a good sign.

What dismayed him was that the absence of injury was being considered as a good encounter with ZanYi. Great. And he was up against Shun, who was already in love with her? It was enough to discourage him again, but Syaoran pushed those thoughts away. ZanYi and Shun was one of his personal problems, but he had more issues to contend with—like the fate of the world. Time to try and keep things in their right place.

* * *

"Pai, stop fidgeting."

Her younger cousin paused in his efforts to catch a firefly and stared at Tiki, awed. "How do you know I was fidgeting? Your eyes are closed!" he accused. Tiki opened one eye to peer at him calmly.

"Your chi is erratic; that's how I knew. Now focus," she scolded soundly before shutting her eye once more. The children around Pai giggled, and he resumed his meditation position with a cherry red face.

Tiki was teaching the class in the dojo's courtyard today: Ping was around the island, helping to clean up debris and patch up roofs, so Tiki was asked to step in. She'd had Kei sit off to the side while she practiced airbending forms with the children all morning. Now the nonbender sat beside her, watching avidly as she led the children in group meditation. He, too, had let out a soft snort of laughter when Tiki admonished her inattentive cousin; Tiki took this to mean that he was slowly becoming more and more fascinated by the ways of airbending.

Many on the island were wary of Kei when Tiki first introduced him; the whisperings about her from the refugees increased ten-fold. But Tiki would not be bothered by them today. She had to be a good hostess, because if she could prove to one nonbender that not all benders were bad, who was to say that she could not convince more?

About a half-hour later, Tiki dismissed the class, satisfied. It was nice to know, even when she had not been there, that Ping was a perfectly capable teacher. The children were learning fast, and they soaked up new airbending forms like sponges. Perhaps Tiki would have to elevate Ping to 'Sifu' one of these days.

"So, this is airbending?" Kei asked as the last of the children, including Pai and Sho, made their way to their homes. "Meditation and dancing?"

Tiki spared Kei an indulgent glance. "It's a lot more than that. You just can't see it; a lot of it is more spiritual than physical… And airbending forms are _not_ dancing."

Kei's lips twitched, as if he was fighting a smile. "It looks like dancing to me."

"That's because you don't know any better," Tiki chided with a small smile of her own. "I know what dancing is, though. If you're lucky, maybe I'll show you sometime."

"You dance?" Kei inquired.

"Not where anyone can see," Tiki qualified. Kei opened his mouth to presumably ask more questions, but a tall shadow fell over Tiki in that moment, and the sailor scuttled away, his eyes becoming wide. Turning, Tiki found the giant form of Shun to be the source of the shadow—she had expected as much. "Hi, Shun," she greeted, taking in his dripping form; someone had just come back from a long swim. His expression caught her attention soon enough, however, and she frowned at the tortured look on his face. "What—?"

"Can we talk?" he asked, the words sounding almost desperate. Tiki stared up at him, taken aback. Shun wanted to talk to _her_ now? Would there be more bad news following this ominous query?

"Sure," Tiki replied, though she sounded uncertain. It was not like she could just leave Kei alone… Glancing around, Tiki was grateful for Ping's timing—he was headed towards them now, looking as if he had just been put through a lot of labor. "Ping, would you mind walking Kei back to the house? It should be lunch time soon, right?"

Her cousin paused, assessing the nonbender in their midst before his eyes returned to Tiki's pleading look. "Of course," he answered, earning a small smile from Tiki. With a nod, Ping turned and headed towards his mother's house, with an uncertain Kei in tow, though he glanced back at Tiki and Shun every now and then. Once they were out of sight, Tiki turned to look at Shun, her arms crossing as she sized him up.

"…So," she began, "when did you realize you were in love with ZanYi?"

"So Syaoran talked to you," Shun acknowledged, looking defeated.

"Of course he did," Tiki replied, "I'm the only one he could talk to, at the moment. …How are you feeling?"

Shun closed his eyes and shook his head at the question. Tiki took the gesture to mean that she did not want to know how the giant waterbender was feeling right now. After a moment of tense silence, Shun opened his eyes again, peering down at Tiki hopelessly.

"…What do I do?" he asked, his voice weary, "How can I fix this?"

Tiki stared up at the giant waterbender. He was asking _her_ for advice? That's when Tiki knew things had hit rock bottom for Shun. She sighed, the weight of her answer making the sound heavy. She knew what she had to say, but she did not like it, and was fairly certain that Shun would not like it either. But either way, it had to be said.

"…I don't think this is something you can just fix, Shun," Tiki told him. Judging from his expression, those were exactly the wrong words he needed to hear. But there was more. "It's a messy situation, I know, but there's no way it can simply go away. Syaoran likes ZanYi, but you're in love with her. It's not something that can be solved with a few apologies, nor should it be—it's no one's fault."

"But—!" Shun tried to interrupt, only to falter when Tiki fixed him with an uncharacteristically severe look.

"It is no one's fault," she repeated, deliberately enunciating each word and reminding Shun irresistibly of ZanYi's words from that morning. "No one can help who they fall in love with. The fact remains that both you and Syaoran have feelings for the same woman. Tragic, but it happens. The only thing you can do, Shun, is to keep living your life."

This was not helping Shun at all. He sank down onto the ground, his head in his hands. "Tiki, I can't stay here," he mumbled. "All I'm doing is hurting the people I care about. Maybe it would be better if I just—"

"If you say that you're leaving, I'm going to hit you," Tiki warned the giant waterbender darkly. Shun stopped speaking, but he refused to look at Tiki, which irritated her. With a huff, she seated herself in front of the giant waterbender, impatiently wrenching his hands away from his face. "You cannot leave things the way they are now, Shun," she told him, feeling ridiculous for having to scold a man older than her, "This is your mess. It won't disappear overnight, and no one else is going to take care of it for you. So man up and take care of it yourself."

Shun looked at the tiny airbender helplessly. She made it sound so easy… "But what should I do?" he asked again, seeking guidance. Tiki rolled her eyes, and Shun almost smiled at the nostalgic gesture.

"Do what you've been doing all along: what your heart tells you," Tiki directed, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "You love ZanYi, but you don't want to lose Syaoran's friendship, right? Then find the balance between these two desires. It may be tough, but I know you can handle it, Shun. You're a big boy."

Shun snorted. Had he really sunk so low that he needed a pep talk from Tiki? But, even as he found it ridiculous, he found her words giving him strength. She was right: couldn't he just carry on as he had been, just with a little more restraint when it came to ZanYi? Was it really okay to love her, but to also want to keep his friendship with Syaoran? Was he allowed to want these two things? The answer was 'no' in his mind, but even so, Shun found himself unwilling to give up one in favor of the other. He wondered if this made him greedy.

Tiki could tell that Shun needed some time to think about things on his own, so she got to her feet. "Auntie should have lunch ready soon, so I'm going to head back. You should come eat something too."

Shun looked up at this, his martyr expression in place. "Ah… I don't know, Tiki. Syaoran's probably still mad, and ZanYi—"

"You have to clean up your mess, Shun," Tiki reminded the giant waterbender, giving him a stern eye. With a moment's hesitation, he stood up as well with a resigned sigh. Satisfied, Tiki set off with Shun in tow, heading towards YinLi's house.

"Cheer up, Shun. Things won't be this bad forever," she promised. Of course, she had no actual say in how long things would last like this, but she was pretty sure that it would not be forever. That was too long to be mad about things beyond one's control.

* * *

Tense. That was just about the only word that could describe the rest of the day. Lunch? Tense. Dinner? Tense. And, contrary to what they'd thought only a day before, it was not because of their new guest.

ZanYi had been giving Shun a relatively cold shoulder. Syaoran was doing the best he could to control himself, though he made sure he didn't stray far from ZanYi's side when they were all together. Shun was beside himself with what to do. And Tiki had the company of Kei—in fact, she probably was the least messed up during the day. That said a lot.

So when night fell, that opened the possibility for more tension and another can of worms. "He's still here," Syaoran muttered to ZanYi, frowning a little as he came up on her side in the living room. The lieutenant looked to Syaoran with a deadpan.

"No, really?" she asked him, her intention in the question quite clear. Syaoran wanted to frown at her sarcasm, but decided against it, looking to Tiki and Kei in the living room.

"So," Syaoran said aloud, looking to Tiki for answers, "is Kei staying another night then?"

Kei looked up from the tile game he was playing with Tiki when his name was mentioned; a slight frown adorned his handsome features.

"…Should I leave?" he inquired of Tiki, who had turned to give Syaoran a look.

"No, of course not," Tiki answered kindly, "You can stay as long as you need to… and anyone who has a problem with that should speak to me privately."

Shun, who was sitting by the bookshelf in the living room, attempting—and failing—to lose himself in a novel, shut said book with a sigh and got to his feet. "Tiki," he addressed the tiny airbender, disregarding her warning, "do you care if I sleep in your room?"

Tiki looked up at him, startled. Was he seriously avoiding ZanYi? "No, but… are you sure?" she felt she had to ask. Shun leveled her a serious gaze.

"I'm sure," he answered. And though she was frowning, Tiki nodded, which Shun took to mean he was allowed to borrow her room for a while. Not needing to be told twice, the giant waterbender squeezed past ZanYi and Syaoran to head upstairs. He was not looking forward to spending a night cramped in a small room… but at least if he had a mental breakdown like the night before, he could do so privately—there would be no ZanYi around to witness him at his worst.

Tiki only stopped thinking about Shun when she looked down at the board and realized she was one tile piece short of what she had her last turn. She looked up just in time to see a mischievous glint in Kei's eyes.

"Hey, you're cheating!" she accused, tossing a pillow at Kei. He allowed the pillow to hit him in the face, moving it when it lost momentum to grin at the tiny airbender.

"Not my fault you're not paying enough attention," he chided. Tiki scowled at him, but it was playful in nature.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now: no one cheats me in a game of Pai Sho and gets away with it!"

"Bring it, airbender."

Tiki was surprised to say that she was actually having _fun_—it felt like it had been so long since she had even laughed that she had almost forgotten what it felt like. She found that she was glad that, of all the islands to wash up on, Kei had washed up onto hers. For a nonbender, he really was not that bad, once she had gotten him to open up. Maybe there was hope for the future of benders and nonbenders after all.

And it didn't go unnoticed how much fun Tiki was having. "It's almost like she's back to her usual self," Syaoran noted, mixed feelings. So far Kei had not been a threat at all; the team would have found out by then, since him and Tiki had been spending so much time together. But there was still something off about the way they were together, something Syaoran didn't like.

But he had to admit, it was almost a relief to see Tiki happy, even if the rest of them were in turmoil. "Do you think it'll last?" he asked ZanYi, only to find her glancing up at the stairs, frowning. It made Syaoran's heart sink a little. "Hey, ZanYi?"

The lieutenant looked to Syaoran for a moment, but then to Tiki and Kei in the living room. "I don't know," she answered honestly, having heard his question before, just ignoring it. "But even if it's for a little while, she deserves that much." ZanYi then patted Syaoran's shoulder before heading to the stairs. "Don't do anything to screw it up," she told him as she walked away and up the stairs.

ZanYi had headed for the bedroom, only to turn and pause as she looked at the door across the hall. She was aggravated with Shun, and completely willing to be let him be alone. But ZanYi knew how small Tiki's room was—only big enough for a girl of such small size. And when the lieutenant was bogged with memories of Shun's reaction to the small quarters on the way to Roku's Island, and to the man's outburst last night, she could only sigh grievously.

Against her better judgment, ZanYi crossed the hall and rapped on the door a couple times, leaning into the doorframe.

Shun barely registered the knocks at the door at first; he was too busy trying not to lose his cool. The room was indeed as small as Tiki had said it was, and the giant waterbender was already sweating profusely. He had to make a conscious effort to move to the door, such a feat seeming difficult in this tiny space. But there was more space outside the door, something that quickened Shun's movements, as well as wanting to be able to breathe normally again…

Shun wrenched open the door to reveal the second to last person he wanted to see at the moment: ZanYi. She just couldn't leave him alone, could she?

"What?" he croaked, raising a hand to wipe the sweat away from his upper lip. This was not working out as well as he had hoped… maybe he would be better off sleeping in a more conventional place, like the hallway… or the bathroom. At this point, Shun was so desperate that he would take what he could get, just so long as it did not mean a very small room.

ZanYi frowned further at his tone with her, crossing her arms. She had half a mind to march back across the hall and forget about Shun. But the lieutenant took a good look at him through her narrowed eyes, and found that she couldn't.

The man had just come upstairs for the night and he was already breaking into a nervous sweat. If this was just any normal fear, ZanYi would have left it be, left him to his own devices. But now she knew the severity of his fear, his nightmares, his anger. And ZanYi knew she couldn't just leave him be like that, mad at him or not.

Taking her injured hand, she grabbed his shirt—doing her best not to cringe at the resulting jolts of pain—and pulled Shun into the hall roughly. "You take the spare bedroom," she said simply, moving past him to go into Tiki's pint-sized quarters. The lieutenant knew she would be fine on the floor; it was better that way then Shun avoiding another night of sleep just because he refused to share the bigger room with her right now.

Shun's arm shut out, barring ZanYi's entrance to Tiki's room. The events of the day had put him in a bad mood, and the fact that ZanYi was attempting to boss him around irked him more than usual, even if he knew that, in the back of his mind, she was just trying to be nice.

"I don't need you to pity me," the giant waterbender grumbled, frowning down at the floor, "I'm fine in here."

He was telling a bold-faced lie, of course, but at this point he didn't care. Shun just wanted to go to sleep so this day would end faster, and he didn't need ZanYi doing him any favors. He was uncomfortable in such a small room, but he would just have to tough it out until the couch became available again.

ZanYi grit her teeth, about as unhappy as Shun was. "It's not pity," she growled, looking up at the waterbender as the anger started to rise back up. She was trying to be helpful and he was behaving even worse than earlier.

Fire started to spark at her tips and she winced, the flames retreating as the pain encroached. She was going to have to keep herself under wraps and under tighter control until these wounds healed.

"You're not fine in there," ZanYi told him, reiterating the fact he already knew. Lowering her voice, she continued, "Take the bedroom. You'll still be alone then." She tried not to sound bitter, but she was. It was like now he couldn't even lean on her, completely tossing aside everything that happened the night before in the storm. And it was starting to make her angrier by the minute. She shoved his arm out of the way, moving inside the doorframe of Tiki's room.

Why was she so _stubborn_? It was enough to make Shun want to tear his own hair out!

"ZanYi—" he growled, catching her by the hand… a hand that was, for some reason unbeknownst to him, bandaged. Shun frowned as he thought back to the morning, when he took all the burns ZanYi sported into inventory. There was no memory there about her hand getting scorched.

"What did you do to your hand?" he wanted to know, distracted from his irritation for a moment. He moved his grip on her injured hand to hold her firmly by the wrist instead, using his other hand to tear the bandages off. Once he saw the ugly wound displayed there, Shun sucked in a breath.

"What did you _do_?" he asked again, his voice rising in alarm. He had never seen a burn mark like this, splattering and spidering across her skin—what in the world caused such wounds?

ZanYi cursed under her breath. Now suddenly he wanted to act normal? Well, the lieutenant wasn't interested. She ripped her hand away from him, scowling. "It's nothing, Shun," she told him. With her other hand, ZanYi yanked back the bandages.

As quickly and tightly as she could, the woman tried to re-wrap it. Sadly, that was a struggle for her with one hand. Suddenly she was a little thankful that Syaoran had done it earlier.

Since she was struggling, ZanYi turned away from Shun to wrap it, gritting her teeth to buck through the pain that seared through her hand.

Shun opened his mouth to argue further with the bane of his existence when he finally realized that it would just be pointless: ZanYi was not willing to listen to anything he had to say tonight, and he was just frustrating them both by trying. Letting out a short huff, Shun turned his back on her.

"Fine," he said, though it was anything but; he was tired of arguing with her anyway. Striding across the hall, he entered the room he usually shared with ZanYi, slamming the door closed behind him. But the giant waterbender was entirely too worked up to go to sleep now. Instead of heading for the bed awaiting him in the corner, he went to the window, pushing it open as wide as it could go.

There was no way he was settled enough to go to sleep, so Shun was about to go work off his frustration the best way he knew how: with a nice, long swim in the ocean. It usually got colder at night, but Shun was sure he would be fine—he had gone swimming at night plenty of times before without consequence. Tonight shouldn't be any different.

Across, the hall, unperturbed by Shun's huffy attitude, ZanYi slipped herself into Tiki's room. She had been right. It was far too small for Shun; the lieutenant did not regret her decision at all.

Soon she gave up on trying to re-wrap her hand, throwing her bandages in the waste bin. Sniffing out a blanket in the room, ZanYi moved to the floor. It was cold, and it was hard. The space was limited. But it was better than Shun getting claustrophobic in the night.

Even if he was completely willing to disregard her after she'd opened up, ZanYi was not going to do the same to him.

So with a sense of pride and accomplishment, she went to sleep, huddled in what warmth she could get.

* * *

Should he stay or should he go?

Syaoran frowned as he looked into the living room, trying to decide. After a few minutes more of watching Kei and Tiki's game, he decided to stay. Moving to the floor, he sat next to the tile game, between the two. "My money's on the airbender," Syaoran told Kei, "Once Tiki sets her mind to something, she's impossible to stop."

Tiki frowned slightly at Syaoran, wondering if he meant that as a compliment or an insult. Considering their past experiences together, she was thinking it was probably the latter.

"I'm not that bad…" she tried to defend herself, but the words tasted false before they even left her mouth. Tiki actually had been that bad… she just didn't need Kei knowing it. As far as she could tell, he had a relatively good impression of her, and that's the way she wanted it to stay.

"I won," Kei announced suddenly. Tiki gaped down at the board, unable to help herself. He had indeed won, though it had been a close shave, and Tiki thought she had him cornered… how the heck had he pulled off a come-from-behind win?

"No fair, Syaoran distracted me!" Tiki claimed, wanting to push the blame onto the Avatar. Kei chuckled indulgently.

"Wanna play again?" he offered. Tiki opened her mouth to reply that, yes, she did want to play again and this time she would kick his butt—when the grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed eleven o' clock. Tiki took note of the time and sighed.

"It's getting pretty late. We should go to bed," she answered instead, reaching for the tile pieces to put the game away. Just as her hand rested on a pile of tiles, a bigger, calloused hand rested over hers. Tiki glanced up to find Kei looking at her, a slight smile on his face.

"I'll clean up," he offered, "as a thank you gesture. You know, for being so nice to me, even though I'm… well, you know. Not like you."

Tiki could only stare up at Kei, her face turning pink. He was the nice one, really. Tiki had never met a boy like him… She slid her hand out from under his, allowing him to take hold of the tiles she had been touching. Clearing her throat slightly, Tiki turned and found that Syaoran was still seated on the floor, to her surprise.

"You should go get some sleep too, Syaoran," she encouraged the Avatar as she moved over to a corner of the living room to retrieve her futon, "your training will re-start bright and early tomorrow morning."

Kei looked up at these words, curious. "Training?" he echoed, his hazel gaze moving from Syaoran to Tiki.

"Syaoran's researching the ways of airbending for a book he's writing," Tiki invented on the spot, realizing that it might be bad if Kei were to learn who Syaoran really was. "I'm taking him through the normal training of an airbender so he has enough material for his book."

"Oh. That's interesting," Kei noted. He paused a moment before adding, "I might like to try it too, sometime."

Tiki paused in her act of lugging her futon to the middle of the room to give Kei an awed look. To think that he was already open to the thought of trying airbending… it wasn't something he could just learn, of course, but the offer was still a huge step.

"Maybe," she decided, smiling as she laid her futon out. Kei attempting to airbend… the mental image was kind of funny to her, and she giggled as she lay down on her futon. That would be an interesting sight indeed.

Syaoran looked at Tiki with a brief glance that could only show confusion. _'I'm a writer now?'_ he thought to himself, trying to resist the urge to scoff. Somehow, that seemed very far-fetched. Thankfully Kei didn't know Syaoran well at all.

But his disbelief then went to Kei. After all, nonbenders couldn't bend. That was just the way it was. It's what caused this war to begin with. Though, the Avatar supposed, technically the forms for airbending would be allegedly relaxing for just about anyone.

Syaoran just didn't like it. Too… flowy.

"Well, I probably should get going then," he agreed reluctantly, rising to his feet. "Some progress would be good right about now." Syaoran gave Tiki a distinct look, as if trying to convey how hard he was going to start trying. "I need to get myself together if I'm going to get any work done."

Tiki recognized the determination in Syaoran's eyes, and she gave him a nod of approval.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow—same time, same place," she promised. It was good that Syaoran was going to get serious—so far his progress with airbending had been minimal, and though Tiki remained patient, Syaoran was getting frustrated with every passing day. If he kept having a negative set of mind, he was never going to get anywhere, so he had to work even harder to get his mind in the place it needed to be.

"Is learning airbending difficult?" Kei ventured to ask, settling down on the couch. Tiki shrugged from her position on her futon.

"For some it is. It all depends on the person."

"What about you?" Kei wanted to know. "You told me airbending children learn to airbend at a young age… how old were you when you first learned to airbend?"

Tiki blew out a puff of air, making her bangs flutter. "I don't know… three, maybe? I don't remember."

Kei's dark brows shot up into his hairline. "_Three_? Is that normal?" Again, Tiki shrugged.

"Like I said, it depends on the person."

"How did your parents react the first time you showed them your airbending?"

The question made Tiki freeze. Spending the day with Kei had enabled her to keep her thoughts away from the two gaping holes in her chest left behind by the loss of her parents. But now her distraction was bringing them up, forcing the wounds open once again. The tiny airbender turned on her side, facing away from Kei. "…They were really proud of me…" she answered after a moment, her hand grasping the amulet around her neck. They were proud that day, when she had bounded up to them under their favorite tree, eager to show them what she could do. They had smiled so brightly that day, patting her head and praising her…

Tears welled up in Tiki's eyes, and she bit her lip. No, she did not want to cry in front of this stranger about something he knew nothing about. She did not want to cry at all: no amount of tears she shed would ever bring them back, and that was the brutal truth.

Kei peered strangely at Tiki's back before turning his hazel gaze onto Syaoran. "Did I say something wrong?" he mouthed to the Avatar, looking concerned. It was the first time he had seen Tiki behave in such a way, and he was baffled as to what the reason could be.

Syaoran looked at Kei, a twist to his lips. He flittered his hand from side to side, as if saying that the words were sort of wrong. But he didn't linger on the stranger. Instead he looked at Tiki, uncertain of what to do.

Certainly, Tiki seemed quite adamant not to break down—and Syaoran could understand not wanting to in front of a stranger. So as much as he wanted to let her cry, make her get it all out of her system for the night, such an action would only make things worse.

What to do…?

"Hey, Tiki," Syaoran called out to the small airbender, nonchalant. "I'm really thirsty. You mind helping me find some tea?" The Avatar started for the kitchen, hoping she would follow. If he could at least let her get herself composed for a moment, no one would know the wiser.

Tiki glanced at him incredulously. Syaoran wanted tea right now? Why couldn't he get it himself? He should know where the kitchen was by now…

'_…Oh,_' Tiki thought to herself, realizing that Syaoran didn't actually want tea; he just wanted her to follow him into the kitchen. Sniffling a little, the tiny airbender sat up and did as Syaoran asked, using her hair to keep her face hidden from Kei's view. Only when she and Syaoran were safely in the kitchen did Tiki allow herself to breathe easier, scrubbing away at the tears threatening to fall from her stormy eyes.

"…Thanks," she mumbled, her gaze on the floor as she fidgeted with her amulet. How embarrassing, to have to rely on Syaoran to get her out of such an awkward situation. Kei must be so confused right now; Tiki felt bad for being so rude as to leave without a word. But she had to get out of there: Tiki would much rather apologize for being rude than to apologize for bursting into tears without warning.

"Don't mention it," Syaoran shrugged, moving around the kitchen to start putting some tea together. Finding the closest kettle, he filled it up with some water and set it on the stove. Waiting for it to heat up, the Avatar leaned against the counter, looking at Tiki with mild concern. "You think you'll be okay when you go back in there?"

Kei didn't know that he'd pushed the wrong button. It had been a perfectly normal question to ask, but the nonbender had no way of knowing that Tiki's parents were recently deceased. And when she went back in there, he still wouldn't know.

Syaoran weighed his eyes on her, frowning a little. "Take as much time as you need, Tiki."

Tiki took a deep, shuddering breath. While she appreciated Syaoran's concern for her, a part of her also resented it. She was now older than him; he couldn't keep babying her forever.

"I'm fine, Syaoran," she insisted, looking up to meet the Avatar's eyes as she willed her words to be true. "If I stopped to cry every time I thought about my parents, I'd never get anything done. There are more important things that need my attention right now. Like Kei… and you." Kei needed her protection from the not-as-tolerant refugees who would do him harm, but Syaoran also needed her to help to learn airbender. As she had told herself so many times before, she did not have time to cry.

Once the kettle began to whistle, Tiki took over the tea-making. She was very lucky that her aunt had been so accommodating through all of this. Most benders, Tiki knew, would not have a nonbender in their homes unless it was family. And most family members would be thoroughly putout with the prolonged stay of so many guests. But YinLi was a trooper, and she took whatever Tiki managed to throw at her in stride. One of these days, Tiki was going to have to show her aunt just how grateful she was for her.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, feeling déjà vu sweeping over him. The last time she'd almost cracked, she'd run off and pushed herself to finish her tattoos. This girl, despite every responsibility she had, needed at least some time to grieve. Otherwise, sooner or later, she was going to crack.

Moving to stand behind Tiki, the Avatar put one hand on either side of her, leaning over the short airbender. "We all have responsibilities right now, Tiki," he said quietly, trying to will her to understand. "But if you keep this up, something's gonna give and break. And frankly, I don't want it to be you."

She used to drive him nuts with her antics. Now she drove him nuts because she refused to give herself even a few minutes. Between all of his teammates, it was no wonder that Syaoran could never relax.

"Just make sure, no matter who or what needs your attention, that you at least make sure you keep a couple minutes to yourself. Sometimes you gotta let it go. I thought you, as an airbender, would know that."

Tiki sighed, repressing the strange shudder that went through her as the Avatar's breath tickled her ear. Syaoran's words were sweet, but he was underestimating her: Tiki was much stronger than anyone—even Tiki herself—thought.

"Syaoran, I told you," she began patiently, turning to hand him a cup of tea, "I'm—"

He was closer to her than she had expected, his face lower as he leaned over her. So when Tiki turned to address him, she found herself almost nose to nose with the Avatar. Tiki's mind went strangely blank as she stared up at him, the words she was speaking dying in her throat. She had never seen Syaoran's face this close before—well, maybe once, but she had been viewing him from the side because he was carrying her on his back. Now, however, she had a perfect view of his eyes, the jade hue of them deep and inviting, like the leaves of forests on a summer's day. A slow warmth worked its way into Tiki's face, the reaction something she did not quite understand. What was happening to her?

"…Fine," she finally managed to finish; when she dropped her gaze, she found that her train of thought returned easily. "I'm… I'm fine."

Wordlessly, the tiny airbender handed Syaoran his mug, staring down at it as her mind whirled over what had just happened. What in the world would make her react to Syaoran that way? She had no idea what it was about him that had suddenly rendered her speechless, or why her face had warmed, or why her heart beat had suddenly increased… was she feeling sick? If that was the case, it was certainly not any kind of sickness she had ever felt before.

The Avatar stared at her a little funny, finding her reaction a bit odd. But nonetheless, he shook his head, frowning a little. "Yeah, you may be fine right now," he started, almost sounding like he was agreeing with her. He wasn't. "But as strong as you are or not, from what I can tell, nobody just brushes off death. And sooner or later, this new mask of yours is going to start cracking."

Syaoran took the mug from Tiki. Though he hadn't actually wanted tea—it had been more to put validity into his diversion than anything—he gulped it down quickly and set it back down on the counter. He considered for a moment that maybe he should tell Tiki about his encounter with Avatar Korra, but that could wait. Right now, Tiki needed some time to herself and some rest.

"I'm going up to bed," he announced to her, "so you better head off soon too." Syaoran reached out and ruffled Tiki's hair a bit, her blue arrows peeking from behind her bangs. "See you in the morning, Tiki."

Leaving the living room, he walked upstairs to go to bed. At first, he paused, feeling the need to check the two rooms, make sure the occupants were where they should be. But, Syaoran realized, it was continuous thinking like this that was going to send him over the edge. If he was going to get serious about airbending, he was going to have to let some things go.

And for tonight, that was going to be a start.

* * *

**A/N from DJ: Hooray, Syaoran! Lots of personal successes here today. I know it's a lot of drama, and even more to come - this is one of the drama books xP - but it's for the development. Everything that happens amounts to something, now or later on or much later on. Tonight, a day late [SORRY!], we see a bit of it. Now, to the acknowledgements!  
**

**Guest: Hooray! It is the same person! Happy to see you back more! :D But yes, things have finally come out, and Syaoran is going to deal with it. They all will, and that's what's going to happen in this book. Yay, Character Building! xP Hopefully we won't disappoint you this week either!**

**Writingbrick: You're always welcome to come up with your own adjectives! I make up my own all the time... which sometimes I end up writing and don't even realize it. If you come across words that aren't words, then it was probably on me! xP Also, we couldn't watch the links! We'd love to know what you're listening to through the story. Eva and I both have our own songs that got us through the writing of this beast. xD Practically our own OSTs for each book!**

**The-new-avatar: Excellent summery! A lot tends to happen per chapter! I'm glad that means you enjoy it though! This was a bit shorter than some of our others, but beware! The next couple weeks are going to be long ones, me thinks! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Thanks, everyone, for the love we've been getting! It truly makes Eva and I feel like we've written something that more than just us can enjoy. See you guys again next week, and we'll see if I get the editing done on time! Peace out!**


	17. The Fever

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

It had been a mistake to go swimming all night. Shun realized it the moment he left the water the next morning: his body was stiff and frozen from his tireless swimming through cold water, and his head was still swimming, even though his body had left the ocean. Thankful that the sun was not yet up, even though the horizon was turning pink, the giant waterbender staggered back to YinLi's house. His clumsy movements eventually led him back to the room he should have stayed in last night; Shun pulled himself carefully through the window… only to crash to the floor once he was inside. He let out a groan of pain, but did not move. All the strength in his body had suddenly left him, and he was feeling strangely hot and cold at the same time.

If Shun didn't know any better, he could swear that he had caught a fever. But since he never got sick, such a notion was ridiculous. He was probably just tired… yeah, that was it. He had been exercising all night, so his body was protesting. All he needed was some sleep, and he would be good as new…

So the giant waterbender closed his eyes, and sank into unconsciousness.

Now, having woken at her usual hour—and in an unusual pain—ZanYi was already up for the day. Slipping out of Tiki's tiny room, she tried to warm her arms, chilled from sleeping on the floor. ZanYi hated being cold, but this was nothing compared to being in the coolers. Besides, it made the pain in her arms and hand a bit duller.

Still, she needed to change the bandages. The lieutenant knew that. Knowing she was taking a risk but perfectly content to do it anyway, ZanYi slipped into the room she had shared with Shun. After all, that's where she'd left the bandages. But instead of finding the giant either sleeping in bed, awake, or gone, she found him on the floor.

If they had been sharing the room still, this would not have been odd or even a problem. But they weren't, and Shun's face was too flushed for her to consider this normal. "Shun?" she called out, ignoring the bandages calling to her on the nightstand. The lieutenant walked over warily, only to see Shun absolutely soaked, breathing heavily, and clearly flushed. In her experience, that wasn't necessarily a fantastic combination. "Shun," she said more tersely, shaking the waterbender with her good hand, "wake up."

Someone was calling him. Shun struggled for a moment to remember where his eyes were located so he could open them. Once he did, he turned his head slightly to look up at a blurry figure above him. Blinking a few times brought the figure into focus: it was ZanYi. Of course. "Hm?" Shun hummed, unable to form a coherent sentence. He must be more exhausted than he thought. And why was the room still switching between hot and cold? Was the air-conditioning broken? And why was ZanYi bothering him at such an early hour? True, this would be around the time he was usually awake, but not today. Today he wanted to sleep in until the afternoon… he would just have to get rid of ZanYi first. "Whassa matter…?"

"You," she answered him swiftly, frowning now as she took his vitals. Increased heart rate. High temperature. Slurred speech. This wasn't normal Shun, or tired Shun. This looked to be shaping up like sick Shun. "Okay, that's it. Get up," the lieutenant ordered, but she acted as if he was not going to follow them. ZanYi knew he wouldn't be able to in his current state. Pulling him so that Shun was sitting up, she crouched and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, then rested her other arm around his midsection.

The guy was huge. ZanYi knew that. Of course he was going to be heavy. She also knew that. But with protesting burns and little help from Shun himself, this shaped up to be quite difficult. "Geez, you're like a ton of bricks," she muttered, struggling to stand back up while holding the bulk of Shun's weight. ZanYi was suddenly grateful for boot camp. Half supporting and half lugging Shun, the lieutenant got him over to the bed. "You…" she panted with a shake of her head, "are sick."

That woke Shun up a little. He managed to stagger backwards, pulling away from ZanYi's grasp. "I'm not sick," he protested, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on her—why was he so dizzy? "I don't get sick. I'm just tired—I've been up all night. I just need… some sleep…"

Shun swayed dangerously. And then, without warning, he collapsed onto the bed, taking ZanYi with him. Luckily, she was only pinned down by the weight of one of his arms; in his weakened state, Shun pulled her closer to him, sighing in content. "You're warm," he mumbled, hugging the lieutenant to him. If Shun were in his right mind, he would not dare to do such a thing. But since he was so tired, he really could not be held reliable for his actions… especially if he was likely not to remember them when he woke up.

ZanYi was not entirely sure how to respond to that. For one thing, she was human. Humans are warm. Two: she was firebender. Self-explanatory. But also Shun was burning up, and he was the one calling her warm. This guy was seriously off-kilter.

"Shun," she said, struggling against his tight embrace. "Let me up." There was no way she was going to be of any help to the sick waterbender if he was holding her close. In fact, ZanYi could barely move. Shun was basically deadweight. "I can't help you if I can't get up."

"Don't need help," the giant waterbender replied stubbornly. "Just tired…"

And she really was warm. It felt good to be able to hold her without feeling any guilt for once: Shun was freezing, and she was basically a ready-made space heater at the moment. Shun closed his eyes tiredly, breathing in the smoky scent ZanYi always exuded. It was very comforting to have her here, despite all the unpleasantness of the day before.

"…Sorry for pushing you away yesterday," Shun mumbled, only semi-aware of the words he was speaking; he was beginning to lose consciousness again. "I only did it because I thought it was the right thing to do… I never wanted you to hate me… I don't ever want you to hate me…"

Shun trailed off, a light snore beginning to sound in his throat. That was the last time he would ever take a full night to dally about in the ocean, if this was the price he was going to have to pay the next morning. It felt like he was hungover, and he didn't like the feeling at all.

ZanYi's frown softening, the residual irritation from the previous day started to melt away. Shun was seriously sick. She had no idea what he could have done to do this to himself, but he was sick. And, she had to admit, a sick Shun was almost endearing. Generally it was Syaoran that walked around like a lost pup-cub, but now it was certainly Shun in his sickened state. ZanYi also got an apology, and despite his inebriation, she knew he meant it.

"I don't hate you, Shun…" she said quietly, knowing he was already gone. The corner of her lip quirked up a little bit. "I actually kind of like you."

ZanYi sighed, knowing that she was going anywhere any time soon. Shun had quite the firm grip on her, and he was knocked out. Hopefully the man could at least sleep off some of his fever. So, the lieutenant supposed, shifting a little in Shun's arms, she might as well get comfortable.

Wrapped in his broad arms, ZanYi closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax a bit. When her head fell against his hot chest, she didn't necessarily mind. She was finally warm too. In the heat that she always preferred, it was quite easy for the lieutenant to slip away, back into sleep herself.

* * *

Hours later, awareness began to return to Shun's fevered state. With a muffled groan, the giant waterbender squeezed his eyes shut tight, stretching out his legs, before he allowed his eyelids to open.

The sun was shining in through the open window—it was probably just past noon. Shun could make out the splashing of the waves in the distance as well as the laughter of the children on the island. Shun was about to stretch his arms out in front of him when he became aware of something solid in them. He looked down, expecting to see a pillow or something. What he did not expect was to find ZanYi wrapped securely in his arms.

Shun's face exploded into a deeper red than it already was, his body tensing and eyes widening at the raven-haired beauty in his grasp. Just how long had she been sleeping in his arms? Why didn't he remember this? Just what was going on?!

He was tempted to remove his arms immediately, but somehow, Shun couldn't bring himself to do it: ZanYi looked so peaceful in her sleep, so he did not want to jostle her by moving—not to mention it was likely she would attack him if he woke her unceremoniously. But the giant waterbender was feeling really hot, and her presence there was not making it any better. Shun swallowed, his eyes moving to the door. He hoped fervently that no one had come in to check on them yet today, or else he was already in a world of trouble.

When Shun stiffened, ZanYi stirred a little, but never awoke. She frowned a little, moved closer to Shun, as if attracted by the heat he exuded. Her face then rested in the crook of his neck, her lips pressed against his collarbone. In her sleep, this shift seemed to please her, because the frown disappeared and there was a mild smile there to replace it.

But this was bad. This was _really_ bad. In fact, it was so bad that Shun felt that there were no adequate words to express just how bad it was.

His whole body was on fire now—the point of origin coming from where ZanYi's lips touched his skin—and he was beginning to wonder if it would be worth the risk of getting burned if he attempted to rouse ZanYi. He was much too comfortable in this position, and it was way too tempting to simply stay this way. Tiki had told him to find the balance between his love for ZanYi and his friendship with Syaoran; this was _definitely_ not it.

"…ZanYi," Shun whispered, wanting to wake her gently to lessen his chances of getting scorched. Carefully disengaging a hand, the giant waterbender let his fingers trail across ZanYi's cheek, hoping the sensation would not cause her alarm. "ZanYi, wake up."

Was she smiling? It was kind of hard to tell, since her face was pressed into his neck, but he thought he could see the slight tilt of her mouth. Was she dreaming about something that pleased her? If so, it bothered Shun that he would have to interrupt such sweet slumber. But if anyone caught them like this, the day would turn into a nightmare for all of them.

ZanYi frowned then, but the soft voice she heard was enough to make her wake up anyway. There was a gentle touch to her cheek, and it confused her. Her golden eyes opened slowly, unsure as to what she was looking at. Flesh. ZanYi stiffened. That was not something she normally woke up to.

She pulled her face away from Shun's shoulder and looked up to see his burning face. That's right. Shun. The early morn's memories came back with ease and she relaxed a little, craning her face away from his. "Finally woke up, huh?" she commented, quirking a brow. He seemed quite feverish still, though, knowing Shun, part of the red probably had to do with waking up like this. "If you're awake, then you can let go of me now."

Shun was only too happy to do so. He released ZanYi at once and sat up quickly—too quickly, in fact. The sudden movement made his head spin, and the giant waterbender lay back down with a groan. "What happened?" he mumbled, a hand over his eyes as his body continued to burn. The last thing he really remembered was getting through the window into his room… and that was it. There was a gaping hole in his memory, and Shun did not like it at all. Especially since ZanYi was inexplicably sleeping in the same bed as him…

A whole new avenue of thought began to occur to Shun, and his eyes widened in horror under his hand. Had something happened between him and ZanYi while he was too exhausted to remember? Was that why she was here now? The last time he checked, the lieutenant had been giving him the cold shoulder over his distant treatment of her. And now they were suddenly bedfellows? What was going on?

"Uh… ZanYi?" Shum moved his hand over his mouth, the heat of his cheeks embarrassing him. "Are we… okay?"

He was almost afraid to ask if anything had happened between them; if he did not know, he could not be held liable, right? There was a reason why they said ignorance was bliss.

ZanYi sat up after he released her, happy to be able to move again. She rolled her shoulders and neck, working out the kinks from sleeping in that position. "Yes, we're okay," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes as she stretched. "What, do you not remember?" The lieutenant turned to look down at the waterbender, reading his expression scrupulously. Her golden eyes widened a bit. "You actually don't," she observed. The surprise left quickly; his fever had been quite high before. It was certainly plausible that he wouldn't remember. But, ZanYi thought, if he didn't remember…

She shifted, leaning on her good hand over Shun, putting on a frown. "How can you not remember? After everything you said to me? After what you did?"

Was it a little cruel to toy with a man who really couldn't remember because he was so sick? Probably. But ZanYi couldn't help just this little bit of fun. He may be forgiven—but Shun didn't know that yet.

Shun gaped up at ZanYi, horror-struck. She said they were okay… but what else had happened? Had he said something he shouldn't have? And what did he do?! Shun's panic dial had just been turned all the way up, and he was about to commence freaking out.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered, willing ZanYi to believe him. "I-I can't remember what happened, but if I did anything indecent, I swear I didn't mean it! I was sleep-deprived; I didn't know what I was doing!" Shun sat up and gripped ZanYi's shoulders. It was crucial that he undid any damage he might have done, crucial that she understand—no matter what he said or did, he could not be held liable, especially if he couldn't remember what happened. "I'm so sorry," he apologized once again, feeling feverish—it was probably because his emotions were so high. "Please, disregard whatever I may have said or done. If I offended you, I didn't mean to. Please believe me."

What had he done when he was not in his right state of mind? Things had just gone from bad to worse, the worst part being that he had absolutely no idea what he was apologizing for. It was scaring him, and he hoped fervently that ZanYi would forgive him of whatever trespasses he may have made.

ZanYi could only stare at the waterbender at first, both brows raised in surprise. Perhaps this was payback for teasing him while he was sick, but she had had no idea that his reaction would be so severe. It almost made her wonder if he had a guilty conscience.

"Shun," the lieutenant started, giving him a straight look, "calm down."

Moving out of his grasp again, she stood up at last, looking at Shun with a cocked head. "Nothing like that happened." ZanYi groaned a little, her fun sufficiently stifled by the extreme guilt Shun was expressing. "I came in to get some bandages, found you clocked out on the floor, moved you over to the bed, and you got tipsy and knocked me down with you. After that…"

ZanYi thought for a moment, supposing the next bit could be considered embarrassing. She paused, twisting her lip a little. "Well, then you hugged me and wouldn't let go, started muttering, and fell asleep."

Yeah. That was kind of embarrassing, now that she'd said it aloud. ZanYi looked away, her cheeks a little flushed.

Shun frowned now. That was it? Why did she make him panic, then? Probably to get a laugh. "Ah. I should have known you were making fun of me…" he grumbled, rubbing his sore temple. Of course she would take advantage of the situation like that—he should have expected it by now.

The pause in her explanation bothered him a little bit, however. And was she blushing? Shun felt his panic meter beginning to rise again, noticing that ZanYi had not said specifically what it was he was muttering…

"What did I say?" he asked as casually as he could, his eyes searching her expression. Please, _please_ don't tell him that he had confessed everything he shouldn't have to ZanYi. Please tell him that he had muttered something insignificant, and that he had not done irreparable damage to his friendship with ZanYi. If the giant waterbender had said anything he shouldn't have in his altered state, he was going to go drown himself the first chance he got.

ZanYi didn't say anything at first, trying to decide whether to give him the rundown or the verbatim. Then she realized it was simple enough that she really couldn't paraphrase it. So she sighed. "Well, among the commentary about how warm I am, you apologized for yesterday, something about thinking it was the right thing to do," ZanYi relayed to him. Then, for the moment, her frown softened a little. "You also said you didn't want me to hate you," the lieutenant finished, looking at Shun as if he should've known better. "I don't hate you, Shun. You drive me nuts, but I don't hate you."

Shun's face continued to turn redder than it already was. Okay, so he hadn't said anything too damaging… but it was still embarrassing. What was with the comments on ZanYi's body heat?

Shun ducked his head over the other things he'd most-likely said: the words sounded like him, so he believed he could take ZanYi's word for it this time. He was thinking that pushing her away was the right thing to do… but last night, he had just been downright irritable. He had regretted it soon after, however, along with all the other distancing tactics he had been using against her the day before. It hurt him worse than it might have hurt her, but he was only doing it so Syaoran wouldn't have further reason to hate him.

The giant waterbender was glad beyond words that ZanYi didn't hate him as well, though. That was the last thing he ever wanted to happen. He was so relieved that he was even able to chuckle a little over her comment of driving her nuts. They seemed to have that effect on each other, both for different and similar reasons.

"I'm glad," he responded, looking up to show ZanYi how grateful he was. "I really am sorry for the way I've been behaving. Things have been… confusing. But I'm working it out, I promise."

Shun's throat was dry. He looked around for his canteen, but it wasn't within his line of sight—maybe he left it downstairs? With a shrug, the giant waterbender stood up, intending to get some water from the kitchen. But, once again, his head swam uncomfortably, and he ended up falling heavily back onto the bed, his head in his hands.

"Ugh… I feel weird…" he admitted, gritting his teeth against the pounding in his head. And the room was entirely too hot—had YinLi turned off the air-conditioning? Whatever it was, it was making Shun feel… off.

"You're sick, Shun," ZanYi told him, as if she'd already said it a thousand times, "Of course you feel weird."

She crossed over the door and rested her hand on the knob. "I'm going to go downstairs and get you a drink, see if Li's got any soup leftover from dinner," the lieutenant informed him. Then she fixed with him a sharp look. "Don't try moving and stay in bed. You've got a fever." ZanYi opened the door and was about to walk out when she glanced back at Shun, a slight tilt to her mouth. "And for the record, apology accepted." And then she went downstairs to set out on her mission, hearing the clang and clutter of everyone eating lunch.

Shun stared after the lieutenant, his expression incredulous.

What did she mean he was sick? Shun didn't get sick: he was as healthy as an ostrich horse. He was just tired, that's why his head hurt… and why the room was spinning… and why he felt hot one minute and cold the next…

Aw man. He really was sick. With a huff, Shun fell back on the bed, feeling disgruntled. He did this to himself, and had no one else to blame for it. But how was he supposed to know that swimming in the ocean all night was going to give him a fever? The situation really sucked.

…Well, maybe not. ZanYi had forgiven him for his behavior the day before, and she seemed in a better mood today. The way he had woken up was strange, but it was still pleasant. And now ZanYi was going to be taking care of him until his fever went away.

Shun felt a smile creeping up on his face. Maybe this whole 'sick' thing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Tiki sat at the dining table with everyone else, smiling at a joke Kei was telling her and YinLi. Tiki's aunt had been wary of the nonbender stranger in her home, but Tiki could tell that she was warming up to Kei. Who wouldn't? Kei was charming, funny, and nice. Tiki certainly enjoyed his company a lot.

"So by the time the cabbage merchant turns around," Kei was saying with a grin, "and sees that all his cabbages have been eaten, he sinks to his knees and yells, 'MY CABBAGES!'"

Tiki giggled heartily along with her aunt.

"Oh, that joke never gets old," YinLi said once she could breathe again, wiping the tears from her eyes. When ZanYi entered the room, the airbending woman turned to address her. "Oh, hello there ZanYi! Slept in today, didn't you? And have you seen Shun? I haven't heard from him all morning."

Tiki turned to look at ZanYi quizzically. It wasn't like Shun to sleep in so late either… had something happened?

Syaoran turned as the woman entered the room, relieved to see her. It had been highly unusual when the firebender hadn't joined them for breakfast; ZanYi hardly ever slept in. Though when she did, Syaoran had reminded himself constantly, it was always late into the day.

However, she didn't look at him. Instead, she was looking at YinLi, torn between amusement and exasperation. "Yeah, I've seen Shun. He's sick in bed," she answered her, crossing her arms.

"Sick?" Syaoran repeated, frowning. It was certainly odd timing for the man to fall sick, especially after everything that happened yesterday. "Are you sure?" he asked the lieutenant, almost suspicious of the timing.

But to his surprise and regret, ZanYi nodded. "Yeah. He's been running a high fever all morning," she answered, quite certain. Syaoran wanted to know how she knew that; perhaps she hadn't been sleeping in all day as he'd hoped. But if Shun was actually sick, he couldn't fault the woman for trying to look out for him. ZanYi turned back to YinLi then. "Do you have any leftover soup from last night that I could heat up for him?"

As YinLi nodded and bustled into the kitchen, Tiki frowned at ZanYi. "Shun has a fever? How did that happen?" she wanted to know. Shun was usually very healthy, being a healer and all… had his emotions run so high that they made him physically sick as well?

"…You know…" Kei began slowly; Tiki turned to him expectantly, "as I was falling asleep last night, I thought I saw a dark shadow pass over the front of the house. When I got up to check, I thought I saw someone heading to the beach. It could've been the big fellow."

As Tiki thought over it, she nodded, realizing that such a scenario made sense: Shun often went for swims on Roku's Island when he wanted to de-stress. That was easily something that could have happened last night, what with all the drama that was happening. The giant waterbender had probably overdone it, which is why he had a fever now. Tiki sighed and shook her head. And Shun was supposed to be the one looking out for everyone else's safety…

"Here, ZanYi," YinLi addressed the lieutenant, handing her a large bowl of warm soup that had just come out of the microwave. "There should also be some cold compresses in the upstairs bathroom cabinet, if you want to give Shun those to bring his fever down."

"Tell him I said get well soon, please," Tiki requested of ZanYi. She would go up to tell her himself, but she didn't want to catch whatever it was he had, just in case he was contagious.

ZanYi nodded to Tiki, reaching out to take the bowl from YinLi. "I'll pass it along. I'm just going to get him a drink first," she told the airbender. But when the bowl touched her hands, the lieutenant quickly had to drop her burnt hand, the heat hurting it. Syaoran noticed the movement and quickly got up.

"ZanYi, here," the Avatar said, taking the bowl from her grasp. "I'll carry the bowl for you. I can wrap your hand again after." Not knowing any better, Syaoran assumed the burn was his fault, and was eager to do what he could to make the injuries up to her. "I can help you change the ones on your arms too, if you'd like."

But the lieutenant rolled her eyes. "Syaoran, I am fine. Don't worry about it."

She took the bowl back with her good hand and disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to get a drink for Shun. Syaoran grumbled, exasperated. His jade eyes went from the kitchen doorway to Tiki. "What is it with the women on this team?" he complained, but instead of leaving it be, he followed ZanYi into the kitchen.

A few more minutes of arguing could be heard, but eventually they re-emerged with ZanYi holding a glass of water in one hand and the soup in the other, Syaoran looking helpless and irritated. Turning to YinLi, the lieutenant expressed, "Thank-you," and then headed for the stairs. Shooting the woman one last look, Syaoran sat back down at the table, finishing his meal.

"We'll start training after lunch, right, Tiki?" he asked, trying to let go of the frustration he had with the lieutenant. Meditation had been hard enough that morning. Syaoran, as the Avatar, couldn't let it get any worse.

Tiki nodded, a little affronted by the rather sexist comment Syaoran had just made. After all, it wasn't her fault he had issues with ZanYi. "Yes, but as you already know, Syaoran, training is useless if you don't have a clear mind," she reminded the Avatar. If he was going to improve, he was going to have to learn to stop focusing on ZanYi so much.

"Mind if I watch again?" Kei wanted to know, looking hopeful. Tiki regarded him with amusement.

"You can watch me teach at the dojo again, yes," she agreed before pausing, "but as for my training with Syaoran… I'm sorry, but that's private. He'll need as little distraction as possible."

"Oh," Kei replied, looking crestfallen, "okay. I hope you get enough material to write a good book then, Syaoran."

YinLi looked up at this, appearing confused, but Tiki shook her head at her aunt and mouthed the words, "I'll explain later." Kei, luckily, had not noticed the exchange.

Syaoran nodded. "Um, thanks, Kei," he replied as casually as possible. Everyone was growing so used to having the nonbender around, and when things were so somber lately, he could see why Kei was like a breath of fresh air. The guy didn't know any better. He didn't carry the weights and burdens that the rest of them did. "I really am bad about… distractions." He supposed that was the most mild way of putting the issue with ZanYi and Shun. And even though Syaoran wanted to be a better Avatar, to start kicking himself in gear, it was difficult to let the issue go. After all, there was so much uncertainty involved with the situation. And when training is what held him back from being able to be with the lieutenant, unlike Shun…

Shaking his head, Syaoran tried to push away the thoughts. He could not do this right before training. Later afterwards, maybe he could. But right now? No.

"I'm working on clearing my head," he promised Tiki.

Tiki nodded in approval. "Good. We can start whenever you're ready," the tiny airbender promised, moving her chair back to stand up from the table. Before she could get far, however, YinLi called her back.

"Hold on, Tiki. You said you'd help me with the dishes today, remember?"

Tiki did remember: in an attempt to repay her aunt's kindness, she had volunteered to be on dish duty any night that it was not Ping's turn. But she distinctly remembered telling her aunt that she would help any time it did not conflict with Syaoran's training schedule…

But YinLi was giving the tiny airbender a very pointed look; she obviously wanted to discuss something with Tiki, out of earshot of the others. Taking the hint, Tiki nodded obediently.

"Of course, Auntie. Syaoran, wait for me out in the courtyard. I'll be with you shortly." After assisting YinLi in her endeavor to gather all the dishes from the table, Tiki followed her aunt into the kitchen. For a good few minutes, YinLi said nothing: they worked in silence, with Tiki washing and YinLi rinsing and drying. Tiki could sense that her aunt was working up to whatever she wanted to discuss, however, and waited patiently. Whatever it was, Tiki hoped it was important enough to pull her away from her duties to Syaoran…

"…So," YinLi began conversationally, "the nonbender you've taken in...Kei, right? He seems like a nice young man."

Tiki blinked. She had not anticipated the conversation going down this avenue. Why did YinLi want to discuss Kei all of a sudden?

"I guess," she agreed slowly, as if it were a trick question.

"He's rather handsome, too," YinLi continued brightly, "with those dark curls and those pretty eyes… I wonder if he's single."

"Auntie," Tiki deadpanned, "you're married."

YinLi flushed a deep red, scowling at her niece. "Now you know that's not what I meant! All I was suggesting was that, when you finally search for a suitable husband, Kei might not be a bad candidate."

Tiki nearly dropped the plate she was supposed to be washing. "_Kei?_" she shrilled incredulously—YinLi made flapping noises at her to remind her to keep her voice down. "Aunt Li, are you nuts? I just met the guy a couple days ago!"

"And you've seemed to hit it off very well," YinLi pointed out. "I've seen you smile more in the past two days than you have ever since you got here. Say what you will about him, but you have to admit, that young man is good for you."

Tiki frowned. Ever since she had turned ten, her aunt had taken it upon herself to be Tiki's unwelcome matchmaker. Any boy Tiki so much as looked at became a candidate in YinLi's eyes… perhaps this was the reason Tiki actively tried not to pay too much attention to boys. And here her aunt was, doing it again with whom Tiki considered an acquaintance at best. Seriously, what was the rush, anyway?

"Aunt Li, I've told you over and over again: I'll get married when I'm good and ready, and right now, I'm not ready."

"But you aren't getting any younger, Tiki," YinLi reminded her niece, as if Tiki had already reached middle age. "It's best to bear children young because you can have more of them—and you have a responsibility to your nation. We need all the airbending children we can get. Just think about it, all right?" YinLi requested when Tiki showed every sign of interrupting. She bumped a hip at the tiny airbender, nudging her away from the sink. "Now go on and mentor Syaoran. I can handle the rest of this."

Tiki scowled at the back of her aunt's head. It had been just as she expected: her aunt wanted to give her more unwanted advice about how to live her life. It was so infuriating, and yet, Tiki couldn't even be mad, because she knew YinLi had her best interests at heart. It was an impasse.

Sighing in aggravation, Tiki left the kitchen and proceeded out the front door. She had never thought of Kei like that, and did not want to: he probably wouldn't be with them for very much longer, and Tiki did not want such ridiculous notions taking root in her head. Darn YinLi and her busybody ways…

* * *

When ZanYi got back to the bedroom, she was pleased to find Shun still in bed, like she had asked of him. "I got you soup and some water," she said, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You need to keep the fluids in you if you want the fever to die down, and you need to eat something too." Holding them both up, she lifted a brow. "Which one do you want first?"

Shun propped himself up by his elbows, peering at the items ZanYi was offering him. He was definitely hungry, but at the moment, he was too hot to want any soup. "Water, please," he decided, reaching for the glass. As he did so, his eyes traveled once again to the unusual burn mark on ZanYi's hand, the cause still unknown. Shun took the glass from ZanYi, but his other hand wrapped around her wrist, bringing her palm closer for him to inspect. "Are you ever going to tell me what caused this?" he wondered out loud, his eyes sliding to ZanYi's. They had both been in terrible tempers the night before, but now that all was calm, Shun was hoping to find out why such an ugly wound was on ZanYi's hand.

A heavy groan came from ZanYi, almost wishing she had let Syaoran wrap it again just so it would be out of sight. She reached over to the nightstand to put the bowl of soup there until Shun was ready for it. "I'll tell you, but I don't want you trying to heal anything until you're better," ZanYi warned him, serious. The man needed to conserve his chi if he was going to get well.

Gently pulling her wrist away from Shun's grasp, the lieutenant situated herself fully on the bed. ZanYi sat cross-legged, looking at the scar again for herself. It was just as bad as the day before. Not much had changed overnight. As to be expected for the severity, but it still reminded her why she needed to be more careful.

"I was trying some more… experimental techniques with lightning yesterday," the lieutenant finally answered him. She looked to Shun, putting her arms outward to her sides. "For generation and redirection, it's important to move the lightning so it does not touch the heart. It requires inner peace," ZanYi began to explain, drawing the route from her fingertips, through her arms, down to her stomach, and back up to the other arm and hand, just as she had for so many training days. Dropping her hands, the woman wiggled her fingers, wincing a little as the movement caused her some pain. "I've been working for years now on trying to actually manipulate lightning as another form of bending. Just… yesterday wasn't the best time to really work on it, I suppose."

Instantly, Shun felt a wave of guilt crash over him. He was willing to bet that ZanYi could not focus on such a difficult task because she had been irked with his behavior yesterday. Suddenly, the nasty scar on her hand had taken on a whole new meaning.

Setting his glass of water down on the nightstand to accompany the bowl of soup, Shun reached out and grasped ZanYi's wrist again, bringing her injured hand close to him. How he wished he could take the events of yesterday back—maybe he could have prevented ZanYi from injuring herself. It sucked that he was sick; he couldn't do anything about the rest of the burns on her body right now, and it killed him.

Another thing that sucked about being sick: Shun's inhibitions were lowered, which was a bad thing, considering it was ZanYi that was taking care of him. Shun therefore blamed his actions on the fever messing with his head as he placed a gentle kiss upon ZanYi's hand. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, his lips brushing her scarred skin. And then, as if realizing what he was doing, Shun hastily dropped ZanYi's hand, reaching around her for the glass of water. It had become too hot in the room again. He had just finished downing the glass—in one gulp, as usual—when a peculiar urge to sneeze suddenly invaded his senses.

And sneeze he did: turning quickly from ZanYi's direction, the giant waterbender let out a roar before the sneeze left him, lurching his body forward with the violence of the action. "Oh no…" Shun groaned, running a finger under his nose as he sniffed. Did he seriously catch a cold as well? This day was just getting worse and worse for him. It was a sad day when a healer managed to get himself sick.

Shun's explosive sneeze managed to jar ZanYi from the peculiar look she was giving him. It's not like it was his fault; she was the one who should have known better. Why did he take every injury so personally? The lieutenant didn't understand, but it certainly made the waterbender very gentle with her…

And she wasn't sure if she minded that.

"Looks like your fever is turning into a cold," she observed, frowning. Perhaps what they were saying downstairs about his swimming really did happen. A long night-swim would certainly cause this. ZanYi knew that one from experience.

She rose to her feet and walked over to the door. "Hold on," she told him, walking out into the hall. A minute later, after rummaging through the bathroom, ZanYi came back with those cold compresses YinLi had told her about, plus some medicine. "This stuff is for colds, so it should be able to help. If you take it now, you can probably prevent this from getting worse."

"No."

Normally Shun was a passive fellow, one that went with the flow. As long as everyone was safe, he was down for whatever. The whole medicine thing? Not so much.

"I don't like medicine," the giant waterbender explained, eyeing the offending narcotics in ZanYi's grasp as if they were going to attack him. "So thanks, but no thanks."

Honestly, Shun would rather suffer through the cold. So he would sneeze a few dozen times a day, so what? It wasn't the end of the world. He could deal with it… it was a better option than taking _medicine_. Ugh.

"Did I make it sound like you had an option?" ZanYi questioned, phrasing it like if she had, it was a grave mistake. She put the compresses down on the nightstand and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Because it's not."

The lieutenant uncapped the bottle, reading through the instructions carefully. The guy was big; she was certain he was going to need a slightly larger dosage. "We can't afford you getting everyone else in the house sick, so you're going to take this and you're going to rest so that way you'll be fine in no time." She poured out some of the medication, the viscous liquid coming out a fiery red. Turning to Shun, she quirked an eyebrow. "Now," ZanYi challenged, "are you going to take this yourself or am I going to have to force it down your throat?"

Shun frowned, his lips tightening. He didn't like medicine for more than one reason: first of all, it never tasted the way it was advertised. And second of all, he hated anything medical unless it was absolutely necessary. To him, medicine was not necessary. He wouldn't infect everyone else in the house if they just stayed away from him. It was as simple as that. Shun wasn't going to play along quietly this time. Instead, he did the only thing he felt he could do under the circumstances: he yanked the blanket over his head and curled himself into a tight ball. ZanYi couldn't force-feed him any medicine if she couldn't get to his mouth. That was his plan of defense, and he was going to stick to it.

It was certainly enough to make the lieutenant roll her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," ZanYi mumbled, shaking her head as she frown at his curled form. Apparently even Shun could act like a child—it was just irritable timing.

"Fine," she said. "You want to do this hard way? Okay."

ZanYi then ripped the blanket off of his head and tugged away at his curled up form. Shun was quite resistant. Frustrated, but unwilling to take no for answer, the woman moved to straddle Shun, eyes furrowed down at him. She pulled away at his arms to uncover his face, but his lips were tight. There was no way to force him to drink it unless she was completely willing to spill it all over the bed.

And then she recalled the weakness he had for the physical. Considering the need for the man to get well, ZanYi had little issue with using that. Pouring the medicine into her own mouth—and almost not blaming the man, since it was not the best flavor—the lieutenant then took hold of his face in both of her hands and jammed her mouth down on his to give him the medicine orally. Slowly, ZanYi worked her lips over Shun's, coaxing and inviting them to open.

Shun's entire body froze and locked down, his brain short-circuiting. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that ZanYi was kissing him. _On the lips_.

Everything inside Shun screamed at him to just swallow the freaking medicine so she could get off him. Any more of this, and his self-restraint would explode and vanish. ZanYi had no idea of the danger she had just put herself in.

Reluctant for more reasons than one, Shun finally loosened his lips, allowing ZanYi to give him the medicine. It tasted horrible, and Shun gulped it down as quick as he could, gagging from the effort. He took a deep, shuddering breath afterwards, willing himself to calm down. His heart was racing in his chest, and his skin felt like it was on fire. It was so unfair—how come he was the only one who had to feel this way?

"ZanYi," Shun mumbled, his lips moving towards hers again. Oh no, this was bad: now that he knew what kissing her felt like, he immediately wanted more. He knew that ZanYi had only kissed him to force-feed him the medicine, but he didn't care. He wanted to know the sensation of her lips on his again, just once more…

_'NO!'_ the shred of rationality he had left cried out. Forcefully, Shun snapped out of the stupor ZanYi had put him in and hurriedly clamped both hands over his mouth, as if to restrain himself. He was _not_ allowed to kiss her! He would be betraying Syaoran even more if he even dared to kiss ZanYi! What was wrong with him?!

At his limit, Shun threw an arm over his eyes, as if removing from himself the privilege of looking at ZanYi. Her straddling him was a problem as well. "ZanYi, please move," Shun requested, his voice rough. The sense of déjà vu he was feeling at the moment was not appreciated. He had narrowly avoided a disaster that almost occurred by his own hand, but ZanYi had to move before he lost his self-control once more and ruined everything.

Remaining where she was, the lieutenant simply looked at him, puzzled. True, the tactic had worked and Shun took the medicine. That was the goal and she succeeded. But what ZanYi didn't expect was the inkling hope that the kiss would last. She'd kissed before. She'd been kissed before. Mostly for work, but sometimes for pleasure. But it was a rare moment for ZanYi to realize the latter. Shun fell in that category. Part of her wanted to kiss him again.

The corner of her lip curled up, her golden eyes surveying him. Perhaps this was just part of figuring out how important Shun was to her—and what kind of important.

"Fine," ZanYi eventually told him, climbing off of the giant and slipping her feet down to the floor. Standing and looking away from Shun, she allowed herself to have a half-grin for a moment, shaking her head. Truly, this was not what she had expected, but maybe the lieutenant wouldn't push this away this time. Like she'd been thinking about quite a bit the past few weeks, maybe it was time for her to be happy and do what she wanted for herself.

Composing herself, she started to talk to him again, resuming her usual gait. "You should've just taken the medicine instead of acting like a five-year-old," she reminded him, reaching for the gauze on the nightstand. "I'm going to go shower and bandage up these burns. I'll come in and check on you afterwards, see how you're doing." ZanYi moved to leave the room. "I'll be back in a bit. Lay down and rest a while," she ordered, finally going to the door. The lieutenant paused and looked back at the waterbender, her lips tilting for a moment. But then she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Once ZanYi had exited the room, Shun rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing the pillow and pulling it over his head as he let out a long growl of frustration.

ZanYi was right, of course—if he had just swallowed the dang medicine willingly, he would not have put himself into such a position. But he was so glad that she had left him be for a few moments; if she had stayed any longer, Shun was not sure what would have happened. At least now he had a few minutes to calm down before she came back.

Shun reached blindly on the bedside table, searching for a cold compress. His hand bumped into the bowl of soup ZanYi had left there, which reminded the giant waterbender that he was hungry. Sitting up, Shun downed the soup in a few gulps before returning to the cold compresses. He attached one to his forehead and sighed; the sensation was soothing on his burning skin, and he had to resist placing more on his neck and chest. With another sneeze—this one not as explosive—the giant waterbender laid back down and closed his eyes. He didn't feel tired, but he had to close his eyes to focus on not thinking about how ZanYi's lips had felt against his, so soft and warm—

Dang it, he was doing it again. Shun groaned as his face heated up from the memory. He hoped ZanYi's shower lasted a while—he was going to need more time to calm down than he thought.

* * *

When Tiki stormed out of her house and down towards him, the Avatar winced. Whatever had happened during dish duty had suddenly put the airbender in an irritable mood. It was akin to having ZanYi teaching when her and Shun were fighting: not a good idea. And it certainly wasn't going to help him relax.

"Okay, Syaoran," Tiki huffed once she had reached the Avatar, "let's start with the basic airbending forms I've taught you."

Tiki needed a couple moments to reign herself in; if she could get Syaoran to focus on menial tasks for the moment, she would be okay when it came to teaching him more advanced airbending forms and correcting any mistakes he made.

Syaoran just kind of looked at Tiki for a moment. "Um, okay…" he agreed slowly, eyes never really leaving Tiki at first. But then the Avatar looked away and took a deep breath. He tried to relax, use deep breathing like Tiki had him practice during meditations each morning. He was able to do at least that much—usually. Though it still seemed he never got as much out of it as Tiki.

Oh. And the fact that he had yet to produce a puff of air. That too.

He began to follow the motions, a bit stiff. The motions she asked for were foreign to him, slow and curving. At least firebending forms had some of the rigidity of earthbending. Airbending? No. No such luck for him.

"So…" he ventured to speak, going through the motions, "…everything okay?"

"Your follow-through needs to be smoother, Syaoran," Tiki pointed out, approaching him. She slid a hand under one of his arms, guiding it to the proper position. "Your movements are still a little jerky. We'll work on that."

As she stepped back to allow him to continue, the tiny airbender let herself consider his question, her brow furrowing. "I'm fine," she replied automatically. But then, feeling as if this was a lie, she qualified, "Just… Auntie said some things that bother me because she's sticking her nose into my business again. I wish she'd give it a rest. I'm only twenty, for goodness sake…"

In a way, Tiki could understand her aunt's concerns: nowadays, airbending women were married off almost as soon as they were of age… and Tiki was already two years past that due date. YinLi had assured her that she had some suitors lined up, but considering all of them would be related to Tiki in some way, she was not interested in the slightest. It was a different time now: there was no hurry for Tiki to get married and have babies. She would do it on her own time, and when she was good and ready.

Syaoran grumbled a little, but nonetheless did as Tiki asked, moving his arms more smoothly. It wasn't perfect, he knew that much, but it was progress. The first time she'd introduced him to these forms was a nightmare that he never cared to repeat.

Focused on making his transitions better, the Avatar continually trained his breathing, deep and thorough. The more relaxed he was, the more flowy the movements. With airbending, this seemed to be a good thing. "What, was she bugging you about marrying up again?" Syaoran queried, once he felt he had a better grip on his motions.

Tiki breathed deeply and let her breath out slowly. Despite her efforts, however, the end of her sigh still came out as a growl. "Yes," she ground out, rolling her eyes. "This time it's Kei she's trying to get me interested in."

Tiki ruffled her bangs, her arrow blinking in and out of view due to this motion. Okay, so she enjoyed Kei's company, so what? The same could be said about Syaoran or Shun, and YinLi wasn't trying to marry her off to either of them… though, if Tiki knew her aunt, she was certain that if Syaoran and Shun were either air or nonbenders, YinLi would already be creating the wedding invitations. It was madness. Tiki suspected that YinLi was just anxious to plan her own daughter's wedding, but since Sho was only six at the moment, Tiki would have to do.

Syaoran had been doing well. He almost felt like he was getting the hang of things. Then Tiki mentioned Kei, and the jerky movements returned for a moment in his surprise. "Kei?" he verified, startled. "Is your aunt nuts?" Realizing what he had just blurted out, Syaoran quickly backtracked. "Not that I have anything against your aunt," he said quickly, as if trying to cover his blunder. He'd had far too many of those lately; Syaoran didn't need his foot in his mouth any more than it usually was. "But you just met the guy. I mean, he's not a bad guy or anything, I guess. Just… he's a stranger." Syaoran tried to smooth out his motions again, gaining focus back. "He doesn't know you like the rest of us, like your family does. Shouldn't you try to be with someone that knows all of you?"

Tiki shook her head with a sigh. "Honestly, I think the less my future husband knows about me, the better." A small hand wove through her hair, fiddling with the ends of a clump of strands. "No one in their right mind would want to marry someone who's as messed up as me…" Tiki sighed again. She was getting down on herself for no reason. That really needed to stop.

"Besides," she continued, automatically moving to correct Syaoran's hand position. "I think Aunt Li is just desperate for me. It kills her that I'm not married and pregnant by now." Tiki understood that she had a certain role to play in repopulating the airbending nation, but seriously, wasn't it dangerous for someone of her small stature to just start popping out infants? These things took time, and she wanted to marry for the right reasons… like love. As Tiki stepped back to allow Syaoran to continue, her thoughts strayed to Kei. The nonbender was nice enough, yes, and was certainly handsome as YinLi pointed out… but he didn't know Tiki, and she didn't know him. Considering him to be a potential husband was madness… and yet…

"…If I did have to marry a nonbender, though," Tiki speculated quietly, "I wouldn't mind someone like Kei."

Syaoran immediately froze and dropped his arms mid-form. His jade eyes could only look at her as if she had grown a second head—it was a similar look to what he used to give her all the time. But not for something like this. He would've preferred the other madness to what he was hearing right now.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, as if he was still uncomprehending. "Head or councilwoman of the Airbenders or whatever you are, you're still just twenty. That makes you practically a kid. Don't let whatever your aunt says about marriage and babies and Kei make up your mind." Syaoran shook his head, brow furrowed as he looked down to Tiki's gaze. "If you're going to spend the rest of your life with somebody, that's your decision, no one else's. And if whoever he is can't take all of you, he doesn't deserve the best of you."

Those were words he'd always saved for his younger sister, presuming that they would get out of the camps and get to live a normal life again. Syaoran knew his sister only deserved the best. Tiki may be nuts, but she was his friend. She deserved that as well.

Tiki looked up at Syaoran, startled. She had no idea he felt so strongly about this. Perhaps it was time to change the subject, since the topic they were discussing seemed to be distracting them both. "Calm down, I was just thinking out loud," Tiki brushed him off. "In any case, we're getting off-topic. Return to your first position and run through the forms again."

If Tiki was being realistic about Syaoran's training, she would have to admit that he was getting nowhere. He'd learned how to meditate satisfactorily, but he still lacked the spiritual peace he required in order to airbend successfully. There was too much going on in Syaoran's life in order for him to relax, and Tiki was not quite sure how to help him. What exactly could one say to a man whose thoughts constantly revolved around a woman who did not see him as a man, and who may or may not prefer one of his friends over him?

Tiki positioned herself next to Syaoran, deciding to run through the forms with him. If he was able to watch her as he did the forms, maybe that would help him see what he was doing wrong, and correct it before she had to. If he saw what the forms were supposed to look like, accompanied with Tiki's airbending, maybe he would at last be able to airbend on his own.

Syaoran almost didn't want to let the topic go, considering he wasn't sure how much credibility Tiki was giving her aunt's words. He honestly couldn't figure out what was going through the elder woman's mind. Yeah, airbenders were still in need of repopulating—the Hundred Year War had done a very good job of wiping them out. But that didn't mean Tiki should have to give up her freedom for it. That didn't sit right with him.

With a sigh, though, he heeded her actions, stepping back into his stance. The two of them continued through the forms, slow moving. Syaoran kept looking over, finding a stark difference in their movements. It was all he could do just to do the motions; he felt incredibly ridiculous and completely unrelaxed.

Tiki was in her own calm state of mind, completely focused on her task, almost as if Syaoran wasn't even there. The beginning airbender forms could be considered child's play to her, but Tiki knew better than that: it was very easy to mess up if she did not take this seriously and remain focused.

Leading up to the final form, Tiki breathed deep. And then, with all her might, she pushed out a gust of air from between her palms. The force of the gust was enough to blast a few leaves off the branches of a nearby tree. As they rained to the ground, Tiki smiled. It was nice to know her airbending was not negatively affected by the muted pain she was constantly feeling nowadays. Without her ability to bend, Tiki would be completely useless to Syaoran.

Turning back to him, Tiki noticed that the Avatar's shoulders were tense once more. He was getting frustrated again. With a mild sigh, Tiki approached him. "Sit," she instructed, pressing her hands into his chest to encourage him to do so. After he had, Tiki knelt down behind him to rub his shoulders—this had become the routine every time she noticed him getting tense.

"You need to let go of whatever is bothering you," Tiki reminded him softly. "All it's doing is distracting you. Would you feel better if you talked about it?"

Tiki was not going to force Syaoran to speak on whatever was holding him back—even though she already had a pretty good idea what was bothering him—because it was his decision whether or not he wanted to have this conversation with her. All Tiki wanted to do was help him gain some sort of inner peace. If this did not happen, Syaoran would never be able to airbend. And that, needless to say, would be a huge problem for the Avatar.

Syaoran was more than happy to let Tiki have a go at his shoulders. The airbender was fantastic at massages, and it was probably one of the only things that helped him relax anymore. He could already feel the knots starting to loosen, unraveling.

"I want to do better," he sighed, as if grieved by this. His shoulders slumped in disappointment then, not from Tiki's magic touch. "I want to focus on being the Avatar. I want to get this right. The war may depend on it…"

But airbending was the hardest thing he had ever tried. It was as far from earthbending as anything could get. And if that wasn't hard enough, it was so spiritual, required so much peace. Two things that Syaoran was not was spiritual and at peace. It seemed as if this was an impossible challenge.

Syaoran knew the solution. He had to let things go. But…

"I need to let ZanYi go," he mumbled, as if it pained him to say it. "But I just don't know how. I really like her, but she never lets me in. Even when I'm not her student, there's still a wall there. Why couldn't it be as easy as being with you?"

Tiki paused in her actions, confused by the parallel Syaoran was drawing between her and ZanYi. Didn't he realize by now that the only thing in common Tiki shared with ZanYi was their gender?

"ZanYi and I are nothing alike, Syaoran," she felt she had to remind the Avatar, resuming his massage as she spoke. "She's a very private woman, who very rarely ever lets anyone in. I'm a lot more trusting, almost to the point of naivety. So of course the way we relate to you is different."

Was it time for the airbender to be a little brutal with her honesty? If Syaoran was serious on giving ZanYi up, then the answer was yes. "I think ZanYi sees you more as the little brother she never had," Tiki admitted sadly, "she's always looking out for your safety, but at the same time, she behaves as if you shouldn't be involved in adult problems. She cares about you… but I think she cares more about the fact that you're the Avatar."

To take the sting out of her words, Tiki embraced Syaoran from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "But you're more than the Avatar to me, Syaoran. You're also my friend. I see you as the man you are, so I'm able to relate better to you. ZanYi doesn't see you that way, so you have a harder time relating to her."

Tiki hoped Syaoran could follow her logic. They did seem to get along better nowadays, ever since she decided she needed to grow up. And though she knew Syaoran did like ZanYi a lot, the tiny airbender just could not see them together. She was not sure how she knew this, but she did: Syaoran and ZanYi were just not right for each other.

Syaoran only groaned, hanging his head a little. It was not that he disagreed with Tiki; worse, it was because he did. That was exactly how ZanYi treated him, and this was after months of his trying otherwise. And with the strain the anxiety was putting on him, the frustration was putting on him, and now Shun suddenly in love with her… everything was pointing him away from the lieutenant.

And he didn't like that.

"I'll figure out something," he muttered, disgruntled as usual. The topic of ZanYi always seemed to put him a bad mood these days. Syaoran knew that wasn't a good thing. Looking back at Tiki, he shot her a half-smile with a small huff. "Well, at least someone here's got my back," he remarked. Syaoran moved his arm out her grasp to reach back and pull her down into his side. "Come here," the Avatar said, not giving her another option, holding her in a one-armed hug as she hugged him.

Tiki felt her face go hot. This was the first time Syaoran actually reciprocated any display of affection Tiki may have forced on him, and the fact that he actually was willing to hug her back made her feel… really happy.

Sadly, however, the moment was ruined in the form of Kei.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt…" Tiki heard Kei's voice, and she glanced up to find him standing a couple feet away from her and Syaoran, his expression awkward.

"Oh, hi Kei," Tiki greeted casually, removing herself from Syaoran's grasp and taking a more modest seat next to her friend. "What's up?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Kei replied, running a hand through his dark locks. "I was reading a book in the living room when your aunt suddenly burst in, insisted I get some fresh air, and then sent me off to find you. I think she locked the door behind me as well."

Tiki frowned. YinLi was meddling again. "I'm sorry about that," she sighed, getting to her feet. "Here, I'll let you back into the house, I know where the spare key is hidden. And I have a few choice words for my dear aunt as well—"

Suddenly, a shrill sound pierced the air around the island. It made Tiki's hair stand on end and her eyes widen. No, not now…

"Get inside!" Tiki shouted at some children who had frozen in their play nearby, looking frightened. When she looked back over at Syaoran, he froze, chilled by her next words. "It's a raid!"

* * *

**A/N from Eva: Cue dramatic music here! Seems like the lull of the island is being shaken up a bit. Just not by Syaoran this time. XD What does the raid entail? You'll have to wait until next week to find out! For now, though, acknowledgements!**

**writingbrick****: Gorgeous music, thank you for sharing it with us! :3 This chapter's a day late too (shh!) but that was my fault. University is currently kicking my butt. XP Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Nerdman3000: Wow, jackpot! Thanks so much for favoriting us and Fire! We hope you'll enjoy Air as much as you enjoyed Fire! Thank you for reading!**

**And so another week comes to a close. We hope you guys continue to support us, it means a lot. Thank you very much, and we'll see you next week!**


	18. The Raid

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

ZanYi was a simple woman. For her, a shower and getting dressed probably took about ten minutes. She certainly was not one to pamper herself. So when the lieutenant came back into the bedroom, she was clean and fresh with her wet tresses touching the tips of her shoulders, as they should be. "Has the medicine started kicking in yet?" ZanYi asked, putting Shun's knife back on the dresser.

She walked over to the bed, a towel ruffling her hair as she mildly dried it. One good look at the man showed her that he didn't look quite as feverish, the cold compress already doing its job. "You look a little better," she mused, sitting down next to the bed on the floor, "though your face is a little red…" ZanYi snickered a little before she could stifle it. Part of the red was fever, she was certain, but the lieutenant knew full well that the man was probably still embarrassed from her tactics earlier.

Shun opened his eyes and turned to give ZanYi an aggrieved look. "Why are you always so gleeful to see me uncomfortable?" he wanted to know, unable to comprehend what he viewed as a sadistic tendency. ZanYi meant well—most of the time—but Shun really could do without her taunting and teasing of him. Especially since she had no idea that she was messing with his heart as well as his mind.

ZanYi turned to look up at him, a brow quirked. "Gleeful?" she repeated, almost amused. It took a bit of thought, but the lieutenant was certain that was an adjective that had never been used to describe anything about her.

Shrugging it off, she supposed, "Shun, you're a grown man, and you carry yourself accordingly. But when you get embarrassed…" ZanYi couldn't help the chuckle that came out at the thought, "well, as far as weak spots go, it's what some would say would be a cute one."

Again, Shun's face lit up in his embarrassment. Cute? She thought him being embarrassed was cute?

"Is that why you're always teasing me?" he accused, frowning at the lieutenant. No wonder she did the things she did, then—the teasing kisses, the insinuating comments, the dangerous closeness. That made a lot more sense to him now… he just wasn't sure whether or not he liked the fact that ZanYi found his embarrassment 'cute'.

ZanYi seemed to ponder that for a moment, as if not quite sure of the answer herself. Certainly, she had started to tease him because she had noticed Shun's ineptitude with the female race. Seeing the sturdy man get so flustered was amusing to her.

But, as she had started suspecting, there was starting to be more to that.

So, ZanYi full turned to the waterbender then, resting her arm on the bed so that she could prop her head up on her hand. "I suppose that's one explanation for it," the lieutenant told him with a slow nod. Then the woman quirked a quick brow at him and smirked. "Though I have certainly found other reasons for it."

Her golden eyes never left his flushed face, as if waiting for a response, gauging just what reaction she would get with that.

Shun's frown deepened as he looked at ZanYi. Other reasons? What did that mean? What other reason could she possibly have for teasing him?

"What do you—?" he began to ask, suddenly feeling as if the answer to this question was vital, when all of a sudden, a piercing sound crossed his senses. He cringed and covered his ears, his head still sensitive from his sickness. "What the—?!"

YinLi burst in just then, looking pale and grave. "You two: downstairs into the basement, now!" she ordered, standing back and gesturing frantically for them to leave the room. "The alarm means that the Neo-Equalists are coming! We don't have much time!"

Shun sat up quickly, ignoring the protesting spinning of his head. Neo-Equalists were coming? _Here?_ Was this about to be a repeat of Roku's Island all over again? Struggling to his feet, Shun stumbled his way to the door. What a time to be sick indeed. He growled under his breath, but refused to give up: he would not be a sitting turtle duck just because he had a fever. Turning back, Shun reached out a hand, beckoning to the lieutenant. "Come on, ZanYi," he urged. He wasn't going anywhere unless she went with him, because from now on, where she went, he went.

ZanYi didn't need the summons. She was on her feet, and quickly moving to Shun's side, slipping her arm around him to pull his arm across her shoulders. There was no way the guy was going to get very far on his own.

"Li, get the children and go on down there," the lieutenant ordered, ready for anything. The woman could be taken from the military, but the military couldn't be taken out of the woman. Moving as quickly as she could with Shun's sick and tizzy state, ZanYi got him downstairs, where the alarms sounded almost louder. It was piercing. She lead him down to the basement, content that the sirens were quieter. The twins and Ping were already down there, but that wasn't enough for her. "Syaoran and Tiki…" she muttered, their absence the most immediate thing to her. The lieutenant pushed even faster then, setting Shun down. "I'm going to go find them. Stay here and don't move, Shun."

Shun's hand immediately closed around ZanYi's wrist. He was battling with the desire to keep her safe as well as the desire to have Tiki and Syaoran safe as well. It was a short battle—his loyalty to his friends won out, and he reluctantly released ZanYi. "Hurry back," he urged, his eyes never leaving hers. If he knew ZanYi, he knew she would want to stay outside and fight. But, just this once, he wanted her to remain safe. He hoped that she would hear him.

ZanYi nodded to Shun, taking a step back. "I'll try," was the best promise she could give him. And the lieutenant knew it wasn't enough. And she knew he probably hated this, hated having to stay behind while they were all out there. But having Shun try and follow her would do more harm than good in his state.

* * *

Outside, everyone was moving, the children summoning air scooters and high-tailing it home, where their worried mothers ushered them inside, slamming the doors behind them. Tiki turned to Syaoran and Kei urgently. "You two need to get inside," she asserted, grabbing each of the men by the hand and pulling them as fast as she could to her aunt's house. "Once inside, go into the basement and _stay there_. You especially, Syaoran."

"But what's happening?" Kei wanted to know. Tiki stopped pulling them long enough to dash up the porch. She knew the spare key was hidden in the alcove, but she was too short to reach, so she used her airbending to pop the key loose. The tiny airbender unlocked the front door and swung it open before turning to answer Kei's question.

"The Neo-Equalists are coming," she said darkly, sizing Kei up. She stepped forward so that she towered over the nonbender, standing her ground on the porch. "If you want to leave with them, Kei, I won't stop you. But if you join forces with them against us, I will not hesitate to bring you down, understand?"

Kei's face blanched at this bold declaration. Before he could reply, Tiki turned from him to focus on Syaoran. "Inside, Syaoran," she said again, her tone making it clear that it was not a request.

Syaoran, however, did not care whether it was a request or not. His feet were planted, and his gaze on Tiki. "Well you have to go too then," he told her, refusing to enter until he knew that Tiki was going too. His furrowed stare went from her to Kei, suddenly wary.

The guy had not done anything to them; that was fact. He had only been a friendly shadow. But things were about to change very quickly. Things were going to get hostile; the war was coming to them again, and Syaoran didn't know where Kei stood.

"You better make up your mind fast which side you're going to be on, because this is about to get ugly," the Avatar warned him with narrow eyes.

Kei looked between the two, looking anxious. "But… what makes you think they'll want to fight?" he ventured to ask. Tiki removed her gaze from Syaoran long enough to deadpan a look at Kei.

"We're benders, Kei," she reminded him needlessly, "and the last time I checked, the NEs are trying to wipe us all out. Why do you _think_ we're going to fight?"

"I—" Kei began, but Tiki strode away from him, looking down into Syaoran's eyes as she stood above him on the porch.

"Syaoran, _go inside_," she urged him once again, this time with an ounce of panic in her voice. "I don't have time to argue with you—they could be here any minute."

YinLi rushed out of the house just then, appearing shocked to see Tiki and her friends outside. "What are you all doing?" she demanded, approaching her niece. "Do you not hear the sirens? Get into the basement, all of you!"

"I'm staying with you, Aunt Li," Tiki asserted, turning her stubborn gaze onto YinLi next. This caused her aunt to frown.

"No, Tiki. You'll be safer in the basement. The Neo-Equalists usually go away if I bribe them—"

"They're robbing you, Aunt Li!" Tiki growled, crossing her arms. "We should be able to live freely!"

"I don't need you making trouble, Tiki," YinLi said, her scowl becoming more defined. "Now be a good girl and go inside with your friends!"

"**No**," Tiki denied forcefully, taking a step towards her aunt. "No matter what happens… I'm staying with you, Aunt Li."

YinLi huffed, utterly putout with Tiki. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She was her mother's daughter indeed—once she decided on a course of action, she pursued it to the very end. But YinLi had already lost her sister. She could not lose her niece too.

Just as she opened her mouth to argue further with Tiki, the island sirens stopped, only to be replaced with an even more disturbing sound: the chopping of helicopter blades. YinLi looked anxiously towards the sky before her gray gaze returned to Tiki.

"Oh… do what you want, then! I don't have time to argue with you!" The woman cried, rushing out towards the bank of the island, putting herself in plain sight with her wallet clutched firmly in her hands. Tiki quickly shook out her bangs to cover her arrow—it would not help matters to have her tattoos shown plainly in sight. At least she had dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and jeans today. She stepped down the porch steps with her head held high, and turned to look at Kei as she passed him.

"What are you going to do?"

Kei shifted uncomfortably, his eyes looking everywhere but into Tiki's. The truth was, he was not sure where he stood on this issue. A couple days ago, he had believed benders to be the most frightening thing on the face of this earth. But after meeting Tiki, her family and her friends… suddenly, Kei was not so sure. But did that mean he had to turn his back on his fellow nonbenders? Uncertain, Kei finally met Tiki's eyes, seeing the strength and determination there. She knew what she had to do, and she was determined to do it… no matter what. Suddenly, Kei had his answer.

"I… will stand with you, Tiki," Kei proclaimed with a nod. Tiki's eyebrows shot up into her hairline for a brief moment. When she saw how serious he was, however, her surprise faded to be replaced with something else: respect.

"Very well," she accepted with a small nod of her own. Turning to her right, Tiki locked gazes with Syaoran once more. "Go inside," she told him one last time before striding out towards her aunt, Kei in tow. Whatever happened, she was determined to protect her aunt—and this island—from harm. The Neo-Equalists had already taken enough from her. They would not rob her of her home and family a third time.

And Syaoran was determined to help her. So he started for the beach right after Tiki, only to hear a yell from behind. "Syaoran!" ZanYi called out, stern. The young man turned to look back at her with surprise. "Get in the basement, now. You can't be out here."

Syaoran stopped and watched as ZanYi made quick steps towards him, that fiery look in her eyes. But he wasn't going to yield to her words this time. "Tiki's staying out here with her aunt. We can't leave them out here," he told her, starting to move backwards to continue to the beach.

"I'll get them inside, just go now before hell breaks loose," ZanYi told him, moving ever closer. But Syaoran refused.

"Kei's with them," Syaoran pushed further. "He says he'll stand with us, but I'm not going to let him change his mind." And before the Avatar could be swayed further by ZanYi—whether by her words, her face, or her force—he scurried down to the beach. In great irritation, the lieutenant followed after him with every intent to bring all of them back inside.

Upon arrival he was yelled at again. "Syaoran!" Tiki growled, irritation beginning to fill her when she saw the Avatar headed her way, ZanYi in tow. "Would you listen to me for once?! You can't be out here!"

"_All_ of you should be inside!" YinLi asserted, turning an aggrieved expression upon the four young people in her midst.

"I'm not going anywhere, Aunt Li!" Tiki insisted, turning to glare at her aunt. YinLi was about to spit out a retort, but the helicopter noises were getting louder. A moment later, a black helicopter appeared in the sky, getting bigger and bigger with the Neo-Equalist symbol emblazoned on the side. Tiki turned into her aunt's side as the helicopter flew closer to them, tossing up wind and sand. As it landed and the blades slowed, Tiki made sure her bangs were lying flat over her forehead before turning to see who was exiting the aircraft.

Only three men came out of the helicopter, all of them wearing the Neo-Equalist uniform. With a jolt, Tiki recognized the last Neo-Equalist to exit the helicopter: he was the one who had ordered the shooting of her parents. Gritting her teeth, Tiki reached out to take the nearest hand available; it happened to be Syaoran's. She squeezed his hand while her other hand wandered up to the neckline of her shirt, where her amulet lay hidden. So this murderer dared to come after the rest of her family, did he? Tiki would just see about that.

"Quite a welcoming committee," said the first Neo-Equalist, standing before YinLi with a smug grin. "Usually it's only you who dares to oppose us, YinLi."

"If it's money you want, take it," Tiki's aunt asserted, opening her wallet and shoving a stack of cash into the Neo-Equalists' open palm. "We've done nothing, so leave us in peace."

"This won't be enough," said the second Neo-Equalist, taking the bills from the first and counting them swiftly. "We'll need twice this amount from now on."

"What?" YinLi questioned, her face paling.

"Times have changed, airbender," the second Neo-Equalist continued, adjusting his glasses. "We're suddenly finding ourselves in need of more backing than usual, considering the rest of your kind that still believes they have a chance to win this war just won't stop pestering us. Consider it an inconvenience tax."

Tiki's blood began to boil. Now they were going to _double_ their extortion of her aunt? Nuh-uh. No way. It was not going to go down like this.

"We owe you _nothing_," she hissed, ignoring the horrified warning looks her aunt was giving her. "Call it what you want, but you Neo-Equalists are just a bunch of cowards and thieves, among other things!"

"Hush!" YinLi shushed Tiki, but too late: she had drawn the attention of the Neo-Equalists… the third, especially.

"You look familiar, little girl…" he drawled, leaning over to inspect Tiki more closely. She had to resist the urge to spit in his face. "I've seen you before, haven't I? …Perhaps in Republic City?"

Now he was mocking her? Tiki let go of Syaoran's hand, balling them into fists instead. "Oh, I don't know," she began sarcastically, once again ignoring YinLi's looks that told her to be quiet. "You haven't murdered any innocent airbending couples lately, have you?"

A spark of recognition went through the Neo-Equalists cold eyes; he smirked in delight. "Ah, the Chouko brat," he said, "so this is where you've been hiding. No wonder no one could find you after your little… temper tantrum. We should have known you'd want to be with your own kind, though. Nothing like airbending slums to remind you of your dear departed mommy and daddy, right?"

Tiki reacted without thinking: her fist struck out and hit the Neo-Equalist square in the face. Tiki smirked when she heard the satisfying crunch of his nose under her knuckles. The Neo-Equalist roared with pain, jumping back and clutching his bleeding nose.

"Insolent brat!" he roared, retrieving a handgun from his jacket and pointing it square at Tiki's forehead. Before he could pull the trigger, however, a swift movement had the gun out of his hands and into an unlikely pair of hands—Kei's. The other two Neo-Equalists had drawn their guns, but it seemed that they were afraid to shoot—Kei had his gun trained on their colleague, and Kei was much closer to their colleague than they were to him.

"I don't want to fight," Kei qualified, though he did take the safety off the hand gun, "I just want to talk."

"Kei," Tiki called, eyeing the gun in the nonbender's grasp. After all, she was not exactly sure if she could trust him or not. Kei glanced over to her before his hazel gaze returned to the Neo-Equalists.

"It's all right, Tiki," he tried to reassure the tiny airbender. "They're not going to hurt you—or anyone else—on this island. Right, fellas?"

"Who do you think you are?" the third Neo-Equalist spat through the blood trickling into his mouth. Kei lifted a dark eyebrow.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked, sounding almost incredulous. When the Neo-Equalists continued to stare, he lifted a shoulder. "All right: maybe you recognize this then?" With his free hand, Kei pulled down the right shoulder of the shirt he wore, revealing bare flesh save for one thing: a winding tattoo that circled his upper bicep and led all the way to the top of his shoulder, the head of a dragon roaring there. Upon catching sight of the tattoo, all three of the Neo-Equalists' eyes widened.

"It can't be…" the first Neo-Equalist muttered, "you're—"

"That's right," Kei cut him off, shrugging his shirt back into place. "I'm the son of the boss, in fact. And I happened to be enjoying a quaint little vacation on this island before you so rudely interrupted. So here's what you're going to do: you're going to give this nice lady back her money, climb back into your helicopter, fly off into the sunset, and never come back again. You're also not going to speak a word about this to anyone: I don't want word of my vacation spot getting out."

The Neo-Equalists stared at Kei, as if he had just demanded that they all start prancing around to the song 'I Feel Pretty'. Slowly, they turned to face one another.

"We should do what he says," the first one said immediately, still eyeing Kei in fright.

"How do we know he's actually one of the sons, though?" the second Neo-Equalist asked, looking suspicious.

"Want me to get my father on the phone?" Kei offered, producing a cell phone out of nowhere. As the Neo-Equalists watched, he flipped the phone open, his thumb hovering over the 'call' button. "I'm sure he'd be fascinated to hear just why you have not done as I asked."

The threat was clear in Kei's hazel eyes: _Try me_. That seemed to be enough for the Neo-Equalists. Scowling, the second Neo-Equalist threw YinLi's money at her feet. "This island is useless to us anyway. Hardly poses a threat with nothing but airbenders…"

The third Neo-Equalist followed his comrades slowly, his eyes never leaving Tiki as he backed away toward the helicopter. "This isn't over, Chouko brat," he hissed, climbing into the aircraft last. "We'll meet again: you can count on it."

Tiki glared at the hateful man as he shut the door behind him, starting the helicopter up. She only stopped glaring when sand began to fly through the air, and then again until the helicopter was out of sight. Finally, she tore her gaze away from where the aircraft disappeared to land on Kei. He had dropped the gun, and was now staring down at his feet, looking rather sheepish. Tiki padded silently through the sand and approached the nonbender, holding up a hand to stay her aunt, whom had called her back. She did not halt her steps until she was standing directly in front of Kei, looking up into his face.

"So," she began, folding her arms, "you had the use of a cell phone the whole time?"

Kei grimaced. "Not really," he confessed, holding the phone up once more for Tiki to see. "No cell towers—no bars."

That made sense. Tiki was surprised the Neo-Equalists had fallen for such a bluff. They must not have been very smart. "Kei. Who _are_ you?"

Kei looked away at this question, color rising in his cheeks. "It's… a long story," he admitted. When he turned and took notice of Tiki's expectant expression, he smiled a little. "But I'm willing to tell it… that is, if you're all willing to listen."

Kei was looking at Syaoran and ZanYi. Tiki turned to look at them too, her eyebrows raised. She was not sure about them, but personally, the tiny airbender was very interested in knowing just what it was about Kei—and his tattoo—that had made the Neo-Equalists turn tail and flee like that.

Syaoran was kind of gaping at the moment, unsure of what to think. Before he—heck, even faster, before ZanYi—could do anything at all, Kei had swooped in and resolved the entire issue. Not only had the guy remained true to his word, but successfully frightened off the Neo-Equalists?

For Tiki, he was happy, no battle having to have been fought. Considering the soldiers that had been sent, a fight could have easily broken out. It was obvious that the one had no qualms about being a cold-blooded killer. They already knew that.

But for the rest of them, Syaoran was not quite sure where he stood. Kei may have done them all a huge favor, but somehow it seemed that were still more than meets the eye to the young man—a very suspicious amount.

ZanYi seemed to have that exact notion in her mind. Her brow was furrowed deeply in distrust, and she moved to stand in front of Syaoran, tugging Tiki back a little as well. "Start talking or I start firing," the lieutenant said, leaving no room for negotiation.

If the Neo-Equalists did not want to cross this guy, than ZanYi did not trust him. Not one bit.

"ZanYi, stop it," Tiki complained, moving from behind the lieutenant to stand in front of Kei. "He just saved us from a bad situation. Can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"It's okay," Kei assured the tiny airbender, smiling down at her when she looked up at him. "I know how suspicious this looks."

"Then explain so that it's no longer suspicious," Tiki replied, turning to face him. Kei's smile turned sad at this.

"No promises," he mumbled before looking up to address ZanYi. "My full name is Kei Ryuunosuke. I am the third son of Kenta Ryuunosuke, the head of the Ryuunosuke Family."

Tiki processed this information as calmly as she could, but even so, her mouth came open with a pop. "You're a _gangster_?"

"…Sort of," Kei admitted, looking ashamed. As Tiki took a hesitant step back, he continued heavily, "It gets worse: my father is allies with the Neo-Equalists. It's a flimsy alliance, but an alliance nonetheless—we provide them with weapons and our name, and they provide us with political power and money. It's an even trade, you could say."

Tiki may have been imagining it, but she could swear there was a whole lot of bitterness in Kei's tone as he explained his ties to the Neo-Equalists. "So how did you end up here?" she wanted to know.

Kei sighed. "I'm the third son. I'm still in the 'business', but no one really expects much of me. So I used my father's money to go out and party, buy things—you know, typical spoiled rich kid stuff. None of it was really my style, though… I guess I just wanted to make some kind of name for myself. And then, three nights ago, I borrowed my father's yacht without permission. Me and a few of my friends went out to sea, having a good time… we never even saw the storm coming until it was too late. And the next thing I knew… I woke up and saw you."

A small smile adorned Kei's features as he looked down at Tiki. "This might sound cheesy and borderline creepy, but… you kind of saved my life, Tiki. I know I haven't known you for too long, but your strength and your kindness… how you always strive to do your best, and how you protected me, a total stranger, from everyone else… you made me see that the way I was living life wasn't the answer."

Hesitantly, Kei reached out, clasping one of Tiki's tiny hands. "I want to be able to stay here with you, Tiki. I want to learn more about you, and I want you to get to know me… even the bad parts about me. Now that I know not all benders are bad, maybe I can convince others as well, with you supporting me. I want to be able to make a difference, like you do. So even though you know my past isn't great, I still hope you'll give me a chance."

Tiki was not sure why, but she was blushing. Kei made her sound way cooler than she actually felt she was. But she could also tell that he was being sincere; he wasn't just trying to butter her up. He meant what he was saying. Suddenly, the fact that he was the son of a mob boss became unimportant to Tiki.

"…I think I can do that," she agreed, a slow smile stretching across her features. Kei grinned in relief.

YinLi watched this scene unfold, feeling unexpectedly gleeful. True, being married to the son of a mob boss wasn't exactly reputable, but if Tiki did marry Kei, it sounded as if she would be well taken care of. And Kei had pretty much confessed his feelings already, unless YinLi was interpreting that speech he just made wrong. Still, the way he looked at Tiki had YinLi feeling very hopeful for their future.

"Well then, let me say this officially," she butted in, beaming at Kei, "welcome to Southern Air Island."

Perhaps having the son of a mob boss in the family wouldn't be such a bad thing… in any case, the Neo-Equalists would lose a powerful ally, and that was certainly something.

Syaoran frowned, on the fence. Kei had been harmless the whole time he'd been with them thus far. He had been instrumental in just saving them from a very hostile breakout. He clearly just wanted to help Tiki.

But, and this is why he was frowning, Kei was also the son of a mob boss. Not just that, but a mob boss with Neo-Equalist ties. Third son or not, it made Kei reasonably less reliable. Tiki was prone to trust very easily—to the point of naivety, as she'd put it earlier. And her aunt had her own warped agenda.

"What do you think about this, ZanYi?" he asked, moving to her side from her back. The Avatar didn't necessarily need a verbal reply. Darkness had crossed her face. Positives or not, it seemed the lieutenant had already made up her mind about Kei. ZanYi had crossed her arms and was glaring at Kei, hostile. She knew all about the Ryuunosuke's, about the kind of help they provided the Neo-Equalist militia. Resistance fighters had lost their lives because of the additional weaponry. Some of Zaron's soldiers, in fact.

When she started forward, Syaoran considered stopping her—but then he realized that would make things even worse. ZanYi moved between Kei and Tiki, her glowering eyes trained on him. "You may be welcome on this island by them, but let me make something painfully clear to you." The lieutenant closed the gap between her and Kei, in his face. "Give me any reason at all to think that you are not sincere, pose a threat to any of them, or your family poses a threat to them, and I will end you."

She lingered for a moment, ensuring that if Kei didn't get the message through her words, it was conveyed in the gravity of her eyes. Then ZanYi stepped back to pick the gun up out of the sand. With swift and knowing hands, she returned the safety to its rightful place and ejected the cartridge of bullets.

Her eyes never leaving Kei, she slid the top of the gun to pop out the bullet that was already loaded. "I'll be keeping this," she told him. The lieutenant was not going to allow a nonbender with any sort of Neo-Equalist ties in possession of a gun. Her point clearly made, ZanYi moved away from Kei to head back to the house, make sure everyone in the basement was fine. In passing, however, she muttered to Syaoran, "I don't care what Tiki or her aunt say: don't let him out of your sight."

He nodded, knowing he could at least do that, trustful of Kei or not. Then ZanYi continued on up to the house to tell Shun just what was going on. Syaoran walked over to the airbenders and Kei, still uncertain as to which side of the fence he was on. "A bit of advice," the Avatar did offer Kei with a grimace, "I would listen to her. She's really good at her job."

"So I see," Kei mumbled, still staring after ZanYi in shock. Tiki shook her head, disgruntled.

"Don't take it personally—she's like that with everyone," the tiny airbender explained with a folding of her arms. Kei glanced at Tiki, looking rueful.

"But she's right to keep her guard up. I would, if I were in her shoes." Kei stared down at Tiki, appearing to ponder her. Once again, Tiki felt her face flush and wondered why. "To be frank, I'm a little surprised you're willing to take me at my word. I am considered part of a crime syndicate by many, though I did not choose to be born a Ryuunosuke."

There was that bitterness again. Did Kei hate his family? It was starting to sound like that was the case. Tiki tilted her head, considering Kei as he had pondered her.

"You haven't given me a reason not to trust you so far," Tiki pointed out, "you've kept true to your word, and you were willing to admit things that aren't so easy to talk about. I can respect that, and I will respect you until you give me a reason not to… not that you will."

Kei took a moment to process this before his face lit up into a grateful grin. "Thank you, Tiki," he said fervently. "You really are an amazing woman."

The pink in Tiki's face darkened to red, and she ducked her head, embarrassed. "No problem, I guess…" she mumbled, somehow unable to meet Kei's eyes. What was she getting so flustered for? This sensation was all so new to her, and yet similar to what she felt when Zaron had been around, but deeper…

…Did this mean that Tiki liked Kei? It was hard to tell objectively—she hadn't known the guy very long at all. But when he smiled, Tiki knew that she could not help but feel attracted to him… Had YinLi's yammerings taken root in her head after all?

As if she sensed it was time to butt in, YinLi did just that, throwing an arm around both Kei and Tiki. "Well, isn't this delightful! Kei, I want you to know that I agree one hundred percent with Tiki. Feel free to stay with us as long as you like: you already feel like you're a part of the family!"

"Aunt Li," Tiki hissed, scowling at her aunt. YinLi shrugged at her, though the mischievous look in her eyes was somewhat familiar…

"Now don't fuss, Tiki," the woman chided, finally releasing her niece and Kei as she strode past them and Syaoran. "I was just being friendly. Well, I think I'll get started on dinner, then. Any requests? How about you, Kei?"

The nonbender looked a tad startled to be asked his opinion; after contemplating for a moment, he lifted a shoulder. "Whatever you make is bound to be delicious, Ms. Li," he stated diplomatically. YinLi absolutely beamed.

"Such a sweetheart," she cooed before bouncing off towards her house. Feeling as if it was a line a politician might say, Tiki turned to Kei, lifting a skeptical eyebrow for the first time since she met him.

"You're really fine with anything? We're vegetarians, you know," she reminded him, remembering all-too-clearly a time Syaoran expressed his displeasure over the lack of meat on the dinner table. Kei turned a smile onto Tiki.

"It really is fine; I don't mind that you're vegetarians. In fact, I've always wanted to try tofu, so you could say you're giving me a whole new experience."

Was this guy for real? It seemed as if he was too good to be true. But as Tiki searched his expression—and found it to be sincere—she could not help but smile. Kei was definitely unlike any boy she had ever met before.

Syaoran almost felt like Kei was being a suck-up. It reminded him of all the times his sister had pulled similar lines to get her way at home. But Kei just seemed to be trying to be considerate; Syaoran knew he could probably do with a bit more of that. Apparently, airbender or not, Li was not about to forget his slip at dinner about the meat. A month ago.

Even Tiki was starting to fall for the nonbender's spell, it seemed. Her finally being happy again was one thing. But this shy, flushing thing? When Syaoran wasn't sure whether they could fully trust Kei, and had strict orders from the lieutenant to watch him, that didn't look good to him.

"Well, let's get going so you can have that new experience, Kei," Syaoran encouraged, coming up on Tiki's side. He slung an arm over her shoulder, putting her in a loose headlock and leading her back up to the house. "After all, Li seems quite enthusiastic about dinner tonight."

Tiki frowned, displeased with the sudden man-handling treatment she was receiving. True, Syaoran wasn't hurting her, but she still didn't like the way he was handling her.

"Let go," she demanded, though she did not give Syaoran a chance to oblige—the tiny airbender elbowed him in his side and ducked out from under his arm as soon as she was able. Tiki stepped in front of him with her hands on her tiny hips. "Quit treating me like a kid, all right? I'm older than you, remember?"

"Are you really?" Kei asked, sounding interested as he came up beside Tiki.

"Yeah—he's nineteen, and I'm twenty," Tiki informed Kei while at the same time reminding Syaoran of the age difference. From her peripheral vision, Tiki noticed Kei's amused look.

"It's not that much older," he pointed out, recalling the tiny airbender mentioning that her birthday had just passed a few weeks ago.

Tiki turned to give Kei a look. "It's enough," she insisted in a tone of voice that dared Kei to claim otherwise. Taking the hint—though still looking very amused—Kei passed the pair and headed back towards the house. Once he was gone, Tiki turned to Syaoran once more, her frown lessening.

"Please start taking me seriously, Syaoran," she requested, asking rather than demanding. "I know you're used to how I was before…" Tiki paused, her breath catching, and then barreled on determinedly, "but I'm not that girl anymore, okay? I don't think I will ever be that girl again. It was time for me to grow up, so I did. Please respect that."

Syaoran frowned, starting to be miffed as well. He didn't understand why this age thing was bothering her. He would be turning twenty at some point within the next year as well. A few months made no difference to how she was acting.

"If I didn't take you seriously, I wouldn't have taken you as my airbending teacher," he deadpanned, wanting to roll his eyes, "and I wouldn't talk ask for your opinions either." The Avatar stepped closer to her, not caring if it seemed like he was looming over her, a hand ruffling through his shaggy hair in frustration. "I don't care who think you are now and who you thought you were then. I'm going to treat you like Tiki, and that means all of you. And you know what? If you had really grown up, you would know that the girl who was high on life and bounced around like a maniac is still a part of you."

Tiki's face colored once more, though not in a good way. "You mean the stupid little girl who was always annoying everyone else with her chatter and mischief?" she deadpanned right back, "And don't bother denying it: I know that's how you thought of me." It was how everyone thought of her, except for maybe Shun… but that man usually had a deep well of patience, so he didn't really count.

"You know what I think?" Tiki asked, though it was a rhetorical question. "I think you want me to go back to my old self because I was easier to boss around back then, and now you don't know what to do with me." Tiki stepped closer, frowning up into Syaoran's face. "News flash, Syaoran: that Tiki is gone. So don't ever mention her again. I hate her." And with that, Tiki turned on her heel and stormed away in the direction of the dojo, wanting to be alone.

That Tiki was an airhead who always tried to laugh herself through her problems and never took anything seriously, causing irritation and exhaustion for the ones who attempted to put up with her. Looking back now, Tiki wanted to hang herself for all the foolish things she had said and done. She really could not blame everyone else for not taking her seriously: who could, when she behaved like a clown? It was probably already too late to ask for anyone's respect, although Syaoran swore that he did take her seriously, otherwise she would not be his airbending teacher or his confidant… personally, Tiki thought he had just taken her on because he was desperate.

Entering the empty dojo, Tiki sighed, sliding down the wall to sit down, wrapping her arms around her legs. Well this was fantastic: now she was in a foul mood. There was no way she could go to dinner like this. What now?

Tiki looked up at the wall opposite her, the whole thing covered in mirrors. Her reflection stared back at her, a look forming on her face that Tiki recognized all-too-well. Why not? It wasn't like anyone else was around…

Getting to her feet, the tiny airbender strode across the room to the boombox she kept in the dojo for the occasions she wanted to play soothing music for the children. She had other CDs, however, and found her favorite right away; it was at the top of the stack. Tiki popped the CD in, pressed play, and moved to the center of the dojo. As the music started, she took a deep breath, stretching out her muscles a little. When the tempo picked up, she nodded her head to the beat. Just as the music broke into the bridge, Tiki began to move, her spins and steps timed with the music. She had had a little professional training in the art of dance—ballet, to be specific—when she was a child, but had been kicked out of the class by the teacher for making up her own dance moves. She liked free form a little too much, the teacher had complained to her parents.

Even so, Tiki never stopped dancing. Did she do it often? Not really, no. But that didn't mean she had ever stopped or stopped loving dance. In a way, Kei had been right when he said that airbending was like dancing: one's moves had to flow as they did in dancing in order for one to airbend successfully. But Tiki had said that airbending was _not_ dancing because, even with all the flowy movements, there wasn't much room to improvise if she wanted to airbend right. With dance, she could make up any move she wanted to make, and no one would be the wiser, as long as she looked good doing it.

…Not that anyone ever watched her dance.

That is, until that moment.

Syaoran wasn't about to just let her storm off like that, not when she wasn't seeing sense. Of all the things that had changed about Tiki, why couldn't her attitude when she got mad be one of them? She still refused to see sense when she was mad. And he didn't appreciate that.

He was going to tell her so when he caught up with her at the dojo. But when he got to the doorframe, he stopped, watching. He was surprised, among many things. He supposed he'd never pegged Tiki for a dancer. Then again, Syaoran thought as he leaned against the jam, it made sense. An excitable airbender sounded like quite the dancer.

"Indeed she is…" he muttered to himself, jade eyes watching, the irritation ebbing away. In fact, at one point, Syaoran was even nodding along as he watched in silence. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been able to listen to music—it had to be a long time ago, before his family had been taken to the concentration camps. Certainly the Avatar was not familiar with the song, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it, or Tiki's movements.

The last part of the song had Tiki doing a series of spins. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation of letting her body move to the rhythm of music. Vaguely, she thought to herself that she should really stop spinning before she ran into the walls, but she knew the dojo like the back of her hand. She had time to stop if she needed to…

…Or so she thought. One spin too many had her crashing into something that actually gave way under her minimal weight. Down she went, taking whatever solid object she had knocked over with her. There was a crash involved, and Tiki's eyes were squeezed shut as she braced herself for the unpleasant feeling of broken glass or some other broken object. But though she was laying on top of whatever she had just knocked over, nothing felt like it was in pieces… Curious now, Tiki peeked through one eye, only to have her gray gaze fly open at the sight of Syaoran sprawled out under her.

"Syaoran!" Tiki squeaked, her shock and embarrassment causing her voice to go up a few octaves. Trying to regain some of her dignity, the tiny airbender scowled down at the Avatar. "What are you doing, spying on me like that!"

How humiliating. How did she not realize that he had been there the whole time? She must have been too involved in the music to be focused enough to sense his chi… what a scary thought. And now she had to deal with the consequences of her inattentiveness. Perfect.

"I wasn't spying on you!" Syaoran denied adamantly. He reached up to rub the back of his head, a dull ache there from where he hit the floor. Rising to sit up, Tiki still on him, the Avatar winced. At least Tiki was light; that was all he could be thankful for.

Opening his eyes to really look at Tiki, Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "I came to talk to you and you barreled into me," he explained. He was holding himself up by leaning back on one hand, the other hand across his knee, the fingers carelessly touching Tiki's back.

"You never mentioned you danced," Syaoran noted, almost accusatory. But there was no sting to his words, a look of approval on his face. "You're pretty good."

Tiki looked away then, her face getting warmer. Why was she blushing all the time lately? If any more blood ended up in her head, she would pass out. "That was actually just a warm-up," she admitted to him, not bothering to move—he didn't seem bothered by their proximity, so why should she be? "I haven't danced professionally in years, so I'm really rusty… but thank you."

The melody from the boombox shifted to another, slower song—a ballad. Tiki's eyes saddened. This was the song her parents danced to at their wedding, which was why Tiki loved it. They always said that one day she would dance to this song with her own husband at her own wedding… now they would never get to see her get married.

With a sigh, Tiki rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. She hoped he wouldn't mind—she kind of needed the support at the moment. "…I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," she apologized, closing her eyes as she listened to the Avatar's distant heartbeat. "I've been moody all the time lately—I'm acting like Aunt Li when she was pregnant with the twins. I just… I'm not sure who I am anymore, or who I should be. Who I was before… I'm ashamed of her. But, come to think of it, I'm not sure I like who I am right now either."

This was ridiculous—on top of everything else going on in her life, the tiny airbender was having an identity crisis. When would the problems end? At least she could depend on Syaoran when she really needed to. They almost never saw eye to eye, but they were at least always there for each other when it counted.

Syaoran almost sighed, since Tiki finally seemed to be being honest with herself. Because just as much as she didn't know who she was these days, neither did they. It showed in everyone. Shun couldn't find the words to say. Li always felt like she was saying and doing the wrong thing. ZanYi… well, the lieutenant treated her hardly any different, but then again, the firebender treated just about everyone with indifference.

Even Syaoran himself didn't know whom he was dealing with anymore. He respected Tiki for being able to airbend—he was the Avatar and he couldn't figure it out. And the girl had gone through a lot. But this wasn't the Tiki they knew.

"Don't worry about it, Tiki," he assured her first with a shrug. Syaoran knew she was having a rough time. If she got it out at all, then he was content. His eyes rested on her head, face in his chest. Even a pose so intimate felt so comfortable and easy with Tiki. It was nothing like the lieutenant, and Syaoran actually found himself grateful for that. "It's okay to be unsure right now," Syaoran continued, lifting a hand to ruffle her hair. "Just figure it out the best you can. Sure, who you were before could be annoying, but at least you were true to you."

His lips quirked a little at the thought—Syaoran resisted the grimace. "If you don't like who you are now, then take the parts you do like of you were, of who you are, and who you want to be, and become that person. As long as you're Tiki, the rest of us will take you."

Tiki opened her eyes, pondering the pearl of wisdom Syaoran had unexpectedly offered her. Just when did he get so smart? The tiny airbender sat up, meeting Syaoran's gaze with her own perplexed stare.

"Can I really do that?" she asked, as if she needed his permission first. Was it really okay for her to mix and match like that? Wouldn't that put her at risk for multiple-personality disorder? As councilwoman (in training) of the airbending nation, she was required to act a certain way… but was it okay to let loose with her friends and family, to be the person she was free to be when she was not under public scrutiny? Was it okay for her to be a little immature at times? To laugh or cry when she wanted? To be able to have the choice to be silly or serious? Would it really be okay for her to actually be… happy?

The lump Tiki had become so familiar with was beginning to rise in her throat once again. But for once she did not feel like crying from sadness. For once, the tears that began to well in her eyes were tears of joy. Finally, with a little help from Syaoran, she had found her answer.

"Thank you, Syaoran," Tiki mumbled, hugging the Avatar around the neck. Her tears embarrassed her of course, but now she knew it was okay to cry when she wanted: especially if it was Syaoran she was crying around. Tiki knew he hated to see her cry, but he also insisted it was healthy for her, so, just once in a while, she would allow herself to be vulnerable. But only with Syaoran. He alone had earned that privilege for sticking with her all through the pain and rough patches.

Syaoran was certainly conflicted then. On the one hand, Tiki finally felt a little like Tiki, and whatever he'd said this time actually got through, unlike the other times. Those were all good things. Her holding it in was bad.

But then she was actually crying then. And that brought him under the scope of a whole load of awkward. He was willing to deal with it if it helped Tiki, but that didn't mean he had all of the answers. Apparently, Syaoran just had some.

"Um, you're welcome?" he suggested, patting her back a little. Syaoran bucked it up, however, thinking that at last there was some kind of breakthrough here. "Yeah… you're welcome, Tiki. Whatever helps, I guess."

Through her tears, Tiki giggled. At least some things hadn't changed.

"You're so awkward," she told him, sniffling and smiling at the same time as she pulled away from him. "But you're sweet." In her rush of affection for the Avatar, Tiki did something she had never done before: she kissed Syaoran on the cheek. Brushing away her tear tracks, the tiny airbender moved off of Syaoran and got to her feet to cross the room and turn the boombox off. Whirling on her heels, Tiki approached Syaoran once again, a new bounce in her step.

"Shall we go? With all the people staying in my aunt's house now, we'll be lucky if we get fed," she teased with a smile. Ah, she was actually smiling on her own. It felt good to be able to do so again.

Syaoran just kind of looked at Tiki, jaw dropped a reasonable amount. Had Tiki just…? But she couldn't have. But she did?

"Huh?"

It was very unintelligible, but it was the first noise Syaoran could actually make. Shaking it off with a whip of his shaggy hair, the Avatar got up then, standing over her. Tiki was smiling. And it wasn't Kei-induced. And she had a pip in her step. Syaoran was just about as grateful for all of that as he was horrified. But he would survive if it helped cheer the girl up.

"Yeah, yeah. Time for tofu. Yum." Not that the food wasn't good. It was quite good! And it was hot food! But Syaoran couldn't but feel a bit pampered after leaving Roku's Island. They sure could cook there.

Syaoran ruffled at Tiki's hair, knocking her head away as he did so, hiding her gaze from the tinge of red on his face. "Let's go, Tiki," he said, and then he led them back to the house for dinner, a bit hopeful that maybe Tiki would really be okay someday.

* * *

Shun sat in the cold basement with Ping, Pai and Sho—who were clinging onto their elder brother in fright—just listening. He could hear nothing, of course, but that did not stop him from trying. The lights had been cut off, so they just sat there in the dark, with the occasional whimper from one of the twins. After a few tense minutes, Shun could not take it any more.

"I'm going up there," he decided, struggling to his feet. He did not get far before a gust of air knocked his feet out from under him, causing him to land on his backside. "Ping!" he growled in frustration, glaring at the space somewhere to his right.

"You can't leave, Shun," Ping said calmly in the darkness, "You might give away our position if they're still out there."

Shun growled under his breath. Ping had a point. How annoying.

"What about everyone else?" the giant waterbender challenged. "It's been twenty minutes already. How do we know they're okay?"

"We don't," Ping replied, his voice harsh with the truth. "All we can do is sit here and hope that everything is all right."

Belatedly, it occurred to Shun that this must be just as frustrating for Ping as it was for him: the airbender would probably rather be outside with his mother and cousin as well, but he had to look after his younger brother and sister. And Shun would be useless in a fight in his condition. All the two of them could do was sit there and hope that things would turn out fine. Shun hated being helpless, but given the circumstances, he did not have any other choice.

Thankfully for his dwindling patience, the light was soon kicked back on in the basement. Footsteps thudded down the stairs and soon ZanYi came into sight. For the children's sake, the lieutenant had pocketed the gun and all its ammo in her deep pockets. No need for them to be concerned.

"The coast is clear now," she announced, a bit terse and tense. "Everyone down here okay?"

"What took you so long?" Shun demanded, struggling to his feet once more—that fall Ping caused him to take had hurt quite a lot. Nonetheless, Shun made his way over to ZanYi, automatically taking her face in his hands as he glanced over her. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"Is my mother safe?" Ping wanted to know, approaching ZanYi as well with Pai and Sho in tow. "And Tiki? Is everything all right?"

ZanYi swatted down Shun's hands, not really in the mood at the moment for his worrywart tendencies. "Everything is fine, Shun," she told him. The lieutenant turned to Ping and his siblings, nodding to him. "Your mother and Tiki are just fine. Absolutely no one was hurt. They're probably upstairs by now. You can go on up and check."

Needing no other encouragement than that, Ping rushed past them to go up the stairs, both of the twins lapping at his heels. Once they were out of sight, ZanYi let out a groan of irritation. Looking to Shun, she frowned. "There wasn't even a fight. Turns out our nonbender is the son of a crime boss with ties to the NEs," ZanYi started to explain, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. "Kei sided with us and sent away the soldiers before things got ugly."

Shun blinked at ZanYi. Surely, he must have misheard. Did she say that Kei…?

"…Are you telling me that Kei is a gangster?" Shun wanted to clarify, looking at ZanYi as if she was babbling nonsense. After all, this was Kei they were talking about, the nonbender who had taken to following Tiki around like a lost pup-cub over the past couple of days he'd been here. What about him exactly screamed 'crime boss's son'? "Explain, please, because I'm confused."

ZanYi rolled her eyes and groaned. "I didn't stutter Shun," she snipped in her frustration. After shooting him an irritable look, the lieutenant moved to sit on the steps, arms resting on her knees.

"Kei is the son of the head of the Ryuunosuke family, a crime syndicate that has been supplying the NEs with weapons for a while now." And she certainly didn't like that. Since that family's involvement, it was all the more help to the enemy forces, all the more benders' lives taken.

ZanYi shook her head and pursed her lips tight. "He claims that he changed when he came here, that he's changing sides. I don't buy it."

Shun sank down next to ZanYi, frowning in confusion. "Something doesn't sound right," he agreed, though for an entirely different reason. "If he wanted us to trust him, why would he willingly admit that he's a part of the Ryuunosuke family? If I were him, I'd do the exact opposite and hide it for as long as I could."

And yet, according to ZanYi, Kei had revealed his origins in order to make the Neo-Equalists leave the island. Why?

"Why is he eager to stand with the benders all of a sudden?" Shun speculated to himself out-loud, rubbing his stubbly chin. It was rather difficult to think through his fever, and the basement was freezing, which did not help matters. But still, this problem was too important for him to worry about anything else. "He's a Ryuunosuke… What could he possibly gain from allying himself with us?"

The few times the giant waterbender saw Kei, he was always with Tiki so she could keep an eye on him. He was always watching her as she went about her daily business, and soon began to open up to her as well, smiling and talking and joking with her. Could it be possible that the reason he was siding with the benders… was because of their very own Tiki?

"…Call me crazy, but I think Kei might be sincere," Shun stated his opinion after thinking long and hard about the issue. The only way it made sense was if Kei was actually telling the truth; otherwise, he was just wasting time here. The island had nothing to offer him, and he could just as easily have escaped with the Neo-Equalists off the island. So why bother to defend the island, reveal his secret and scare off the NEs?

For Tiki, of course. Maybe it was Shun's gigantic heart doing the thinking for him, but he wanted to believe that Tiki was actually having a positive influence on the misguided youth. ZanYi doubted Kei based on his background, but Shun was willing to believe that anyone could change, if they were sincerely willing to do so.

But in response, ZanYi looked at Shun, as if in betrayal. Truly, it was not what she wanted or expected to hear, though the lieutenant shouldn't be surprised. Generally speaking, the man was one of those who preferred to see the good rather than the bad—or the realistic, as ZanYi considered it.

"So you're willing to risk everyone's safety just because you think he's sincere?"

Shun stared up at ZanYi, looking as if she had struck him. Now that stung. How could she imply such a thing? Didn't she know better by now?

She couldn't help but the let the question out. Her and Shun didn't see eye to eye on many things, but when the safety of the group was concerned, they usually agreed. It was a moment when it hurt a bit, a reminder that these people were not like her, not trained. They hadn't seen what she'd seen, despite the effect the war had had on all of them.

ZanYi shook her head, pushing the question away. "Sincere or not, one false move and he's mine," she vowed, standing up then. Too many of her comrades had been lost in this war for her to just be so forgiving, so willing to accept his change. It wasn't happening. "I'm not taking any risks."

"ZanYi," he began with a frown, rising to his feet. "You know I have your back. If you had a solid reason to distrust Kei, I would stand with you. I'd never put Syaoran, Tiki, or anyone else in harm's way."

Shun leaned in, firmly meeting ZanYi's eyes. "But I will _not_ demonize the boy for his father's actions. So far he has done nothing to make me doubt him, so I'm willing to give him the benefit. If, however, he tries anything, I will let you say 'I told you so' as many times as you want. For now, I'm reserving judgment."

The giant waterbender's nose was beginning to itch. Turning swiftly from ZanYi, he let out another powerful sneeze. With a hearty sniff and a scowl, Shun began to march up the stairs. "I'm going upstairs. It's freezing down here."

If his cold got worse over this, Shun was going to be a very unhappy waterbender.

ZanYi didn't follow after the waterbender, but paced away, even more irritable. Few things put ZanYi in a bad mood more than the higher-stakes disagreements she had with Shun. Finding out about Kei was bad enough; now she had this to contend with when her and Shun had just made up.

She cursed and lashed a hand out at the wall, sucking in a long breath when the pain hit her hand. She'd forgotten it was her injured hand.

Sliding down to the floor, ZanYi shook her head, trying to figure out what to do now. Everyone wanted her to trust Kei, but every instinct and predisposition the lieutenant had said not to. It was a battle that could not be won, and the soldier in her detested that.

Pressure built up inside and then the woman let out a small sneeze. And she froze. ZanYi could not be getting sick too now. The mere suggestion made her almost regret making Shun take the medicine the way he had.

The sad part was that, possibly sick or not, ZanYi didn't regret it.

"I'm going to kill Shun one of these days."

* * *

**A/N from DJ: Things can never go right for Team Avatar, can it? xP On the plus side, hopefully this will be a turning point for Tiki! And what will happen with Kei? Who knows! Keep reading xD On another note, I think we're just going to say that the chapters could be coming out on Fridays or Saturdays now. Some weeks it's hard to get it out on Friday xP Just a heads up, y'all! Now, to the acknowledgements:**

**Japaneserockergirl: YOU LIVE! You're still behind, so I dunno if you'll even get to see this, but hooray! We were wondering what had happened to you xP Hopefully someday you'll catch back up! And yes, Air is the drama book, so things get heavy xP We try to give interludes where we can. Glad you enjoyed the Revelation though!**

**Same Guest: Not going to lie, I just about died laughing when I saw that you were now labeled "Same Guest" instead of just Guest xDD I just think that's hysterical. I hope you survived the suspense of the last week and enjoyed this chapter! And hopefully we'll be able to keep impressing you, week after week! As for progression... are you talking story or pairings? Same Guest, my dear, are you shipping? xDD  
**

**That's all for now, folks, and we'll see you again next weekend! Hope you enjoyed and more will come! To be continued...**


	19. The Meditation

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

It was morning. It was late morning. Syaoran had already managed to drag himself out of bed, do his meditations with Tiki, and come back for breakfast. And yet, there was still an empty seat that had yet to be filled. The lieutenant had been attending to Shun the day before. That made sense. Was Shun still sick? Is that why she had yet to appear? It was more than a bit peculiar when the firebender wasn't up at the crack of dawn. There wasn't even the subtle hint of smoke that would sometimes be left behind after she came back from a morning workout.

"Has anyone seen ZanYi?" the Avatar couldn't help but ask, walking in through the front door.

Shun, seated however at the table, had just been wondering the same thing. He had gotten up a couple hours later than usual, but his fever was gone, and he only sneezed occasionally now. Thank goodness his body specialized in quick recoveries.

"No, I haven't seen her yet this morning," YinLi answered before Shun could. "I would have assumed she was taking care of Shun again, but since he's down here, I wonder if she just slept in?"

"ZanYi doesn't simply sleep in," Shun informed Tiki's aunt. "There's usually a reason why… maybe she didn't get enough sleep."

ZanYi had taken Tiki's floor again the night before, leaving Shun with YinLi's old room to himself once again. He took this to mean that she was definitely still mad at him—especially when she acted cold and distant with him all through dinner the night before. Honestly, he just could not win with her. With a sigh, the giant waterbender stood up, tossing his napkin onto his empty plate.

"I'll go check on her," he volunteered, heading to the stairs—he had just reached them when an unexpected ball of energy came barreling down, almost colliding with him.

"Whoa!" Tiki cried, skidding to a stop just in time. "Sorry, Shun. I was in a hurry to get to breakfast. My bad." Shun blinked down at Tiki as she moved around him to head into the dining room, humming off-key. Did he dare to believe that the old Tiki he had come to know was back?

"Tiki…?" Shun asked, as if he could not believe it was her. Tiki turned to him, her expression expectant.

"Hmm?"

"…"

Shun gave Tiki a once-over. She looked the same way she had the past few weeks: long-sleeved peasant tops, yoga pants today instead of jeans, and the blue arrow on her forehead on full display with the beautifully-jeweled butterfly clips in her hair. Her eyes remained those of an adult as well, the child-like roundness of them Shun had come to know missing. But she was smiling. And for the first time in weeks, Tiki actually looked… happy. The bright smile she wore was definitely missed, and it made her new mature look a lot prettier.

"…Nothing," Shun said, deciding not to mention it and just play it by ear. He did, however, reach out and pat the tiny airbender on the head, a relieved smile stretching across his features. "Welcome back, Teeks."

Tiki seemed to know what he meant; her smile brightened. As Shun left to search out ZanYi upstairs, Tiki approached the dining table, her spirits higher than ever. YinLi stared at her niece, as if she were a stranger.

"You're in a good mood," she noted as Tiki grabbed a plate and squeezed herself in between Syaoran and Kei, loading the plate up with food.

"It's a nice day," Tiki said simply with another smile to her aunt. She began humming tunelessly again as she took a seat, but found herself rather squished. "Guys, would you move over? I may be small, but I do need _some_ room."

Kei obliged, grinning at the tiny airbender. "It's good to see you looking so cheerful, Tiki," he said, pleased. Tiki was certainly very pretty when she smiled. "You must have slept well last night."

"Actually, not really," Tiki contradicted, her expression becoming perplexed. "Grandpa Meelo kept me up most of the night again."

Kei just looked at Tiki, uncomprehending. "Grandpa Meelo?" he quoted when it became evident that Tiki was not going to explain. Her mouth full of food, Tiki simply shook her head at him.

"Don't worry about it. If I start babbling about my Grandpa Meelo, you'll never get me to shut up," she warned him once she had swallowed. Kei chuckled, amused by this. Tiki was actually pretty funny. Usually it was her that was laughing at his jokes, but this was a nice change of pace, the nonbender had to admit.

Syaoran pushed ZanYi to the back of his mind as much as he could, leaving that can of worms alone. She hadn't been with Shun, clearly, and besides, Syaoran needed to start rethinking whether he should pursue her. So he took to conversation that was easier.

Watching Tiki bustle about the room, it was almost reminiscent of some very early mornings in Omashu, on Roku's Island. She'd been quite cheerful during meditations that morning as well—even if she hadn't stopped scolding him for almost falling asleep. He rolled his eyes, eventually letting them fall on Kei as he peered around Tiki. "You really don't want her to get started on her grandfather. She'll talk your ear off," he warned the nonbender, speaking from personal experience.

Tiki had to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at Syaoran. She did, however, elbow him in the ribs. "You'd talk a lot about him too if your grandpa was as interesting as mine was," Tiki reasoned, taking a sip of her milk. YinLi smiled fondly.

"Ah, Dad was an interesting man indeed," she reminisced. "He would get up to all kinds of shenanigans, even at an old age… his sisters and brother are still confused as to how he got married and had kids."

Tiki giggled at this. Grandpa Meelo had been a character indeed, and he was always a blast at parties. He died when she was still young, but she still had a few good memories of the man from the few times she had met him.

"Your parents always said that you would grow up to be just like him, Tiki—" YinLi continued before she realized that she had just brought up Tiki's parents. Her shoulders hunched and she shot a guilty look at her niece… only to find that Tiki appeared unfazed. On the inside, however, the tiny airbender was the one feeling guilty: had she become so sensitive that her mother's own sister could not talk about her around Tiki? That wasn't very fair.

"Auntie," Tiki addressed YinLi, looking curious, "what was Mom like as a child?"

YinLi choked on her tea. She set her mug down, giving a hearty cough and focusing rather watery eyes on her niece. "You… want to know what YinXiang was like?"

"Yeah," Tiki persisted, ignoring the gaping looks she was receiving from her aunt and her cousins. "I don't really know much about my parents, come to think of it… did you know my dad growing up too?"

"Of course," YinLi replied, her eyes faraway now as she took a trip down Memory Lane. "We all grew up together: me, YinXiang, LingShi, and our brother YunZhong. We were as thick as thieves back then, inseparable…" YinLi pulled herself out of the past with a sigh. "I miss those days… but I can tell you all about them later. For now, eat up. You'll need your strength up if you want to continue teaching the Avatar airbending, right?"

Tiki dropped her fork and stared at her aunt. Really, did the woman not know the meaning of the word "discretion"? Tiki allowed her to ramble about one thing, and here YinLi was, blabbing secrets to the world… or Kei, as it were. And the worst part was that YinLi appeared confused over the look Tiki was giving her.

"What? What did I say?" YinLi wanted to know. Kei slowly turned to stare at Syaoran, looking awed and fearful all at the same time.

"…You're the Avatar?" Kei asked quietly. YinLi gasped, her eyes wide.

"Who told you?!" she demanded to know. Tiki slapped her forehead, unable to help herself. YinLi was not known for her subtlety… perhaps it was a hereditary trait.

Syaoran was mirroring the same motion, smacking his own forehead. "You told him, Li…" he muttered, a bit exasperated. They had been hiding that large detail for a reason. The people who knew he existed were very small in numbers, even smaller a number outside of the bender community.

And so Tiki's aunt accidentally tells the son of a mob boss that may or may not be trustworthy. Fantastic.

"She's so your aunt," Syaoran mumbled to Tiki, with a pointed look. However, he had to address the gaping stare that was being given to him by Kei. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran looked over at him, meeting his eyes. "Yeah. I'm the Avatar. Is that a problem…?"

This was one way to find out whether Kei was loyal to them or not. Not the way Syaoran would've liked to find out, true, but nonetheless, it was certainly a moment of truth.

Kei continued to stare at Syaoran, looking him up and down. His expression slowly changed from shocked to perplexed. "I guess I just never thought I'd meet the Avatar," he answered slowly. "Funny, I pictured you more… impressive."

Though Kei had said it as mildly as he could, Tiki took issue with his choice of words. "You haven't seen him in action," she chided Kei, pointing her fork at him. "He made a dormant volcano EXPLODE once."

And it was back to looking scared for the nonbender. "The Avatar has that kind of power…?" he asked, eyeing Syaoran as if he were a ticking time bomb. Tiki moved to sit on her knees, blocking Kei's view of Syaoran.

"Calm down," she urged Kei with a frown. "What did I tell you? We're benders, not monsters. Chill out."

As much as Kei wanted to 'chill out', as Tiki suggested, knowing that someone like Syaoran had that much power intimidated him… and this was coming from the third child of a mob boss. Kei pushed his chair back and stood up from the table. "I think I need some air," he announced before striding out the front door as quickly as he could. Tiki sighed and got to her feet as well, shooting her aunt a rueful look before following after Kei.

"Kei! Hey, wait up!"

Kei paused on his way to the beach, acknowledging Tiki's request. Once she caught up with him, however, he resumed his fast pace, causing Tiki to jog to keep up. "What's your problem all of a sudden? Syaoran's the Avatar: so what? That doesn't mean you should start treating him like a pariah."

Kei sighed heavily, abruptly stopping. Tiki came to a halt as well and turned to fully face the nonbender, her arms crossed as she waited; it looked like Kei wanted to say something. "…It's just," Kei began, appearing as if he was choosing his words carefully, "knowing that one person has all that power… is it _safe_?"

Tiki deadpanned Kei a look. "Well I don't know… Syaoran hasn't blown anything up in the past week, so I think we're actually okay," she answered sarcastically. Kei, however, gave her a skeptical look.

"What about that shift in the island we thought was an earthquake?" he reminded her. "It wasn't an earthquake, was it?"

Tiki frowned. He had her there. "Well… no. But before you jump to conclusions, just know that Syaoran was having a bad day. Stuff like that almost never happens otherwise."

"I'm sure," Kei agreed sardonically with a snort. Tiki's frown deepened: so here was the prejudiced side of Kei she had had yet to see. She had to admit, it was not attractive at all.

"What's your malfunction?" Tiki wanted to know, her crossed arms getting tighter. "You can accept the fact that I'm an airbender, but you can't accept that my friend is the Avatar?"

"That's different," Kei said immediately, his face flushing with some emotion unbeknownst to Tiki. "I've seen the documentaries; I know what the Avatar is capable of. Besides, you're just an airbender. You're—"

"Not a threat?" Tiki filled in for him, becoming more and more offended by the minute. Kei's face paled at the assumption.

"I didn't say that!" he tried to correct, but Tiki had already heard enough. She took a step back from the hands that reached out to her, wanting to grasp her shoulders and make him understand.

"Look, Kei," she began, fixing the nonbender with a serious gaze, "I know you have some pre-conceived notions about benders, but while you're here, you're going to have to get over them. If you really want to prove to me that you're on our side—on _my_ side—you're going to have to start with that."

Not giving him a chance to shove his foot further into his mouth, Tiki turned her back and began to head back to YinLi's house. A thought seemed to strike her, however, for she turned to face Kei once more. "Oh, and before I forget: as you know, it's a secret that Syaoran is here learning how to airbend. Tell anyone…" Tiki let this sentence hang, opting instead to drag a finger across her neck, illustrating perfectly what would happen to Kei if he tried to inform anyone not on the island of the Avatar's presence. And then she continued to walk away, leaving Kei to ponder the words she had just spoken to him.

* * *

Shun crept across the landing, silently making his way to the room ZanYi was occupying. He pressed his ear to the door first, checking for any sounds that might signal that ZanYi was awake. When he heard none, he let himself in, knowing from experience that ZanYi would not awaken to knocking at the door.

"ZanYi?" Shun called, putting one foot over the threshold, but no more—any further and he would be in for a bad time. He kept his eyes focused on the bundle of blankets on the floor that housed ZanYi rather than how small and close together the walls were. It helped him to keep calm. "ZanYi, are you awake?"

However, clearly she was not awake. In fact, she was still deeply asleep. Despite the blanket that wrapped around her, the lieutenant was curled up in a ball, shaking a little. It was like she was cold, back in the coolers even. But sweat dripped from her furrowed brow, her skin hot to touch. Even asleep though, her lungs revolted, a whooping cough emitting from her throat. The cough startled Shun, mostly because he had not been expecting it. But now that he had heard it, he was starting to get a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach…

Stepping into the uncomfortably small room (and being a man about it), Shun knelt down next to ZanYi, his fingertips brushing against her forehead as he pressed his other hand to his own forehead to compare. It was no contest—though ZanYi's temperature definitely ran hotter than most others, it was clear she had a fever.

"Oh no," Shun mumbled, guilt beginning to rise within him. "I got you sick, ZanYi? I'm sorry…"

She couldn't hear him, but that was okay: he would probably just repeat himself later. But he could not allow the lieutenant to slumber on this hard floor. Gathering the bundle that was ZanYi into his arms, the giant waterbender stood up and edged out of Tiki's room, heading across the hall to the room ZanYi should have slept in last night. As long as she didn't wake up and attack him, Shun was going to make sure ZanYi was as comfortable as possible.

All the way in his arms, ZanYi didn't stir, which was a red flag in and of itself that something was wrong with the woman. Few times was her guard ever down. When the lieutenant was sick was one of those times.

She kept moving around in his grasp, like she couldn't get comfortable, couldn't get warm enough. "Zar…" she mumbled in her deep sleep, unaware completely of what was going on. "I'm… fine, Zar…" Her words came out slurred and soft. "Don't… baby me…"

A rush of affection for ZanYi coursed through Shun; he didn't know whether or not to find her refering to him as her brother as adorable or tragic. She must really miss him to be calling for him now.

The giant waterbender said nothing until he got ZanYi into bed, pulling the covers over her, even though she was already burning up. Some cold compresses awaited him already on the nightstand, and he immediately attached one to ZanYi's forehead, brushing her sweat-soaked hair back first. He let his hand stay there for a while, looking down into ZanYi's red face as he stroked her hair.

"…I love you, ZanYi," Shun whispered to her, knowing that she was deeply asleep. "I'll baby you if I have to. I'd do anything for you."

Speaking of doing anything, ZanYi was going to be extremely thirsty when she woke up. Though he was reluctant to leave her side, Shun was determined to give ZanYi everything she needed when she woke up. With a swift peck to the unconscious woman's cheek, Shun left the room to head downstairs. He needed soup, water, and medicine, stat.

* * *

Syaoran was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Things were just not going right at all. And he was getting more anxious by the moment waiting to see if Tiki and Kei would come back. He wasn't even supposed to be letting the nonbender out of his sight, but Syaoran kind of thought it would be a bad idea for him to be the one to go after Kei. He'd seen that look Kei had shot him: the distrust was clear.

He was relieved when he looked out the window to see Tiki coming back up the walk, albeit alone. That wasn't a good sign, Syaoran was sure of it. But at least his friend was coming back alive. The Avatar was suddenly grateful that ZanYi had taken the gun away from him. Syaoran didn't even want to consider what Kei might have done if he'd still had possession during breakfast.

Just as his thoughts traveled to the firebending lieutenant, Syaoran could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. Dismayed to find that it was Shun, he quickly covered it with a frown. The waterbender was back and without the lieutenant. Had he not been able to find her? "Where's ZanYi, Shun?" Syaoran asked, hoping that she was just upstairs and had sent Shun down while she got ready or something. The last thing they needed was the person who'd threatened to kill Kei just yesterday off on her own while he seemed to be in a wreck over Syaoran's identity.

A corner of Shun's mouth turned down. Well, wouldn't this lead to awkward questions…

"She's running a high temperature," the giant waterbender informed Syaoran, and then admitted sadly, "I think I got her sick."

"Oh dear," YinLi said, clicking her tongue and getting up from the table. "She really should have taken precautions, like wearing a mask—there are airborne diseases nowadays."

"Is there any of that soup left, by any chance?" Shun wanted to know, glancing anxiously after YinLi as she disappeared into the kitchen with a stack of empty plates and cutlery from today's breakfast.

"I think you finished the last of it off yesterday, but I can make more," YinLi offered from the kitchen.

"That'd be great," Shun said, following Tiki's aunt into the kitchen. He glanced around before asking next, "By the way, do you have a pitcher of water? ZanYi will probably be dying of thirst when she finally wakes up."

"Sure." YinLi pulled down a glass pitcher from one of the cabinets, filled it with half ice, half water, and gave it to Shun accompanied with an empty glass. "Here you are, Shun. I'll be up in a minute with the soup, all right?"

"Thank you, Li."

"Don't mention it."

Tiki had just re-entered the house as Shun was exiting the kitchen; he nodded to her before carefully heading up the stairs, his arms stiff as he focused on not spilling or dropping anything. Tiki's eyes followed his progress a moment before they came to rest on Syaoran.

"What's going on?" she asked, jerking her head to the stairs. Why was Shun bringing water upstairs? Was it his peace offering for a parched lieutenant who was mad at him for whatever he had done this time? Honestly, ZanYi and Shun fought so much that they seemed by all rights already married, in Tiki's eyes.

Syaoran found himself to be frowning as the waterbender traveled carefully back up the stairs, the water tight in his grasp. When the Avatar did realize it, he did his best to shake it away, trying to rationalize and calm himself. Shun, in love with ZanYi or not, was a healer. Therefore, especially since Syaoran should be training, it made sense for him to be with the lieutenant.

It made all the sense in the world, and he still didn't like it. But Syaoran had to stop himself. It had been a good meditation—or at least decent enough by Tiki's standards—this morning. If Syaoran wanted any progress with airbending, he was going to have to push this stuff away.

"Apparently Shun got ZanYi sick," he finally answered, trying to sound neutral on the topic. "He came down to get some water for her and your aunt is making up some more soup." Eager to drop the topic of the lieutenant, Syaoran looked at Tiki, a frown on his face. "Any luck with Kei?"

Tiki scowled, her recent encounter with Kei making her irritable all over again. "He's freaked out, but I told him that if he wanted to stay here, he'd have to get over it," she informed Syaoran, heading back to the dining table only to pick at her breakfast, not even hungry anymore. "The way he looked, it was as if you were carrying the plague! He's such a… a…"

There really wasn't a word Tiki could use to describe Kei without being a hypocrite: if she wanted him to get over his issues with benders, it was only fair for the tiny airbender to work through her issues with nonbenders. She couldn't very well preach to Kei about his prejudices while harboring a few of her own. With a sigh, Tiki turned to look at Syaoran. "I'm sorry he reacted to you that way," Tiki apologized to the Avatar, feeling responsible. "I wanted to keep the truth from him for as long as possible, but even I didn't know that he'd react like this."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, trying not to let it bother him. It did bother him. Quite a bit. And it only served to put him back on the fence about whether to trust the man or not. But Tiki was his friend, and she was the one probably most surprised by the behavior. She had enough problems; Syaoran was trying not to make more. "It was going to happen eventually," he supposed, lifting his hands like there was nothing they could do about it. "We'll keep a watch, see if this changes his mind on anything. But don't let him get to you, Tiki. Now eat your food."

It felt almost a little nostalgic, having to try and coerce the girl to eat. The last time had been when she was sick with worry about her parents. But nostalgic or not, the airbender needed to teach, and therefore needed to eat. Syaoran even made a point of continuing his food.

Tiki quirked an eyebrow at Syaoran. "Yes, Father," she responded sardonically, taking a bite of her breakfast. The omelette over rice really was delicious, but Kei's attitude had soured her whole appetite. She pushed the plate away a little with a sigh, deciding that she would wrap it up now and eat it later… or she could always ask Syaoran if he wanted it, considering the fact that he never turned down food.

The tiny airbender turned to Syaoran to offer her half-eaten breakfast when she took in the state of his face and giggled. "Syaoran, you have rice all over you," she informed the Avatar, leaning in to brush the flecks of rice off his cheek. "I know the food is good, but you shouldn't wear it—it's not your color, anyway." Tiki's buoyant mood had her acting without thinking: the last pieces of rice on Syaoran's cheek she got off with her lips. She chewed and swallowed, drinking from her glass of milk before getting up from the table. "I think I'll wrap this up for now. Waste not, want not." And the tiny airbender flounced off into the kitchen without a care in the world.

Syaoran jerked his head back away, not even caring that Tiki was already leaving his presence. Just what was the airbender thinking? With a grimace, he lifted a hand to wiped repeatedly at his face, more to erase where Tiki's lips had been than where the rice was.

"She's back…" he groaned under his breath, not sure what to do with this realization. Overall, this was a good thing. Syaoran agreed with that. And if it got rid of her grumpy attitude, that would be good. Still, the mischief had returned—the only difference was that she seemed unaware of it.

The Avatar sighed heavily, hanging his head a little. He had a feeling this was going to make airbending training a lot more spirited from now on. Shaking his head, he finished off his plate and moved to the kitchen with his dishes, ensuring first that no more food was left on his face. "That wasn't funny, Tiki," he told the girl, walking in to put his dishes in the sink, frowning grumpily. Tiki blinked at him from behind the refrigerator door—she was attempting to find room for her plate in the already jam-packed fridge. The funny part was, YinLi's fridge was always this full, even when she didn't have a house full of people.

"Please don't keep that door open like that, Tiki," YinLi reminded the tiny airbender, bustling past her niece with a steaming hot bowl of soup in her hands.

"Sorry, Auntie," Tiki apologized as her aunt left the room. After deciding to balance her plate precariously on what she thought was a half-eaten casserole, Tiki shut the refrigerator door and made her way over to Syaoran. She took the dishes from him and stacked them in the sink, running the water and soaping up a sponge. "What wasn't funny?" she asked curiously, peering up at Syaoran in confusion. She hadn't cracked any lame jokes… so what was he talking about? Tiki had no idea, but judging from the grumpy look Syaoran now wore and past experiences, she had apparently done something that the Avatar did not appreciate. Weird, since she wasn't really in a mischievous mood—just a playful one. Even so, what did she do in the span of two seconds that had offended Syaoran?

Syaoran just looked at Tiki, like a fish out of water. Was she completely serious? Even if she hadn't meant to eat off of his face, did she really have no idea that was what he was referring to? Truly, the old Tiki was starting to come back and bit him in the butt. "My face, Tiki," he deadpanned. Thinking that it sounded like the end of a bad joke, Syaoran explained, "You ate off of my face." That just sounded bad too. The Avatar realized he could not win and threw his hands in the air before his shoulders slumped and his head hung. "Nevermind," Syaoran told her with a sigh, ruffling the back of his head.

Tiki tilted her head a little. So that was what was bothering him? Honestly, Tiki couldn't understand why he was fussing. It was just a bit of rice. What was the big deal?

"Oh. Um… sorry?" she apologized awkwardly, feeling as if this were the right course of action. Usually when she did something wrong, if she just apologized, the people she offended would let it go… even if she wasn't always confident on what exactly she had done wrong. She returned to the dishes, scrubbing them with her soapy sponge before setting them to the side to be rinsed under the running faucet. "Anyway, just give me a few minutes and we'll head over to the dojo so you can practice your forms with the kids."

Syaoran almost grumbled aloud again, unhappy with this development as well. "With the kids?" he repeated, like this was some sort of unfair punishment put on him. "You're going to put me in a room full of kids that know what they're doing?"

It was bad enough he couldn't airbend yet on his own after over a month of practice and training. Now she was going to put him alongside the little children that could probably air-scoot circles around him? If she was trying to publicly embarrass him, this plan was going to work swimmingly.

Tiki frowned at Syaoran, displeased by his tone. That wasn't the right attitude to have at all. "I have to take Ping's class for him today—he needs to help Mrs. Mahayana fix her leaky sink. As the oldest boy left here aside from the refugees, he functions as the only repairman we currently have on the island. I told him it would be no trouble, and that you wouldn't have a problem training with the kids…" Tiki shook her hands to get rid of the excess water on them before she folded her arms, giving Syaoran a pointed look. "Do you have a problem, Syaoran?" she asked, lifting a brow. So what if the airbending children were better than he was—they were airbenders! They were supposed to be more skilled in the ways of airbending! Besides, Syaoran had had to train with Agni-Kais when ZanYi was his bending teacher. What was so different about training in her dojo? Whatever Syaoran was taking issue with, he was just going to have to get over it: Tiki would not leave the children to hang by the wayside over something as petty as pride.

And then she went back to that attitude. Syaoran couldn't win with either side of Tiki today. A part of him was starting to wonder why he had tried to cheer her up yesterday. Then he remembered that Tiki was still Tiki, which meant somehow they were friends. And she was his airbending teacher. Which meant he should probably be listening to her.

"Nope," he answered Tiki, popping the 'p'. "No problem at all."

After all, it was just one day. He could put up with it for one day, right? Syaoran was already starting to tell himself that over and over, a mantra to add to his meditations.

Tiki nodded in approval, her smile returning. "Good," she responded, returning to her task and rinsing off the soapy dishes. "Besides, working in a group might be good for you. You work well under pressure, Syaoran." When the dishes were all washed off, Tiki placed them carefully on the drying rack to be put away later. She dried her hands on the towel that hung from the handlebar on the oven, and then looped her arm through Syaoran's. "Come on then, let's go."

They had gotten out the door and off the porch before Kei reappeared, looking anxious as he approached the pair. "Tiki," he addressed the tiny airbender, who put her hands on her hips, "can we talk?"

"I'm busy right now," Tiki brushed him off, sweeping past him. Kei would not be deterred, however, and he grasped Tiki's hand as she went by him. She whipped around, scowling.

"Let go, Kei."

"Tiki, _please_," Kei begged, his expression contrite. Tiki felt pity beginning to well up inside her, and it irritated her.

"I said _let go_, Kei. I have a class to teach."

"Can't it wait? I only need a second—"

"You _have_ a second to let go of me before I blast you back into that tree over there," the tiny airbender threatened, pulling against the strong grip Kei had on her. Honestly, was he deaf? She was not opposed to talking to him—if his head was cooled down, that is—but now was not a good time. She had responsibilities to fulfill, and she did not appreciate Kei holding her up. Who did he think he was, anyway?

Syaoran frowned at Kei. On their side or not, this was not cool. He didn't care that Kei had a problem with him being the Avatar at the moment. The nonbender was about to alienate his main ally on that island. Syaoran was sure that this was a time that keeping watch on Kei was a good thing. Detaching Tiki's other arm from him, the Avatar reached and roughly removed Kei's hand for him. "Tiki said this wasn't a good time, so if you really want her to listen, back off and talk to her later," Syaoran warned him, standing between the two of them.

After all their time together, Syaoran and Tiki—and Shun and ZanYi—were a team. Nobody messed with any of them without repercussions. It was that kind of loyalty that he had learned from the AKs. So Syaoran stood his ground, ready to bend at a second's notice if Kei didn't take the hint.

Kei frowned at the Avatar. Who did he think he was, butting in like that? Kei had things to discuss with Tiki, and that was between him and Tiki. Why was _the Avatar_ taking it upon himself to fight her battles for her? Kei craned his neck around Syaoran to address Tiki once more when he caught the look on her face: her cheeks were rosy, and she was staring at the back of Syaoran's head with a grateful expression, as well as something else hidden in her gray eyes…

Suddenly, a lot of things at once made sense to Kei. He looked in between Tiki and Syaoran, the dots connecting themselves in his head. How had he not seen it before…?

"…I get it now," he mumbled, another frown aimed at Syaoran. Tiki did not appreciate this look, or the nonbender's tone.

"Get what?" she ventured to ask.

Kei spared her a glance before he shook his head, the dark waves of his hair bouncing from side to side. He even stepped back a bit, raising his hands in surrender. "Nevermind. You said we'll talk later, so we'll talk later. I'll just make myself scarce for now. Wouldn't want to interrupt the Avatar's special training…"

Tiki watched as Kei marched up the porch and into the house. Something about his tone irked her, though she could not exactly place what. Where was nice, sweet Kei, who went out of his way to compliment and joke around with her? She liked him better. "He's being so weird," she grumbled, crossing her arms and still frowning at the front door, as if Kei were still standing there. "If this is how he really is, I don't like it at all."

Syaoran just grumpily glared at the porch door, as if waiting for Kei to come back out and try something again. While he may have been on the fence before, the Avatar certainly wasn't anymore. He didn't like Kei. Therefore, he did not trust Kei. "Don't let ZanYi hear you say that," he managed to tell Tiki, looking back at the airbender. "She's probably waiting to say 'I told you so'."

He could already hear it in his ears. But that didn't matter. Kei was being a grouch and a bit of a jerk quite suddenly, and Syaoran felt as if the distrust was mutual. The nonbender had given him quite the look before he'd stormed off.

"You okay, though?" Syaoran asked her, as if verifying that she was just irked with Kei, not frightened or anything.

"I'm fine," Tiki assured the Avatar, removing the scowl on her face to offer him a half-smile. "Kei may be the son of a mob boss, but he's on my turf right now. And my turf means my rules. Ryuunosuke or not, he doesn't scare me." Mostly because Tiki had never heard of the Ryuunosukes before meeting Kei—apparently they were a big deal, since they supplied the Neo-Equalists with weapons… weapons that likely helped to murder her parents…

But no, Tiki couldn't think like that. She would not let her irritation with Kei evolve into full-blown hatred because of who his father was. Kenta Ryuunosuke she could not forgive on principal. Kei Ryuunosuke… well, Tiki would make up her mind when they finally had their talk later.

Turning her back resolutely on her aunt's house, Tiki continued towards the dojo. "Come on, Syaoran. We're already late. If you keep airbending children waiting for too long, you'll have chaos on your hands within seconds."

But Tiki hardly needed to explain that to Syaoran: he just had to think back on all the times she had gotten bored in the past. That ought to be a vivid reminder.

While the mere thought of a bunch of little airbending children flying amok was frightening, so was the idea of the son a mob boss on his own after finding out he'd been staying in proximity with the Avatar for days. It was made worse by that son of a mob boss also on bad footing with his main ally and supporter. Even as Syaoran followed after Tiki, he kept looking furtively back at the house, just waiting for something to happen. Nothing did happen, but it did not ease the Avatar's worries.

When they reached the dojo, he reached out a hand to tug back Tiki's elbow a bit, just to halt her. Letting go, the Avatar looked back at the house and then back down to Tiki, a twist to his lips. "Hey, when you guys talk later, let me know before you guys go, just so someone knows you two are off together," he requested. That way, if something happened to Tiki, they could be on high alert immediately without surprise.

Tiki turned to fully face Syaoran, surprised. Was he truly that worried that Kei would try to do something to her? How sweet… but unnecessary.

"Relax, Syaoran," she said with a flip of her hair, "even if Kei tried something, I know how to airbend. I could have him spinning in a cyclone faster than he can…" Tiki trailed off in her analogy once she saw the depths of Syaoran's concern in his jade eyes. With a small sigh, she nodded. "Okay, Syaoran. I'll let you know, I promise."

Tiki slid the door to the dojo open, the high-pitched giggles and chatter reaching their ears immediately. With a smile, she signaled for Syaoran to enter first. "Let's go: our public awaits."

Syaoran lingered for a moment, but was thankful that Tiki had agreed to his request. He didn't trust Kei even as far as the Avatar could probably throw him. So he didn't like the idea of Tiki wandering off to talk to him when clearly Kei had some issues he needed to work out.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he assured Tiki with a pointed look. But then he looked to the open dojo door and felt dread well up inside again. Syaoran tried to tell himself that it was just one day, that they were just children. Well, the latter of those two facts is what made him chagrined. "Let's just get this over with…" Syaoran muttered, hoping this day of training would pass quickly. And so he stepped into what he considered the most dangerous war zone since leaving Republic City.

Tiki rolled her eyes as she followed Syaoran into the dojo. He was acting like training with the kids was the end of the world when it totally wasn't. The children knew how to behave themselves. "Just take a seat anywhere," she encouraged the Avatar and she strode past him, to the front of the room. "Good morning, everyone," she greeted with a bow to her class. Immediately, all chatter ceased as the children mimicked their airbending master.

"Good morning, Sifu Tiki!" they chorused together. This made Tiki smile.

"Is everyone ready to work?"

"Yes, Sifu Tiki!"

"Very good. We'll start with group meditation."

The children obediently got into their meditating positions. Tiki did the same. As one, the room breathed, chi flow humming through the air. Tiki always preferred to meditate in a group: there was much more energy involved, even if they were just sitting there and breathing. The bright sparks of her pupils could be felt, and Tiki's smile widened. It was good to be back.

Syaoran, of course, took a seat in the back, behind all of the children. It was a little freaky to watch the children so obedient to Tiki. As the Avatar, he trusted Tiki with his training. But to have her in charge of a small army of children? And totally in command of them? It was a little disturbing, and Syaoran made a note that it was probably not a good idea to tick Tiki off during training today.

Seating himself in the proper form for meditation, he sighed, but nonetheless tried again to meditate. Tiki had to teach; therefore he was going to have to calm himself. Syaoran took deep breaths, breathing from his stomach like he'd been taught.

It was soothing and calming. There was a gentle ease to the atmosphere that almost made it difficult to feel any other way. Syaoran could feel the charge of chi flowing through the room, gentle and flowing. It was light, it was lively. It was… like air.

And slowly, Syaoran felt himself slip farther and farther into his meditation, deeper than he'd ever gone before. Images started to flash by in a flurry behind his closed eyes. Orange. Blue. Little airbenders? There was a sensation of flying, gliding through the air. Laughter.

_"Wait up, Aang!"_

He could voices call out. Aang? His name was Syaoran. He could see the clouds moving around him. Was he on an airplane? A glider? All Syaoran knew was that he was flying, the feeling of breathlessness coursing through him, making him feel lighter than he had ever felt before.

In the front of the room, Tiki frowned a little, her eyes still closed. Something was off. There was a very powerful flow of chi swallowing up the others, making it very hard to tell who was concentrating properly and who was not. The problem was, Tiki had no idea where this strong energy was coming from… unless…

Tiki snapped her eyes open, searching for Syaoran. He was in the back, meditating along with all the others. But he was too still. Slowly rising to her feet, Tiki padded barefoot to the back of the room, approaching Syaoran. She pressed a finger to her lips when children looked up at her as she passed; they returned to their meditation, though some snuck glances at her every now and then.

The tiny airbender sank to her knees in front of Syaoran, observing him. He was still breathing, but he was clearly on autopilot: he was there, but he was not _there_ there. Where, exactly, had the Avatar gone?

Tiki wanted to shake his shoulder, to ask him what he was seeing. But she knew that she could not—if she interrupted whatever enlightenment Syaoran appeared to be reaching, she would never forgive herself. It was finally progress! It was not progress in airbending, but it appeared to be progress with Syaoran's spiritual self, so Tiki was happy.

But Syaoran couldn't even hear Tiki. The outside world was lost to him. All he could feel was the air around him, moving through him. He could hear the voices again, calling still.

_"Aang! Slow down!"_

There was a bout of laughter—was it coming from him? Syaoran soared and swirled in the air, feeling like he was part of the wind, whipping through the clouds. The sky was the limit, and it seemed boundless up there, unending. The blue seemed endless, freckled with white wisps.

He looked below him, the earth disappearing and giving way to water. And Syaoran saw his reflection. But it wasn't him. A young boy, a bald airbender, was where he should be, smiling and laughing as he dipped close to the water and back into the air. His arrows were clear as day.

_"Aang!"_

Aang? As in… Avatar Aang?

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, but they were not his own. They had a light glow to them, and the wind started to pick up around him, circling him. Syaoran's brown hair fluttered in the breeze, but his body remained still, motionless.

Tiki heard gasps and shrieks all around her; the children scuttled to the other side of the dojo, looking frightened. She turned and stood, raising her arms. "It's okay, it's okay!" she called above the din. "Everyone, don't panic! This is what is known as the Avatar State! It's nothing to worry about!"

"Shifu Tiki, what if he deshtroysh the dojo?" Sho asked, looking the most frightened of all. Tiki wanted to move over to comfort her, but she was afraid to leave Syaoran unattended.

"I promise, Sho, Syaoran will not destroy the dojo," she told her cousin confidently, before looking behind her at Syaoran, taking in the glow of his eyes and the wind whipping around him. Then again, he had caused the island to shift just a few days ago… "Um… everyone, go out into the courtyard. Independent study!"

Though the children were frightened of the phenomena that was happening right in front of them, 'independent study' was code for 'free time' to them, so they filed out of the dojo without hesitation. Only Pai and Sho lingered, looking nervously between their cousin and the Avatar.

"Tiki… are you going to be all right?" Pai addressed her informally, now that none of the other children were around. Tiki stepped to him, ruffling his and his sister's hair.

"I'll be fine," she promised with a smile before pushing them out the door. "Now go play, Tile Game!"

Tiki turned to observe Syaoran, now that everyone was gone. He looked harmless enough right now… although the glowing eyes were a little creepy, now that she was forced to look at them for an extended period of time. Still, the air he was generating was harmless—for the time being—so the tiny airbender sat in front of him again, her gray eyes alight, expectant.

Was he in the Spirit World somewhere, consulting a past life? Was he even having the pleasure of meeting her great-great-grandfather, Avatar Aang? Tiki leaned forward, her excitement difficult to contain. She did not want to ruin this for Syaoran, but she also wanted to know what was going on. Was there a way to talk to him while he was in the Avatar state without him losing such progress?

"…Syaoran…?" she could not help but call softly, wondering if he was too far gone or not to hear the sound of her voice.

The sound of his own name was enough to startle Syaoran. The little Avatar Aang reflection was ripped away from him, his vision growing dark and fast. The wind and air stilled and his eyes gave a harsh blink, causing him to flinch a little, as if he had been under a spell.

With eyes completely his own, a glimmering green, Syaoran found Tiki right in front him. The young airbender seemed quite excited about something and was giving him a rather funny look. Looking around the room, the Avatar found the dojo to be completely empty. Had he slept through the lesson? Was all of that just a dream?

"Where'd everybody go?" he asked Tiki, turning back to her with mild confusion. His posture slackened, shoulders dropping to their usual slight slouch. Syaoran's eyes were wide, almost reluctant. "Please don't tell me I fell asleep again."

"No, not at all!" Tiki chirped, an awed smile stretching across her face. She was a little disappointed that such an event had been so brief, but she supposed she had no one else to blame for that but herself, after all. She had woken Syaoran out of his state. The tiny airbender reached out, resting her hands on Syaoran's shoulders. "Syaoran, you reached the Avatar State through meditation!" she informed him, getting more excited by the minute. "So tell me: what did you see? I want to hear everything!"

This was a huge breakthrough! The question was: would Tiki be able to get him to do it again? Only time would tell, but it seemed group meditation did wonders for Syaoran after all.

Syaoran's jaw dropped. "I went into the Avatar State?" he asked Tiki incredulously. He hadn't been sleeping? So if what he was seeing wasn't just a dream, then… what was it?

His brow furrowed, and his gaze dropped, as if trying to concentrate on remembering what he saw. "At first… it was just a bunch of glimpses of airbenders. The ground. The sky. Voices calling out to me… only, I wasn't me." Syaoran looked back up at Tiki, thinking back on the reflection in the water: the cheerful, smiling airbending child that had peered back at him.

"I think I was Avatar Aang."

* * *

**A/N from Eva: Yay, progress! Now that Syaoran's touched base with Avatar Aang, perhaps he'll have a little more luck with airbending...? We'll find out! Until then, we shall address letters from our adoring fans! Or that's how I see them, at least, hahaha.  
**

**Americaiuno: Thanks for the favorite on Fire! We're glad to see our first book is still doing so well! We hope you enjoy Air as well! :)**

**Same Guest: Hahaha, always great to hear from you. XD We get a little more into Kei's character in this chapter, but he's still shrouded in a bit of mystery. We'll see how things unfold and whether your suspicion is spot-on or not. ;)**

**writingbrick: No worries! While DJ and I love long reviews, we're always honored when someone simply drops a line about what they like about the story, or encouragements to keep writing. Still, it's nice to know that you're still reading, so for that, we thank you! :3**

**japaneserockergirl: Yay, you live! :D Hahaha, I'm assuming this review is a compilation of all of your thoughts while you were reading. XD Yeah, Air is a drama-filled book, sadly. So much happens. x.x And yeah, it seems our poor Avatar often gets the short end of the stick with things. Being the Avatar does not work out in his favor in the slightest sometimes. XD And I love seeing Syaoran interact with Tiki. Their dynamic is really fun to watch, because it grows in so many new and interesting ways. :) Shun...well, yes, I will admit that we pick on him more than is warranted. XD But he's a big boy, he can take it (that's how we rationalize it anyway, ha ha). It's a good thing he's so patient! Ah ha ha...I wonder what your opinion of Kei is, now that he knows the truth about Syaoran? Let us know. :)**

**That's all for now! I think this is one of our shorter chapters, believe it or not. Only by a little, though. XD As always, thanks again for all the love and support, and we'll see you all next week! :D**


	20. The Second Fever

**Avatar: The Warring Earth**

**Book Two—Air**

**By Twins of the Pen**

**Disclaimer: Avatar in itself belongs to Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko/Michael DiMartino. The only things that belong to Twins of the Pen are the original characters.**

* * *

While ZanYi slept away, she continued to mumble away. But when she started to stir slowly, twas as if she was being brought closer and closer to the surface. Feeling the chills running through her body, it forced her awareness. Warm blankets around her. Something soft underneath of her. Something cold pressed against her head.

Carefully, the lieutenant opened her eyes, looking up the ceiling. That was not Tiki's ceiling. In a moment of panic, not knowing where she was, the lieutenant whirled out of bed, stumbling a bit as blood rushed to her head. Her hair stuck to her face, clinging with sweat. There was a soft creak, and without even thinking, ZanYi turned to fire at the opening door. But she was tipsy; she was off. The fire missed entirely, hitting the wall next to the door.

Shun had barely managed to get the door open before he saw the blast of fire scorch the wall. He froze, frightened. Did he dare to actually step into the room when the dragon had obviously been awakened?

"Jeez, Lieutenant. Do you want me to wave a white flag around before I enter?" Shun wanted to know, keeping the door between him and a very tired—and obviously very cranky—ZanYi. He wanted to help her, sure, but he didn't want to be burnt to a crisp in the process.

Said lieutenant took a deep breath and leased it slow. Shun, she thought. That was Shun behind the door. That was his voice. The room started to come into clearer focus, and ZanYi finally recognized her surroundings. She was just in the room across the hall. She wasn't being held captive. She wasn't moved anywhere far. Just across the hall in the room she split with Shun. The lieutenant breathed a sigh of relief, slumping to lean back against the wall. Her chest was heaving, and ZanYi knew she was sweating buckets, but she felt so cold. She hated feeling cold.

"Come in, Shun," she told him breathlessly.

Despite now having permission, Shun was careful to edge his way into the room. However, one look at ZanYi told him she wasn't feeling well at all, despite her rather… spirited greeting. The giant waterbender set the pitcher and glass down on the nightstand before approaching ZanYi. Her skin was hot to his touch—way hotter than usual—but she was shivering nonetheless. Shun had to resist the urge to pull her closer. "You should lay back down," he told her, his thumbs strumming against her cheeks. "You look awful." Shun hoped she wouldn't take that the wrong way—even now he still found her beautiful. She just looked very, very sick.

However, ZanYi wasn't one to care about appearances, so she took it the way he meant it. She rolled her eyes, grumbling a little. "You moved me, didn't you?" the lieutenant accused, eyes narrow at the man. It had just about given her a heart attack. She didn't appreciate waking up somewhere she hadn't gone to sleep in. And ZanYi didn't like that she hadn't woken up at all the whole time.

Which meant she was really sick, and the woman knew it.

Moving away from Shun, the lieutenant walked as straight and upright as she could back over to the bed. With a heavy plop, ZanYi sank down on the edge of it, holding her head. The world was still spinning a little, and it sucked. "Don't do that again," she told the waterbender tersely, but with her weakened state, the edge to her words was dull, nowhere as sharp as it normally would be.

Shun frowned. What did she want him to do, leave her on the floor to freeze? The giant waterbender sighed, but did not push the issue: now was not the time to be arguing with ZanYi. "Okay," he agreed easily, sitting on the edge of the bed, "but please, lay down. You're making me nervous."

She looked like she would pass out at any moment. Shun scooted a little closer, just in case ZanYi fell forward. The last thing he wanted was to add a concussion onto her fever and cold.

"I make you nervous anyway, Shun," ZanYi mumbled, shrugging off his words. She coughed a rather horrid sound. It did nothing to ease her notions of how sick she was. There was no way she could even hide this, unlike last night.

A sharp knock sounded at the door, and Shun looked up expectantly. But the door did not open. "Shun, I'm leaving the soup for ZanYi out here," YinLi's voice sounded through the door. "I'd come in and bring it to you, but I don't want to risk getting sick. Feel better, ZanYi!"

"Thank you, Li," Shun called back, listening as YinLi's footsteps retreated back down the stairs. The woman may be a bit of a busybody, but she was a godsend when she wanted to be.

At his side, the lieutenant shivered, the chills running up and down her. "So dang cold…" she muttered under her breath, suppressing further shudders. After all, ZanYi had an audience at the moment. "Why are you here, Shun?" she croaked, eyeing the waterbender in question. "Why am I in here?" ZanYi corrected her statement, still a bit foggy. She should be in Tiki's room. But it was clear Shun probably moved her. Why? She was fine on her own.

"Because this room has a bed," Shun replied, his tone a bit dry. Why was ZanYi acting as if he had done her a disservice? He was only trying to help. Did ZanYi's temperament get worse when she was sick? Now the giant waterbender was regretting not taking his medicine like a big boy even more.

One of his hands automatically moved to ZanYi's back, rubbing up and down. He hated to see her suffer, so his body reacted on its own. It was a little scary how attuned he had become to her. "You know, if you lie down and pull the blankets over you, you won't be cold anymore," Shun baited. He just wanted her to lie down and get some rest. If she kept asking questions, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

ZanYi saw exactly what he was doing. She was unsure whether she appreciated it or not. Her golden eyes closed for a minute, relishing in the comfort of the hand that stroked her back. Shun's large hand was warm, a soft touch. It was a nice feeling. She hung her head as well, silently accepting it. "Mmmm," the lieutenant hummed quietly, pleased by the touch. ZanYi completely ignored Shun's request, remaining exactly where she was. She was cold, but she was fine where she was. ZanYi coughed again, but ignored that too. She didn't want to move—the lieutenant almost didn't have the gumption to either.

The cough made Shun wince, however. She sounded like a smoker… no pun intended. With a sigh, the giant waterbender reached over to the nightstand, his large fingers closing around the bottle of medicine ZanYi had left sitting there the day before. "Here," he encouraged, pouring out the correct amount, trying not to frown as he did so. The stuff smelled and tasted awful, but somehow it worked miracles for the common cold. Ridiculous. "Take some medicine to get rid of that cough." The giant waterbender was hoping fervently that ZanYi would be more receptive than he was—Shun didn't think he could handle a repeat of what the lieutenant had had to do to get him to swallow that medicine.

ZanYi looked from the medicine in Shun's hand to his face and lifted an eyebrow. He didn't like taking the stuff, but was quick to urge her to use it? She wasn't quite sure if he was being a doctor that was a terrible patient or a hypocrite.

Either way, she tilted her head a little, allowing the ghost of her familiar smirk to float across her lips. "Really? You're going to make me drink it out of the cup?" ZanYi teased, suppressing a cough in her throat. However, she did take the small measuring cup from Shun and downed the medicine like a shot. ZanYi swallowed it heartily and put the cup back over on the nightstand. The lieutenant did wince a bit at the taste, but she already knew it was going to lack a delightful flavor. "I like the way you took it better," she announced definitively.

Even when she was ill, she still made Shun's face pool with blood and his heart pound as fast as if he had just run a marathon. It was not fair at all.

"Go to sleep, ZanYi," he sighed, a hand over his mouth. As if he needed her reminding him of the events that had transpired the day before… as if he hadn't dreamed about it all night, craving more…

That's it: he needed to get out of this room. Maybe a moment in the hall would be enough—and he could grab the bowl of soup YinLi had left out there. Shun stood up, shifting his weight to each foot before he looked down at ZanYi. "Can I get you anything?" When ZanYi shivered again, the giant waterbender quirked an eyebrow. "A hot water bottle, maybe?"

Of course, ZanYi's body heat had been an excellent source of heat for him yesterday… but no, he couldn't think like that. That never should have happened in the first place, and it was even more awkward when they had woken up later on that afternoon.

…At least, it had been awkward for him. ZanYi seemed to enjoy seeing him embarrassed for reasons all her own… reasons she had never finished explaining to him the day before, now that he thought of it…

But now was not the time. ZanYi was sick and she needed rest. And Shun was going to make sure she got it.

Frowning to think about Shun's suggestion, ZanYi paused. Then she sighed reluctantly, as if letting Shun help her at all was a bad thing. "Just get that soup before it gets cold," she suggested, nodding her head towards the hall.

Shun obeyed, mostly because he was eager for a moment to clear his head. Out in the hall, he bent over to retrieve the bowl of soup, taking a few deep breaths for good measure. Nothing risky was going to happen today—ZanYi was sick, and Shun was going to behave himself and not take advantage of the situation, not even subconsciously. ZanYi needed him right now, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Finally caving a little, the lieutenant shifted slowly further onto the bed. ZanYi remained upright, leaning against the headboard, but she gathered the blankets around her. The simple warmth felt great, despite the sweat on her brow. Grabbing the cold compress that had been flung from her head when she'd awoken, ZanYi put it back on her brow. It made her grimace, the cold on her body when she wanted so badly to be warm. But ZanYi couldn't deny that probably the hot and cold was because of a fever, just like Shun had had the day before. Therefore she was going to have to buck up.

"Here," Shun offered the lieutenant the steaming bowl, figuring she wanted it now instead of later, with how much she was shivering. Perhaps if she got warm enough, she would drift off to sleep easier. "Careful—it's really hot."

ZanYi, as usual, didn't pay him any mind. In fact, she took the bowl eagerly, the warmth filling her hands. It was soothing, and it was a relief. She readily took the spoon to lap it up. Perhaps to many it would burn their mouths. In fact, she wasn't sure if it was burning hers or not. But the heat was so inviting, and it was enough to make her lips upturn a bit as it traveled through her body, warming it slowly. Finishing it off, the lieutenant laid it aside, bringing her knees up to her chest to keep the warmth close to her.

"So what now?" she asked him, lifting an eyebrow at the large waterbender. "Do you just stay here or you got something else to do?"

Truth be told, its not like many—or anyone, really—were there to take care of her when she fell ill. It usually resulted in her taking a reluctant day off and hiding away in her room on whatever base she was stationed.

Shun lifted an eyebrow. Clearly ZanYi wasn't used to being taken care of when she got sick. Unless, perhaps, it was her brother, which might be why she had called out for him in her sleep…

"Do you want me to leave?" the giant waterbender asked. True, he wanted ZanYi to rest and get better, but if she couldn't do so with him around, he would not force his company on her. He wanted to be with her—more than he needed to admit—but her health would have to come first in this instance.

Sensing a trace of reluctance on Shun's part, ZanYi was reluctant herself to tell him to go. Normally she would just lie around by herself, kill time. It was going to be harder to do that when it wasn't her own quarters, and since Shun would probably be in and out anyway to check on her—if she knew him at all—it made no sense to turn him away.

"No, you can stay," she allowed, probably to his surprise. "I suppose you're pretty good company to have around." A small smirk tweaked the corner of her mouth at that. The lieutenant crossed her burnt arms over her legs and winced. ZanYi looked to Shun again, disgruntled. "I'll let you heal these now, if you're feeling up to it," she gave him permission, waving her scar-splattered hand at him.

"Don't mind if I do," Shun replied, leaning over to rummage for his canteen at the foot of the bed; he had located it last night after dinner and brought it up to the room with him. As he unscrewed the cap, his healer eyes scanned the length of ZanYi's injuries, trying to decide whether he wanted to start with her arms or her hand. He decided her arms—the burn on her hand was electrical, and he was not sure how effective his healing powers were going to be.

Shun scooted closer to the lieutenant, gingerly taking one of her arms and carefully undoing the bandages. The burns were a couple days old, but they were already scabbing. Shun winced, internally abusing himself for letting such injuries sit for so long. He remained silent, however, as he weaved water around the length of ZanYi's arms. It took him a moment to get back into his healing groove—it had been a while since he had to heal anyone—but he got there after a few minutes, beginning to erase the scars and heal the skin. If only he could do something about her fever and cold as well. Alas, his healing was not _that _effective.

The lieutenant watched him work in silence, observing as the burns started to disappear, as if they had never even been there. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't appreciative of the healing. ZanYi would not miss those nasty burns healing naturally. It was such a pain, both literally and figuratively.

When Shun moved on to the next arm, she didn't stop him. But she did finally look to Shun's face, full of concentration on his task. His crystal blue eyes were trained on her arms, a picture of focused. It was an attractive look for Shun, ZanYi thought, until she noticed the subtle winces and slight tension to his mouth. "You really don't like it when I get hurt, do you?" she broke the silence, watching him curiously.

Shun slowly looked up at ZanYi, toying with sarcasm in his mind. He decided against it, however, mostly because ZanYi was sick… and sarcasm wasn't really his style.

"How many times to I have to say it before you'll believe me?" he asked her instead, a slight tilt to his lips. Didn't she remember that time on Roku's Island when he had all but screamed in her face about her purposely putting herself in harm's way? He certainly did—the memory still caused him embarrassment to this day.

ZanYi's arms were healed, good as new. All that was left now was the burn on her hand…

The giant waterbender lifted her hand to his face, scrutinizing it. It looked worse than anything he had ever seen on ZanYi, except for maybe the two scars she had earned in her childhood. Luckily, this wound was only a couple days old. Determined to heal it, Shun set to work, his fingers pressing into the skin on her hand through the water. This was a stubborn burn, however. Shun's frown deepened as he struggled with it. Ten minutes had gone by before improvements really began to show. He sighed.

"You're always the one who gives me the most trouble when it comes to injuries," he told ZanYi, rueful. It figured: the one person he hated to see injured most of all was the one who was always injured most of all. The spirits really had an ironic sense of humor.

ZanYi used her other shoulder to shrug, unsurprised. Of course she gave him more trouble. Toying with fire was not exactly something that constituted a band-aid; playing with lightning was even worse, even more dangerous. Not to mention that the lieutenant also saw no problem with the injuries she would sustain in battle. If she had taken the blow so that others did not, then ZanYi was doing her job.

"It comes with the job description," she used by way of explanation. After all, the woman was not going to apologize for it. But ZanYi did snort a little, shaking her head at Shun. "Honestly, you take it just as bad as Zaron does."

Her brother was horrible about the lieutenant getting wounded. Zaron was generally more of a hindrance to the healer than a support to her during those times. He was a grown man, but ZanYi could still see the surly, bitter teenager every time she was injured.

Shun chuckled. Indeed, he remembered the look on Zaron's face when ZanYi was dueling with Zhao. Only now did Shun feel the extent of what the sergeant major must have felt in that instant, if not stronger. Shun did love ZanYi, but Zaron was her older brother: not being able to keep her from harm probably ate away at him all the time. The giant waterbender wondered how Zaron was holding up, knowing that his sister had escaped incarceration. Was he happy? Upset that she had not contacted him yet? Worried about where she might be? Shun considered all the possibilities and felt himself pitying the poor man. He would not want to be in the sergeant major's shoes right now, out of his mind with worry over his sister, but still duty-bound to serve the very cause that had turned its back on her.

"Of course Zaron takes it badly when you get hurt. He loves you," Shun stated simply. A second later, however, he froze.

That was a really stupid move. Although what he said about Zaron was true, he shouldn't have said it while ZanYi was drawing a comparison between him and Zaron! Wouldn't it be a logical conclusion for ZanYi to put two and two together and realize that if Zaron took it hard when she was injured because he loved her, that the same could be said about Shun? Stupid!

Shun resumed his work, trying desperately to ignore the flush in his cheeks, and hoping against hope that ZanYi would not notice it either. He could just as easily be blushing about something else… yeah, right. He was a dead man unless he could manage to avoid the subject altogether. Sadly, no other distractions came to mind at the moment, so he just remained silent, praying that ZanYi would simply take his words at face value. Thankfully, his luck was in today.

"You're right. He does."

ZanYi didn't even look at him funny. Instead, her lips grew tight, knowing it was true and now only able to think of her brother. That didn't help the anxiety and nerves she had held at bay the entire time since she'd returned to the company of Team Avatar.

Zaron had to be worried about her, more irate than ever. ZanYi had thought of every way possible to get a hold of him from Southern Air Island, but none of them were covert enough to keep him from trouble. She didn't want him in the freezers for just talking to his sister. But to say it wasn't wearing on the lieutenant was a lie. It had been months since she'd last seen him, last talked to him. Would she be able to see him again? ZanYi had gone off the grid to protect the Avatar, leaving not a word of notice to Zaron. Next thing he had probably heard about her was that she was wanted for kidnapping and treason.

It was enough to make ZanYi grip the dogtags around her neck. She could almost feel his engraved name on them imprinting into her skin.

The chink of metal had Shun glancing up expectantly. And he was not disappointed: ZanYi's hand was clutched around her dogtags so tight that if she weren't careful, she would snap them off the chain. He wished he could touch her face to soothe her, but this atrocious burn on her hand was taking a lot longer to heal than the ones on her arms. He brought his eyes back to his task, the pain in ZanYi's eyes hurting him as well.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "that you haven't been able to see your brother. You must miss him terribly."

Shun knew all-too-well how she felt. He had been nine when he last saw his family, and he had been trying to find them ever since he had broken free of the 'facility' that kept him prisoner. Though Shun did not let it show, there was a constant pain in his heart whenever he saw happy families together. He was truly delighted to see families that were still able to remain together in this day and age, but it was a constant reminder of what he had lost as well. It was very bittersweet, staying here with Tiki's aunt, but Shun would not complain: Tiki had lost her parents in the most cruel and tragic way possible. If he had been in her tiny shoes, he would have come somewhere like here as well.

The lieutenant took a deep breath in an effort to push away the feelings bubbling up inside; it mostly served to incite another cough. ZanYi was worried, anxious, agitated by it all. And it was showing. While she was thankful it was only Shun, it still made her uncomfortable. "It's fine, Shun," ZanYi brushed away his words, steeling herself as much as she could in her state. "It comes with the territory. I've gone much longer without seeing him."

Like when he left her behind to go to boot camp. Or when he went on his first tour and she barely heard from him for two years. There were plenty of other occasions that ZanYi could list off when she'd waited on the island, hoping for any kind of note. She could name off the nights where, even when in the service herself, she'd hoped she wouldn't get that letter or call, the one that would tell her that Zaron was gone.

It was their lives. It was the military. It was what Zaron had signed up for. It was what ZanYi dealt with. But even then, the distance never got shorter, and the silence never any quieter. It was always long. It was always deafening. And this time was the farthest thing from an exception to the rule.

Shun sighed quietly. There she was trying to downplay everything again. How did she manage to keep everything inside all the time? Shun was not sure if he could accomplish such a feat. "Still, it doesn't look like it gets any easier," he pointed out, reaching up to smooth the crease in between ZanYi's brows. He let his hand trail down her cheek, resting there. "…You don't have to be strong all the time, you know," he told her, his eyes soft and understanding. "Weren't you the one to tell me it was okay to be human?"

ZanYi had no idea how desperately he had needed to hear those words that night, as he was drowning in the darkness of despair, with no end in sight. The dreams were always haunting, but it had never been as bad as that. So while it caused him chagrin to have ZanYi witness him in such a dark place at the time, in the end, he was glad she was there to offer him support. Now, it was his turn to do the same for her.

ZanYi's mouth lifted in an ironic, wistful smirk. She shook her head marginally and slowly. "You and I are different people," the lieutenant said, as if it were a reminder. "That night you were going to snap in two if you didn't get all of that out."

That stormy night, something had certainly shifted for them. Shun had opened a part of himself to her that it seemed he guarded quite heavily. She'd told him things that no one had ever heard before. But like she had said, it had been for one night. Even if Shun was important to her, ZanYi didn't need him to do this any further.

"For one night, you needed someone to lean on. I don't need to lean on anyone." ZanYi met his eyes, seeing the tenderness and concern that welled deep. "I'm okay on my own, Shun."

"Says the woman who I've had to save repeatedly from bad situations," Shun chided, lifting an eyebrow. If ZanYi owed him a favor for every pinch he had pulled her out of, she would be his personal slave by now. Shun could still vividly remember the acute sense of worry that filled him when he learned of ZanYi's incarceration, a feeling that was not dispelled until he found her shivering in that freezer—worse for wear, but alive. He shook his head, his eyes returning to the stubborn scar on ZanYi's hand. "Honestly, if I start to go gray prematurely, it'll be all your fault."

He was joking, of course; Shun didn't mind being at ZanYi's beck and call. He actually preferred it that way. He didn't want ZanYi to want for anything as long as he was around and could do something about it.

Part of ZanYi wanted to remind him that the only reason she needed saving from bad situations was because their group was not exactly made for fighting, and therefore someone had to do the dirty work for the sake of all of them. But she wasn't in the right temperament to argue with Shun. This was not a big enough issue.

So instead, she draped her healed arm over her raised knees and rested her head on it, peering at the giant waterbender quietly as he continued to work on her hand. The other part of her mind was going through all of those times that Shun had been there, had followed through for her. He certainly had a point: he was always there for her. Since that first disagreement over Omashu, Shun had never stopped backing her up. He was always on her side, even if he didn't like her side. There was no better back-up plan than Shun on this team.

"Shun?" ZanYi eventually said, somber as she looked at his face as if she was searching for the answers to everything there. "What happens if I start to believe you?"

What would happen if she really let down that guard? What would happen if she trusted him for more than just her back-up? What would happen if she let him in on more of her?

"If I trust you to be there, what happens next?"

Shun snorted a little, not catching on to ZanYi's tone right away. "What, you don't trust me to be there already?" he joked before he looked up, catching the expression on ZanYi's face. Immediately he sobered, analyzing the look in ZanYi's eyes. There was something there, something intense, needing him to give the correct answer in order for her to be satisfied.

…The question was, what _was_ the right answer?

"…I'm not sure I know what you mean, ZanYi," the giant waterbender admitted, although his heart began to pound a little harder than necessary. "What are you asking me, exactly?"

What did she mean, 'what happens next'? Shun was already there for her as much as he could be… what more was she asking for?

ZanYi stayed quiet for a moment, watching the shift in Shun's behavior. She had his attention now, and not just a conversational attention. The firebender had his full, undivided attention. Shun claimed not to understand what she was asking, but he could at least tell it was something serious.

And it was. To the lieutenant, this was serious. This was something big to her. She could count how many people she trusted to have her back in a fight. That number was a fair amount higher than how many she trusted outside of combat, trusted with other things. This number was little to none.

"If I trust you to be there for me to lean on," ZanYi tried to clarify slowly, as if each word was hard for her to get out, "what do you do next?" Her golden eyes stayed on his icy blues, gravely. "Are you going to stay or will you disappear?"

Shun's brow furrowed. Was she serious right now? It was almost like she didn't know him at all. The ugly scarring on her hand had finally disappeared completely, but he still clutched this hand after dispelling his water. His eyes never left ZanYi's, wanting her to realize that he meant every word he was about to say with every fiber of his being.

"I would never willingly leave you, ZanYi," he admitted, his tone low and intense. "Wild ostrich horses couldn't tear me away from you. I'll be by your side as long as you need me… and probably even longer than that."

That was okay for him to say, right? His intensity could be taken as concerned friendship, couldn't it? This was a minor detail in the back of his mind, though—his primary wish was for ZanYi to be able to trust him beyond a shadow of a doubt. He craved that trust more than anything… well, save for ZanYi herself. But the giant waterbender already knew he couldn't have her, so her trust would do.

ZanYi took a minute to absorb his profession, but her eyes had widened a little in response. Shun's words were severe and sincere. It was more than she had expected, but, if she really thought about it, just what she wanted.

The lieutenant lifted her head up to sit up then, never breaking eye contact with the man as she rose to his eye level. Comfortable, she let the silence hang between them, allowing everything that was transpiring to sink in, giving them both one last chance to back out. But ZanYi knew from the look in Shun's eyes that he wasn't about to.

And that meant she couldn't either.

"If that's the case…" the woman started slowly, taking another deep breath and smothering the cough that threatened to come out, "then I guess I'll just have to let you."

Her lips spread into a slow smile, a corner much higher than the other. With the chi she could tap into in her sickened state, ZanYi focused a bit of it into the hand that Shun held. As her fingers tightened over his, the lieutenant allowed it to grow warmer. He wasn't a firebender. She couldn't share her flame like she did with Zaron. But ZanYi could give him a bit of her warmth. Shun's fingers tightened reflexively over ZanYi's hand as well, keeping her eyes. Her smile was beautiful, and he found the corner of his lips turning up in response. What he wouldn't give to put that smile on her face all the time…

A hissing noise caused Shun to look down in surprise: steam was issuing from in between their joined palms. As he watched in slight fascination, ZanYi's very warm palm seemed to cause the droplets of water that still clung to his hand to evaporate. He chuckled a little, raising their joined palms in between them.

"Steamy," he joked with a grin. With his free hand, he pushed some lose strands of ZanYi's hair out of her face. "Now that you're satisfied, will you go to sleep already? I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

As if he'd leave after that impassioned promise he'd made not two minutes ago. That on top of ZanYi being sick, and he was going to be stuck to her like glue for a while. He would just have to dial it down a little while Syaoran was around… Shun still valued the Avatar's friendship, but he was still going to give his all to be there for ZanYi, whether Syaoran liked it or not.

ZanYi looked at their steaming grasp before she let go, giving Shun a pointed look. "I don't need you to be here when I wake up," she told him with a roll of her eyes. But nonetheless, she scooted back, feeling a bit more comfortable with his presence.

Sliding down under the covers, she pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, warm. It was already much warmer than sitting up like she had been for the past while. And ZanYi did have to admit that the bed was much more comfortable than the floor of Tiki's room. She looked at Shun one more time, as if verifying the decision she had just made. Then ZanYi turned away to face the other direction, shifting so she was comfortable.

"Thanks, Shun," the lieutenant added quietly, another smile itching at her lips. But then she closed her eyes, willing to get some rest at last.

* * *

**A/N from DJ: ...I spy with my little eye something that is developing quite nicely. xD **

**On another note, I know we left you guys with a bit of a cliffie last week; the second part was to be in this chappie. However, the section needed some collaborative work, which is incredibly difficult to find time to do these days. So, next week's update will be short, but will be the continuation. Still, we wanted to get something up for you all, so we delivered this little gem. Hope you enjoyed the aside! Now: to acknowledgements!**

**Halfaleader: Hey! Glad to see you're still with us! Thanks so much for the Author Fave! We really appreciate it and it's awesome to know that you still enjoy the story!**

**The-new-avatar: Trust us - we know what happens when things get busy xP We missed your reviews, but we're just happy to have you back and reading! Yes, Syaoran finally had his first interaction with a past life in that chappie! Korra is SUCH a wealth of advice xP And now he's accidentally made his way into reaching Aang on some level. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, even though I know you're eager to read next week's probably xD**

**And a special shout-out to one of our ghost readers: A. W. This reader doesn't review or favorite, but instead personally sends us her thoughts and reactions and has basically become a super fangirl. We love you and appreciate you! If you got to read this week, I'm pretty sure you loved it and squealed in delight xD**

**That's all for now! More will come next week and then we will be back on track with the long chapters! Things are going to be shifting soon, guys, and thanks for hanging in throughout the drama! We love ya! Until next time!**


End file.
